Los tontos se enamoran
by YukiDalemania
Summary: Osomatsu huye después de ver a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu en el suelo en una posición comprometedora, malentendiendo toda la situación e ignorando a Karamatsu que trata de explicarle todo, y mientras vaga por la ciudad va preguntándose en qué momento comenzó a sentir un afecto no fraternal por su hermano menor. OsoKaraOso céntrico. IchiJyuIchi. AtsuTodo. Otras posibles parejas.
1. Prólogo

**Los tontos se enamoran.**

 **Prólogo.**

Se escuchaban sonidos de pasos por toda la habitación. El mayor de los hermanos Matsuno se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la mesita que solían usar para degustar bocadillos o los alimentos que su madre les proporcionaba. Se detuvo un momento y se rascó la cabeza. Estaba confundido. No era ningún idiota y se podía comprobar pues minutos antes había sido perseguido por sus dos hermanos menores, el segundo, Karamatsu y el cuarto, Ichimatsu. '¡No es lo que crees. Escúchanos, maldición!', decía Karamatsu. Minutos después, Ichimatsu confesaría que en realidad era él quien estaba con la ropa de Karamatsu tratando de fingir ser él por la vergüenza de vestirse con sus ropas. 'Ya lo sabía…' fueron las palabras que el mayor les dedicó. Y salió corriendo antes de que pudieran explicar lo "otro" que había podido ver. Le perseguía la imagen de ambos tirados en el piso en una posición comprometedora.

– Qué basura… -Exclamó en voz alta aunque nadie podía escucharlo. Había salido toda la tarde para evitarlos y sólo regresó a casa cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie. Suspiró y se sentó en el piso recostando la barbilla en la mesa. Trataba de convencerse de que no le importaba mucho si sus hermanos tenían esa clase de relación, pues ya había dicho mil veces que no le importaba si sus hermanos eran raros, igual así los querría y aceptaría como un buen hermano mayor. Entonces no se explicaba qué es lo que le molestaba tanto–.Ah... la confesión... –Sintió una tensión en la espalda. Para estas situaciones era lento y había olvidado por completo el asunto de Ichimatsu diciendo que le amaba mientras fingía ser Karamatsu. En ese momento su corazón latió como loco, en parte por el miedo y otra parte que no entendía muy bien. O tal vez sí. Y es que por un momento sintió como si el mismo Karamatsu le hubiese dicho esas palabras.

Apretó los puños y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa con tanta fuerza que sintió que se rasgó la piel de su frente y segundos después el líquido rojizo fluía deslizándose por su nariz y mejillas. No pudo evitar entonces que las lágrimas se deslizaran desde sus ojos hacia su barbilla mezclándose con la sangre. Ahora podía echarle la culpa al dolor físico si alguien entraba y le descubría así, llorando sobre la mesa. Continuó llorando hasta que se desahogó por completo. Para su suerte nadie entró por aquella puerta y no tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie.

\- Soy un idiota... –Murmuró.

Y entonces recordó aquél pensamiento que todos los días trataba de olvidar: "Estoy enamorado de mi hermano menor…"

Como si nuevamente se abriera un grifo de agua, notó que las lágrimas se deslizaban nuevamente por sus ojos. 'Sí, estoy enamorado de Karamatsu'. Recordó que había sentido terror cuando Ichimatsu le había dicho aquello mientras vestía las ropas del segundo hermano, porque sintió que aquellos sentimientos que llevaba ocultos desde hacía varios años habían sido expuestos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo en su pecho había aflorado por aquel chico que todos despreciaban. Pero, lo que más le sorprendía era que día con día había tratado de tirar aquellos sentimientos por la ventana, pero para su sorpresa, estos sólo crecían más y más.

Sintió un dolor en las sienes. ¿Cuándo es que había empezado a sentir algo por él?

Recostó la cabeza en la mesita y sintió como si se adormeciera. Y entonces, pudo ver en sueños cuándo comenzó todo aquél embrollo. Soñaba con esos momentos cuando estaba en la primaria.

No, no tenían aquella clase de relación durante esa época. De hecho, su compañero de maldades y travesuras cuando eran pequeños, era Choromatsu. Para él, era su todo cuando estaban en esa edad. Escenas borrosas de su niñez pasaban por su mente. Eran prácticamente uña y mugre, unos verdaderos diablillos que se complementaban a la hora de la verdad. Todos en la familia sabían que a donde iba Osomatsu, también Choromatsu debía estar presente. Y para Osomatsu, estaba claro que desde que era pequeño, algo en él ya estaba mal.

Aquella vez.

Soñaba con aquel momento cuando sintió el impulso de besar a Choromatsu. Estaban solos en casa, supuestamente planeando sus próximas travesuras, pasando el tiempo juntos como era lo usual, y entonces simplemente terminó mirando los labios del otro y quiso besarle, su rostro ya había comenzado a acercarse al del otro cuando simplemente su hermano se levantó de donde estaba sentado con rostro serio y le dijo: 'No más travesuras, Osomatsu'. Fue como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Era primavera, y había una extraña calidez en la habitación que hizo que se le revolviera aún más el estomago. Al inicio no entendió el por qué de las palabras de su hermano menor. ¿Era porque planeaba besarle? ¿Cómo sabía que quería hacerlo?...'En unos meses más estaremos en la secundaria. Es momento de dejar estas estupideces y comenzar a tomarnos la vida más en serio', había dicho el tercer hermano, haciendo que sintiera un malestar profundo en todo el cuerpo que le hizo regresar a la realidad. Igual Osomatsu se había parado y con una cara llena de molestia le había respondido a su hermano: 'Ah, ok. Ahora eres demasiado grande para las bromas. Perfecto, hermanito santurrón, entonces puedes ir a tomarte la vida "con seriedad" si eso es lo que quieres. ¡Pero a mí ni me veas, puedes hacerlo tú sólo!'. Entonces, dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo dejando a un sorprendido e indignado Choromatsu que se notaba que quería continuar con la conversación. Aquella vez, su relación había sufrido una baja por cosas de niños, pero lo cierto era que desde esa pelea infantil no habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Ambos eran muy orgullosos…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portón y Osomatsu se vio sacado de aquél sueño de sopetón. Un hilillo de baba se le escurría de la boca pues tenía el hábito de dormir con esta abierta. Volteó de manera atolondrada, por recién despertar, a quien había abierto la puerta. Se frotó los ojos para quitarse lo borroso de su cabeza. Ahí de pie estaba el quinto hermano de la familia, con aquella sudadera amarilla que le quedaba enorme y le cubría ambas manos.

\- Osomatsu-niisan… ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Te desperté? –Preguntó de manera inocente. La respuesta era obvia pero así era su hermano, que hacía años había dejado de notar esas cosas que eran de sentido común.

\- No, acabo de despertar, no te preocupes. –Con Jyushimatsu nunca podía ser grosero ni mostrarse agresivo, ni siquiera molestarse. Era el hermano que más cuidaba. Ni siquiera él sabía la razón, pero era como si fuera el único que le recordara que de verdad era el mayor de todos, así fuera por unos segundos o minutos.

\- Oh… -Jyushimatsu quedó en total silencio mientras le observaba fijamente, rompiendo el silencio con una simple y aterradora pregunta.- Osomatsu-niisan, ¿estabas llorando?

\- ¿Eh? ¿L-llorando? –Ni siquiera él se había percatado de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos debido a aquel sueño.- Ah… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Bueno, no te equivocas! –Era complicado salir de aquella situación tan embarazosa.- Es que… es que tuve un sueño… ¡Sí, un maravilloso sueño donde ganaba millones en el pachinko y entonces todos nos íbamos de vacaciones a algunas islas del caribe! ¡Fue tan hermoso que se me salieron las lágrimas incluso aunque estaba durmiendo! –Finalizó con una gran sonrisa y se frotó la nariz con un dedo en señal de que nada malo estaba pasando. En verdad no quería preocupar a su hermano menor con tonterías que habían pasado hace tantos años.

\- ¿Ganaste en el pachinko? –El menor sólo hizo esa pregunta y quedó unos segundos en silencio como si estuviese pensando algo. Fue una fracción corta de tiempo pero le crispó un poco los nervios a Osomatsu. Entonces, Jyushimatsu le devolvió la sonrisa, y se rió.- Que gran sueño, Osomatsu-niisan. Ojalá se hiciera realidad. –En sus palabras había sinceridad.

\- ¡Sí, de seguro es algún tipo de señal! –Se levantó lentamente para no caerse pues aún se sentía como si acabara de despertar.- Probablemente el dios del pachinko me ha mandado un mensaje… -Se había acercado a la cajonera donde todos guardaban su ropa interior y sacó un monedero de color azul. – Creo que es malo ignorar este tipo de cosas. –Decía mientras del anaquel que estaba en una esquina, arriba del sillón, sacaba una billetera de color morada.- Entonces, mi estimado Jyushimatsu… es necesario seguir los designios divinos que se me han mostrado en sueños. –Sonrió mostrando los dientes mientras del librero sacaba otro monedero de color verde.- Deséame suerte, hermanito.

\- Jajaja, ¡Suerte, Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Gana mucho dinero para que nos vayamos de vacaciones! – Le había despedido el menor mientras este salía de la habitación.

Osomatsu caminó hacia la salida a paso veloz. Quería huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Abrió la puerta de salida y sintió que los rayos del sol le nublaban la vista. Volvió a frotarse los ojos, y se sintió como basura. El clima ni siquiera iba acorde a su estado de ánimo. Tampoco es que quisiera una tormenta dramática con viento fuerte… pero el día estaba tan precioso que sentía que era alguna clase de burla para lo que estaba sintiendo. Recordar le había puesto melancólico. Y lo que era peor, lo que había recordado no tenía nada que ver con el asunto que le comía la cabeza en aquel momento.

Se decidió por ir al pachinko a enfriar su cabeza, podría estar ahí mucho tiempo hasta que gastará el dinero que había tomado "prestado" de sus hermanos. Por suerte tenía un don para hacer rendir el dinero entre ganancias y pérdidas aunque al final terminara perdiéndolo todo.

Al llegar al local donde acostumbraba apostar, no sentía el mismo. Siempre que jugaba al pachinko le inundaba una alegría tremenda debido a su ludopatía, pero en aquellos momentos se sentía vacío. Tenía el sentimiento de que no podría ser feliz nunca en su vida y cuando volvía a recordar a sus dos hermanos menores en aquella comprometedora posición sentía que las ganas de llorar regresaban a él así que se repetía en la cabeza 'No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello, no pienses en ello'. Aún así, trató de seguir con su vida de todos los días por lo que se sentó en una de las máquinas a las que acostumbraba meterle fichas. Comenzó a jugar mientras se preguntaba nuevamente cómo había terminado con aquellos sentimientos. Era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Recordaba que de Choromatsu se distanció al entrar a la secundaria, pues en aquellos momentos había sentido como si hubiese sido traicionado por él. Era como si aquél primer gran amor que tenía que pensaba le iba a corresponder le hubiese rechazado. Más aún así, no le dio tanta importancia. Era un amor infantil, cuasi platónico, que pudo superar con velocidad. Y es que el dolor por un amor perdido siempre se puede aliviar con un nuevo amor.

Pudo visualizar,en sus recuerdos, los pasillos de la secundaria a la que todos sus hermanos y él asistieron. Agradeció que no estuvo en el mismo salón de Choromatsu y esto apaciguó el rencor que le tenía. Aunque eso no cambió que desde ese momento decidiera volverlo el blanco de sus burlas y travesuras. Incluso actualmente no podía evitar meterse con él ya sea por su ego inflado o porque fingía ser normal y no una escoria como el resto. A pesar de todo, aún sentía cariño por él, pero era un cariño de hermano mayor y de vez en cuando recordaba con alegría y nostalgia esos momentos divertidos que pasaron en su infancia.

Lo que era evidente, es que tal vez le había terminado perdonando que se distanciara de él, pero si es que superó aquel sentimiento romántico que tenía hacia Choromatsu fue el hecho de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado de objetivo. Aquella bendita escuela tenía tantos salones que estuvo separado de sus hermanos, a excepción de uno; Ichimatsu.

Recordó que pasaba mucho tiempo con él porque Ichimatsu era reacio a socializar con el resto del salón, y para Osomatsu siempre era mejor la compañía de cualquiera de sus hermanos que del resto del mundo.

Comían el almuerzo juntos y platicaban casi todos los días. Incluso en casa pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ya sea tonteando o haciendo la tarea (aunque en realidad sólo fuera Osomatsu haciéndose el tonto y copiándole la tarea a Ichimatsu). Era bastante obvio para todos que en ese entonces eran un dúo desastroso y se podría decir que no pegaban ni con chicle, porque sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas. Aunque curiosamente, Osomatsu tenía otras amistades en el colegio, prefería quedarse con Ichimatsu aunque sólo hicieran el vago.

Recordó una de muchas conversaciones que habían tenido en aquella época en la que siempre estaban juntos.

\- Oye, Osomatsu. ¿Viste lo que el idiota de Karamatsu estaba haciendo ayer? – Preguntaba su hermano, pues siempre se quejaba con él.

\- … No… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? – Como un sueño lúcido, fue como volver a vivir aquella escena otra vez, por lo que podía sentir un poco de molestia por aquella conversación.

\- Estaba con aquella chica de la clase B, rogándole para que saliera con ella… ¿Verdad que es un idiota sin dignidad? –Aquella cara de bebé de Ichimatsu siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido cada que hacía esa pregunta.

\- Sí, sí… es un idiota… -El mayor rodaba los ojos y prefería darle por su lado. Y luego le acarició la cabeza para animarle y hacer notar que le daba la razón. Ahí había comenzado su hábito de acariciar la cabeza de Ichimatsu.

Efectivamente, Osomatsu era el confidente de Ichimatsu, y aunque nunca se lo dijo de manera oficial, quedaba claro que Ichimatsu estaba enamorado del segundo hermano de la familia. Para Osomatsu esto era muy claro, pues a pesar de ser idiota podía notar que los ojos de su hermano favorito, durante esa época, siempre se dirigían a Karamatsu. Aquella intensidad de su mirada era muy incómoda. Osomatsu pensaba que Ichimatsu era como él, que había tenido la misma experiencia de amor no correspondido, y un día, simplemente se distanció del hermano con el que pasaba más tiempo. La diferencia radicaba en que opuesto a Osomatsu que había dejado ir esos sentimientos con naturalidad, Ichimatsu aún conservaba los suyos por Karamatsu, y todo ese amor que le profesaba, se iba convirtiendo en rencor conforme pasaban los días.

Por su parte, Osomatsu sentía algo turbio por Ichimatsu. Era tan cercano a él, que espontáneamente habían surgido deseos hacia él y fantaseaba constantemente en que se le confesaba y este olvidaba a Karamatsu. A éste último, como si se tratara de un sentimiento compartido con Ichimatsu, le aborrecía durante esta época. Sabía que su deseo de monopolizar a su hermano no era normal. Y tampoco era normal que por segunda vez sintiera algo por uno de sus hermanos.

Pero ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, Ichimatsu no era rencoroso ni incapaz de mantener una conversación con las personas cuando era más pequeño. De hecho, lo recordaba dulce y fácil de manipular. El cambio drástico de su hermano menor tal vez fue uno de los detonantes que habían hecho que se fijara tanto en él. Y la respuesta de aquél cambio, era Karamatsu. Karamatsu cambió en ese entonces, y también cambió a Ichimatsu.

Pero a final de cuentas, nada de esto explicaba por qué Osomatsu tenía aquellos sentimientos por Karamatsu. ¿En qué momento se habían convertido aquellos sentimientos de odio en amor?

Trató de recordar el momento exacto, pero a su cabeza sólo llegaron otras memorias.

No lo exteriorizaba antes y mucho menos ahora, pero cada día que pasó durante la secundaria sufría porque estaba seguro de que su cabeza estaba mal. Todo era culpa de cierta persona. Aquel sujeto que le había dejado la sensación de que no podía confiar en nadie además de sus preciados hermanos menores. Si no fuera por la presencia de sus hermanos, tal vez no sería la persona que era ahora. Lo cierto es que se hizo dependiente de ellos. Necesitaba a sus hermanos con él. Quería estar con ellos por siempre.

Al terminar la secundaria se dio cuenta de que su "amor" por Ichimatsu era incluso más vacío que su amor por Choromatsu. No es que fuera un amor falso. No, simplemente se dio cuenta de que era un amor dependiente. Quería estar enamorado de ellos para así sentir que tenía alguien en quien volcar sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de la sensación de sentirse enamorado. Por ello cuando finalizaron los tres años de secundaria y se vio separado de Ichimatsu al comenzar la preparatoria no sintió nada.

Su primer año de preparatoria fue simple. Era el payaso de la clase y tenía un grupo de amigos igual de tontos que él. Era popular con varias chicas y por ello recibió una que otra confesión, e incluso trató de salir con una chica de otra escuela que a su parecer era muy linda. Nunca se lo contó ni contaría a sus hermanos, pero casi estuvo a punto de perder la virginidad con ella, pero algo ocurrió y no pudo seguir adelante.

Su cabeza le comenzó a palpitar mientras recordaba aquella experiencia fallida. La cara de rechazo de la chica aún la tenía grabada en su cabeza. Obviamente, cortó con ella, dándole la excusa de que no estaba listo para una relación formal y tratando de ser lo más dulce con la chica. Después de aquello, como por arte de magia no recibió ninguna otra confesión así que en realidad no tuvo otra oportunidad como esa.

Pero, después de pensar en aquella chica seguía sin comprender... ¿Dónde entraba Karamatsu en sus recuerdos? Nada de esto explicaba el dolor que sentía en la actualidad...

Hablando de Karamatsu, éste no había hecho nada malo, pero Osomatsu le guardaba cierto rencor que le había transmitido Ichimatsu, así que lo trataba como una peste incluso después de que ya no tenía contacto con éste.

Durante el primer año, estudiaban en diferentes salones, y cada que le veía por los pasillos fruncía el ceño y le saludaba con incomodidad o con una sonrisa fingida. En casa, cada quien estaba en su mundo, pues eran adolescentes que demandaban su espacio propio aunque fuera imposible. No fue hasta el segundo año que comenzaron a compartir la misma aula. Ambos en la clase B, pero sin compartir siquiera una palabra pues cada quien tenía su grupo de amigos. Curiosamente casi no hablaban así que trataba de recordar en qué momento su corazón había comenzado a latir como tambor al verle por los pasillos. Era contradictorio si se ponía a pensarlo. Un día lo amaba, y días después le amaba con locura. No, no era así. Habían varias razones sólo que le avergonzaba siquiera tratar de recordar.

Osomatsu se vio sacado de sus pensamientos cuando depositó su última ficha en la máquina de pachinko y esta había anunciado que había perdido. Se había dado cuenta de que no había ganado ni una sola vez y el dinero de sus queridísimos hermanos ya se había gastado por completo.

'Demonios…' dijo más para sí mismo que para alguien que estuviese ahí. Y es que para él era terrible porque significaba que tendría que vagar por la ciudad durante unas horas más para no regresar a casa. Regresar a casa era peligroso. Además aún quería un tiempo para sí mismo, para recordar y analizar su vida. Era algo que nunca hacía así que en ese momento lo sentía necesario.

Al salir del pachinko se dio cuenta de que estaba por comenzar a llover. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes en una mueca de molestia mientras se preguntaba qué diablos ocurría con el clima. Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo iba a comenzar una tormenta. No le dio más importancia y pensó rápidamente qué podía hacer. No tenía más remedio que regresar a casa, pues sin dinero no podría refugiarse en ningún lado. Se maldijo de no dejar nada del dinero que había apostado en el pachinko, pues con él podría ir al videoclub y quedarse ahí viendo películas mientras esperaba a que la lluvia pasara.

Corrió a máxima velocidad hasta casa. O más bien parecía que estaba trotando. Era bastante lento, siempre lo había sido. No era de extrañarse que comenzara a llover antes de que llegara a casa, por lo que terminó empapado.

A mitad del camino ya había dejado de "correr" y había llegado a casa completamente empapado. Abrió la puerta y entró mientras tiritaba de frío. Debía cambiarse de ropa rápidamente antes de que le diese un resfriado. Dio unos pasos dentro del recibidor y sintió como se le heló la sangre. Reconoció aquellos zapatos horrendos con tacón acomodados a un lado. Sólo estaban esos zapatos. Karamatsu estaba en casa y no había nadie más. Se mordió un labio y dio media vuelta. Acercó la mano a la puerta dispuesto a salir de casa otra vez. No estaba listo.

Estaba a punto de jalar la puerta cuando repentinamente sintió que él era jalado de un brazo. Aquél tirón le hizo girar su cuerpo de nuevo hacia el recibidor. Era Karamatsu.

\- Osomatsu, estás todo empapado, ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿A dónde vas? – Aún le tenía sujetado del brazo y tenía una mirada de preocupación en el rostro. ¿A dónde iba? No entendió la pregunta hasta notar que aún tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta.

\- Ah... No iba a ningún lugar, sólo quería ver si aún seguía lloviendo. No seas tonto, no voy a ningún lugar, acabo de llegar. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

\- Brother, el tonto eres tú... –Dijo con una sonrisa como si tratara de devolverle el gesto a Osomatsu pero esta acción sólo hizo que el mayor sintiera un ligero dolor en el pecho.- ¿No te das cuenta de que estás todo empapado? Te vas a resfriar. –Sentenció ahora con una expresión de preocupación genuina. Así era el segundo hermano. Siempre estaba al tanto de todos los demás o por lo menos eso pensó Osomatsu.

\- Ah, sí. Lo siento, Karamatsu. Ahora mismo me cambió. –Llevó la mano derecha a su frente como si estuviera saludando al general de un ejército, a modo de burla.

- _Brother_... deja de ser un tarado y entra a la casa ya para que te cambies. –Dijo con un tono de molestia mientras fruncía sus cejas bien marcadas.

Karamatsu agarró a Osomatsu por su muñeca derecha y le jaló obligándole a entrar por completo a la casa. Se tuvo que quitar los zapatos con la otra mano y aventarlos hacia el recibidor mientras era arrastrado por su hermano. Su corazón latía como si se tratara del casqueteo de un caballo desbocado. ¿Qué le pasaba a Karamatsu que estaba tan... raro? Más raro que de costumbre.

'Ah, lo de la mañana...', pensó y entonces recordó que había salido de casa rápidamente para evitar las explicaciones de sus hermanos menores.

Ya dentro de la habitación que todos compartían le soltó la mano y le indicó que se sentase en el suelo. Mientras Karamatsu rebuscaba en el armario, el mayor de los sextillizos sólo quería escapar, tal vez saltando por la ventana. Pero se percató de que en realidad no tenía ninguna razón para escapar a los ojos de Karamatsu. Es decir, la situación era incómoda y un tanto rara, pero no es como si Osomatsu tuviese por qué escapar debido a lo que sea que tuviesen sus hermanos.

\- Toma. –Dijo Karamatsu y le aventó a la cara una toalla sacando de sus pensamientos a Osomatsu.- ¿Qué te pasa? Brother, estás extrañamente pensativo… Ah… -Dijo y entonces soltó aquél 'Ah…' como si se hubiese dado cuenta de la causa de que Osomatsu estuviera actuando así.

\- ¿Sabes? Ofendes a tu hermano mayor al pensar que es raro verle pensar. Para tu información yo pienso… y mucho. –A pesar de que estaba alterado quiso tomar la conversación como algo casual. Jamás de los jamases se desmoronaría enfrente de ninguno de sus hermanos menores, menos de Karamatsu, menos en aquel momento.

\- Osomatsu...

'Ahí está…' pensaba Osomatsu al escucharle, pues cuando le llamaba por su nombre en lugar de aquél "Brother", era cuando Karamatsu comenzaba más a actuar como sí mismo y no como aquél estereotipo barato de película ochentera.

\- Seguro lo que sea que pienses ha de ser oro puro... –Sonrió y soltó una risita burla.

\- Ja. Aunque lo dudes, tu hermano mayor ES oro puro. –Mencionó siguiéndole el juego mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla que tenía en las manos.

\- Bueno, oro o no oro, me alegro que estés de buen humor. Eso significa que ahora podemos hablar seriamente de lo que pasó hace unas horas. –Su expresión bromista había cambiado a una más seria mientras pronunciaba estas palabras.

Osomatsu apretó la toalla y se quedó observando el suelo sin pensar particularmente en nada. Sentía que se le iba el aliento y en cualquier momento terminaría por ahogarse.

\- Osomatsu… Brother… ¡Osomatsu!

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Perdón, me perdí un momento. –Se vio sacudido por la voz de Karamatsu que le regresaba nuevamente a la realidad.

\- Por favor, sólo te pido que me escuches. Necesito aclararte lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana. Verás, no es lo que parece... En realidad... –Decía mientras apretaba los puños y tragaba saliva buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse.

\- No importa que era en realidad... –Le interrumpió Osomatsu.- Verás, para su hermano mayor no es algo del todo normal, pero si tú e Ichimatsu tienen ese tipo de relación, entonces... –Al escuchar esto Karamatsu frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Estás mal! ¡Te dije que no era eso! –Karamatsu se veía claramente molesto.

\- No te preocupes por mí, entiendo si no quieres que el resto se entere, pero puedes confiar en mí para guardar un secreto. -Seguía diciendo de manera calmada. Sus palabras eran autodestructivas y podía sentir cada vez más acelerado su pulso.

\- ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Osomatsu… ¡Ya te dije que no es eso! –

\- ¡Escúchame tú, no tienes que negarlo con tanta fuerza! –No sabía por qué él se había alterado también, pero al igual que Karamatsu, estaba irritado.- ¿Sabes? No me importa sí están en esa clase de relación. Incluso aunque sea anormal entre dos... hombres... –No pudo mencionar la palabra "hermanos", era demasiado para él.- Como su hermano mayor siempre les apoyaré... –Dijo con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo. Sentía un lagrimeo en los ojos mientras decía esto último pues decir aquello en voz alta era condenarse a sí mismo, y aunque no fuera con él, quería que sus hermanos fueran felices y recibieran el apoyo que él querría para sí mismo. Pero al levantar la vista, se le heló la sangre.

Ciertamente era difícil irritar al segundo hermano, pero en esos momentos tenía una mirada aterradora que Osomatsu jamás había visto en él. Le había visto molesto en varias ocasiones, pero jamás con aquella mirada filosa llena de odio que tenía en esos momentos. Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos para darse cuenta de que tenía la pared de la habitación detrás de él. Tragó saliva al percatarse de que Karamatsu caminaba hacia él. Al ver que levantaba su puño cerrado cerró los ojos con fuerza. No es que fuera la primera vez que su hermano le pegara por alguna estupidez que hubiese dicho o hecho, pero en esos momentos estaba aterrado debido a su expresión.

Sonó un golpe sordo. Nada, no le había golpeado. Y luego unos segundos de silencio. Más silencio pasó hasta que Osomatsu decidió abrir los ojos para percatarse de que Karamatsu había golpeado la pared con su puño y este estaba sangrando.

\- Karamatsu... –Simplemente dijo su nombre sin saber por qué. No entendía por qué su hermano se había enojado tanto. Aún estaba temblando.- Estás sangrando... –Era bastante obvio pero no buscaba qué más decir.- Eres un tonto... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tratas de agredir a tu hermano mayor que sólo quiere lo mejor para ti?

Karamatsu se mantenía en silencio. Separó su puño de la pared para observar la piel magullada de sus nudillos y limpió la sangre con la parte interior de su sudadera azul. Al terminar tal acción, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron directo con los del mayor.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso, Osomatsu? –Preguntó nuevamente con una mirada de irritación.

\- ¿Eh? –No entendía a que se refería con aquella pregunta. En aquellos momentos se lamentaba ser tan tonto como para no poder seguir la conversación. ¿Qué se había perdido? ¿Acaso había dicho algo tan grave como para que Karamatsu se alterara así?- Karamatsu… ¿Pensar qué?

\- … Lo siento, hablaré más claro. Quise decir que, ¿De verdad piensas que mi relación con Ichimatsu es anormal? ¿De verdad piensas que entre dos hombres es anormal? –Le miró fríamente y entonces Osomatsu cayó en cuenta de por qué se había molestado tanto. Una mueca se dibujó por unos segundos en su rostro al escuchar aquél "mi relación con Ichimatsu".

\- ¡Te equivocas! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras fruncía el ceño, sorprendiendo a Karamatsu quién no se esperaba esa reacción del mayor.- ¡Yo nunca dije que pensara que es algo anormal! ... Simplemente, es lo que la sociedad considera... y yo... –No buscaba las palabras para salir de aquél malentendido. ¿Pero qué podía decir? ¿Que él no lo consideraba anormal porque en realidad estaba enamorado de él, incluso siendo hombres y hermanos? ¿Que aunque no correspondiera sus sentimientos quería que fuera feliz?

Antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya brotaban por sus ojos. Todo el remolino de emociones que había experimentado aquél día había llegado a su límite. Se deslizó hacia el piso por la debilidad de sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar mientras se aferraba a sus rodillas. Tenía que dejarlo salir, ya no podía más.

Aquella escena hizo que todo el gesto de enfado de Karamatsu desapareciera. Ahora el confundido era él. Y mientras su rostro se endulzaba más con la preocupación que sentía en aquellos momentos al ver el llanto de su hermano que por lo general siempre estaba sonriente y nada le afectaba, el chico de sudadera roja se enjugó las lágrimas y se decidió a seguir lo que ya había empezado.

\- Eres un estúpido... ¡Tonto del culo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! –Soltó una retahíla de insultos que hicieron que Karamatsu diera un respingo por la sorpresa.- ¿Qué parte de que tu hermano mayor te va a apoyar no entendiste? ¡Para mí, todos somos una bola de anormales... no, una bola de subnormales! Y no porque ahora resulta que te gusta el pito o los culos significa que dejaré de ser tu hermano mayor o que dejaré de tratarte como siempre... o que dejaré de quererte. –Aquello último salió bastante espontáneo, aunque sentía un dejo de arrepentimiento al decirlo.

\- Osomatsu... Yo... –Parecía que Karamatsu quería decir algo pero el mayor terminó dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, haciendo que guardara silencio mientras se sobaba la parte herida.

\- ¡No! ¡Cállate! ¿Qué coño te pasa?, ¿Te crees que ahora puedes ir golpeando paredes y haciéndote el chico malo? –Le tomó por el cuello de la sudadera y le jaló para tenerle cerca.- Si te vuelves a pasar de listo juro que te rompo el culo a patadas, ¿Me entendiste?

\- ... Sí. –Es todo lo que pudo contestar, antes de romper en risas. Osomatsu, quien ahora estaba más irritado que nunca después de desahogarse no entendía que le parecía tan gracioso.

\- ¿Te crees que estoy jugando, pedazo de basura? –Decía mientras se tronaba los dedos.

\- _Non, non non, my brother, Osomats_ ~ -Dijo con aquél tono que siempre usaba cuando quería aparentar ser " _cool_ ".- Simplemente, es hilarante como cambiaron los papeles de un momento a otro. Además... lo siento. Perdí el control.

\- ¿Perdiste el control?... ¿Ahora eres bipolar o qué diablos? –Decía ligeramente irritado aunque ya se había calmado un poco.

\- No... pero supongo que tienes razón y soy un estúpido. En serio, lo siento mucho. Pero en estos momentos estoy verdaderamente feliz de saber que me aceptarás sea como sea. –Dijo esto esbozando una gran sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Osomatsu diera un vuelco.

\- Claro que sí. Que no entiendas algo tan simple es lo que te hace ser un estúpido. –Hizo un ligero puchero inflando sus mejillas.

\- Ja, mira quién habla. Si tú eres Osomatsu, el rey de los tontos, entonces yo seré Karamatsu, el caballero de la estupidez. –Al escuchar esto, Osomatsu no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel chiste tan malo.

\- Karamatsu... tú no llegas ni a bufón. –Dijo mientras soltaba una gran risotada que se convertiría en una enorme sonrisa. Era como si todo lo feo que había pasado antes no hubiese ocurrido, o por lo menos eso quería sentir, pero la realidad era otra.

Se quedaron en silencio un minuto aguantando una sonrisa en sus rostros. El primero en romper el silencio fue Karamatsu.

\- En realidad, quería decirte que lo que ocurrió con Ichimatsu en la mañana fue un accidente. Simplemente estábamos peleando por la ropa, resbalamos y caímos. Fue un accidente y una horrible coincidencia que nos vieras así... pero es obvio que no hay nada entre Ichimatsu y yo. –Dijo con un tono de naturalidad en la voz, como si ahora no hiciera falta tratar de convencer a Osomatsu siendo serio o agresivo.

\- Oh. Ya veo. –Alcanzó a decir Osomatsu, quien estaba con una expresión neutra pero que dentro de sí sentía como si despertara de una horrible pesadilla.

\- Pero ya no importa si me crees o no. O si estoy enamorado de Ichimatsu, de un hombre o de quien sea. Porque ahora sé que por lo menos te tengo a ti para apoyarme. Gracias, Osomatsu. –

Karamatsu se notaba realmente feliz, y acto seguido, envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a Osomatsu, quien sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la boca. Aún así, correspondió aquel abrazo de agradecimiento con todas sus fuerzas. Quería que el mundo se parase en esos momentos y estar así por siempre. Era su pequeño deseo egoísta.

El abrazo finalizó al cabo de unos segundos y ambos hermanos se separaron. El menor seguía con aquella sonrisa radiante, mientras el primer hermano se sentía culpable por tener sentimientos impuros hacia el otro. No podía evitar mirar aquella sonrisa y observar con detenimiento sus labios. Pensar en querer besar sus labios mientras volvía a sentir el roce de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes? –Preguntó Karamatsu forzando a Osomatsu a despegar la vista de sus labios y de sus descabelladas fantasías, y mirarle a los ojos.- Recordé aquellos tiempos en los que estábamos en la preparatoria y solíamos quedar con aquellos chicos para ir al Karaoke o pelear con los buscapleitos de otras escuelas.

\- Ah, sí. En la preparatoria... solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no? –Dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras pues por alguna extraña razón no podía evocar en esos momentos aquellos recuerdos. Aún tenía la cabeza hecha un revoltijo y su memoria aún estaba atascada buscando el momento exacto en el que su hermano se había vuelto tan importante para él.

\- ... Sí. –Le confirmó Karamatsu.- Era agradable. Me gustaría regresar a ese entonces.

\- A mí también... –Dijo Osomatsu, quien se sentía como si estuviese dentro de un sueño.- Ah. Tú sabes. No es que me gustaría volver a estudiar de nuevo, pero en ese entonces podía vaguear sin que la gente me señalara como un " _neet_ ". –Desvió la conversación para no dejarse al descubierto. Era difícil luchar contra el impulso de confesarle a su hermano la verdadera razón de querer regresar al pasado.

\- Esto merece que vayamos con Chibita a comer oden, _my brother_ ~ -El de la sudadera azul ya estaba haciendo una pose principesca muy ridícula que habría sacado de una revista ochentera o de un manga shoujo antiguo.

Osomatsu no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir con su mejor cara de felicidad. Nada había cambiado, todo volvía a ser como antes y se alegraba mucho de que podría seguir haciendo estupideces y divirtiéndose con todos sus hermanos... y con Karamatsu.

\- Claro, sólo que tendremos que salir corriendo porque no tenemos dinero. –Comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa que llegaba de oreja a oreja. Karamatsu se preguntó de qué hablaba pues milagrosamente aún guardaba unas cuantas monedas en su cartera.- Es decir, creo que estamos quebrados, jajajaja. –Había dicho mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos las carteras que había hurtado anteriormente, entre ellas la de Karamatsu.  
\- ... Osomatsu... –Karamatsu había puesto una expresión sombría.

\- Peeeeerdón~ Pensé que tu hermanito mayor podría ganar algo pero hoy no fue mi día. Te-he~ -Imitó una de esas poses que hacían las chicas para lucir lindas, pero sólo sintió un golpe en su cabeza y un chichón que comenzaba a crecerle.- Owwwww...

\- ¡Osomatsu, te voy a matar! –Dijo Karamatsu mientras le agarraba por la sudadera roja y le jalaba hacia él con expresión de enojo.

\- Ya, ya, cálmate. Algún día te lo devolveré. –Era como estar en casa para él. Regresar a sus días ordinarios donde hacer enojar a sus hermanos era su mayor logro.

Como si se tratara de una broma más, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de su hermano y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas que hicieron que este se tensara- ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? –Aún tenía la mano en el rostro del otro y de pronto, fue él quien se había tensado pues este había posado su mano sobre la suya apretándola con fuerza. No se había percatado de la cercanía de sus rostros. Al encontrarse con su mirada sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, era una mirada intensa, de enfado. Siempre había pensado que aquella mirada de su hermano era atrayente, sólo fallando en agradar cuando este empezaba con su estúpida actuación de chico "cool". Ahora sentía un nudo en la garganta e instintivamente se había mordido el labio inferior.

Un sonido fuerte le salvó. La puerta se había abierto y ambos hermanos desviaron la mirada para ver quién había entrado. Era Ichimatsu quien observaba con su habitual frialdad e indiferencia la escena.

El corazón de Osomatsu comenzó a palpitar como loco. Apretó los dientes y en un acto de desesperación, se lanzó para impactar su frente con la de su hermano. Ni él mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho… o tal vez sí, pues a pesar de sus propios sentimientos no quería hacer sufrir a Ichimatsu ni a ninguno de sus hermanos lo que él ya sufría. No pudo evitar que se le salieran unas lágrimas de dolor pues su cabeza ya estaba herida por el golpe que se había dado contra la mesita unas horas antes.

\- ¡AUCH! –Había gritado Karamatsu.- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Era comer o ser comido… -Se sobaba la cabeza con los lagrimales humedecidos.- Golpear o ser golpeado...

\- ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo sabes que te iba a golpear? –Ahora él se sobaba la frente con una expresión de dolor.

\- ¡Ya me habías golpeado antes! ¡Además, los que les dicen tontos a los demás son los más tontos! –Seguía frotando su frente como si así desapareciera la hinchazón.

\- ¿Podrían dejarme pasar? Necesito agarrar los snacks para los gatos que dejé en la repisa. –Ichimatsu había abierto la boca finalmente y había hablado como si no le interesara aquél pleito infantil. Luego había volteado a ver Osomatsu con molestía, como para confirmar que no había tomado nuevamente aquellos aperitivos que compraba para sus gatos.

\- Pfff... De acuerdo… -Dijo el mayor y rodó en el piso para que el cuarto hermano pudiera pasar y tomar sus tan importantes aperitivos.

Ichimatsu hizo exactamente lo que había anunciado y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Pero antes de marcharse, se giró hacia ellos y dijo:

\- No se preocupen, ambos son unos tontos. Tontomatsu y Mierdamatsu también es bastante tonto. –Dijo en un tono de superioridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tú también eres bastante tonto! –Osomatsu había replicado, pero Ichimatsu simplemente soltó una risilla maliciosa y salió de la habitación mientras soltaba un 'Sí, sí, lo que tú digas'.

Nuevamente, ambos hermanos se quedaron solos, pero por alguna razón ninguno soltó ninguna palabra. Desde que el cuarto hermano había llegado y se había marchado, Karamatsu no había soltado ninguna palabra.

Para Osomatsu era bastante incómodo pero tampoco sabía qué decir exactamente ni cómo explicar el por qué de sus acciones. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los abrió al escuchar un ligero sonido, Karamatsu se había levantado del piso y se aproximaba a él. No sabía si acaso querría continuar la pelea por el dinero.

\- Brother... ya que no tenemos dinero, tendremos que correr muy rápido para escapar de Chibita. –Sonrió de lado al decir esto.

\- ... Karamatsu... Jajajaja, has aprendido bien tu camino del Nini. –No pudo evitar reír pues era un alivio que nuevamente su hermano estuviera de buen humor. Aquellos cambios repentinos de actitud que su hermano había estado mostrándole le estaban destruyendo y no creía poder soportar uno más.– Tendrás que correr muy rápido para que no te alcance.

\- _It's a piece of cake_ ~ -Se llevó una mano al mentón y sonrió como si fuese el más genial sobre la tierra.- Preocúpate por ti mismo, Osomatsu. O más bien, Lentomatsu.

Osomatsu le sacó la lengua. Tenía razón, aunque fuera el mejor peleando, de todos sus hermanos era el más lento corriendo o tratando de escapar.

Una mano fue extendida hacia el hermano mayor para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Aceptó aquella mano con un poco de culpabilidad y se incorporó. Le pareció que fueron unos largos segundos hasta que el menor soltó su mano y le hizo el gesto para salir de la habitación.

Sería una noche tranquila comiendo oden. Una noche como las demás. Una noche que tal vez apreciaría más porque sólo serían ellos dos, compartiendo el tiempo como hacen los hermanos normalmente. Pero dentro de su corazón, Osomatsu sabía que aquel acto ordinario, tenía un profundo significado para él.

\- Ahhh… -Se le escapó de la boca como si hubiese descubierto algo sumamente importante.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, _my brother_? –Dijo Karamatsu muy extrañado.

\- No. Sólo… recordé aquella vez en la que nos metimos en una gran pelea y terminamos en el hospital.

\- Ohhhhhh~ Aquella vez que terminaste hecho mierda. Lo recuerdo bien. _How terrible, my dear brother._ Aquel sujeto te golpeó con un tubo de hierro en la espalda. No te podías ni poner de pie así que tuve que huir y llevarte a rastras hasta el consultorio del Doctor Dekapan.

\- Ah, sí. –Miró un poco aturdido a su hermano porque en realidad estaba recordando otra parte de esa historia. Se quedó pensativo un par de segundos, por lo que Karamatsu comenzaba a extrañarse-

\- ¿Por qué recordaste aquello? ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestra conversación? –Preguntó con una expresión de extrañeza.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… No… no tiene nada que ver. Es sólo que lo recordé justo ahora porque mencionaste nuestros tiempos de preparatoria. Es difícil olvidar lo genial que es tu hermanito mayor.

\- Sí, claro, _brother_ , lo que tú digas. –Dijo en un tono _cool_ como si en realidad el genial fuera él.- Pero ahora que lo pienso. ¿Por qué fue esa pelea aquella vez?

Osomatsu comenzó a quedar colorado. Era verdad. Karamatsu no sabía que había pasado en aquella ocasión. Sólo llegó, hizo lo que hizo y le rescató. Pero después no volvieron a hablar de ese asunto.

\- Estás rojo... –Comentó Karamatsu con los ojos entrecerrados. Por alguna razón otra vez tenía un gesto de disgusto.- ¿Pasó algo aquella vez, verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡No seas tonto, Cacamatsu! Lo que pasa es que comencé a ligar con la novia de uno de esos tipos... y entonces... pasó todo eso. –Su sonrojo se borró rápidamente mientras explicaba un poco exaltado. No era mentira lo que decía pero omitió los detalles que no quería que Karamatsu conociera.

\- ¿En serio fue por eso? –Abrió los ojos nuevamente, ahora con sorpresa.- Eres el rey de los tontos...

\- Ya lo sé. Y a mucha honra. –Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.- Pero así me quieres~

\- ... Obvio... –Dijo y suspiró.- Sin tu estupidez no serías tú mismo. Y si no fueras tú mismo nosotros no seríamos quiénes somos y esta familia sería muy aburrida.

Osomatsu abrió los ojos como platos. Las palabras que Karamatsu le había soltado no eran algo que él se esperara. Sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Una simple frase y sentía que podría morir de felicidad ahí mismo.

\- ¡Pues claro que serían una bola de aburridos sin mí! –Se acercó más seguro a su hermano y le tomó por el brazo jalándole.- ¡Y tu hermano mayor ordena que es momento de ir con Chibita a comer oden! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Apresurate, Karamierdovsky!

\- Sí, sí... lo que diga su majestad Tontomatsu... –El apodo espontaneo que le dio hizo que Karamatsu sonriera y quisiera regresarle la burla con otro sobrenombre adecuado para su hermano mayor.

\- Exacto, vamos, que la noche es joven y hay que aprovecharla~

Dicho esto, ambos hermanos salieron de casa a comer al puesto de Chibita. Nada extraordinario pasó aquella noche. Comieron y bebieron, y al final tuvieron que escapar del puesto de Chibita mientras tropezaban con botes de basura pues estaban muy ebrios.

En casa, llegaron justo para encontrar a sus hermanos de regreso preparándose para dormir, por lo que hicieron lo mismo.

Dentro del futon, Osomatsu aún tenía una sonrisa muy grande. Sentía como si pudiese echarse a llorar de la felicidad pues lo que comenzó siendo un día muy malo, acabó siendo uno muy bueno. Pero obviamente no lloraría. Ya era suficiente con la explosión de lágrimas que había soltado con Karamatsu. Ese sería una mancha en su historial perfecto del "hermano mayor siempre sonriente". Pero por alguna razón, no estaba arrepentido de que las cosas se dieran de aquella manera.

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla dentro del futón, haciendo que Choromatsu le diera un golpe en la frente y le soltara un "Deja dormir a los demás". Se acomodó nuevamente y dio gracias por tener a sus hermanos con él. Por su cabeza pasó Karamatsu y sintió que nuevamente traicionaba esa unión familiar, pero no podía evitar alegrarse de que por lo menos aquella noche había sido SU hermano, SU compañero de copas, SU confidente. Había sido suyo.

Minutos después sintió como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente pues el cansancio finalmente estaba ganando haciendo más y más pesados sus párpados. Antes de darse cuenta ya había quedado completamente dormido.

El que no podía dormir era Karamatsu, quien quedó extrañado por los sucesos de aquella noche. Y también porque en medio de esta, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se habían levantado del futon y no habían regresado hasta que había amanecido.

-  
Esta historia va dedicada a mi gran amiga/amor, Carminki, quien dijo que quería un fic de esta pareja que tanto ama. Mucha gente bella leyó la historia cuando comenzaba a escribirla, gracias a todos.  
Este es apenas el prólogo, es decir… el inicio. Aún queda muchísimo que necesito plasmar para que esta historia sea coherente y de verdad puedan apreciar esta pareja como yo la aprecio. No es tan popular en este fandom, pero por lo menos para mí y para mi querida amiga, es una pareja que se complementa. Como dice el título, son tontitos, pero tienen su corazoncito y también están buscando la felicidad.  
Espero sigan la historia si les gustó, y me acompañen tratando de ver si de verdad lograrán encontrar la felicidad o no. No todo es tan fácil, habrán varias complicaciones. Pero como dicen, lo importante no es llegar a la meta, sino como uno llega a ella.  
Nos vemos en el primer capítulo~


	2. Los tontos también lloran

Capítulo 1

"Los tontos también lloran".

El sol había salido y sus rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana de la habitación molestando al joven que se encontraba aún durmiendo. El hermano mayor emitió unos sonidos guturales sin abrir la boca y se estiró tratando de moverse para escapar de aquella sensación incomoda de luz tratando de entrar por sus párpados cerrados. Al no poder evitar aquellos rayos, su cuerpo reaccionó y comenzó a despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a desperezarse.

Bostezó abriendo la boca lo más grande posible mientras se sentaba en el futon y sintió que su quijada casi se le atoraba. Al voltear a ver a los lados vio que sus hermanos aún continuaban durmiendo. Al parecer aquella luz que entraba por las cortinas mal cerradas sólo había caído encima de él.

Buscó con la vista al hermano con el que el día de ayer había salido a beber unos tragos, y al verlo en una pésima posición, con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido por alguna tontería que estaba soñando, no pudo evitar apretar los ojos y sonreír. Aquel día iba a ser excelente o por lo menos eso es lo que él sentía.

Una vez despierto Osomatsu, decidió hacer algo que no habría hecho de no tener aquella plática que tuvo con Karamatsu el día anterior. Su hermano le había comentado que le gustaría regresar a sus tiempos de estudiantes cuando solían pasar el tiempo juntos, por lo que había pensado en invitarle nuevamente a pasar el día con él. Pensaba que aunque aquel amor no tenía esperanzas y a pesar de que al final no había nada entre Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, un día todos se casarían y se irían de casa, por lo que debía aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba con éste.

Y es que aunque bromearan con la situación de ser unos ninis, por lo menos Todomatsu y Karamatsu tenían altas posibilidades de contraer matrimonio con alguna mujer, algún día. Todomatsu ya estaba en proceso, mientras que a Karamatsu sólo le bastaba cambiar sus métodos y dejar la actuación de chico " _cool_ ". Sacudió su cabeza, era algo que no le interesaba pensar en ese momento pues arruinaría su estado de humor.

Aquel día tenía algo que hacer en la noche. No solía decirle a nadie a dónde iba o que hacía pero era una especie de costumbre importante y necesaria para él. Algo que le daba vergüenza y esperaba que nunca descubrieran sus hermanos. Algo que si descubrían podría cambiarlo todo, incluyendo la relación sana que mantenía con estos, por lo que trataba de pensar en que sería por siempre un secreto y algún día podría dejarlo, continuando su vida con un borrón y nueva cuenta.

Aún así, tenía toda la mañana y tarde para pasar tiempo de calidad entre hermanos con Karamatsu. Sólo le quedaba invitarle y ya pensaría luego qué hacer en su pequeña "cita". Sintió que sus mejillas quedaban rojas al llamar así aquella salida planeada, pero en realidad era algo que no le diría a Karamatsu ni al resto de hermanos, así que no había problema si la llamaba así en su cabeza, o eso pensaba. A final de cuentas, lo que pasaba en aquella cabeza hueca no le hacía daño a nadie.

Mientras esperaba a que sus hermanos se levantaran se la pasó rondando por toda la casa. Incluso su madre, Matsuyo, estaba sorprendida al verle pues era algo extraño que estuviera despierto tan temprano. Peor aún, a las 6 de la mañana y antes de que ella despertara. Como buen hijo incluso decidió darle un masaje en los hombros para que le diera algo de dinero o algún aperitivo, aunque sólo consiguió que esta lo mandara a comprar leche para el desayuno a la tienda de conveniencia.

Cuando regresaba refunfuñando a casa, notó que ya estaban despiertos Choromatsu, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu.

Dejó la leche en el refrigerador y se unió a todos los que ya se encontraban desayunando ahí. Por lo general desayunaban en la habitación, pero en esta ocasión no pudieron quitar el futon por aquellos que aún dormían así que instalaron la mesa en la cocina y comían un desayuno estilo americano. Osomatsu estaba extrañado por aquello de que no pudieran desayunar en la habitación así que preguntó las causas.

\- Traté de despertar a Karamatsu, pero fue imposible. Estaba tieso como un tronco y no reaccionó incluso cuando Ichimatsu le pateó. –Fue la respuesta que Choromatsu le había dado.

\- Y yo traté de que Jyushimatsu-niisan se levantara. Pero cuando trataba de sacudirle comenzaba a girar de un lado a otro del futon esquivando mis manos. Incluso giró y me esquivó cuando me tiré sobre él. Pfff... no sé cómo lo hizo si se supone estaba durmiendo. –Añadió Todomatsu con la cara enfurruñada pues el quinto hermano en ocasiones podía ser increíble y al mismo tiempo un fastidio. Aunque su molestia era más por el hecho de no encontrar el truco con el que su hermano le había esquivado aún dormido.

El único que no comentó nada sobre los hermanos que aún se encontraban dormidos fue Ichimatsu. De resto, los hermanos se la pasaron hablando de lo sorprendente que era el quinto hermano y de los misterios que ocultaba.

La mañana pasó rápido y Osomatsu se comenzaba a impacientar hasta que por ahí de las 11 del día, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu se levantaron. Esperó a que el segundo hermano terminara todo su proceso de embellecimiento matutino, el cuál jamás había entendido al ser el mismo tan descuidado con su apariencia.

Trató de preguntarle cuando salió del baño.

\- Oye, Karamatsu...

\- ¿Sí, _brother_? –Preguntaba Karamatsu mientras se secaba la barbilla después de afeitarse.

\- Quería preguntarte si... –Curiosamente las palabras eran más difíciles de decir de lo que él pensaba. Era como si algo ajeno a él le paralizara. Sintió la garganta seca y sus labios se abrieron soltando palabras que no quería decir.- ¿Ya desayunaste?

-Ah, todavía no. –Dijo el menor arqueando una ceja pues se le hacía entre gracioso y sospechoso que hiciera aquella pregunta.

\- Hay huevos fritos para desayunar, apresúrate o Jyushimatsu se comerá todo lo que sobró. –Dijo esto y se dio la vuelta rápidamente tratando de escapar de ahí, llegando hasta su habitación.

Se tiró en el sofá que se encontraba pegado a la pared a reflexionar aquella escenita que hizo unos minutos atrás. No entendía por qué no le pudo invitar a salir. Era la primera vez en su vida en la que le había dado miedo preguntar algo, pues por lo general era el amo de la indiscreción y de los sinvergüenzas. Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras berreaba. Al separarlas de su rostro, frunció el ceño con decisión. Le preguntaría sí o sí, no había duda.

Salió de la habitación buscándole por toda la casa y entró en pánico pues no le encontró. Pensó que era obvio que tendría sus propios asuntos pendientes y se deprimió un poco pues su plan del día se había ido a la basura.

\- ¡AGH! ¡Osomatsu Matsuno, tú no eres así! –Se gritó a sí mismo y se golpeó ambas mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

Él no era de aquellos que se dan por vencidos tan rápido. Ciertamente era un holgazán y se rendía rápido con las cosas que no le interesaban mucho, pero cuando quería hacer algo, simplemente lo hacía sin preocuparse de los demás. Así que, si Karamatsu no estaba en casa, saldría a buscarle y le obligaría a pasar tiempo con él. Así era él, y a pesar de que habían ocasiones en las que se odiaba a sí mismo, seguía adelante sin importarle si los demás llegaban a odiarle también. Era más fácil no pensar, era más fácil ser un tonto.

Agarró su monedero rojo que tenía en uno de los cajones donde metían sus prendas de ropa y metió el billete que llevaba dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera, el cual al final le había dado su madre como recompensa por ir a comprar la leche.

Una vez que había decidido qué haría, salió de la casa en busca de Karamatsu.

Caminó a paso veloz por las calles cerca de los lugares que sabía que su hermano frecuentaba, y para su sorpresa lo encontró rápidamente en aquél puente donde se dedicaba a coquetear con sus " _Karamatsu Girls_ ". Justamente, se encontraba cortejando a una mujer muy bonita pero que irónicamente tenía el rostro deformado debido a una mueca de disgusto. Osomatsu no pudo evitar suspirar pues no era algo poco común de ver. Aunque luego algo le hizo cambiar de opinión, pues la chica había dejado de hacer aquella cara de desagrado e intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Karamatsu. Parecía una plática más normal pues Karamatsu había dejado de hacer poses y escuchaba con atención lo que ella le decía. Osomatsu no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué pensar ante lo que veía. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para ello, porque aquella chica no tardó mucho antes de dar una media vuelta e irse, dejando a Karamatsu nuevamente en el puente, sólo, y regresando a hacer nuevamente sus poses características.

Osomatsu apretó los puños. Dejando a un lado aquella escena que no entendió, se suponía que había ido hasta allá con un propósito diferente al de espiar a su hermano, por lo que caminó hacia el centro del puente directo hacia donde Karamatsu estaba mirando al río. Por un momento, sintió el impulso de hacerle una travesura como las que siempre hacía, ya sea asustarlo y botarlo al río o simplemente darle una patada y salir corriendo. Era algo característico que hacía con todos sus hermanos, incluyendo a aquél hermano el cuál le hacía sentirse como en una maldita película de adolescentes enamorados. Las travesuras eran parte de él, y en realidad eran una forma de demostrar lo mucho que quería a todos sus hermanos, y quizá para que siempre le recordaran aunque sea con molestia.

Se posó detrás de él borrando las ideas maliciosas, pues no había la necesidad de enfadarle. Por el contrario, quería momentos de calidad y diversión como en los viejos tiempos. Estiró la mano y tocó su hombro sacudiéndole un poco pero sin asustarle como para que se resbalara y cayera al río o algo peor. Así consiguió que el chico con la chaqueta de cuero volteara su cabeza y le mirara un poco sorprendido.

\- Osomatsu... Ah, _brother_ , ¿Qué haces acá? –Verle ahí le desorientó un poco así que era obvio que le preguntaría el por qué estaría ahí.

\- Bueno, yo... –Sonrió de lado mostrando uno de sus colmillos. Nuevamente estaba nervioso, pero en esta ocasión debía preguntarle sí o sí.- Recordé lo que dijiste ayer sobre pasar tiempo juntos, y aquí estoy... Pensé que... tal vez hoy podríamos pasar tiempo de calidad como buenos hermanos... –Decía mientras le miraba y se sorprendió ante el gesto de Karamatsu, pues se había llevado una mano a la cara y lucía contrariado.

\- Ya veo. Entiendo, pero creo que no es un buen momento para eso. –Dijo mientras formaba una mueca con los labios.

\- Ah. Ya... veo... –Incluso aunque Osomatsu ya se había hecho a la idea de que tal vez el menor le diría que no, pues tendría sus propios asuntos, sentir el rechazo directo le bajó todos los ánimos. Sintió un ligero dolor agudo en el pecho y no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para replicar y obligarle como había pensado minutos antes.- Comprendo... que Karamatsu tiene asuntos más importantes qué hacer... que pasar el rato conmigo...

"Asuntos más importantes que yo", no pudo evitar pensar. Eso le sacudió y puso una mueca que sorprendió incluso a Karamatsu quien le miraba sorprendido tanto por esta como por las palabras que había dicho.

\- _Brother, is not that_... –Dijo en un tono de preocupación genuino.- No es que no quiera pasar el rato contigo, sino que ahora no... –No completó la frase. Se quedó callado unos segundos como si estuviese pensando mientras Osomatsu le miraba aún con un gesto triste. Suspiró y le miró directo a los ojos.- _It's okay for me._ Pasemos el tiempo juntos. Sólo espero no hayas planeado alguna _trap_.

Osomatsu sintió un alivio inmenso ante el cambio de opinión de su hermano y ya más tranquilo sonrió llevándose un dedo a la cara para frotarse la nariz.

\- Karamatsu, cállate, estoy hablando seriamente. Tu hermano mayor puede ser serio, así que por favor no me difames así. –Diciendo esto le sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño, pues siendo contradictorio al asunto de ser el hermano mayor siempre se comportaba de manera infantil.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a dónde pensabas que podíamos ir a matar el tiempo? Claro, si se puede saber. –Le interrogó Karamatsu que al parecer aún seguía dudando de las intenciones de su hermano.

\- Todavía no lo he pensado. –Dijo con sinceridad haciendo que Karamatsu pierda su pose repentinamente y tambaleara. Mientras pensaba seriamente, su hermano ya se había llevado la mano a la cara como si no pudiera creer lo tonto que era.- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! –Exclamó, sacó su monedero del bolsillo y abriéndolo le mostró el contenido a su hermano.- Mamá me dio dinero, vayamos al cine.

Parecía que Karamatsu quería replicarle pero era tanta la expresión de felicidad de Osomatsu, como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea en años, que no dijo nada y sólo asintió. Suspirando, aceptó, y ambos hermanos fueron caminando hasta el cine que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Ambos estaban de mejor ánimo pues se la pasaron conversando sobre aquella vez en que Chibita e Iyami les habían engañado fingiendo ser novias de alquiler, y de que justo Choromatsu había querido llevar a "Iyayo" al cine y había terminado con una enorme deuda incluso sin haber entrado. Recordar aquella anécdota les hacía reír de forma malévola al recordar cómo habían castigado a los estafadores.

-Ahhh... pero Chibimi era tan bonita... y olía tan bien... –Comentaba Osomatsu, aunque este último comentario descolocó un poco a Karamatsu.

\- Ah, sí. Igual Iyayo era bonita. –Replicó sin mucho ánimo, haciendo del ambiente un poco más pesado aunque Osomatsu no sabía por qué. Suerte para ambos que habían llegado a las puertas del cine, y sólo quedaba entrar y comprar los boletos.

Ambos entraron y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba uno de sus hermanos, Choromatsu. Este sujetaba un boleto para una película.

\- Ah, Choromatsu... –Se le acercó Osomatsu quien sintió curiosidad de por qué el tercer hermano estaba ahí.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan? –Verle ahí también sorprendió a Choromatsu, quien por lo general tenía una expresión indiferente para sus hermanos, pero en esos momentos se encontraba sumamente asombrado.- ¿Qué haces acá? –Fue el primero en preguntar.

\- Vine a ver una película. –Dijo como si su pregunta fuera una estupidez. Luego miró la entrada que tenía en la mano y supo que era de una película romántica de bajo presupuesto. Recordó que la idol que tanto le gustaba a su hermano tendría una participación leve en esta según las noticias de espectáculos de la televisión. Eso resolvía el misterio de que estaba haciendo él ahí. Pero por lo visto su propia respuesta no convenció del todo a Choromatsu.

\- No seas idiota, Osomatsu-niisan. Me refiero a que... –Miró a sus dos hermanos mayores con duda y reproche, en especial a Karamatsu que igual le miraba seriamente y no había soltado una sola palabra.- ¿Qué están haciendo ambos acá en el cine?

Osomatsu no entendió por qué la curiosidad de Choromatsu y por qué parecía que le estaba reprochando a ambos una salida al cine. Pensó que tal vez él igual habría querido que le invitaran, pero no, ese día era para que conviviera con Karamatsu. Una idea se le cruzó repentinamente por la mente al recordar la plática de las novias de alquiler, así que se acercó hacia el segundo hermano y le tomó por un brazo como si se tratara de su novia.

\- ¿No es obvio, Choromatsu? Estamos en una cita y vinimos al cine. –Le dijo con el tono neutro que utilizaba cuando le tomaba el pelo. Aunque incluso aunque era parte de la burla hacia su hermano pudo sentir que su pulso y respiración se aceleraban ligeramente al sujetar del brazo a Karamatsu.

Cuando Choromatsu escuchó aquello, puso una mueca de desagrado y ya estaba listo para contestarle algún insulto a su hermano mayor. Abrió la boca, pero sus palabras de reclamo se vieron interrumpidas por Karamatsu quien se había soltado del agarre del mayor.

\- Sólo vinimos al cine, _dearly brother_ ~ Pero creo que tendrá que ser para la próxima... –Lucía incómodo mientras decía aquellos comentarios.- Eh, tengo algo que hacer y no me dará tiempo de ver la película. Lo siento, Osomatsu, tengo que llegar a un compromiso. Dejémoslo para otra ocasión. _Bye bye, brothers._

Frunció las cejas mientras se despedía de ellos, y entonces salió del cine dejando a unos sorprendidos Osomatsu y Choromatsu.

-.-

Osomatsu se la había pasado el resto del día enfurruñado pues a final de cuentas no lo había pasado con Karamatsu como quería. Se la pasó en casa con mala cara y le había hecho varias bromas a Choromatsu para desquitar su enfado, una vez que este regresó de ver su horrenda película de bajo presupuesto; desde ponerle salsa tabasco a su café, hasta meter al refrigerador un CD de su sencillo de Nyan-chan, e incluso le había llamado por varios apodos nuevos, como Choripajitas y Pajamatsuski.

Para después de la hora del almuerzo, ya habían llegado a casa Todomatsu e Ichimatsu, quienes se sentaron en el kotatsu a calentarse y comer mandarinas junto con Osomatsu y Choromatsu.

Mientras comían, platicaban de banalidades y de cómo Totty nunca era tomado en serio por las chicas con las que salía a pasear y mirar tiendas de ropa. También se la pasaron discutiendo sobre las mejores actrices de películas para adultos y sobre sus películas favoritas. En realidad, sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo con temas mundanos. Aunque la plática dio un giro más serio ante un comentario de Choromatsu.

\- Saben... Creo que Karamatsu últimamente actúa muy raro. –Comentó para centrar la atención de todos. Dejaron de pelar las mandarinas que tenían en las manos, pues estaban tomando un aperitivo en el kotatsu. Osomatsu quien estaba acostado de lado en el piso leyendo una revista fue el último en voltear a ver al hermano de la sudadera verde.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Todomatsu.

\- Cacamatsu siempre actúa como un idiota raro. –Dijo Ichimatsu con aquella lengua afilada que tenía.

Sólo ante la mención del segundo hermano mayor, Ichimatsu podía adquirir una actitud así de venenosa. Aunque para Osomatsu, la razón de aquella actitud no era desconocida, y podía comprenderla perfectamente a pesar de que ambos lidiaban con sus sentimientos de diferentes maneras.

\- Estoy hablando en serio. Hoy me lo topé en el cine con Osomatsu-niisan... –Dicho esto todos voltearon a ver al mayor como si le dijeran con la mirada '¿Para qué naciste?'.

\- Íbamos a ver una película porque mamá me dio dinero y lo encontré en la calle... –Dijo el de sudadera roja, mirándoles con indiferencia mientras se hurgaba la nariz como si no tuviera por qué explicarles nada.

\- Regresando al asunto. –Volvió a hablar Choromatsu.- Cuando entró al cine y me los encontré, Niisan estaba haciendo bromas de mal gusto como siempre. Pero lo gracioso y extraño es que dijo que tenía otra cosa que hacer y se fue. Fue muy incómodo porque ninguno de nosotros tenemos realmente una vida social como para tener compromisos importantes.

\- Pues a lo mejor se consiguió una novia... –Dijo Todomatsu con una característica mueca de disgusto.- Me parece imposible que él pudiera tener una novia antes que yo... pero a lo mejor está pagando una novia de alquiler otra vez o enamorando a alguna chica horrenda como aquella flor de la vez pasada. –Incluso aunque estaba dando las peores justificaciones para explicar por qué su hermano tendría novia, se notaba terriblemente disgustado.

Ante esta la mención de aquella posibilidad, Osomatsu había puesto una mueca de depresión. Notó que igualmente, Ichimatsu se había tensado y había apretado los dientes.

\- ¿Una novia? ¿Karamatsu con una novia? ¿Estás hablando de una novia como la de la vez pasada? –Comenzó a cuestionarle Choromatsu.

\- ¿Hablan de aquella horrenda flor? –A pesar de que no le agradaba tocar el tema, Osomatsu siguió con la conversación para parecer natural. Recordar aquella anécdota no le hacía gracia pues en ese momento estaba realmente enojado y muerto de celos. Y que la tipa aquella le hubiese tratado así de mal, y Karamatsu aún así se portara amable con ella al punto de casi contraer matrimonio con ella, le hizo rabiar con ganas. En aquellos momentos, sus hermanos pensaron que estaba enfadado porque el segundo había conseguido novia y él no, pero era todo lo contrario, estaba enojado con aquella horrible mujer por tratar como basura a Karamatsu, y con Karamatsu por permitirlo.

\- Sí. De una así. –Comentó Todomatsu.- Seguro se consiguió una nueva novia horrible que lo obliga a trabajar como esclavo y a hacerle los mandados.

\- Je. Es lo menos que merece Karamatsu. Si es capaz de caer ante una chica así y perder su dignidad, entonces se lo tiene merecido. –Todos voltearon a ver a Ichimatsu que había hablado al fin.

\- No es cuestión de que lo merezca o no... –Dijo Todomatsu aunque claramente si apoyaba esa idea.

\- Pero lo peor de toda esta historia... –Decía Choromatsu frunciendo las cejas y haciendo una cara de molestia.- Es que Osomatsu-niisan también está actuando raro. –Y al decir aquello volteó a ver a su hermano con algo de reproche.

\- ¿Y yo por qué? –Replicó el mayor con una ligera expresión de sorpresa y enojo.- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo este asunto conmigo?

\- Pues es que no sé qué rayos te está pasando. Si fueras el de siempre, ya habrías sugerido que sigamos a Karamatsu para averiguar la verdad, o ya habrías ideado una emboscada para atraparle y forzarlo a contarnos. O si no habrías dicho que tendríamos que ir a buscarle y arruinar su cita.

Al escuchar esto, Osomatsu se quedó con una cara de sorpresa y luego la cambió por una de enojo. Al ver que todos sus hermanos le veían con la misma cara que Choromatsu, quedó claro que pensaban de la misma manera. '¿Qué clase de imagen tienen de mí?' pensó, aunque luego no pudo evitar darles la razón. Para ser sincero, él era así, y cuando Jyushimatsu igual actuaba extraño fue él quien dio la idea de seguirlo. Lo único con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era sobre la parte de arruinar citas. A pesar de todo, él no podría arruinarle a ninguno de sus hermanos la oportunidad de ser felices con alguna mujer.

\- Bah. Es Cacamatsu, me da flojera incluso seguirle. –Dijo en un tono neutro y se dedico a seguir leyendo la revista que tenía junto a él en el suelo. Y como sabía que no sería suficiente para mantener a sus hermanos a raya de aquella situación agregó algo más.- Bueno, de cualquier manera con novia o sin novia, Karamatsu sigue actuando raro. Deberían preguntarle cuando regrese si tanto les interesa. A lo mejor es una tontería suya como que encontró alguna tienda de ropa ochentera o _vintage_.

Eso último sonó más a él por lo que vio que sus hermanos, en especial Choromatsu, dejaban de hacer esa expresión de sospecha.

Una vez finalizada la plática y acabadas las mandarinas, cada hermano decidió volver a salir de casa a realizar sus actividades vespertinas. El primero en salir fue Todomatsu, y minutos después Choromatsu. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento Ichimatsu se había escurrido de casa.

-.-

El quinto hermano, Jyushimatsu, al fin había terminado sus actividades deportivas. Hizo 300 repeticiones con el bate en aquel campo de juego. Y aunque no había gastado toda su energía había decidido regresar a casa pues a pesar de que parecía que nada le preocupaba por aquella gran sonrisa de boca abierta que siempre tenía, en realidad, estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por pensar.

No era ningún tonto. Desde pequeño había sido muy inteligente, por no decir además aplicado, y siempre se había mantenido calmado y educado con todos. Pero al crecer y entrar en la preparatoria, algo en él había despertado. Un día, simplemente se levantó y no supo quién era. No era fácil encontrarse a uno mismo cuando compartes el día a día con 5 hermanos idénticos. Así que se dejó llevar durante esos tres años descubriendo que en realidad tenía mucha energía, que podía encontrar cosas que le gustaran como el béisbol y que además, y gracias a una sugerencia de su hermano mayor Osomatsu, podía brillar siendo simplemente Jyushimatsu, y no uno de los sextillizos Matsuno.

A decir verdad, era muy feliz en su día a día. Incluso había vivido una experiencia de enamoramiento con una chica que le aceptó tal cual era. Eso le había hecho más que feliz a pesar de como habían terminado las cosas.

Pero ahora su preocupación más grande era que, al parecer, sus hermanos mayores se estaban desmoronando poco a poco.

Jyushimatsu sabía más cosas de las que aparentaba. No sólo sabía qué ocurría con el mayor de sus hermanos, o con el segundo. Incluso intuía qué problemas tenía el tercero. Pero el que más le preocupaba era el cuarto hermano, Ichimatsu.

De por sí, Ichimatsu ya era una preocupación constante para él. Temía que no estuviera siendo feliz aunque con el asunto del EsperNyanko o gatito psíquico, había quedado claro que en realidad quería mucho a todos sus hermanos, y que era tanto su cariño hacia ellos que por eso no necesitaba de nadie más. Su de por sí gran sonrisa, terminó aún más grande al recordar aquello. Pero rápidamente se volvió una sonrisa más pequeña, para luego no parecer ni siquiera una sonrisa.

Había recordado los sucesos que pasaron el día anterior.

Era preocupante para él, pues después de notar que Ichimatsu se había despertado en medio de la noche para no regresar en casi una hora, no pudo seguir dormitando. Así que había optado por seguirle, encontrándolo encerrado en el baño mientras sollozaba.

En ese momento, algo se quebró dentro de él, pues pensaba que su hermano mayor al igual que él, era muy feliz. Fue como si todo lo que pensaba hasta ese momento se hubiese roto, y lo que era peor es que mucho antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con él, ya sabía cuál era el posible motivo de sus lágrimas.

Recordaba cómo había ocurrido aquél instante. Primero con Ichimatsu sorprendido y luego con aquella conversación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Ichimatsu contestó.

\- ¿Q-qué haces acá?

\- Vi a Ichimatsu-niisan venir al baño y no regresar, y me preocupe de que tuviese diarrea y no hubiera papel en el baño.- Había respondido con sinceridad, pues antes de escuchar sus lágrimas, era lo que había pensado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Diarrea?… -Aún con los ojos rojos de haber llorado tanto se enjugó las lágrimas que aún tenía en estos y luego se llevó los dedos de la mano a las sienes para masajearlas. En ocasiones la simpleza de su hermano podía parecerle hilarante pero en aquél momento, le estresaba.- No, Jyushimatsu, no tengo diarrea.

El quinto hermano le observó con los ojos abiertos como platos, haciendo que Ichimatsu se descolocara. A pesar de pasar tanto tiempo con él, aún no podía entenderle del todo, y cuando estaba serio y sin aquella sonrisa gigante y mirada perdida, era perturbador.

\- ¿Estás bien, niisan? –La respuesta era obvia, pero Jyushimatsu necesitaba saber de manera directa y de boca de su hermano el problema. Mostraba una genuina preocupación que provocó en Ichimatsu un sentimiento de querer desahogarse.

\- No, Jyushimatsu, no estoy bien. –Y dicho esto, le jaló del pijama para que ambos estuvieran dentro del baño.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Ichimatsu se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y subió sus piernas en este para abrazar sus rodillas. Con sólo él y su hermano pequeño, volvió a hacer aquello que estaba haciendo antes de que el menor apareciera; llorar.

Al ver el llanto de su hermano, Jyushimatsu adoptó un rostro de desesperación al verlo en ese estado. Se acercó hacia él sin saber qué podía hacer en un momento así. Sólo estaba ahí, de pie junto a su hermano mayor acariciando su cabeza con una cara llena de frustración, repitiendo un "Niisan, no llores. Niisan, todo estará bien". Lo repitió decenas de veces por unos largos minutos mientras Ichimatsu se desahogaba una vez más.

\- Jyushimatsu... Gracias... –Dijo cuando al parecer había terminado de llorar. Levantó la cara, la cual tenía roja y con los ojos hinchados debido al llanto.

\- No te preocupes, Ichimatsu-niisan. Para eso somos hermanos. –Contestó Jyushimatsu, al ver que su hermano estaba mejor, regresando a aquella sonrisa tan característica en él.- Niisan, ¿quieres hablar de algo? –Agregó de manera perspicaz pues Ichimatsu parecía que aún necesita desahogarse.

\- Estoy feliz de que estés preocupado por mí, pero... No creo que deba hablar de esto contigo... ni con nadie, Jyushimatsu. Es algo de lo que me avergüenzo cada día que pasa... Y hace que me odie a mí mismo más de lo que ya hacía. –Al decir esto volvió a bajar la cabeza y se quedó contemplando el suelo del baño.

\- ¿Es por lo de Karamatsu? –Preguntó Jyushimatsu con un tono tan natural que Ichimatsu se quedó sin aliento. Levantó la cabeza y algo dentro de sí se quebró.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –No sabía por qué su hermano menor había hablado de su hermano mayor. Por qué lo mencionaba. ¿Qué es lo que sabía él?

\- Estoy preguntando si es porque estás enamorado de Karamatsu-niisan, o si es por otra razón. –No había cambio en el tono de su voz. No estaba preguntando. Estaba afirmando aquél hecho de una manera inocente.

\- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ichimatsu con una expresión de desesperación.- ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué es lo que sabes de todo esto!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

\- ¿Niisan? –Los gritos de Ichimatsu comenzaban a asustarle pues no sabía el por qué estaba enojado con él.

Al ver cómo Jyushimatsu tuvo un espasmo por el susto del último grito, Ichimatsu volvió a relajar los hombros.

\- ¿Cómo lo puedes decir con tanta naturalidad? –Se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada negarlo. Y en realidad, no es como si sirviera de algo ocultar aquél amor que sentía por él. Pero más que eso, le sorprendía el hecho de que Jyushimatsu no estuviera alarmado con aquel hecho.- ¿Acaso no te da asco, Jyushimatsu?

Esa pregunta le llegó a Jyushimatsu muy profundo en su interior. Nuevamente cambió la expresión de su rostro por una más seria. No entendía por qué su hermano le hacía aquellas preguntas.

\- Jamás sentiría asco por ti, Niisan. No creo que haya nada de malo con que Ichimatsu-niisan sienta amor por Karamatsu-niisan. –Contestó con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los labios y hacía una mueca rara.

\- Jyushimatsu, lo que siento por Karamatsu no es amor de hermanos. ¿Acaso lo entiendes? –Ichimatsu comenzaba a desesperarse porque sentía que Jyushimatsu no comprendía en realidad lo que estaba ocurriendo.- No le quiero como te quiero a ti o a Osomatsu-niisan. Le quiero de otra forma. Le quiero de una manera asquerosa que no debería siquiera contemplar como una posibilidad. –Decir esto hacía que se sintiera peor que basura.

\- ¡No es asqueroso! –Dijo a todo pulmón Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu al encontrarse con su mirada pudo ver que sus ojos estaban con aquella forma tan característica de cuando estaba sorprendido o molesto, ojos afilados similares a los de un gato con las pupilas grandes.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan ama a Karamatsu-niisan de manera romántica. Lo entiendo. –

\- Jyushimatsu... –Se sentía mal por subestimar la capacidad de razonamiento de su hermano. Pero seguía sin comprender cómo es que no le daba asco semejante situación.

Después de este embrollo, Jyushimatsu se acercó a abrazar a su hermano mayor y este se aferró a él mientras sentía que las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Así continuaron hasta que casi amaneció, por lo que regresaron a sus futones, pensando que nadie se daría cuenta de que se habían ausentado tanto tiempo.

Cuando Jyushimatsu despertó, sólo Karamatsu-niisan y él estaban en el futon. Buscó a Ichimatsu y no lo encontró, por lo que salió a practicar beisbol como de costumbre.

Regresó a casa pero sólo encontró a Osomatsu quien le dijo que todos habían salido de nuevo a hacer quien sabe qué cosas, por lo que se cambió la ropa deportiva y se puso aquella sudadera amarilla que le representaba para finalmente salir en busca de Ichimatsu, a quien ya sabía dónde encontrar.

-.-

Por su parte, el hermano mayor aún estaba en casa tirado en el piso de la habitación contemplando el techo como si fuera un caparazón vacío. Suspiró un par de veces, pues no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Todomatsu le había contado. ¿Y si Karamatsu de verdad tenía una novia y se lo estaba ocultando al resto?

Recordó que incluso le vio hablando con aquella chica tan guapa en la mañana. Sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo debido a la ansiedad que estaba experimentando.

Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y se levantó del piso algo entumido. Tendría que salir a averiguar la verdad, a pesar de que les dijo a sus hermanos que no le interesaba. La verdad es que se moría por saber aunque la respuesta pudiera destrozarle.

Se encaminó corriendo primero hacia el muelle donde solía ir a pescar, al no encontrarlo se dirigió, por segunda vez en el día, hasta el puente donde Karamatsu pasaba casi todos los días posando y haciéndose el genial.

Ahí estaba él en una pose ridícula, fingiendo que no veía a las chicas que pasaban por ahí. Osomatsu sintió un pequeño " _dejavú_ ", pues era algo que ya había experimentado horas antes. Pero a diferencia de cuando le estaba buscando en la mañana, ahora estaba escondido detrás de un buzón observándole a la distancia como un acosador.

Pasaban varias chicas por el puente. Algunas ignoraron a Karamatsu con caras de desagrado. Otras hicieron como que no estaba ahí. Una le dio un puñetazo, que hizo que Osomatsu se preguntara qué diablos le había dicho.

Así pasaron 30 minutos y Osomatsu comenzaba a impacientarse y a comerse las uñas pues no sabía en qué momento podría aparecer la chica que podría ser la supuesta novia de Karamatsu.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Dijo una voz conocida que hizo que a Osomatsu casi le diera un ataque cardiaco.

Giró la cabeza para ver quien había hablado. Ahí de pie, junto a él, estaba Todomatsu con una mueca de desaprobación hacia él.

\- Dijiste que no te interesaba el asunto de Karamatsu... ¿Qué rayos haces espiándole detrás de un buzó-...

Todomatsu no terminó su frase pues Osomatsu ya le había jalado hacia el piso para que también quedase oculto de la vista del segundo hermano.

\- Está bien, lo admito. Mentí. Sí me interesa el asunto de la novia... Ahora cállate, ¿qué tal si aparece mientras pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo?

\- No estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo si hubieses sido sincero hace rato... –Suspiró el menor de los hermanos, y al igual que el mayor asomó la cabeza desde el buzón y buscó con la mirada a Karamatsu.

Pasaron como varios minutos observando y no ocurrió nada. Desfilaron más chicas rechazando a Karamatsu, pero ninguna siquiera entabló una conversación con él.

-Osomatsu-niisan... Creo que Karamatsu-niisan no está esperando a nadie. Deberíamos irnos a casa.

\- Esperemos un poco más. –Insistió el mayor para que continuaran con la vigilancia. Aún no quería irse. ¿Qué tal si justo cuandose fuera aparecía la supuesta novia? Todo era por culpa de las palabras de Todomatsu que aún seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Era el colmo que después de que el menor plantara aquella semilla de la duda en él ahora quisiera evitar que descubriera la "verdad". Aunque aún no sabía cuál podría ser esa verdad...

\- Pues como quieras, Osomatsu-niisan. Pero sería más sencillo preguntarle a Karamatsu-niisan directamente. –Dijo el menor parándose lentamente y despidiéndose con la mano mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta hacia el puente. Al menos no planeaba revelarle al segundo hermano que ambos estuvieron espiándole.

Desde que el más pequeño de los Matsuno se había retirado ya había pasado media hora más cuando el mayor suspiró y puso un gesto cansado. Todomatsu tenía razón, nada le aseguraba que Karamatsu de verdad estuviera esperando a alguien, o de que le pudiera ver en aquél momento. Dudó de si retirarse o no, pero antes de tomar la decisión, quien ya se había comenzado a mover de donde estaba era Karamatsu. Al parecer había terminado su rutina narcisista en el puente y ahora estaba por ir a algún otro sitio.

Caminó hacia donde estaba Osomatsu y éste se preguntó si sería posible que le hubiese visto. Al pasar junto al buzón donde Osomatsu estaba escondido, este le dio la vuelta con rapidez caminando en cuclillas como un pato. Asechó nuevamente por el buzón cuando Karamatsu ya había dado la espalda a su escondite sólo para asegurarse de que no le hubiese visto.

Osomatsu estaba a salvo.

A pesar de que aún tenía aquella espina clavada en el pecho, decidió no seguirle más. Después de todo, fuera cual fuera la verdad, no es como si él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

-.-

Por lo general, el quinto hijo de la familia Matsuno solía hacer mucho ruido cuando iba por las calles, gritando su peculiar frase de " _Hustle Hustle, Muscle Muscle",_ pero en esta ocasión sólo caminaba a paso apresurado con aquella boca sonriente muy abierta. Estaba bastante preocupado aunque no se notaba en su expresión. Estaba tan acostumbrado a siempre sonreír que en ocasiones le costaba que los demás comprendieran sus sentimientos. Además de que ni él mismo los comprendía muy bien ni sabía cómo definirlos.

Su descripción de lo que llamaba preocupación era de una sensación que le apretaba el pecho con fuerza. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido en el pasado que simplemente no podía sentirse tranquilo. No solían hablar del pasado en casa, pues cada uno de sus hermanos tenía sus propias anécdotas que guardaban celosamente. En la preparatoria todos estaban separados, incluso más que en el ahora. Sólo fue cuando todos se habían graduado que volvieron a pasar más tiempo juntos sin aquella sensación de molestia e incomodidad. Incluso, en la actualidad, iban a las casas de baño todos juntos y dormían en el mismo futon. Eso le hacía feliz pero no lo mantenía completamente calmado.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si así pudiera liberarse de aquél sentimiento, mientras llegaba a aquel callejón oscuro. Ahí en cuclillas estaba su hermano mayor alimentando a los gatos callejeros y acariciando a uno,en particular, de color negro.

Se acercó con sigilo a donde se encontraba el despeinado muchacho y saltó hacia él atrapándole con ambos brazos por la espalda. Ichimatsu perdió el equilibrio y terminó sentado en el piso con Jyushimatsu agachado abrazándole.

\- Jyushimatsu… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Dijo con una voz serena pero una expresión de molestia pues se había golpeado el trasero al caer.

\- Evito que escapes. –Contestó sin rodeos.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo y el mayor relajó su expresión, regresando a aquella cara de fastidio que siempre tenía.

\- No es como si estuviera tratando de escapar de ti, Jyushimatsu. –Contestó y le hizo una seña con el dedo para que le soltara. Jyushimatsu le soltó de inmediato.

\- Pero Ichimatsu-niisan ha estado evitándome todo el día. –Puso aquella expresión con ojos de gato y boca apretada, demostrando su preocupación por aquella situación.

Ichimatsu no contestó de inmediato. Inhaló un poco de aire con la nariz y luego lo expulsó por la boca.

\- No te estaba evitando específicamente a ti. –Respondió después de unos segundos.- Simplemente me levanté de mal humor y no quería hablar con nadie en esos momentos. Ahora estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Ichimatsu-niisan? –Seguía con aquella expresión de animalito preocupado.

\- Estoy seguro. –Afirmó el mayor para calmarle.

La expresión de Jyushimatsu regresó a la normalidad, con aquella gran sonrisa. Era un alivio que su hermano no estuviese molesto con él o algo así. Eso hacía que su pecho estuviera menos apretado.

\- Entonces, ¿Ichimatsu-niisan le contará de sus sentimientos a Karamatsu-niisan? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que el rostro de Ichimatsu se oscurecía.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Jyushimatsu? –Su aura y rostro tenían cierto aire de peligro.- ¿Por qué debería decirle algo a Mierdamatsu? ¿No te has dado cuenta acaso de que somos hermanos?

\- Pero si no le preguntas nunca podrás saber qué es lo que él siente. –Dijo con cierto aire de inocencia.

\- ¡No pienso decirle un carajo a Mierdamat-... –Había levantado tanto la voz que Jyushimatsu se asustó cerrando los ojos. Al ver esto, trató de tranquilizarse y habló con más serenidad.- No pienso decirle nada a... Karamatsu. Si se lo digo, probablemente seré rechazado. Tú no entiendes que esto es más grave de lo que parece... además de que no sólo es porque seamos hermanos. No tengo que preguntarle a Karamatsu para saber que sólo me ve como un miembro más de la familia.

\- Ah... –Se le escapó un gesto que claramente indicaba que había recordado algo importante.- ¿Entonces... Ichimatsu-niisan ya sabía sobre los sentimientos de Karamatsu-niisan? P-pero si Niisan se esfuerza entonces a lo mejor Karamatsu igual le amaría...

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Ichimatsu cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa, pues no pensaba que Jyushimatsu hubiese notado algo y si este algo era lo mismo que él estaba pensando. No contestó aquella pregunta ni hizo otra a su hermano. Simplemente fue como un balde de agua fría que probablemente le confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba.

Tenía miedo de seguir la conversación y de que su hermano le diera por hecho lo que había estado pensando durante tanto tiempo. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cara entre estas. La tristeza comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo mientras se daba cuenta de que con una simple pregunta de Jyushimatsu podía dar por confirmadas todas las dudas que tenía sobre Karamatsu.

\- Jajajajaja… que si noté algo... tonterías... Karamatsu nunca me amaría... –Había comenzado a murmurar en voz baja con un gesto sombrío.

Jyushimatsu pudo notar que su hermano no estaba bien.

\- ¿Niisan? ¿Ichimatsu-niisan, estás bien? –Decía ahora con un sentimiento que sabía que era preocupación y tal vez un poco de angustia. Sabía que su hermano no estaba bien y que en realidad estaba triste y probablemente era por sus palabras. Por su culpa.

Jyushimatsu apretó los puños a través de de hablar.

\- ¡Ichimatsu-niisan, si quieres puedo fingir ser Karamatsu-niisan! –Soltó con voz seria.

Reinó el silencio por algunos segundos en los que Ichimatsu asimilaba lo que su hermano le acababa de soltar de sopetón. 'Qué Carajo' había pensado de primero, era demasiado irreal y casi una burla. Abrió la boca mostrando los dientes que tenía apretados, estaba furioso, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

-Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué demonios me estás contando? –Preguntó relajando su expresión pero estaba a un poco de explotar por el enojo.

\- ¡Dije que si quieres puedo fingir que soy Karamatsu-niisan! ¡Puedo imitarlo a la perfección! –Dijo con toda seriedad, pues además de que confiaba en sus imitaciones, no quería ver a su hermano mayor en esa situación tan lamentable.

Ichimatsu no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver la mirada honesta de su hermano. Estaba siendo serio y eso le afectó. Sus emociones estaban mezcladas en aquel momento. La idea de aunque sea por un momento pudiera sentir que Karamatsu correspondía sus sentimientos le embargó y un sentimiento de calidez se extendió por su pecho pero al mismo tiempo un malestar se apoderaba de su estómago.

Pero, qué tan serio era su hermano y a que se refería con aquello de fingir ser Karamatsu. Sólo podría saberlo siendo directo y confrontando al menor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que fingirás ser él? –Se atrevió a preguntar tratando de obtener algunas respuestas para aquella proposición tan rara que le había ofrecido.

\- Me refiero a eso mismo, Niisan. –Jyushimatsu no entendía la pregunta de su hermano y tampoco entendía porque no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo.- Mmmmmmmmm... –Comenzó a rascarse desesperadamente la cabeza con ambas manos sorprendiendo un poco a Ichimatsu. Tenía que hacerle entender de alguna manera.

Después de casi un minuto de silencio, supo lo que tenía qué hacer.

\- ¡Ya sé qué hacer, Niisan! –Exclamó como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta que andaba buscando, con mucho ánimo le tomó con un brazo por la cintura y corrió mientras llevaba cargado a Ichimatsu como si fuera una mochila.

El chico de sudadera morada estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar… o más bien no quería reaccionar. Era más fuerte su sentimiento de duda. Mientras era transportado cerró los ojos tratando de retener sus pensamientos, pues cada que trataba de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, regresaba a él una profunda tristeza al recordar que lo que estaba experimentando era un amor no correspondido.

De no haber sido porque al parecer habían llegado a su destino y Jyushimatsu le había soltado para que se pusiera en pie, habría derramado lágrimas nuevamente.

\- Vamos, Ichimatsu-niisan. –Dijo Jyushimatsu y le agarró de la mano para arrastrarle dentro del edificio.

Ichimatsu tardó en reaccionar, pero al ver con detenimiento aquel lugar se dio cuenta de que era un karaoke común y corriente. La duda seguía ahí pues no explicaba para nada el qué hacían ahí. ¿Tal vez Jyushimatsu fingiría ser Karamatsu para tener una cita con él? Pensarlo se le hizo pesado pues no quería juegos de ese tipo. No era algo que le pudiese hacer feliz.

Jyushimatsu ya le había arrastrado dentro del establecimiento. No habían pisado un establecimiento de karaoke desde la escuela, cuando ocasionalmente se reunían todos los Matsuno a tontear entre hermanos. A pesar de ello, el quinto hermano se las arregló para pedir un cuarto de karaoke y arrastró al mayor consigo.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, Jyushimatsu había pulsado el botón de no molestar para que no se acercase ningún mesero y había cerrado la ventanilla de la puerta.

\- ¿Ya me vas a decir qué demonios es lo que estás tramando, Jyushimatsu? –Ichimatsu entrecerró los ojos más de lo normal dedicando una mirada severa a su hermano, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los largos sofás del cuarto.

No hubo respuesta.

En cambio, Jyushimatsu, quien tenía la cabeza agachada y había dejado de sonreír agarró el seleccionador de canciones y puso una canción al azar.

\- ¿Jyushimatu? –Frunció el ceño.

Jyushimatsu tomó aire y su postura cambió. Se plantó derecho mientras se remangaba la sudadera hasta los codos. Aún tenía la cabeza gacha. Levantó la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos de Ichimatsu, quien sintió un escalofrío que le hizo enterrar las manos en el sillón.

Esa maldita expresión facial que podría reconocer donde fuera.

Efectivamente, Jyushimatsu estaba haciendo una imitación de Karamatsu, tan perfecta que Ichimatsu sintió un poco de nauseas. ¿Qué pretendía imitando a Karamatsu y por qué le hacía esto a él?... Era incluso más doloroso ver a Karamatsu en esos momentos de debilidad mental.

\- Jyushimatsu... p-para, por favor... –Dijo con la voz entrecortada, pues comenzaba a afectarle.

\- ... Ichimatsu... te amo… –Aquella voz... era idéntica a la de Karamatsu.

Un frío intenso le recorrió la espalda a Ichimatsu y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Por un momento de verdad pensó que aquél que estaba ahí de pie era Karamatsu.

\- Ichimatsu... –Volvió a repetir el chico mientras se acercaba a él.- Te amo, _my sweet brother._ –Dijo con aquél tono tan característico y le abrazó haciendo que Ichimatsu se estremeciera.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía su pecho latir como loco. Podía sentir que su cara estaba hirviendo y pensó que probablemente la tendría completamente roja. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta se preguntó: '¿Qué debería hacer?'. Antes de siquiera pensar en una respuesta, su cuerpo ya le había traicionado y había correspondido a aquel abrazo rodeando el cuello del otro con ambos brazos.

\- Karamatsu... –Dijo en un tono tan bajo que apenas y se escuchaba. Quería llorar, había escuchado aquellas palabras que tanto añoraba y por un momento olvidó que era Jyushimatsu el que estaba ahí.

Ya no le importaba.

\- Ichimatsu, ¿me amas? –Dijo el otro con un tono fuerte pero dulce.

\- ... Sí... t-te amo... –Era como estar dentro de un sueño, y su cordura se estaba quebrando.

No hubo más respuestas. Jyushimatsu se soltó de aquel agarre sin dejar de imitar las expresiones y ademanes de Karamatsu. Se arrodilló ante Ichimatsu y besó una de sus manos guiñándole un ojo. Un gesto característico de Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu apretó los dientes. De verdad que ya nada le importaba.

\- Karamatsu-niisan... –Dijo con la voz un poco quebrada. Se estaba dejando llevar por aquél momento y ya no distinguía si todo era realidad o un sueño.- Siempre te he amado... –Dijo y sonrió de una manera que sorprendió a Jyushimatsu, quien se esforzaba al máximo por mantener la mímica de Karamatsu.

Aquella sonrisa había dejado perplejo a Jyushimatsu quien se quedó estático unos segundos. Pero, eso era lo que quería. Y si así podía hacer feliz a su hermano mayor, lo demás no importaba. Porque si su hermano era feliz, entonces él también lo era.

Jyushimatsu no era tan inocente y tonto como aparentaba. Era verdad que habían cosas que no entendía ya fueran palabras difíciles o conceptos complejos, pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era algo básico. Sabía qué era lo que quería Ichimatsu... y si eso le hacía feliz, se lo daría.

Mientras seguía arrodillado en el suelo, besó nuevamente la mano de éste y a recorrer su lengua por sus dedos. El contacto de aquella cálida lengua contra su piel, hizo que Ichimatsu diera un respingo y comenzara a temblar. Aquella cara que el cuarto hermano estaba haciendo era como las que Jyushimatsu había visto en aquellas pornos que él y sus hermanos solían mirar tanto.

No hubo señas de rechazo. Y esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano era una señal para continuar.

Deslizó hacia abajo aquel pants deportivo dejando al descubierto la ropa interior blanca de Ichimatsu. Pensó que el cuerpo de su hermano era muy honesto a diferencia de cómo solía ser siempre. Se preparó para hablar nuevamente con el tono del segundo hermano.

\- _Oh, my Little Ichimatsu_... Tu cuerpo es muy honesto. Dime. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ¿Quieres que continúe o debería parar? –Aquel diálogo era una mezcla de su imitación de Karamatsu y de frases de aquel porno barato que tanto consumía.

\- N... No pares... C-cacamatsu... –Contestó en un tono suplicante, volviendo a sorprender a Jyushimatsu que por un segundo se había perdido al escuchar que lo llamaba "Cacamatsu".

'Ah, estoy fingiendo ser Karamatsu-niisan... es verdad…' pensaba. Era confuso hasta para él. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún así era raro ser llamado por otros nombres además del suyo. De todas formas, eso no detendría sus acciones.

Acercó su rostro al abdomen de Ichimatsu y comenzó a besar su vientre. Era una piel suave, debido probablemente a la falta de ejercicio. Comenzó a succionar la piel provocando que el mayor temblara y luego se estremeciera cuando comenzó a recorrer la zona con su lengua, dando pequeños mordiscos.

Era sencillo para Jyushimatsu imitar lo que aquellos actores de porno hacían en los videos. Y al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien pues podía notar un bulto en la ropa interior de Ichimatsu, el cual se hacía más y más grande.

Bajó la ropa interior dejando al descubierto aquella erección. La contempló por un momento. Incluso en esa parte los sextillizos se parecían, pero por alguna razón, a pesar de que era como mirarse en un espejo sintió que él también reaccionaba al ver aquella cara de excitación en su querido hermano mayor.

Sin siquiera pensarlo y dejándose llevar por sus instintos, Jyushimatsu tomó aquel miembro con una mano y comenzó a besarlo, provocando que Ichimatsu arqueara la espalda y apretara los labios para retener un gemido. Que no tratara de detenerlo fue la señal para continuar. Antes de siquiera notarlo ya tenía aquella parte en su boca y comenzaba a engullirla. No podía parar y mucho menos por las reacciones que observaba en su hermano. Ichimatsu apretaba con una mano su sudadera morada y con la otra mano se tapaba la boca tratando de retener inútilmente aquellos jadeos de placer. Por su parte, Jyushimatsu le observaba embelesado mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza. Era complicado, pues nunca había hecho una felación en su vida, de hecho ni siquiera conocía el término. Trataba de no raspar aquel miembro con sus dientes y al mismo tiempo mantener las cejas arqueadas para que su rostro siguiera siendo idéntico al de Karamatsu.

El quinto hermano comenzó a sorber con más fuerza y mayor rapidez, y antes de darse cuenta el miembro de su hermano ya estaba completamente erecto y a punto de estallar.

\- N-no... me voy a venir… Karamatsu… ¡Ah, Karamatsu! ¡P-para! –Dijo Ichimatsu con una voz jadeante y entrecortada, y tomó el rostro de Jyushimatsu con ambas manos para empujarlo lejos.

Pero Ichimatsu se sorprendió aún más cuando su hermano le agarró ambas manos con fuerza para apartarlas y aumentó la velocidad con la que metía y sacaba aquel miembro de su boca. Trató de retenerlo, pero fue imposible, y segundos después ya se había corrido en la boca de su hermano. Pensaba que debería sentirse mal, pero no pudo evitar que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro. Quería reír, quería llorar. Era una mezcla de la felicidad y la culpa que sentía.

\- Ah... –Exclamó Ichimatsu al ver que al parecer el quinto ya se había tragado el líquido que tenía en la boca. Fue el gatillo para regresar a la realidad.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No te tragues eso, Jyushimatsu, escúpelo!

\- ¿Eh? –Jyushimatsu ya tenía las manos de su hermano mayor abriendo su boca con los dedos para tratar de hacer que sacara sin éxito aquel líquido seminal.- ¿Ichimatsu-niisan? –Le sorprendía más el que su hermano mayor le hubiese llamado otra vez por su nombre.

\- Eres un tonto, Jyushimatsu... –Suspiró el mayor, e incluso él estaba sorprendido de que ahora estuviese hablándole con naturalidad a pesar de aquella situación embarazosa por la que habían pasado minutos atrás. Era raro, pero supuso que fue porque Jyushimatsu no estaba actuando como él mismo en aquél momento. En cambio ahora si era él.

Jyushimatsu se acomodó las mangas de la sudadera de manera que sus manos fueron cubiertas otra vez. Y con rapidez giró la cabeza hacia la de Ichimatsu viéndole directo a los ojos. Ichimatsu odiaba que hiciera eso. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía que podía ver a través de él.

\- Niisan... –Le llamó Jyushimatsu obligándole a prestar atención a sus palabras y gestos.- ¿Eres feliz?

Fue una pregunta extraña. Desde el punto de vista de Ichimatsu era una pregunta mal dicha, pues debió preguntar si estaba feliz, no si era feliz. Tal vez era una pregunta más profunda, pero Ichimatsu no pudo comprenderla.

\- Estoy... feliz... –Contestó a la pregunta pero pudo notar que el gesto de Jyushimatsu se había distorsionado un poco.

\- Oh. Ya veo. Entonces a Ichimatsu-niisan le gustó esto. –Seguía sonriendo pero parecía que estaba pensando algo más.

\- Sí. Esta experiencia me ha hecho feliz. De verdad. –Dijo Ichimatsu mientras sonreía, pero para Jyushimatsu había algo raro en esa sonrisa. No sintió que su hermano mayor mintiera, pero si sintió como si ocultase algo más, aunque no entendía el qué.

\- Hum... –Subió y bajó la cabeza asintiendo.- Podemos repetirlo cuando Niisan quiera o lo necesite. Y entonces le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas que sólo hizo que Ichimatsu le mirara con un sentimiento de culpa aún más grande.

\- Gracias, Jyushimatsu. Aunque creo que ahora deberíamos regresar a casa.

Con aquella frase, ambos hermanos salieron de aquel establecimiento de Karaoke para regresar a su hogar con grandes confusiones en sus pechos.

-.-

Ya al atardecer la mayoría de los hermanos se encontraba en casa. El último en regresar fue Osomatsu, que al llegar encontró a todos sus hermanos recostados en el kotatsu comiendo peras. Siempre que veía peras sentía un poco de culpa por aquél incidente que Karamatsu había sufrido con el secuestro de Chibita. Pero siempre ponía una cara sonriente, que no demostraba lo que en realidad pensaba.

Cuando se sentó en el kotatsu recibió una mirada intensa de Todomatsu. Aquello le inquietó un poco pues no sabía qué indirectas le estaba mandando... o tal vez sí, pero estaba dispuesto a ignorarlas. Hizo como que no se había dado cuenta y tomo unos trozos de pera del plato que reposaba en el medio del kotatsu. Al parecer esto había irritado a Todomatsu quien ahora le veía con cara de querer darle un par de puñetazos. Pero el menor de los hermanos no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que comenzó la conversación que tanto estaba evadiendo Osomatsu.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos acá quería preguntarte una cosa, Karamatsu-niisan. –Soltó con su mejor voz dulce, haciendo que todos tuviesen escalofríos pues sabían que no podía venir algo inocente del menor.

\- S-sí... ¿Q-qué pasa, _baby brother_? Jeh, ¿Necesitas algún consejo para tener tu propio club de fans o que te enseñe sobre my _perfect style_? –Dijo nervioso al principio pero luego se las arregló para regresar a su tono narcisista habitual, provocando que casi todos pusieran una cara de asco y dolor.

\- Cacamatsu-niisan... que diga, Karamatsu-niisan, no es eso lo que quiero preguntar. –A pesar de que Todomatsu sólo quería que su hermano mayor se muriera en ese instante, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonar amable.- En realidad, quería preguntar si Karamatsu-niisan tenía una novia... o algo así.

Osomatsu casi se atraganta con el trozo de pera que tenía en la boca. Sabía que Todomatsu era muy directo, pero él no estaba preparado para aquello ni para la posible respuesta de Karamatsu. Por instinto, buscó a Ichimatsu de entre todos para observar su reacción. Éste estaba con la mirada perdida, en shock. Era habitual para Osomatsu siempre observar las reacciones de Karamatsu e Ichimatsu cuando algo relacionado a ellos estaba ocurriendo. A pesar de sus propios sentimientos, se enfocaba más en sus hermanos en ese tipo de situaciones, en especial en Ichimatsu debido a su fragilidad y a lo inestable que era en ocasiones. El resto de los hermanos estaba expectante. No creían que el hermano doloroso pudiese tener una novia, pero al mismo tiempo tenían curiosidad. 'La curiosidad es peligrosa, la curiosidad mató al jodido gato' pensó Osomatsu, quien era extremadamente curioso y por ello solía meterse en problemas o salir herido.

\- ¿Eh? –Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Karamatsu quien frunció las cejas pues no entendía a qué iba aquella pregunta.- No tengo una novia.

Fue un alivio inmediato por parte de todos, que contenían la respiración y suspiraron más calmados. Para Osomatsu fue imposible no pensar en que el alivio de Ichimatsu y de él mismo, iban por otro lado diferente al de los demás hermanos.

\- Pero Karamatsu-niisan, últimamente estás diferente. –A pesar de que el segundo hermano ya había aclarado todo, el sexto aún siguió insistiendo un poco más pues tenía dudas de todo el asunto.- No quiero sonar como que soy un experto en la materia, pero... últimamente luces más melancólico, suspiras mucho, siempre tienes esa cara de estar en las nubes. Es como... como... como si estuvieses enamorado.

'¿Enamorado? ¿Enamorado de quién?' se preguntaba Osomatsu. Quería taparle la boca a Todomatsu para que dejara de hablar. Amor. Karamatsu podría estar enamorado... de una chica... o de...

Miró de reojo a Ichimatsu quien tenía la cabeza gacha y luego miró a ver a Karamatsu. No parecía estar nervioso, pero en ocasiones así recordaba que Karamatsu había estado en el club de teatro y que en realidad era muy bueno actuando.

\- Enamorado... –Fue lo único que salió inicialmente de la boca de Karamatsu. No fue una pregunta ni tampoco una exclamación.- N-no es como si estuviese enamorado... –Se quedó meditando unos segundos mientras miraba la mesa del kotatsu. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlos a todos e hizo un extraño gesto con la boca, como si apretara los dientes suavemente.- Bueno. Tal vez si estoy enamorado pero eso no es un asunto que tenga que ver con ustedes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros? –Había soltado Choromatsu que no pudo evitar reclamar y unirse a la conversación.- Somos tus hermanos, ni que te fuéramos a arruinar tu oportunidad sólo por saberlo. ¿No es así, Osomatsu-niisan?

Que lo hubiesen llamado repentinamente y unido a la conversación de golpe había sorprendido a Osomatsu.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, así es. Ni que te quisiéramos arruinar la cita. –Logró recomponerse y contestar como si fuera algo normal.

\- ¡Sigue sin ser asunto de ustedes! –Karamatsu ya había alzado la voz dejando a todos estupefactos. Todos miraban a su hermano con sorpresa en sus ojos pues era raro que hablara de manera agresiva.- Ustedes siempre me ignoran, así que deberían seguir ignorándome como siempre. Además, no voy a conseguir nada del amor que estoy sintiendo así que tranquilos, será casi imposible que me haga caso y consiga novia antes que todos ustedes.

\- L-lo siento, Karamatsu-niisan... Tienes razón, deberíamos ignorarte y dejar que sigas con lo tuyo. –Dijo Todomatsu con un tono de condescendencia pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por las palabras que le había escuchado decir.

Todos terminaron pidiéndole perdón al segundo hermano y dándole ánimos. Al poco rato ya habían cambiado de tema. Pero, Osomatsu aún seguía dándole vueltas a aquel asunto de la novia o incluso al hecho de que Karamatsu estuviese enamorado. Cuando estiró su mano para alcanzar un trozo de pera, ésta rozó con la mano de alguien más. Era la mano del segundo hermano. Su mirada se encontró con la de Karamatsu quien sólo sonrió con algo de pena y alzó los hombros. Las peras se habían acabado.

-.-

Finalizó la tarde y el cielo ya había comenzado a oscurecerse, en unas horas más sería tiempo de cenar en familia, así que el chico de sudadera roja salió apresurado de casa para asistir a aquella cita tan importante.

Karamatsu, quien últimamente había notado que Osomatsu salía frecuentemente de casa a la misma hora decidió seguirle. Sabía que durante todo el día, el mayor le había estado espiando así que no se sentía mal de hacer lo mismo con él.

El segundo hermano había seguido al primer hermano por toda la ciudad preguntándose a dónde se dirigiría. Tuvo que apresurar el paso pues a pesar de lo flojo que era el mayor en realidad estaba en buena forma y podía caminar a un paso extremadamente veloz si quería. Pasaron incluso las salas de pachinko y aquel puente donde siempre se detenía Karamatsu. Éste comenzó a ponerse nervioso pues estaban llegando a las afueras de la ciudad.

'No será que…' pensaba Karamatsu, pero su mente se puso en blanco y no terminó aquella frase. Sentía un sudor frío que se deslizaba por su frente y una agitación sorprendente que sólo se acrecentó cuando vislumbró aquella zona rosa que toda ciudad, por más pequeña que fuera, tenía. Esas zonas rosas donde por lo general se iba a perder la virginidad, aquellas zonas rosas donde algunas colegialas conseguían dinero fácil, aquellas zonas con decenas de establecimientos para adultos y decenas de moteles. Ya había estado en aquella zona con anterioridad aunque jamás se lo hubiese dicho a sus hermanos. Porque a pesar de toda la cercanía, aún tenían cosas íntimas que jamás se contaban. Pero, incluso con aquella razón, no entendía porque el hermano mayor estaba ahí. Es decir, era un adulto, pero no es que precisamente tuviese dinero para gastar en prostitutas.

Cuando Osomatsu paró en la esquina de una calle, Karamatsu tuvo que esconderse detrás del letrero de un establecimiento de acompañantes. Sentía la piel de gallina, sólo al ver parado ahí a su hermano mayor, en aquel lugar y a esas horas de la noche. Apretó los puños instintivamente cuando vio que dos sujetos se acercaron hacia él y comenzaron una conversación. Uno de ellos estaba presentándole al otro tipo a Osomatsu, quien era todo sonrisas. '¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué… carajos está pasando?' seguía pensando mientras contemplaba aquella escena.

Se mordió uno de los labios con tanta fuerza que se había hecho un corte y había comenzado a sangrar. Aquel tipo al que Osomatsu le estaba sonriendo había puesto su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pero lo más impactante es que Osomatsu le había devuelto el abrazo aferrándose a él con ambos brazos por la cintura. Como si fueran una pareja de amantes, habían entrado al establecimiento más próximo, con el otro tipo detrás de ellos.

Pasó un rato y aunque Karamatsu estaba estático, caminó hacia donde minutos antes habían estado aquellos sujetos y Osomatsu. Volteó a ver aquél establecimiento. Era un motel. Sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estomago y una nauseas le invadieron. Quiso vomitar pero llevó su mano a su boca para impedirlo. – Ouch… -Sintió un ligero dolor en la mano, la cual tenía cortes que se había hecho él mismo con sus uñas al apretar su puño con mucha fuerza.

No supo cómo pues se desconectó de la realidad, pero logró regresar a casa.

A la hora de la cena, Osomatsu ya estaba ahí, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ver su sonrisa casual hizo que sintiera un agujero en su pecho y una inmensa rabia. Y cuando Osomatsu le miró y sonrió como siempre bajó la cabeza hacia su plato de comida mientras apretaba nuevamente sus puños y el dolor le tranquilizaba. Logró terminar su cena a pesar del poco apetito que tenía. Pero, ya había meditado sobre lo que había visto. Ya todos habían acabado y estaban por llevar sus platos al fregadero de la cocina.

Una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios se cocinaba en su interior. Volteó nuevamente hacia donde Osomatsu estaba parado con aquel plato vacío en sus manos. Bromeaba con Choromatsu haciéndole molestar como de costumbre y sonreía como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en la vida. Aquella sonrisa. Quería que aquella sonrisa desapareciera sólo unos momentos. No quería verla en esos momentos de debilidad. Cuando estuvo vacía la habitación cubrió su cara con ambas manos conteniendo las lágrimas... 'Ahora no...' pensó y sin conseguirlo algunas lágrimas se escaparon y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Apretó los dientes, evitando que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Una idea llegó a su mente. Aquello que había pensado le repugnaba y antes de darse cuenta ya soltaba una carcajada silenciosa. Se odiaba. Odiaba lo que había pensado. Odiaba lo que estaba pensando hacer.

-.-

Así concluye el primer capítulo. Espero se hayan llevado una sensación agradable al leer. Me faltó pulir un poco más el capítulo pero a falta de betas tuve que re-leer el cap varias veces y editarme yo sola, jajaja.

A partir de esta parte, el fic tomará un camino un poco más sombrío. No por nada tiene el tag de M (mature). Espero no les moleste pues hay varios fetiches y temas un poco subidos de tono que estarán presentes en la historia. Perdonen a esta perversa escritora con problemas mentales, jajaja. Btw, había estado bromeando con unas amigas sobre que no habría smut hasta el capítulo 42, pero no lo pude evitar, además de que no creo llegar a un capítulo 42.

Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Los tontos tienen problemas

Capítulo 2

"Los tontos también tienen problemas".

Aunque ya habían pasado varios días desde aquella vez que Jyushimatsu había ido al karaoke con Ichimatsu, el quinto hermano no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hermano mayor. Le seguía con mayor constancia que antes y lo vigilaba aún más de lo que siempre había hecho.

En aquellos momentos estaba sentado en el borde de una cama, pensativo.

Cualquier persona, probablemente pensaría que era una exageración, pero para Jyushimatsu que sabía que su hermano era un poco diferente a él y al resto, era lo único que podía hacer para protegerle. Incluso aunque eso implicara protegerlo de sí mismo. Y no era para menos, pues Ichimatsu era bastante inestable y le costaba mantener sus emociones en calma. Tal vez por fuera se viera tranquilo pero con cualquier contacto social que hiciera con alguien desconocido ya se sentía a punto de estallar e incluso en ocasiones reaccionaba de formas estrafalarias, bajándose los pantalones, actuando de manera gatuna y violenta para espantar a la gente y de otras formas incluso más excéntricas.

En los últimos años, ya no se comportaba como un chico depresivo. Incluso, se había vuelto más apasionado con las cosas que de verdad amaba, aunque sólo fueran esos gatos que siempre alimentaba. Para Jyushimatsu esto era como si su hermano hubiese alcanzado la madurez y estabilidad pero aún así temía que tuviera una recaída. Y es que aunque él se enteró por Osomatsu, años atrás su hermano había sufrido en silencio.

Recordó que un día estaba regresando de la escuela y había un tremendo alboroto en casa. Su padre todavía no se había jubilado y no estaba en casa, su madre se encontraba llorando mientras Choromatsu y Todomatsu le abrazaban para calmarla y Karamatsu tenía sujetado en brazos a Ichimatsu.

Entró con dificultad a la casa pues sus piernas se habían entumido. El aire era muy pesado y sentía como si estuviera dentro de un sueño... o más bien de una pesadilla. No dijo ni una palabra, no podía. Simplemente no entendía nada y aunque lo entendiera un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de él.

Cuando la ambulancia había llegado notó que Osomatsu había estado parado junto a él con una cara de dolor. No le dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se limitó a abrazarle y a decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien. Y aunque hasta aquél momento, Jyushimatsu no había podido procesar lo que estaba viendo, al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor pudo comprender que era lo que estaba pasando y se abrazó a él llorando amargamente.

Los dos hermanos mayores se habían mantenido en calma, mientras que los menores lloraban amargamente, aunque Jyushimatsu sabía que querían llorar como el resto.

Ichimatsu terminó en el hospital por una semana, ya que había tomado una gran cantidad de antidepresivos y tuvieron que realizarle un lavado estomacal. Cuando todos se habían reunido para hablar sobre la situación en el hospital este no quiso decir ni una palabra.

Nadie entendía por qué Ichimatsu sentía depresión.

Días posteriores cuando Ichimatsu había salido del hospital, sus hermanos le habían hecho frente y le habían sacado la verdad a punta de insistencia y regaños.

El cuarto hermano había confesado que en realidad le acosaban en la escuela y que no quería quitarse la vida, sólo quería tomar los antidepresivos para dejar de sentir dolor, pero en su desesperación de que no funcionaron inmediatamente, había tomado más y más sobrepasando la dosis.

Y por lo visto, la mitad del salón de Ichimatsu había comenzado a abusar de él por entretenimiento, y es que ni Jyushimatsu ni sus otros hermanos estuvieron cerca de él como para notarlo. En la preparatoria habían comenzado todos en salones distintos, a excepción de Choromatsu y Todomatsu que tampoco se hablaban pues en realidad nunca tuvieron una relación muy estrecha. Pero ese no era el punto. El meollo del asunto era que desde ese momento toda la relación entre hermanos cambió.

Los dos mayores habían hecho algo que hizo que los agresores de Ichimatsu se detuvieran, aunque los menores nunca supieron qué fue ésto que hicieron. En ese incidente, el más sorprendido o afectado fue Jyushimatsu. Aunque ni siquiera él sabía por qué le había afectado más que al resto. Pero una cosa si era segura, y es que desde ese momento, el quinto hermano no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Ichimatsu y siempre estaba detrás de él, ya sea para animarle o simplemente para que nunca más se sintiera sólo al punto del colapso. Así había sido a partir de ese momento y hasta la actualidad.

Jyushimatsu no era tan tonto. Sabía que no era normal la nueva relación que tenía con su hermano mayor, fingiendo ser Karamatsu. Lo sabía, pero al parecer también se había dado cuenta de que era capaz de cualquier cosa si eso hacía feliz a su querido hermano con el que se había terminado encariñando aún más a través de todos esos años de estar a su lado.

Seguía analizando su propia vida y también su comportamiento actual con los brazos cruzados mientras ponía aquella cara suya tan particular de ojos afilados. A final de cuentas, ese amor sin límites por su hermano mayor era parte de lo que lo hacía ser Jyushimatsu. Él era Jyushimatsu Matsuno. Y aunque era Jyushimatsu no sabía cómo había terminado en aquella situación.

Tomó aquella bolsa de papel que estaba en la cama y la abrió para sacar una sudadera azul que había tomado prestada del cajón de su hermano mayor. Su gran sonrisa se hizo un poco más pequeña mientras la observaba. La estrujó con fuerza unos segundos y procedió a quitarse su propia sudadera amarilla y a meterla en la bolsa de papel. Finalmente, se puso aquella sudadera y se la arremango hasta los codos.

Pasara lo que pasara, él seguiría siendo Jyushimatsu. Pero unos nervios le atacaban. Temía porque sabía que en ese momento dejaría de ser Jyushimatsu. Para su hermano, Jyushimatsu no existiría en aquél momento. Cerró su boca y apretó sus labios con fuerza. No importaba, pensó. Lo que de verdad importaba era la felicidad de Ichimatsu.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir con aquel análisis pues el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le interrumpió. Alzó la mirada para ver a Ichimatsu saliendo del baño de aquél hotel después de tomar una ducha. Y es que Jyushimatsu le había arrastrado nuevamente hasta allá para continuar lo que habían dejado sin concluir días anteriores.

.-.

El mayor de los Matsuno había aprovechado que ya no había nadie en casa para acudir a su cita secreta sin que nadie le viera salir. Por lo general, siempre acudía a estas al atardecer pero en ocasiones también iba en las mañanas para que no resultara obvio que siempre desaparecía a la misma hora.

'Es muy tarde... espero que todavía estén ahí' pensaba mientras se encaminaba a paso veloz hacia la zona rosa de la ciudad. Se encaminó por otras calles diferentes a las que había recorrido días antes, pues siempre cambiaban el punto de encuentro por seguridad. Era lo mejor para que nadie conocido le viera en un lugar así.

Cuando llegó a un pequeño bar en una calle vacía, revisó el nombre del letrero para saber si era el lugar correcto y tras cerciorarse de que no estaba perdido, entró.

Un hombre alto con una permanente en el cabello alzó su mano saludándoles y luego haciendo una seña para que se acercara a la mesa donde estaba. Osomatsu entró al bar y se acercó a donde éste estaba con otro individuo, un hombre no muy mayor, bien arreglado y con una mirada cálida. Le calculó que estaba entrando a sus cuarentas,más o menos, aunque en realidad no es que le importara mucho.

\- ¡Osomatsu-kun! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Comenzábamos a pensar que tal vez no vendrías. –Decía el hombre que tenía un pequeño intento de afro.

\- Ah. Lo siento, Kanye. –Inclinó su cabeza en señal de disculpa hacia aquel hombre que en realidad no se llamaba Kanye. Era su sobrenombre. Todos tenían sobrenombres pero Osomatsu, que utilizaba su nombre real, se enteró demasiado tarde y luego sintió que era un fastidio cambiarlo.- Tenía que asegurarme de que mis hermanos no me veían salir. –Contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaba libre.

\- ¡Ahhh! Jajajaja, justo le estaba contando a Tomas que tienes cinco hermanos gemelos y no lo podía creer. –Dijo el hombre tratando de sonar simpático.

\- Somos sextillizos... –Contestó afirmando y corrigiendo al hombre.

\- ¿Era en serio? ¡Mentira! No puedo creer que hayan otros cinco iguales a este muchacho tan adorable. –Habló al fin el otro tipo tratando de sonar agradable con un cumplido aunque Osomatsu no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco. Al ver su expresión el tipo continuó.- Ah, perdón si te ofendí, pero es que en verdad no pensé que fueras tan bien parecido. Y tan joven. Por lo general, es difícil encontrar gente joven en este tipo de encuentros.

\- No soy tan joven... ya estoy en mis veintes... y usted no parece tan viejo... –Quiso aclararlo pero entonces recordó que llevaba asistiendo a esos encuentros desde que había cumplido los 18.

\- Gracias, aunque comparado contigo, sí que soy un viejo. Ah, no tienes que ser tan formal. Puedes llamarme Tomas. –Sonrió encantado por aquello que le pareció un cumplido.

\- Errrr... de acuerdo, Tomas. –Comenzaba a impacientarse.

Algo que odiaba de esos encuentros era el hecho de tener que hablar primero con aquellos con los que sólo quería follar. Porque, en realidad, aquellos encuentros sólo eran eso para él. No estaba buscando pareja ni dinero, sólo un momento de placer gratuito y seguro.

Aquel sujeto de la permanente, Kanye, era el encargado de contactar con individuos que quisieran tener un encuentro clandestino de una sola vez. Estos tipos le pagaban una pequeña comisión a éste por presentarles a alguien por un día, y además pagaban por la comida y gastos de la cita y del hotel. Osomatsu era bastante popular con hombres mayores debido a su sonrisa fresca, rasgos aniñados y personalidad transparente, así que en realidad no tenía problemas para encontrar una pareja, e incluso en ocasiones podía darse el lujo de rechazar algunas propuestas. Al fin y al cabo, no había compromiso en estas. Algunos habían preguntado a Kanye por una segunda cita con Osomatsu y este fue el encargado de rechazarlas por él.

\- Bueno, ¿Gustas beber algo? Te puedo invitar alguna bebida, un coctel o algún snack. –Habló el hombre con una voz dulce que trataba de sonar lo más complaciente posible, sacando de sus pensamientos al de sudadera roja.

\- ¿Eh? No, no hace falta. Descuida, Tomas. De hecho me gustaría saltarme estas formalidades e ir directo al asunto que nos ha traído acá. –Dijo en un tono un poco meloso y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Ya estaba acostumbrado y sabía que ser atrevido con ese tipo de sujetos era el camino más corto.- Pero... no sé si Kanye ya le ha contado de aquella condición que le pongo a todos mis acompañantes. Espero no sea un problema~ -Lo último lo dijo mientras simulaba un poco de picardía e inocencia, pero a decir verdad, su voz sonaba bastante erótica.

\- Ahhh... s-sí, claro, me contó de ello. N-no hay problema, lo haremos como a ti te guste... –Su voz sonaba quebrada y esa era la señal que le confirmaba a Osomatsu que le tenía en la palma de su mano. Kanye suspiró pues con los años sabía cómo era en realidad el muchacho y estaba acostumbrado a aquellas actuaciones.

\- Yaaaay~ Muchas gracias, Tomas. ¡Eres muy amable! –Dijo en un tono dulce e infantil, mientras se paraba de su silla y se acercaba justo a su lado para tomarle por el brazo e invitarle a pararse como si fuera un niño queriendo arrastrar a un adulto a una tienda de dulces o una juguetería.- A mí... me gustas muuuuucho Tomas. Así que quiero ir al hotel lo más pronto posible.

Esta última línea había tenido bastante efecto porque el hombre bien arreglado no tardó ni medio segundo en pararse de su silla. Y Osomatsu aprovechó para aferrarse a uno de sus brazos y colgarse de él de manera muy atrevida.

El de la permanente le explicó con detalle al hombre el procedimiento para ese tipo de citas, y les indicó cuál era el cuarto de hotel que estaba listo y reservado para ellos.

Cuando salieron del bar sólo tuvieron que caminar una calle más, cosa que Osomatsu agradeció porque de verdad le enfermaba su propia actuación. Quería soltar el brazo de aquel hombre lo más rápido que se pudiera. Por más veces que ya hubiera hecho ese tipo de actos, seguía sin sentirse cómodo, mucho menos acostumbrarse. Aún así cualquiera que le viera pensaría que estaba disfrutando de aquello por la radiante sonrisa que tenía.

En el hotel fue más rápido pues ya tenían la llave de la habitación. Ese tipo de lugares tenían un buen nivel de privacidad, sin recepcionistas ni salas de espera. A partir de ese momento, sólo eran aquel sujeto y Osomatsu encaminándose hasta la habitación correcta a través de un pasillo estrecho. No era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así, pero Osomatsu tenía la inútil habilidad de lucir y actuar como si fuera su primera vez, pues su rostro lucía entre asombrado y preocupado. Eso, sumado a que se aferraba más y más fuerte al brazo de su acompañante eran sus armas cuando se trataba de encantar a sus citas. Sabía que si lo hacía muy bien al final podría recibir algo a cambio, lo que fuera menos dinero porque no es como si estuviese prostituyéndose. O tal vez sí, por la forma en que Osomatsu actuaba para recibir favores a cambio, pero después de tanto tiempo ya no es que importara mucho.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del sujeto, quien le sacaba una cabeza de altura, mientras este abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba con una enorme sonrisa tirando de Osomatsu.

\- Bueno, acá estamos, Osomatsu-kun. –Dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y estiraba su brazo libre para tomar por el mentón a Osomatsu y acercar su rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Instintivamente, Osomatsu metió su mano y su palma fue la que recibió aquel beso.

\- Eso no entra en el acuerdo... Si incluimos besos entonces tendría que cobrarte como si fuera una novia de alquiler. –Dijo en un tono entre serio y juguetón. No le convenía hacer que se molestara con él, aunque tampoco pensaba dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera.

\- Ah. Disculpa. Es que eres tan lindo, que me entraron ganas de besarte. –Dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata y las ponía en un perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

Para Osomatsu aquella frase no era ni un halago ni algo por lo que ponerse feliz. Estaba bastante asqueado en realidad, pero era algo que podía tolerar.

\- Entonces también recuerdas la otra condición, ¿o no? –Continuó la conversación mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con una pierna cruzada y una mirada de duda.

\- ... Claro. Es una condición muy extraña pero... supongo tendrás tus razones. –Le miró con extrañeza mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los colgaba para que tampoco se arrugaran.

\- En ese caso... ven... –Osomatsu quien no sintió la necesidad de quitarse sus ropas pues no le interesaba si estas se arrugaban o manchaban, estiró ambos brazos invitando al tipo que había conocido una hora antes a que se acercara.

El hombre se acercó lentamente y Osomatsu tiró del cuello de su sudadera para invitar al hombre a besar su cuello. Como si se tratara de un pacto ya establecido, el hombre accedió y en menos de un segundo ya le había empujado para tumbarlo en la cama.

El mayor de los sextillizos comenzó a jadear mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa de su pantalón hasta encontrar un pedazo de tela que lentamente fue subiendo hacia su rostro para que fuera visto. Detuvo con la mano aquellos besos en el cuello y le entregó el trozo de tela al hombre murmurando con una voz ronca y erótica un 'Por favor...' que hizo que el hombre notara que ya tenía una enorme erección frotándose contra uno de los muslos del chico. 'Con todo gusto...' fue la respuesta que recibió y entonces el hombre le puso la venda en los ojos con bastante delicadeza.

En la total oscuridad, se comenzó a dejar llevar más y más por aquellas sensaciones. Antes de notarlo ya tenía a aquel adulto mayor con su miembro en la boca. No podía verlo, así que simplemente dejó que todo siguiera su curso.

.-.

El vapor que emanaba del baño hacía que para Jyushimatsu, su hermano luciera como una aparición de otro mundo. Era raro verle así con aquella bata de baño del hotel y con la cara sonrojada. Abría la boca como queriendo decir algo y la cerraba enseguida. Jyushimatsu había tomado un baño en casa. Ya tenía puesta la sudadera de Karamatsu y aunque aún no había comenzado con aquella imitación, movió su mano para indicarle que se acercara y se sentara en la cama a su lado.

Por más raro que pareciera, Ichimatsu obedeció a aquella indicación y se sentó junto a él. Volteó a verle con aquellos ojos perezosos que por lo general siempre permanecían entrecerrados y frunció el ceño.

\- Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa... –Dijo con una voz monótona, sorprendiendo a Jyushimatsu quien había comenzado a sudar preguntándose del por qué de la sugerencia de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Niisan? Te dije que continuaríamos con lo que no terminamos el otro día. –De manera espontánea, tomó una de las manos de Ichimatsu entre las suyas. El efecto causado en su hermano fue que bajara su cabeza un poco cohibido.

\- Sigo pensando... que esta no es una buena idea. –Dijo nervioso mientras sus rodillas temblaban por aquella extraña presión que sentía de estar en aquel lugar.

\- No… ¡No pienses, Niisan! ¡Sólo déjate llevar, como en el béisbol! –Respondió muy animado pero dejando a Ichimatsu con una cara de incredulidad.

Ichimatsu sonrió después de unos segundos, y por inercia, Jyushimatsu también.

\- Esto no es béisbol, Jyushimatsu. –Dijo Ichimatsu más calmado.- Esto es... –No pudo terminar su frase pues Jyushimatsu ya había cambiado su expresión facial. El cuarto hermano temblaba y se preguntaba cómo carajos hacía para poder imitar al segundo tan perfectamente. Era confuso y en parte doloroso.

El dolor se mezcló con otras sensaciones y la confusión se hizo mayor al sentir cómo Jyushimatsu posaba sus labios sobre los suyos. Llevó una mano a su propia boca cubriéndola con el rostro aún más colorado que antes. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que se moriría ahí mismo. Y maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a los malditos bastardos que construyeron aquel hotel sin ventanas por las cuales saltar para escapar.

Mientras sentía enojo también comenzó a sentir algo cálida su parte baja. Su hermano le abrazaba y deslizó ambas manos debajo de aquella bata, acariciándole, para después llevarlas a sus caderas y espalda, hasta llegar a su pecho y detenerse donde sus pezones se encontraban. Quiso apartarse en el momento en que sintió un pellizco en estos pero no pudo pues todo su cuerpo se había paralizado. Aquella maldita sensación le había dejado débil al punto de no tener fuerzas ni siquiera para apartar aquellas manos de su cuerpo.

\- Ichimatsu... –Susurró Jyushimatsu en la oreja de su hermano, con una perfecta voz ronca, idéntica a la de Karamatsu.

Las caricias, los susurros en su oreja y aquel sentimiento cálido de sentirse amado, había hecho que la parte baja de Ichimatsu despertara. Estaba molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que reaccionara a eso? ¿Qué tan fácil podía ser? No quería perderse a sí mismo como en la vez anterior, pero aquella fantasía que podría ser cumplida, al parecer, era demasiado tentadora como para no dejarse llevar. Era débil... lo sabía... lo odiaba... pero aún así no podía evitarlo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Karamatsu! Nghhhhh... –Había soltado un enorme gemido al sentir una mano deslizándose por su entrepierna. Apenas notaba que en algún momento había sido empujado hacia la cama y sus piernas habían sido separadas dejando al descubierto su erección.

\- Ichimatsu... –Llevó una mano hacia aquella parte del otro mientras susurraba su nombre. Comenzó a acariciar aquél miembro desnudo y después a sacudirlo entre su mano como de vez en cuando solía hacer con el suyo.

Al contacto con aquella mano, Ichimatsu se volvió más manso que de costumbre y no podía evitar soltar varios gemidos mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza. Pero, una extraña sensación le sacó de aquél trance. Sintió algo frío y húmedo escurriéndose entre sus piernas y sus partes bajas. Por inercia abrió los ojos buscando la causa. Un líquido rosa estaba siendo vertido sobre él por Jyushimatsu. Era obvio que era loción. Al ver aquello sabía qué era lo que estaba por hacer su hermano.

Aquel pensamiento fue confirmado cuando sintió como dentro de su recto era introducido un dedo a la fuerza. Un ligero dolor le recorrió todo su cuerpo. Un dolor que no le molestaba del todo, pero que le hizo sonrojarse por ser tan estúpido. No podía evitar ver a Jyushimatsu ahí, intentando prepararle torpemente. Era confuso, pues a pesar de que en apariencia era Karamatsu no podía evitar la verdad.

Mientras la culpa lo invadía y trataba de sentirse mejor consigo mismo pensando una y otra vez que el que estaba ahí con él era Karamatsu, el menor ya había terminado su preparación, y había puesto su propio miembro en la entrada del mayor. Empujó con toda la fuerza y rapidez que pudo, y aunque su miembro entró, ambos sintieron dolor. Ichimatsu fue el primero en sentir aquél dolor agudo y debido a la reacción natural de su cuerpo, Jyushimatsu también sintió como si su miembro le hubiese sido aplastado. Era la primera vez de ambos así que en realidad no sabían cómo hacerlo de verdad. Mucho menos sabían que entre dos hombres era más difícil y ahora estaban ahí inmóviles sintiendo las consecuencias de aquél acto precipitado con sus mejores caras de sufrimiento.

\- Niisan... no... Es decir, Ichimatsu... –Jyushimatsu trataba por todos los medios de mantener la imitación de Karamatsu pero la realidad es que tenía la boca muy abierta y lo ojos desorbitados debido al dolor que sentía en su miembro el cuál no podía sacar de la entrada de su hermano.- Trata de... relajarte...

Ichimatsu tenía la cara roja y deformada en una mueca que su hermano no sabía si clasificar como de dolor o... placer. Era similar a las caras que hacía cuando se ponía nervioso y quería solucionar todo defecando en alguna mesa, pero por alguna razón no parecía molestarle. Al escuchar a Jyushimatsu, relajó su expresión y el color de su rostro regresó a la normalidad. Al ver al menor, se dio cuenta de que en realidad el que más estaba sufriendo era él, por lo que respiró y trató de relajar su cuerpo.

\- Ah... lo siento Jyu-... –No pudo terminar la frase.- Lo siento... Karamatsu-nissan... –Ichimatsu pensó que lo correcto para ambos en aquél momento sería continuar con la farsa. Una vez finalizada, podrían regresar a lo de antes y esperaba que sus sentimientos no correspondidos desaparecieran algún día.

Ambos respiraron aliviados cuando el cuerpo de Ichimatsu se hubo relajado.

\- Ichimatsu... ¿Quieres que continúe? –Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Ichimatsu pensó que su hermano se estaba esforzando mucho, pues incluso con aquella cara llorosa seguía siendo una imitación perfecta de Karamatsu.

\- ... La tienes flácida... –Dijo Ichimatsu haciéndole notar que en realidad no la había sacado de ahí. Y Jyushimatsu al darse cuenta corrigió aquel error saliendo del interior de su hermano con el rostro rojo.- … Creo que por hoy deberíamos parar.

\- Ichimatsu-niisaaaaan... Perdón... –Dijo Jyushimatsu regresando a su estado normal con los ojos llorosos y un gesto de culpa. Y se le aferró en un abrazo como era su costumbre.- Perdón, Niisan, es mi culpa... Lo siento...

\- Jyushimatsu... no es tu culpa... Sigo pensando que esta no es una buena idea. Es decir, no es como si haciendo esto mi situación fuera a cambiar. –Ichimatsu, quien no solía hablar mucho, pensaba que lo mejor sería aclarar todo con su hermano.

\- Pero... ¡Incluso si la situación de Niisan no cambia, es lo que quieres hacer! –Dijo en un tono que mostraba preocupación.

Al escuchar eso, Ichimatsu se preguntó si de verdad era lo que quería. No podía negar que incluso de vez en cuando recurría a su querida amiga "la derecha" para satisfacer sus bajas necesidades y solía usar a su hermano mayor como principal motivador. Incluso si luego se asqueaba de sí mismo y se odiaba, esa era la verdad.

\- Tal vez sí es lo que quiero... pero, también quisiera olvidar que es lo que quiero. –A pesar de que no era su estilo, no podía ser sarcástico ni cínico con Jyushimatsu.- Jyushimatsu... ¿Podemos hablar un rato?

La pregunta sorprendió a Jyushimatsu porque jamás habían tenido una conversación que Ichimatsu hubiese comenzado.

\- ¡Claro que sí! –Contestó en un tono animado y con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gracias... –Dijo y luego se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando cómo elaborar su pregunta. Sabía que con Jyushimatsu había que ser directo, y no es que él no lo fuera, pero exclusivamente con esa cuestión le costaba hallar las palabras.- Jyushimatsu, ¿Tú crees que a Osomatsu-niisan le gusta Karamatsu?

Aquello fue bastante directo... e incómodo, incluso para Jyushimatsu que se sorprendió por la pregunta y se quedó pasmado. Repitió aquella pregunta en su cabeza y tomó aire.

\- Sí... A Osomatsu-niisan le gusta Karamatsu-niisan... Cuando le pregunté a Todomatsu me dijo que era muy obvio. –Dijo pensativo mientras sujetaba su barbilla con una mano.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con obvio? –Ichimatsu puso una cara de asombro pues no pensó que alguien más aparte de él se habría dado cuenta de aquello.

\- Bueno, es que Todomatsu me contó que en una ocasión en la que fueron a perder el tiempo en el río, escuchó una conversación muy profunda entre ellos. Se supone le debían hacer una broma a Karamatsu-niisan, pero al parecer Osomatsu-niisan no pudo seguir porque se sentía culpable de aquella vez que dejamos que Chibita le secuestrara. Y Todomatsu me dijo que Osomatsu-niisan le dijo a Karamatsu-niisan que no tenía que cambiar... o algo así. –Dijo mientras apretaba los ojos tratando de recordar con aquella memoria tan dispersa que tenía.

Ichimatsu le miraba incrédulo.

\- Ya veo... Eso explica lo que pasó el otro día. –Dijo mientras recordaba aquél incidente donde había tomado prestadas las ropas de Karamatsu.

\- Ah... y también me dijo que... –Continuó Jyushimatsu mientras Ichimatsu pensaba un '¿Qué? ¡¿Hay más?!'- Me dijo que... cuando Karamatsu-niisan estaba saliendo con aquella mujer extraña, Osomatsu-niisan estaba muy enojado y no trataba de ocultarlo. Pero que estaba fingiendo estar celoso de ella, pero que en realidad estaba celoso de Karamatsu-niisan, pero que Karamatsu-niisan se iba a casar con ella y entonces Osomatsu-niisan obligó a Todomatsu a ir a detener la boda... y... –Al parecer había alcanzado su límite de memoria.

Ichimatsu llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de Jyushimatsu y la acarició como solía hacer con sus gatos.

\- De acuerdo, ya entendí. Entonces sí es verdad lo que pensaba puesto que tanto tú como Todomatsu piensan igual.

-Sí, aunque creo que Karamatsu-niisan no lo sabe. Porque Osomatsu-niisan siempre se porta frío cuando está con él. –Dijo entre afirmación y duda.

\- Bueno... Entonces ya somos dos enfermos en la familia.

\- En realidad hasta hace poco eran tres... –Dijo Jyushimatsu quien al parecer había recordado algo más.

\- ¿Ah? –Ichimatsu quedó impactado por aquellas palabras y frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo que tres?

\- Bueno, es que Todomatsu me dijo que hubo un tiempo en el que a él le gustaba Karamatsu-nissan. Y también me dijo que Choromatsu-nissan ama a Osomatsu-nissan pero que en su caso ni siquiera lo aceptaría.

\- ... Sí que hablan de muchas cosas... –No sabía cómo reaccionar al hecho de que todos estuvieran tan podridos en su familia y tampoco al hecho de que sus hermanos menores fuera como aquellas amas de casa que vivían del chisme.

\- ¡Ah! Pero me dijo que el que es un misterio es Karamatsu-nissan. Que probablemente él es normal y podría conseguir una novia en cualquier momento... sin contar la de la vez pasada. –Dijo y agregó aquello al recordar otra vez ese incidente de la horrenda novia de su hermano.

\- ... Probablemente tenga razón y Mierdamatsu sea el más normal de todos nosotros... –Suspiró después de decir aquello.

\- Pero Niisan, si a Karamatsu-niisan no le gusta nadie entonces eso quiere decir que tal vez tengas alguna posibilidad. –Dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos, esperanzado de que su hermano no se rindiera y buscara su propia felicidad.

Ichimatsu sonrió de lado. Volvió a suspirar y nuevamente acarició la cabeza de su hermano menor.

\- Jyushimatsu, eso es imposible. No puedes forzar sentimientos donde no existen. No es correcto... Pero... Gracias... –Le dijo a modo de regaño, pero con una mirada suave y agregó un agradecimiento.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan... –Dijo Jyushimatsu bastante conflictuado pues no entendía muy bien qué es lo que de verdad detenía a su hermano.

De verdad no quería dejar las cosas así, quería de todo corazón que su hermano fuera feliz. Él sabía que era tener un amor no correspondido y aunque las huellas de dolor se borraban poco a poco de su corazón, no quería que su hermano sintiera lo mismo que él. Era gracioso, pues incluso sabiendo que también el mayor de sus hermanos tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Karamatsu y que probablemente saldría lastimado si las cosas resultaban bien entre Ichimatsu y él, no le causaba el mismo dolor que ver al cuarto en la misma situación. No entendía por qué aquella diferencia tan grande, ya que también amaba al hermano mayor y le tenía mucho aprecio y respeto.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan... –Le llamó e Ichimatsu le miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Jyushimatsu? –Al terminar su pregunta sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una mano y sintió un ligero rose en sus labios. Probablemente unos labios que se posaron fugazmente sobre los suyos- … ¿Jyushimatsu, qué haces?

\- _Non, non, Ichimats~_ Soy tu _brother_ , Karamatsu~ -Dijo Jyushimatsu con la voz de su hermano y sintió como el cuerpo de Ichimatsu se erizó como el de un gato.

\- Jyushimatsu, ¡Basta! –Dijo y apartó su mano. Al voltear, se sorprendió porque fue como si el verdadero Karamatsu hubiese cambiado de lugar con su hermano.

\- Non, Ichimatsu, soy yo, tu hermano mayor... y no permitiré que te rindas conmigo... –Dijo con una de esas clásicas miradas idiotas que solía usar el segundo hermano.

Ichimatsu le vio con una mezcla de asco al sentir por un momento que de verdad era el Karamatsu real, siendo repulsivo como siempre. Pero, recordó que en realidad era Jyushimatsu y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita.

\- Es mi decisión si quiero rendirme o no... Volvamos a casa, Niisan... –Dejó en claro, y le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano.

Aquella sonrisa, perforó un poco el pecho de Jyushimatsu. Era extraño. Él más que nadie era el que quería ver aquella sonrisa, pero... el sentimiento de que su pecho era aplastado no se detenía. Es decir, él sabía que aquella sonrisa no era para él, sino para Karamatsu. Pero eso no importaba para él mientras su hermano fuera feliz...

Aún así, no entendía por qué él no era feliz también.

.-.

Osomatsu estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo con mucha fuerza. Con aquella venda podía imaginarse que aquél que estaba encima suyo, moviéndose con éxtasis, era Karamatsu.

En realidad, eso es lo que buscaba. Tener sexo con hombres que quisieran ser dominados. Imaginar que cada uno de esos hombres era Karamatsu y sentir que era él quien le tomaba entre sus brazos y llenaba su cuerpo de caricias y placer.

Era una situación extraña que tuviera que usar aquella venda, pero es que jamás había podido tener una erección sin esta. Incluso en casa, el secreto de que a él jamás le hubiesen visto masturbándose era tan simple como que no podía. Durante mucho tiempo pensó en que a lo mejor era impotente, pero cuando estaba en la escuela y salía con aquella chica hermosa que se le había confesado había descubierto cosas de sí mismo.

Pasó un año desde lo de Ichimatsu, y aunque estaban más pendientes de él seguían estando separados en distintos salones. Por obra del destino o quién sabe qué, había terminado en el mismo salón que Karamatsu en su segundo año de la preparatoria.

Karamatsu en aquellos tiempos no era ni lo más remotamente parecido a como era ahora. En ese tiempo era serio, estudioso y extremadamente responsable. Incluso terminó convirtiéndose en el presidente de la clase. Los amigos de Osomatsu incluso le burlaban porque al ser un idiota integral le comparaban con su hermano para hacerlo molestar. Incluso le decían que era gracioso pensar en que él fuera el mayor y que lo mejor era cederle el puesto.

A pesar de todo, ambos eran agradables y populares a su manera. Osomatsu era el payaso, pero tenía más carisma del que aparentaba. Era despreocupado y aunque sus hermanos vestían el uniforme correctamente, él solía usar una sudadera roja, lisa, debajo de la chaqueta negra del uniforme. Era muy popular tanto con los chicos como con las chicas, y fue por ello que recibió aquella confesión de una chica que le había visto un año atrás en el festival de la escuela. Esta chica era de otra escuela, pero se enamoró de Osomatsu al verle vestido con un kimono, pues en su primer año su salón hizo una cafetería tradicional japonesa y todos habían usado ropa tradicional. La respuesta que recibió fue afirmativa, pues Osomatsu pensó que sería lindo tener una novia. No es que los sentimientos extraños que había tenido hacia Choromatsu o Ichimatsu le volvieran gay... igual estaba Totoko, pero ella era más como una idol a la cuál admirar que una novia.

Comenzó a salir con aquella linda estudiante de otra escuela. Tuvieron un par de citas que nunca descubrieron sus hermanos. Pero su primera vez no fue con ella. Aún no sabía el por qué de aquella impotencia pero pensó que a lo mejor lo que tenía que hacer era tener sexo. Tal vez, el sólo mirar videos para adultos no era suficiente. Después de un mes con aquella chica, fueron a un hotel, y lo que ocurrió fue que tampoco resultó. Aunque lo importante de esa ocasión fue que por primera vez que trató de cerrar los ojos y la imagen de Karamatsu llegó a su mente en aquella situación. Fue extraño pues ahí notó que algo no estaba bien, había sentido cómo un enorme bulto quedaba apretado entre sus pantalones. Ni siquiera a Choromatsu o Ichimatsu se los había imaginado de aquella manera cuando tenía aquél enamoramiento con ellos y probablemente no habría reaccionado de aquella manera. No sabía qué era diferente, pero notó que Karamatsu era la respuesta. Todavía no se había percatado de qué era lo que sentía, pero su cuerpo le había dado la respuesta mucho antes que su cerebro.

Igual y de cualquier manera las cosas no salieron bien en aquella ocasión pues todo se tornó bastante incómodo. Y es que a ninguna chica le gustaría que el chico con el que saliera le dijera un 'Vaya, si cierro los ojos entonces puedo hacerlo'. La respuesta fue una enorme cachetada que se quedó marcada en su rostro un día entero. Cuando llegó a casa tampoco pudo dormir porque sentía una mezcla de asco, miedo y culpa. Se suponía que Karamatsu no le caía bien, es decir, lo amaba como al resto de sus hermanos, pero de igual manera le irritaba verle... ¿Entonces por qué?

Después de aquello, pasaron más cosas en la escuela que le hicieron comprender el por qué de todo esto.

La más importante y que le ayudó a saber que no era simple lujuria el que se excitara pensando en Karamatsu, fue el incidente de aquella chica.

Una insignificante chica que se sentaba hasta el fondo del salón y trataba de no llamar la atención de nadie. Se notaba que era otaku pues en alguna ocasión uno de los chicos de la clase estaba hablando de que la temporada de anime actual no tenía nada bueno, y ella saltó para comentar que si habían varios y hasta le dio los horarios y canales. Fue la única vez que destacó y por ello había llamado la atención de Osomatsu que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, pues por alguna razón le preocupaba el hecho de que le recordara a Ichimatsu. Sus sospechas se cumplieron, porque a pesar de que no se metía con nadie rápidamente fue blanco del acoso de sus compañeras.

Para Osomatsu fue una tontería el cómo se desencadenó ese problema. La principal agresora, era la chica más popular del salón. ¡No tenía nada que envidiarle! Y todo ocurrió porque la pobre desgraciada había tenido una conversación de dos minutos con Karamatsu. 'Las mujeres dan miedo...' pensó Osomatsu, pues había notado que la chica popular, cuyo nombre no recordaba, estaba claramente enamorada de Karamatsu, pero por alguna razón Karamatsu la ignoraba. Era alta, bonita, siempre iba bien maquillada, con el cabello arreglado en una cola de caballo y con muchos accesorios.

Al principio, era algo leve, pero fue escalando demasiado rápido y la chica comenzó a desquitar más y más su frustración con la aquella niña otaku. Llegó al punto de que ya no trataba de ocultarlo y entonces todos en el salón podían ver que el acoso era real. Algunas de sus amigas incluso le ayudaban. Ya no eran simples bromitas, sino que se había convertido en bullying. Pero, lo que más molestaba a Osomatsu es que siempre lo hacían de manera que tal vez el único que no se había dado cuenta era Karamatsu. '¿Qué tan cínica puede ser esta imbécil?' se preguntaba Osomatsu.

Las cosas no se quedaron ahí y es que luego llegaron las agresiones. Eso ya no lo pudo tolerar, y aunque tenía la política de no meterse en asuntos ajenos no pudo seguir tolerando aquello.

Un día cayó la gota que rebosó el vaso. La acosada había llevado dos trenzas ese día. La agresora había sacado unas tijeras y en broma había dicho alguna estupidez de que la ayudaría a verse más linda. En ese momento, trató de levantarse y correr pero fue sujetada de los hombros por otras dos tipas. Todos los que estaban en el salón en ese momento podían verlo, pero nadie hacia nada, fingían que nada estaba ocurriendo aunque se sentía un ambiente de culpa. Una de sus trenzas había sido tomada y la tijera estaba a punto de cortarla. Se escuchó un sonido de corte y de cabello cayendo al piso, pero la trenza seguía ahí. Las chicas que sujetaban a la acosada tenían una cara de espanto. Y aquella niña con trenzas sintió que sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de agradecimiento.

Aquella chica alta volteó la cabeza con una expresión de terror, pues había sentido un tirón en la nuca. Ahí de pie, detrás de ella, estaba Osomatsu sujetando unas tijeras y en el suelo estaba su cola de caballo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y notó que ya no había cabello. Soltó un grito que debió de escucharse por toda la escuela. Llegaron estudiantes, entre ellos Karamatsu y sus otros hermanos, y también el profesor.

Para Osomatsu no era importante el castigo de un mes de suspensión que le había puesto la escuela. Sus hermanos le estuvieron fastidiando mucho pero en realidad sentían admiración porque ese tipo de cosas tontas sólo las podía hacer el hermano mayor, sin sentir temor de las represalias.

Pero lo que pasó cuando el castigo terminó es lo que le confirmó que estaba enfermo, y no de gripe.

Fue el primer día que regreso a la escuela. Todos en el salón se acercaron a felicitarlo, a disculparse con él por no ayudar (aunque Osomatsu les dijo que no era él con quien tenían que disculparse). Lo que más hizo feliz al chico fue el hecho de que la chica a la que había ayudado se acercó, acompañada de Karamatsu, a darle las gracias. Fue tan emotivo porque se le salieron las lágrimas a aquella jovencita, Osomatsu que no podía lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones buscó la mirada de Karamatsu, y este le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que el mayor no supo cómo había hecho para no sonrojarse en aquél momento.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando finalizaron las clases, Osomatsu simplemente tomó su mochila y decidió ir a su club de regreso a clases. No era algo normal en él, pero incluso se despidió de Karamatsu, quien iba a ir a su club de teatro. Fue agradable saludarle. Y mientras regresaba a casa, pensaba que tal vez nunca odió a Karamatsu. En realidad, eran sentimientos complejos de admiración, envidia... y amor.

Pensaba que era un imbécil por seguir aquél patrón de enamorarse de sus hermanos, aunque notó que en esta ocasión era algo diferente. Es decir, aún recordaba cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo al pensar en Karamatsu en aquella ocasión. Mientras caminaba debajo de la luz naranja del atardecer, mentalmente, se insultaba por ser tan raro. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó algo obvio.

Había llegado a una zona apartada de los edificios de la ciudad, donde había mucho material de construcción. Levantó la vista y ahí de pie encontró la silueta de dos personas, una de ellas conocida. Era aquella chica a la que le había cortado el cabello y junto a ella estaba un tipo alto con aspecto peligroso. 'Un pandillero, lo que me faltaba' pensaba, y comenzaba a imaginarse qué es lo que la tipa estaba planeando.

\- Disculpen, ¿podrían moverse? Necesito pasar por donde están parados para llegar a casa. –Dijo en un tono bufonesco como restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Este es el infeliz que me cortó el cabello, _darling_... –Ignoró a Osomatsu y comenzó a hablar en un tono que el Matsuno habría clasificado como de una puta y de las baratas.

\- Disculpen, ¿no me escucharon? ¡Dije que quiero pasar, me estorban! –Alzó la voz y puso ambas manos cerca de su boca simulando un megáfono.

\- Me parece que no... –Dijo el chico, y luego chasqueó los dedos.

\- Pero qué... –No terminó de decir aquella frase pues una mano le cubrió la boca y otras varias le sujetaron los brazos. No había notado cuando dos tipos, con el mismo uniforme que el pendejo que estaba enfrente de él, se le acercaron por detrás.

Trató de forcejear en vano pero incluso él que era bueno en las peleas no pudo contra la fuerza de los tres tipos que le sujetaban.

\- Bueno, linda, aquí está tal y como pediste... ¿Seguimos adelante o tienes otra sugerencia? –Seguía hablándole a la tipa y Osomatsu no entendía si era su novia o qué diablos.

\- Ya te dije, haz lo que quieras con él. Y hazle respetarme, este pendejo no para de decirme guarradas y obscenidades a todas horas en la escuela. –Dijo la chica con un gesto de incomodidad como si de verdad fuese cierto.

Osomatsu fruncía el ceño y de no haber tenido la boca tapada con una mano de algún de aquel tipejo que lo sujetaba, habría soltado varios insultos para la chica. En especial un 'Mentirosa' y también tenía varios adjetivos que le habría encantado usar como 'Maldita falsa' o tal vez un 'Zorra hipócrita'. Tenía muchos insultos en la cabeza que habría amado usar en ese momento.

\- Déjamelo a mí, linda, tú regresa a casa y ponte cómoda. –Dijo el tipo y Osomatsu pensó que era un imbécil por dejarse usar así.

\- Gracias, cuento contigo~ -Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo.

El tipo hizo un gesto con la mano y Osomatsu fue arrastrado a un terreno pequeño y oculto de la calle principal. Cuando su boca fue liberada soltó un grito.

\- ¡YO JAMÁS HE ACOSADO A ESA ZORRA MENTIROSA! –Y entonces recibió un puñetazo en la cara del líder.

\- Más cuidado de cómo hablas de mi mujer, imbécil. –Decía mientras se tronaba los puños.

\- Dije... que jamás... he acosado... a esa... zorra... –Dijo y aprovechó que ahora sólo un tipo le sujetaba para darle un cabezazo y soltarse.

\- Y yo dije que tengas cuidado de cómo hablas de mi mujer, hijo de puta temerario... –Dijo con una cara llena de ira y silbó. De quien sabe donde salieron más de 10 tipos al escuchar el silbido.

No había tiempo para discutir, eso lo sabia Osomatsu.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Osomatsu contó cuántos tipos eran. La respuesta fue catorce. Incluso para él era demasiado. Pero no sabía cómo haría para escapar pues le tenían rodeado. Inhaló y exhaló con calma.

\- Lo siento... pero no soy de resolver las cosas hablando... –Dijo y corriendo hacia uno de los tipos que bloqueaban la salida le lanzó una patada.

Otro de los pandilleros se acercó corriendo hacia él y le dio un puñetazo, el cual Osomatsu devolvió. Pudo tumbar a cinco a base de golpes y patadas pero recibió varios golpes por todo el cuerpo y su energía se agotó mientras corría y lanzaba puñetazos.

Cuando tumbó al sexto tipo supo que no resistiría más, y así fue pues un golpe en la boca del estómago lo dejó tirado en el piso sintiendo ligeras convulsiones.

\- Ugh... déjenme en paz... dije que no he acosado jamás a esa chica... –Aún tenía la mirada llena de ira, no era alguien dócil que se dejara aplastar con facilidad.

\- Sabes... tienes una carita de que no rompes un plato. ¿Pero qué tal si te enseño lo que mi pobre chica ha de haber sentido con todo tu acoso? Digo, parece que tienes cara de que te gusta la verga, pero igual y te mereces algún castigo.

\- ¿Ahhh? ¿Estás enfermo o qué coño? –Dijo Osomatsu con una cara de incredulidad pues no entendía qué diablos estaba diciendo aquél tipo.

Recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

\- No estoy enfermo, simplemente te voy a demostrar en carne propia lo que le hiciste sentir a mi pobre novia.

Sin decir nada más, le hizo la seña a uno de los otros chicos de que sujetara a Osomatsu por las muñecas y comenzó a subir su sudadera dejando descubierto su pecho. El mayor de los sextillizos aún no se creía lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos lo que pretendía hacer. Mientras este desabrochaba su pantalón y se lo quitaba de un tirón, se dio cuenta de que aquél sujeto no estaba bromeando y comenzó a llenarse de un sentimiento de impotencia y nauseas que ya había conocido anteriormente. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a forcejear y se comenzó a llenar de miedo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de terror, y aunque quiso gritar ni un solo ruido salió de su garganta. Apretó los ojos, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar y comenzó a patalear con fuerza cuando sintió cómo su ropa interior era tomada y a punto de ser retirada. No podía enfocar la mirada, y en ese momento sólo quería morir. Un nombre le llegó a la cabeza... 'Karamatsu'. Repitió aquél nombre en su cabeza decenas de veces mientras comenzaba a llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Oye, jefe... creo que no debería... es decir, no es normal cómo se está resistiendo... –Dijo uno de los miembros de aquella pandilla. Todos asintieron, incluso aquél que tenía sujetado a Osomatsu. No se sentían cómodos con aquella reacción del chico... y no es que fueran ese tipo de pandillas. Aquella lección o broma, ya no parecía tal.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?... S-seguro este infeliz sólo está fingiendo… Sólo necesita una buena le-... ¡OWWWWWWW! –Gritó el sujeto cayendo al piso, y soltó aquella ropa interior, mientras comenzaba a quejarse por el dolor.

Debido al alboroto que hicieron todos, Osomatsu se calmó al ya no sentirse amenazado y abrió los ojos aún con miedo para encontrarse ahí de pie a Karamatsu quien sujetaba un tubo de metal con el que al parecer había golpeado en la cabeza al pandillero.

\- Suéltalo... –Le dijo al que aún sujetaba por las muñecas a Osomatsu con una mirada que le heló la sangre y este obedeció cuando Karamatsu hizo el gesto de que iba a golpearlo con aquél tubo.

Lo que en realidad pasó no fue que Karamatsu le pagara con el tubo, sino que simplemente lo aventó al piso, y con rapidez tomó a Osomatsu entre sus brazos junto con aquél pantalón que estaba en el piso y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

Nadie se atrevió a seguirles. Aún estaban un poco sorprendidos por aquella escena que habían presenciado.

A partir de ahí, las memorias de Osomatsu eran difusas ya que al parecer la impresión de aquella experiencia le hizo quedarse dormido en brazos de Karamatsu. En ese momento, fue extraño para él, pues simplemente el sentir que Karamatsu le sujetaba fue suficiente para calmarse.

Cuando despertó estaba en casa, ya tenía puestos sus pantalones y ahí junto a él estaba su hermano curando sus heridas.

Fue extraño. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra pero su corazón latía como loco, quería abrazarse a su hermano y no soltarlo. Le había llamado en su cabeza y había aparecido ante él. Quería llorar. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más que un cariño de hermanos por éste.

Aquel recuerdo y aquellos sentimientos fueron guardados celosamente en su pecho durante muchos años.

Mientras que en el presente, aún estaba en modo automático mientras seguía follándose a aquel tipo mucho mayor que él. Lo cierto era que en ese último año habían aumentado el número de citas, cuando en años anteriores sólo lo hací veces por año y sólo cuando ya no podía contenerse más.

No sabía muy bien si era porque sus sentimientos se intensificaban o si era por todo aquello que habían vivido en tan poco tiempo. Era un año bastante loco. Pero con ello la frustración disminuía. No era la mejor manera, pero así lidiaba con sus sentimientos y sus deseos reprimidos. Lo había hecho por años y le había funcionado. Usando aquella venda no tenía que ver a la persona que estaba con él y podía imaginar que el que estaba ahí era Karamatsu.

En algún momento todo había terminado, se quitó la venda y rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar aquella piedra roja sucia y diminuta, era su autoconsciencia o ego. Cuando esta aumentaba de tamaño, significaba que era el momento de regresar a un hotel a liberar su frustración.

Ahora que aquella piedra volvía a ser pequeña todo podía regresar a la normalidad. Y lo cierto es que cuando llegara a casa, podría continuar la actuación del hermano mayor bravucón y frío con Karamatsu.

.-.

Karamatsu rondaba nuevamente aquella zona rosa preguntándose nuevamente sobre lo que había visto días atrás. Quería saber si estaba equivocado o no, pues muchas ideas rondaban su cabeza, aunque obviamente la más clara y obvia era pensar que su único hermano mayor estaba practicando la prostitución. Podía sonar gracioso en una forma muy retorcida, pensando en lo mucho que el hermano mayor amaba el dinero,pero no lo era para él.

Caminaba con el pecho agitado de local en local sin tener un plan, sin saber cómo reaccionaría si de verdad se encontraba con Osomatsu en aquel lugar. Se odiaba a sí mismo en esos momentos, mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía en otras ocasiones. Tanto era así que un sentimiento de culpa le comenzó a invadir por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían y por ello estaba a punto de marcharse y regresar a casa. Pero, escuchó una voz desconocida gritando "su" nombre.

\- ¡Osomatsu-kun! –Era un tipo con permanente y llevaba unos lentes oscuros redondos.- Osomatsu-kun, ¿qué haces acá? Se supone que estabas con el viejo en el hotel... Ah... –No terminó su frase y soltó un gritito de sorpresa mientras le observaba con detenimiento.

Era como si no pudiera creer que Karamatsu de verdad estuviera ahí parado, aunque a este no le importaba mucho. Estaba más sorprendido por aquellas palabras que había soltado, en especial por aquél 'Estabas con el viejo en el hotel'.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de moler a golpes a aquel individuo desconocido hasta sacarle toda la información que tuviera, pero respiró con calma y apretó ambos puños para contenerse. Estaba acostumbrado a reprimir aquello que sentía o que realmente quería hacer, todo el tiempo.

\- Disculpa, creo que me confundes con alguien más. –Dijo el segundo hermano mientras sonreía y arqueaba las cejas como si no pasara nada malo.

\- Ah... sí... yo... es que eres idéntico a... Oh dios, era verdad eso de que tenía gemelos... –Aquel sujeto no podía articular muy bien sus palabras y lucía en verdad sorprendido.

\- Mencionó a Osomatsu... -niisan, ¿le conoce de algo? –Dijo y sonrió con naturalidad. Aunque le costó agregar aquél honorifico al nombre de su hermano ya que no estaba acostumbrado a llamarle así.

\- Ah, sí. Conozco a Osomatsu-kun... pero... es que... –Lucía contrariado, pues al parecer había notado que había cometido un gran error y había soltado algo que no debería frente a alguien que no debía.

\- Oh, tranquilo. Osomatsu-niisan... eh... quiero decir, no le diré nada a mi hermano mayor. –Era obvio que no le diría nada. Era un tema bastante delicado, y Karamatsu no entendía cómo es que no estaba golpeando a aquel sujeto y buscando a Osomatsu en aquel momento.- ¿Le parece si entramos a aquél local a hablar tranquilamente? –Señaló un pequeño bar a unos pocos metros de donde estaban parados ellos dos.

\- ... S-sí, de acuerdo. –Comenzaba a limpiarse el sudor de la frente con una manga.

Karamatsu no dijo una palabra más. Se encaminó dando unos cuantos pasos y se puso a un lado del establecimiento dándole paso al extraño para que entrara de primero. Tal vez por la presión, el hombre hizo exactamente lo que Kara quería y entró. Ambos caminaron hacia la barra y se sentaron. Aquel tipo aún lucía preocupado y un poco asustado.

\- Ehh... creo que ya se lo debe imaginar pero soy hermano de Osomatsu. Me llamo Karamatsu... un gusto. –Estiró la mano para saludarle mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aunque por dentro sólo quería golpearlo hasta hartarse. No porque lo mereciera, sino porque estaba muy enojado y sólo quería desquitarse con cualquiera. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía prioridades, era más importante sacarle toda la información posible.

El hombre de la permanente estiró su mano y le dio un apretón de manos. Aún lucía un poco aturdido. Sería difícil que él hablara primero así que Karamatsu sabía que tenía que insistir y sacarle la verdad como fuera.

\- Ah. En realidad, el otro día vi a mi hermano entrando a un hotel con otro hombre. –Comenzó con honestidad y trato de sonar natural.- Ya me imaginaba que Osomatsu-niisan era gay, pero sigo sin entender muy bien. ¿Acaso mi hermano se está prostituyendo? –Dijo esto último como restándole importancia pero con un excelente gesto de preocupación. Tal vez Osomatsu era bastante bueno actuando, pero el verdadero premio le pertenecía a Karamatsu. Y es que no por nada había estado en el club de teatro en la igual forma, estaba evitando el soltar frases en inglés o hacer poses. Seriedad era lo que requería el momento.

\- ¡No, no es eso, Karamatsu-kun! –Negó aquel tipo con una expresión de preocupación.- Osomatsu-kun no está haciendo lo que tú piensas... bueno, sí... pero no de la forma que estás diciendo. –Se revolvió la cabeza con brusquedad tratando de pensar cómo aclarar el malentendido- Bueno, primero déjame presentarme. –Dijo y rebuscando en el bolsillo de su camisa terminó por sacar una tarjeta para luego depositarla en las manos de Karamatsu quien la tomó y comenzó a inspeccionarla.- Verás, yo soy un... por así decirlo,un "manager" o encargado de presentar personas que están en busca de una relación o de una cita a ciegas. Podrías llamarlas citas clandestinas, aunque prefiero pensar que soy una especie de Cupido que une corazones.

Esto último no le hizo gracia a Karamatsu quien ahora sí quería pegarle en serio y no sólo para desquitar su enojo.

\- Entonces... ¿Mi hermano está buscando... una pareja? –Levantó una ceja y se rascó el cuello tratando de digerir lo que estaba escuchando.

\- No, exactamente. Dije que presento gente que busca una relación pero no es ese siempre el caso. –Suspiró y entonces giró su cabeza de derecha a izquierda haciendo una seña de negación.- Hay algunos como Osomatsu-kun que no buscan una relación, sino una cosa de una sola noche.

'Una cosa de una sola noche'. Escuchar aquello fue como si a Karamatsu le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Incluso podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba desde las plantas de sus pies hasta sus hombros y no estaba seguro del por qué. Era difícil saber si lo que sentía era ira, sorpresa o decepción.

\- Oh... Ahora entiendo. Pobre Osomatsu-niisan, debe ser difícil para él ser como es, con la sociedad rechazándole. Es normal entonces que quiera desahogar sus frustraciones sexuales. –Las palabras simplemente salían de su boca aunque habría amado poder apagar su cerebro en ese mismo momento.

\- Ah. Bueno, no creo que sólo esté frustrado. –Al escuchar esto, Karamatsu había levantado la cabeza y ahora le miraba con incredulidad.- No sé si debería contarte esto pero... mmmmmm... –Al parecer el tipo era de aquellos que no pueden cerrar la boca al hablar, pues claramente parecía querer decirle todo a Karamatsu, quien pensó que la suerte le sonreía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir? –Dijo Karamatsu con un gesto de sorpresa como aquellos que ponen las mujeres chismosas que van a comprar a la verdulería esperando escuchar los últimos chismes de la localidad.

\- Parece ser que Osomatsu-kun tiene serios problemas. Espero lo puedas apoyar, Karamatsu-kun. –Seguía sin decir nada aunque se notaba que claramente quería soltar la sopa, pero antes, aderezándola un poco.- Es que no creo que sea normal hacerlo con una venda puesta. Digo, si tuviera esa clase de fetiches creo que sería más fácil buscar personas que practiquen el BDSM, pero no parece ser el caso de Osomatsu-kun. Es algo raro, pero esa es la condición que les pone a cada uno de los que se interesan en él.

Esta parte de la historia dejó a Karamatsu estupefacto.

\- ¿Una venda? ¿Por qué una venda? –Extrañas ideas se le cruzaban por la mente pero ninguna tenía sentido.

\- Eso ni yo lo sé. Es la condición que me dijo que le diera a los que quisieran algo con él, pero no tiene nada que ver con un fetiche porque varios clientes me han dicho que es bastante normal en la cama... Sí, algo apasionado pero bien normal. ¡Ah, perdón! ¡Debe ser incómodo que hable así de tu hermano! ¡Una disculpa! –El tipo era bastante suelto de lengua pero notó que la expresión de Karamatsu había cambiado a una más amenazante al decir lo último.

\- No te preocupes. Comprendo y gracias por aclararme las cosas. De cualquier manera, no le cuentes a Osomatsu-niisan que hablaste conmigo, por favor. –Dijo Karamatsu que seguía pensando en lo último que le mencionó el hombre del afro.

\- Oh, claro que no. Me mataría si le dijera que hablé con uno de sus hermanos menores. Aunque en realidad no le creía cuando me decía que tenía cinco hermanos menores idénticos a él. –Hablaba despreocupadamente y entonces agregó algo más que hizo que los nervios de Karamatsu se crisparan.- ¡Ah! Por cierto, seguro tú también serías muy popular como Osomatsu ya que eres idéntico a él. Claro, si quieres en tu caso podría presentarte muy hermosas mujeres. Ya tienes mi tarjeta así que sólo tienes que llamarme.

\- Claro. –Dijo con una última sonrisa y se paró de la silla. De pie, hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que ya se tenía que ir.- Lo pensaré. Debo irme… Se me ha hecho tarde para un compromiso que tengo.

No esperó la respuesta del otro. Ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la salida mientras seguía pensando en qué demonios creía que hacía Osomatsu, en el porqué de lo que le habían contado. Una vez fuera del bar, se alejó lo más rápido posible de ahí y caminó hacia la salida de aquel distrito.

Un nuevo hecho lo dejó nuevamente sorprendido, e instintivamente movió su cuerpo sin pensarlo, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los letreros de algún extraño bar de travestis.

Y es que mientras caminaba azotando los pies por la calle como si su vida dependiera de ello, había visto a Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu saliendo de un local a varios metros de donde estaba.

'¿Qué carajos está ocurriendo el día de hoy?' fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo. Su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de pensamientos que le irritaban.

Era momento de regresar a casa. Y de pensar en qué haría ahora.

.-.

Cuando todos los hermanos estuvieron en casa, no se notaba ninguna diferencia. Cada quien estaba en lo suyo. Todomatsu con el teléfono enviando stickers en LINE, Osomatsu con una revista de ofertas de viajes haciéndose el inocente, Choromatsu leyendo sus ofertas de trabajo y pateando a Osomatsu quien en realidad le estaba picando los dedos del pie, Karamatsu observándose en su espejo con una sonrisa engreída, Ichimatsu jugando con su gatito psíquico y Jyushimatsu montado encima de su enorme pelota de ejercicio.

\- Saben... –Dijo Osomatsu haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención.- Estaba pensando... Sé que nunca soy buen hermano mayor con ustedes pero... recordé la plática del otro día y sólo quería decir que en el caso de que alguno consiguiese novia, como vuestro hermano mayor, les apoyaría de todo corazón.

Fue tan espontáneo y fuera de contexto que al inicio nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir ante aquellas palabras que había lanzado el mayor.

\- Osomatsu-niisan debería conseguirse una novia... –Dijo Jyushimatsu rompiendo el silencio.

\- Es verdad, antes de preocuparte por nosotros, mejor preocúpate por ti, Osomatsu-niisan. –El siguiente en hablar fue Todomatsu quien tenía una expresión de 'Tenía que ser este tonto'.

\- Consíguete una novia, Tontomatsu-niisan... –Agregó Ichimatsu mientras lanzaba una risilla cínica.

El mayor frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero. Tal vez era una indirecta para Karamatsu, pero igual pensaba lo mismo de todos. 'Estos desgraciados' pensaba y entonces agregó con una sonrisilla diabólica.

\- Tontos, yo ya tengo una novia, se llama Totoko-chan- ¡AY! –Terminó la frase sólo para recibir un revistazo en la cabeza por parte de Choromatsu.

\- Tontomatsu-niisan, deja de decir tonterías o me enojaré. –Dijo Choromatsu con una expresión de enojo bastante graciosa.

\- Tch... –Osomatsu chasqueó la lengua.- Amargado...

Con eso último comenzó una pelea entre estos dos y Todomatsu e Ichimatsu se metieron porque siempre era divertido para ellos un poco de discordia.

Jyushimatsu pensaba en aquel momento, después de escuchar lo que el mayor de los Matsuno había dicho, que este igual tenía sus propios problemas y sus propias formas de lidiar con ellos.

Instintivamente, volteó a ver al segundo hermano quien era el único que no estaba participando en aquella pelea infantil. Lucía inmerso en sus pensamientos y Jyushimatsu habría querido saber en qué estaba pensando.

Un libro salió volando e impactó en la cabeza de Karamatsu y éste, enojado y con los ojos llorosos, se unió a aquella batalla de niños de primaria. Esa fue la señal para que Jyushimatsu se uniera también. Ese era otro día típico en la familia Matsuno.

.-.

Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Este capítulo salió más rápido que el anterior pero en realidad me costó más trabajo porque no lograba hacer cuajar las ideas que tenía dentro de mi cabeza.  
Disculpen si hay algo muy mal redactado, mi beta quedó de corregirme someday así que a lo mejor luego edito el capítulo ya corregido y mejorado.  
Así que este vendría siendo el borrador pero al mismo tiempo no(?)  
Btw, no sé si quedó claro pero Oso es el top/activo/seme en aquellas citas clandestinas. Sólo lo recalco por si quedaron dudas... eso es todo.  
El próximo capítulo si se va a demorar un poco más así que me disculpo de antemano.


	4. Los tontos tienen un punto de quiebre

Capítulo 3

"Los tontos tienen un punto de quiebre".

Aquél día había un clima en verdad agradable, un poco frío pero no lo suficiente para tener que abrigarse al salir de casa. A cualquiera le habría apetecido sentarse a comer algún alimento acuoso y caliente para entrar en calor. No fue la excepción con aquellos dos hermanos Matsuno quienes habían querido preparar un tazón de ramen instantáneo y habían terminado en desastrosas condiciones. El ramen no sólo se había enfriado si no que ambos habían terminado atados y sin poder soltarse durante varios minutos, todo debido a que estuvieron bufoneando con la comida.

Tanto Osomatsu como Jyushimatsu ya no se retorcían, pues habían llegado a la conclusión de que era imposible soltarse, ya se habían resignado a esperar que alguien llegara a auxiliarles y les ayudara a desatarse.

Por el contrario, ahora hablaban de cosas sin sentido para matar el tiempo.

\- Y entonces. La pelota salió del campo e hice un homerun. –Decía Jyushimatsu muy animado.

\- Oh, ya veo, ya veo. –Contestó Osomatsu en un tono un poco monótono, no porque no le interesara la historia si no porque no tenía nada para agregar. No le molestaba. Habían ocasiones en las que le gustaba sólo escuchar lo que sus hermanos tenían por decir. En especial con Jyushimatsu siempre se portaba como un buen hermano mayor.

\- Y luego, lancé otra pelota y la batee con mucha fuerza pero terminó impactando en la ventana de un edificio, así que salí corriendo de ahí. -Terminó el relato con una cara compungida pues había recordado aquel momento de terror.

\- Jaja. Ya veo. –Contestó Osomatsu y se quedó unos segundos observándole. Mordió su labio inferior mientras se decidía a hablar o no.

Al final decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta que quería hacerle desde hace bastante tiempo pero no hallaba el momento ni el valor para hacerla.

\- Jyushimatsu, ¿Recuerdas a la chica de aquella vez? La que nos contaste que salvaste... Eh... –Hizo una pausa antes de continuar aún con la duda de si debía seguir la conversación o no- ¿Cómo has estado desde ese momento? Porque si estás triste, Niisan te llevará a las carreras de caballos... Claro que tú pagarías tu propio boleto...

Era una pregunta bastante curiosa de hacer en aquella situación. Estaban amarrados y se retorcían como lombrices debido a sus ataduras, por lo que Jyushimatsu lo encontró muy gracioso. Así era su hermano mayor, preocupándose por cosas serias en momentos inoportunos pues casi nunca leía el ambiente de las situaciones, y para colmo no dejaba de ser tacaño ni siquiera cuando estaba genuinamente preocupado.

\- Estoy bien. –Dijo siendo muy directo y sincero.- Ya no estoy triste. Cuando la recuerdo a veces sí me pongo triste porque no sé si ahora es feliz o si aún siente ganas de suicidarse... pero luego ya no estoy triste porque estoy seguro de que ahora estará bien en donde quiera que esté. –Sonrió al decir esto último mostrándose muy orgulloso al hablar.

A Osomatsu le sorprendió aquella respuesta tan sincera y optimista, pues esperaba algo más romántico o que le confesara que estaba deprimido. No pudo evitar sonreír él también. Estaba feliz y pensó que el hecho de no decirle a su hermano menor el secreto que sabía de aquella chica había sido la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

\- Ya veo... eso es bueno. –Sonrío apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos.

El mayor estaba aliviado. Pasaron unos minutos mientras continuaban con aquella plática sobre temas aleatorios, cuando la puerta corrediza de la habitación fue abierta. Choromatsu e Ichimatsu se asomaron por ésta poniendo una cara de asombro y de resignación al ver a sus hermanos tirados en el piso con sogas alrededor de sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? –Choromatsu fue el primero en hablar y al finalizar la pregunta soltó un enorme suspiro.

\- Tontomatsu-niisan, no metas a Jyushimatsu en tus extraños juegos fetichistas de bondage. –El cuarto hermano agregó seguido de una risita maliciosa.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡Yo no tengo esas aficiones! ¡Ichimatchuuuuu! –Comenzó a gimotear el mayor.

\- Jajajajaja... Osomatsu-niisan no me dijo que esto era bondage. ¿Qué es bongade? ¿Es como el secross? –Dijo Jyushimatsu mientras reía y le seguía el juego a Ichimatsu.

\- ... Osomatsu-niisan... qué asco... –Dijo Choromatsu con una cara de haber pisado caca de perro en la calle, o como cuando alguien se tira un pedo en un cuarto cerrado y uno tuviera que olerlo.

\- ¿Ehhhhhhhhh? ¿Choromatchuu, Jyushimatchuu, ustedes también? –Gimoteaba más mientras se retorcía y sollozaba por lo desgraciados que eran sus hermanos menores con él.

\- Está claro que era broma, Osomatsu-niisan... –Dijo Choromatsu ahora con una expresión seria y se acercó a soltar las ataduras. Ichimatsu hizo lo mismo con Jyushimatsu.- Aún así me sigue asombrando el nivel de estupidez que alcanzan ustedes dos cuando están juntos.

\- Ay, Choromatsu... No sigas o me voy a sonrojar... Qué vergüenza... –Agregó Osomatsu como si le hubiesen hecho un cumplido mientras ponía ambas manos en sus mejillas fingiendo estar avergonzado. Incluso un sonrojo natural apareció en sus mejillas mientras actuaba de forma modosa.

\- Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza... –Dijo Jyushimatsu e imitó el ademán y el falso sonrojo de su hermano mayor.

\- No te estaba halagando... Creo que ahora de verdad siento asco... –Dijo Choromatsu mientras les miraba con expresión de irritación.

\- Je. Choromatsu-niisan, nunca hay que subestimar la estupidez de nuestro hermano mayor. –Agregó Ichimatsu quien parecía ligeramente divertido por la situación.

\- ¡Ichimatchuuuuuuuu! –Osomatsu le miró con una cara de tristeza fingida mientras se aferraba a él por uno de sus costados.- ¡No digas eso de tu hermano mayor, harás que llore!

\- Tranquilo, Inútilmatsu-nissan. Es un cumplido de mi parte. –Dijo con una sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes, y luego se dedicó a jalarle las mejillas como si en realidad no se tratara de su hermano mayor, sino de su hermano menor... o de una mascota.

Choromatsu suspiró y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación. En realidad, hasta él pensaba que aquella estupidez de amarrarse solos era de admirarse.

Por su parte, Jyushimatsu no podía dejar de mirar aquel contacto que sus hermanos mayores estaban teniendo. Era extraño para él. Se suponía que para Ichimatsu, el mayor de los sextillizos era uno de sus rivales amorosos (por no decir el único), pero aún así ahí estaban demostrándose un afecto de hermanos que no debería ser posible considerando las circunstancias de ambos. Porque, Jyushimatsu estaba seguro de que tanto Ichimatsu como Osomatsu sufrían en silencio por aquel amor que pretendían mantener en secreto... y aún así ambos disfrutaban siendo cercanos el uno con el otro. Y eso para Jyushimatsu, hacía que las cosas fueran más complicadas.

\- Jyushimatsu, ahora hay que volver a calentar el ramen.

La voz de Osomatsu sacó de sus pensamientos a Jyushimatsu, quien aún pensaba en cómo era posible que Ichimatsu estuviese como si nada.

\- Ah, sí, el ramen. –Alzó las manos animadamente cuando recordó que estaban a punto de merendar. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde su hermano mayor ya estaba sentado esperándole, Ichimatsu salió de la habitación.

Últimamente había sido difícil encontrar a Ichimatsu sólo o en casa, por lo que pensó que ya no tendría otra oportunidad así en mucho tiempo.

\- Eh, Osomatsu-niisan, ya no tengo hambre. Cómelo tú. –Dijo en un tono que si su hermano mayor fuera más listo, habría notado que era una mentira.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó el mayor con asombro pues había tomado las palabras de su hermano como una muestra de consideración.- Muchas gracias, Jyushimatchu, te amo~

\- Osomatsu-niisan... ¿Qué tan interesado puedes ser? –Habló Choromatsu quien aún estaba en la habitación.

\- ¿Ahhh? ¿Tú también quieres ramen? Me lo hubieras dicho antes. –Dijo Osomatsu como si hubiese deducido los pensamientos de su hermano y, mientras le decía un 'Ah~ Abre grande la boca~' y trataba de alimentarle a la fuerza, Choromatsu se resistía y volvía a enfadarse y a gritarle.

Para Jyushimatsu era como si se divirtieran. Sería perfecto si Choromatsu fuera más sincero, así sus hermanos podrían terminar juntos e Ichimatsu podría enfocarse en tratar de confesarse a Karamatsu. Sintió como si hubiese comido algo en mal estado al pensar en "la confesión" pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Mientras se preguntaba si podría suceder aquello entre sus hermanos, salió de la habitación detrás de Ichimatsu. Corrió por toda la casa buscándole. Lo encontró saliendo del baño y como era su costumbre se lanzó contra él tecleándole y sacándole el aliento.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan, quiero preguntarte algo... ¿Eh? –Se calmó un poco al notar que su hermano había entrado de prisa al baño y ahora vomitaba su almuerzo en el inodoro debido a que el impacto le había revuelto el estómago. Fue una especie de 'Ups...' para el quinto hermano.

Entró al baño mientras se disculpaba.

\- Lo siento, Niisan. –Decía con verdadero arrepentimiento.

El siempre despeinado chico había vaciado su estomago y había dejado de toser.

\- ... Trata de controlarte, Jyushimatsu. –Fue todo lo que dijo. No lucía molesto.

\- Jajaja, sí. Ichimatsu-niisan, tengo una pregunta para ti. –Regresó la conversación al tema que le interesaba sin darle mucha importancia al pequeño accidente.

\- ¿Una pregunta? –Ahora el mayor se mostraba curioso.

\- Sí. ¿Puedo? –Preguntó nuevamente para saber si podía seguir con el interrogatorio.

\- ... Adelante... –Ichimatsu dio su consentimiento pues en verdad le intrigaba lo que su hermano menor podría querer preguntarle.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿Por qué no odias a Osomatsu-niisan? –Fue directo, como todo lo que salía de la boca de Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu fue sacudido un momento pues la pregunta en sí era confusa.

\- ¿Odiar a Osomatsu-niisan? ¿Por qué debería...? ... Ah... –Algunos engranes comenzaron a encajar en su mente. Había entendido a que se refería e instintivamente caminó a pasó veloz hacia la salida del baño sólo para cerrar la puerta y meter el pestillo.

\- ¿Ichimatsu-niisan? –Le llamó en un tono confuso pues no sabía por qué había cerrado la puerta.

\- Jyushimatsu... Ese tema no podemos hablarlo acá y menos cuando estén los demás. No quiero que alguien nos escuche. –Su cara lucía sombría.

\- Ah, lo siento, Niisan. –Se disculpó pues en realidad en ocasiones olvidaba que debía guardar secretos.

\- No te preocupes. El baño está insonorizado así que acá nadie nos puede escuchar. Pero no podemos venir acá cada vez que necesitemos hablar.

\- Entendido... –Hizo el pulgar arriba para demostrar que había entendido.- Eh... ¿Entonces? ¿Niisan?

\- Ah, sí. Sobre Osomatsu-niisan... –Ichimatsu no solía fruncir el ceño por lo que cuando estaba molesto o pensativo sólo emanaba un aura más sombría que de costumbre. Mientras meditaba su respuesta, Jyushimatsu se percato de este cambio en él.

\- ¿Sobre Osomatsu-niisan...? –Volvió a preguntar repitiendo las palabras de su hermano.

\- Bueno... No odio a Osomatsu-niisan... –La respuesta fue clara.

\- ¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar Jyushimatsu haciendo que Ichimatsu soltara un gruñido.

\- Porque no puedo... Mira, entiendo hacia dónde va tu punto. Entiendo que lo dices por todo el embrollo de Karamatsu, pero... –Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó por inercia.- Son cosas distintas...

\- ¿Cosas distintas? –A Jyushimatsu comenzaba a costarle trabajo entender aquella respuesta.- ¿Quiénes son distintos? ¿Karamatsu-niisan y Osomatsu-niisan?

\- ¿Eh? No... No me refiero a ellos... –Ichimatsu notó que tendría que ser más directo si quería que su hermano comprendiera.- Me refiero a que no importa cómo sean mis sentimientos hacia Mierdamatsu, es decir... hacia Karamatsu-niisan, porque para mí Osomatsu-niisan también es muy importante. Es decir, Osomatsu-niisan es mi hermano mayor... a veces siento que no estaríamos acá si no fuera por él... y yo... le admiro...

Jyushimatsu recordó después de escuchar a su hermano, el incidente del gatito psíquico. Específicamente, había recordado que uno de los pensamientos reales de su hermano era que no necesitaba amigos porque les tenía a todos junto a él. Para el quinto hermano, ahora todo encajaba. Sus hermanos eran más importantes y por eso no podía odiar a Osomatsu.

Jyushimatsu sonrió y lanzó una risa boba pues le pareció que su hermano era realmente tierno en ocasiones como estas.

\- ¿Jyushimatsu? –Ichimatsu lucía confundido por aquella risita.

\- Ah... Nada. Yo también amo mucho a Osomatsu-nissan. –Dijo en un tono alegre.

\- No dije que le... no, tienes razón... supongo que de cierta manera sí amo a Osomatsu-nissan. –Sonrió con naturalidad pues no sentía la necesidad de hacerse el duro frente a Jyushimatsu. A final de cuentas ya sabía demasiados secretos suyos como para que le importara mantener las apariencias con él.

Aquella sonrisa sorprendió a Jyushimatsu. Había pensado que esta sólo podía hacerla cuando estaba feliz de estar con el Karamatsu que solía imitar, pero en realidad también podía sonreír así por el mayor de todos los sextillizos. Su pecho volvió a sentirse presionado y sus latidos se aceleraron. Apretó los labios por aquella sensación incómoda y luego volvió a abrir la boca en una sonrisa, aunque algo confundido.

\- Jyushimatsu, deberíamos regresar... –Dijo su hermano sacándole de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se sobresaltara.

\- Ah, sí. –Asintió y ambos salieron del baño después de asegurarse de que no había en el pasillo.

Regresaron a la habitación donde ahora ya estaban también Karamatsu y Todomatsu. Por su parte Osomatsu ahora estaba discutiendo con Choromatsu y Todomatsu le ayudaba a burlarse del tercer hermano.

Todo lucía normal, a excepción de un detalle que al parecer sólo Jyushimatsu había notado. Karamatsu, que estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación se miraba en el espejo con una expresión engreída. Hubiese sido lo normal de no ser porque en un pequeño instante había observado el reflejo de su espejo y había notado que lo estaba usando para observar a Osomatsu que estaba detrás de él. Su expresión también había cambiado por unos segundos para luego regresar a la normalidad y seguir observando su propio reflejo en su espejo.

Jyushimatsu sabía que poco a poco las cosas se complicarían aún más.

.-.

\- Osomatsu, toma. –Habló Karamatsu mientras sonreía de lado y depositó un trozo de papel en la mano de su hermano mayor.

Osomatsu se quedó tieso. Volteó a ver aquél pedazo de papel rectangular y con letras que le había entregado y tardó en reaccionar. Cayó en cuenta de lo que era y volteó a ver a Karamatsu con una mirada de confusión. Volvió a mirar el trozo de papel y luego, nuevamente, a su hermano menor.

\- Esto es... un boleto de cine... ¿Eh? –Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado denotando duda.

\- Lo es. Tú querías ir al cine. –Bajó las cejas mientras le miraba con un gesto triste. Osomatsu creyó que posiblemente su hermano pensaba que había olvidado lo de pasar un tiempo de hermanos.

\- Sí, yo quería... es decir... quiero, pero... Pensé que tú ya no querrías por lo que pasó la última vez... –Lanzó una risilla nerviosa. Aún estaba sorprendido por aquella invitación después de tantos días.- Es decir, seguro estabas ocupado con tus propios asuntos. Pensé que como hermano mayor lo mejor sería darte tu espacio para que pudieras... ya sabes... con aquella chica que dijiste que te gustaba... que por cierto, espero no sea Totoko-chan.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono más confiado y le sacó la lengua al menor. Era fácil cambiar la marea que eran sus sentimientos pues era un experto ocultándolos con la actuación del hermano mayor despreocupado e imbécil integral.

\- Je. No es Totoko-chan... aunque Totoko-chan siempre tendrá una de las llaves de la cerradura de mi frío y desgastado corazón.

\- Pffff... cough… cough... –El mayor trató de aguantarse la risa y terminó atragantándose. Desde hacía un tiempo había llegado a un punto donde en lugar de sentir dolor con las frases de su hermano, terminaba riendo por estas. En ocasiones realmente sentía vergüenza ajena, pero cuando soltaba frases ridículas de la nada sentía un cosquilleo en las mejillas y trataba de concentrarse en que no se formara una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

\- ¿O-Osomatsu, estás bien? ¿Te he lastimado de nuevo siendo doloroso? –Preguntó Karamatsu con genuina preocupación.

\- Estoy bien... No es eso. –Dijo Osomatsu que ya había recuperado el aliento. Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.- Y también estoy bien con la invitación. Tu hermano mayor está muy feliz ya que has recordado mi petición sobre tener un tiempo de calidad entre hermanos.

Esto último lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa y Karamatsu sonrió de manera natural devolviendo el gesto.

Una vez aclarada la invitación, decidieron cambiarse de ropa y salieron de casa hacia el cine. Karamatsu llevaba su estilo casual con chaqueta de cuero y por lo menos en aquella ocasión no se puso sus pantalones brillantes y la musculosa con su cara. Osomatsu optó por salir con su overol amarrado en la cintura y su camisa blanca de manga larga. De cualquier manera, el mayor no tenía muchas prendas de ropa y se ponía lo primero que encontraba en su cajón.

Ninguno de los dos habló en el trayecto, y para Osomatsu esto resultó bastante incómodo, aunque Karamatsu no mostraba signos de incomodidad. Caminaba a paso veloz delante del mayor con su típica sonrisa que pretendía ser de un chico _cool_. Por ello mismo, aunque sentía un extraño sentimiento de vacío en la boca del estómago, caminaba detrás de él con cara de indiferencia mientras simulaba que se hurgaba la nariz y por momentos se estirara con flojera.

\- _Brother_ , ya llegamos...

Una voz profunda sacó a Osomatsu de su ensimismamiento, y al reaccionar se dio cuenta de que Karamatsu le estaba pasando una mano frente a su rostro, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo para ver si reaccionaba.

\- Agh... Sí, lo siento.

\- Osomatsu, si no te sientes con ánimo podemos venir otro día... –Karamatsu le miraba un poco confundido por el estado en que el mayor estaba.

\- ¡Ah, no! Hoy está bien. Perdón, estoy bien, sólo estaba distraído pensando tonterías. –Dijo mientras se estiraba y simulaba que se estaba desperezando.- Bueno, Karamatsu, tu querido hermano espera que hayas elegido una buena película.

Nuevamente había regresado a su comportamiento habitual y, mientras ambos hermanos hablaban sobre que el nombre de la película parecía indicar que era una comedia romántica palomera, entraron al cine. Compraron palomitas y bebidas, los cuales Osomatsu había pagado con el dinero que estaba en un encantador monedero color rosa. Karamatsu se imaginaba la procedencia de aquel dinero pero prefirió no decir nada y sonreír mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Al entrar en la sala de cine notaron que la sala estaba casi vacía. De no ser por dos parejas de jóvenes y unas chicas de preparatoria en la parte de atrás, habrían estado solos en aquella sala. Sin darle mucha importancia buscaron sus lugares y se sentaron a esperar que la función comenzara. Disfrutaban sus palomitas como si fuera la primera vez que las comían mientras comenzaban los cortos. Incluso comenzaron a pelear por ellas saltando en sus asientos y pellizcándose las manos el uno al otro. Y como si hubiesen acertado en una apuesta, la película, efectivamente era una comedia romántica bastante simplona y sin gracia. A mitad de la película, y gracias al proceso de digestión y el aburrimiento de aquella trama sosa, Osomatsu terminó por quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de Karamatsu.

Al sentir cómo la cabeza de su hermano mayor era depositada sobre su hombro de improvisto, Karamatsu se sobresaltó. Giró lentamente su cabeza con un poco de confusión para luego ver su rostro durmiente. Al notar que estaba completamente privado, suspiró y aunque trató de despertarle moviendo su hombro y llamándole por su nombre, no tuvo ningún resultado. Después de 10 minutos tratando de despertarle decidió darse por vencido.

\- Qué tonto... –Dijo en voz baja para no molestar a los demás que estaban viendo la película absortos. Sabía que su hermano era un caso en situaciones así. Insistía en salir de paseo a compartir unos momentos juntos, pero era capaz de dormirse en ese "preciado" tiempo de calidad entre hermanos.

Mientras Karamatsu pensaba que ya que se había dormido no tendrían nada de que platicar al salir del cine.

La película llegó a su recta final, y al observar aquella escena de un beso entre los protagonistas, se sobresaltó aún más que antes.

Su respiración estaba más agitada.

Podría voltear su rostro unos centímetros más y con el menor esfuerzo posible podría robarle un beso a su hermano mayor, y ya que estaba tan profundamente dormido, no se daría cuenta.

Pero, sabía que eso no era lo correcto así que sacudió su cabeza con fuerza ahuyentando aquellos deseos impuros. Aunque más que si era correcto o no, lo que de verdad le hizo tranquilizar aquellos impulsos fueron los otros espectadores que estaban en aquella sala del cine. Al escuchar unas risillas en la parte de atrás de la sala, recordó que no se encontraban solos.

En la pantalla se mostró una nueva escena. Una parte cúspide en la que los protagonistas iban a un hotel. Era una escena cómica, pero los recuerdos que evocaron en Karamatsu no eran para nada graciosos.

Un repentino sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Una arruga se formó entre sus dos cejas. Se había llenado de furia al recordar todo lo que le había dicho aquél "chulo" de Osomatsu, y surgió en él un creciente deseo de darle un puñetazo a su hermano, de golpearle hasta que no tuviera ganas de seguir con aquél estúpido juego que estaba jugando sin pensar que podría ser descubierto fácilmente. Y si eso no funcionaba, aún podía encerrarlo en casa... o tal vez... romperle las piernas para que nunca escapase de su lado y así nadie más le tocara de nuevo.

Los oscuros pensamientos se disiparon en el instante que fue cegado por la luz del cine. La película había terminado de manera bastante tonta, pero Karamatsu se había perdido el final mientras pensaba en aquellas cosas horribles. Se mordió la uña del pulgar con arrepentimiento y sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan retorcido en momentos así, pero era imposible controlar su imaginación cuando su querido hermano mayor estaba involucrado. No podía evitarlo, pues literalmente, le amaba al borde de la locura.

Este amor había comenzado muchos años atrás, desde que eran niños. Aunque en aquella época pensaba que ese cariño excesivo y la búsqueda de ser reconocido por Osomatsu era debido a que éste era el mayor y el líder de todos. Había confundido el amor que sentía con admiración, pero no era del todo mentira, pues siempre había admirado la tenacidad de su hermano cuando se proponía algo, y que a pesar de que siempre buscaba motivos para burlarse de todos también les protegía del peligro y de otras personas que trataran de lastimarlos.

Esa parte de la personalidad de su hermano mayor, le dio la motivación para volverse un hombre capaz de proteger a sus hermanos. Había entrenado para ello, siempre cuidando su figura y condición física, y lo había hecho no sólo por ser un narcisista como decían sus hermanos. Aunque tampoco podía negar que una parte de aquello si era verdad.

Había notado que aquello que sentía era amor cuando se dio cuenta de que la molestia y los enojos que le invadían en ocasiones eran celos. Siempre pensó que al ser el segundo hermano le correspondía ser la mano derecha del mayor, pero por extraño que pareciera, esto nunca sucedió ya que el que siempre estaba con Osomatsu era Choromatsu. Aún así siempre albergó las esperanzas de ser tomado en cuenta por éste, ya que era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar ya que aquél amor era incorrecto por ser ambos hermanos. Además, no estaba ciego. Había otras razones por las que jamás podría funcionar aquello además de que fueran hermanos.

Su momento de ser tomado en cuenta sólo llegó hasta la preparatoria pues para su desgracia, en sus años de secundaria, Osomatsu se la pasaba con Ichimatsu.

En aquél entonces estaba muy confundido. No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadado todo el tiempo. Es decir, Ichimatsu era aquel con el que solía pasar más tiempo y al que pensaba que en realidad quería más, y de repente años después era la mugre de la uña de Osomatsu. Fue difícil entender de quién estaba celoso. Probablemente de ambos, pero más eran los celos de no ser tomado en cuenta por el mayor. Trató de pensar que en realidad era cuestión de suerte, pues si Osomatsu e Ichimatsu se la pasaban juntos esto sólo era debido a que ambos terminaron por azares del destino en el mismo salón.

En la preparatoria estaba muy feliz de saber que había quedado en la misma clase que Osomatsu, pero quedó devastado cuando notó que éste hizo amigos y no le prestaba atención a él. En casa era lo mismo. La adolescencia fue bastante complicada para todos los sextillizos Matsuno, tratando de encontrarse a sí mismos, por lo que cada quien estaba en sus asuntos.

De no haber sido por aquella ocasión en la que le salvó de aquél grupo de delincuentes, no habrían roto el hielo y tampoco se habrían vuelto cercanos. No era algo de lo cual debiera sentirse feliz, pero no podía evitar agradecer que las cosas se hubieran vuelto de aquella manera.

Pasó unos minutos con su mente divagando entre recuerdos felices cuando las chicas que estaban detrás de ellos pasaran a un lado al bajar las escaleras y soltaran unas risillas indiscretas, teniendo que tragarse la vergüenza mientras les miraban. Ahora trataba de despertar a Osomatsu con más empeño que antes, quien seguía reposando sobre su hombro. Comenzaba a preocuparse pues los de la limpieza podían entrar en cualquier momento, por lo que comenzó a sacudir con mayor fuerza al mayor.

\- Mmmm... ¿Qué... diablos? –Mientras abría los ojos sobresaltado, el mayor parecía confundido.- ¿Dónde… estoy? Nnnn... –Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro para saber dónde estaba y por qué. Su cabeza aún estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de su hermano pero no se había dado cuenta aún.- ¿Karamatsu?

Tal vez fue porque estaba medio dormido, o eso pensó Karamatsu, pues la reacción de su hermano no fue la que se esperaría. Lo normal habría sido que le gritara sorprendido, o hubiera actuado como si tuviera asco. En cambio, Osomatsu sólo levantó su cabeza, pestañeó un par de veces mientras le veía directo a los ojos y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro una vez más.

Karamatsu pensó que su pecho le estallaría en cualquier momento. Se llenó de un sentimiento de euforia al notar que su hermano mayor estaba siendo meloso con él. Esto provocó que él también actuara más atrevido de lo normal. Deslizó su brazo por detrás de la espalda del otro para abrazarle y apoyó su cabeza encima de la suya.

Al parecer, con aquella acción, logró que Osomatsu despertara por completo y el ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas se había vuelto de un rojo intenso, el cual Karamatsu notó desde la posición en la que se encontraba al ver las orejas coloradas de éste. Aún así, no le soltó. Por el contrario, apretó más aquel abrazo.

\- Karamatsu... ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? –El mayor preguntó y apretó los ojos con fuerza. No era como si no estuviese acostumbrado al contacto físico con su hermano, pero aquel abrazo se sentía diferente. Se sentía íntimo. Tal vez por el lugar donde se encontraban, o por la delicadeza del tacto del menor.

\- Es un abrazo... –Contestó mientras sonreía y le apretó con mayor fuerza.

\- Sé lo que es un maldito abrazo... –Osomatsu comenzó a temblar mientras trataba con desesperación de seguir la conversación y actuar como si no pasara nada.- Déjame ponerlo más claro para que tu cerebro de mierda pueda comprenderlo mejor. ¿Por qué diablos me estás abrazando?

\- Bueno, tú te pegaste a mi primero. –Contestó un poco desafiante. Tenía su típica sonrisa torcida en el rostro pues le parecía gracioso que a pesar de las palabras hirientes que estaba soltándole, no hubiese hecho por apartarlo o golpearlo. Aún seguían ahí, en aquel abrazo tan impropio para dos hombres adultos en un lugar público.

Osomatsu pareció sorprendido al escuchar a Karamatsu e hizo una mueca. De verdad no recordaba nada y de pronto lucía aterrado. Aún así, continuó la conversación poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Incluso si yo empecé no tenías que continuarlo, Mierdamatsu. Esto es tan... raro. –Bajó la cabeza un poco para que no viera su rostro. Había llegado a un punto en el que sólo estaba hablando por hablar.

\- Pensé que a lo mejor estabas necesitado de cariño y querrías un par de mimos. –Aún seguía extrañamente confiado.

\- ¿Necesitado de cariño? –Su voz se quebró un poco.- Si quisiera una muestra de cariño se la pediría a Totoko-chan y no a ti. Deberías dejar de burlarte de mí y soltarme, imbécil.

Esa era la señal. Quitó su brazo de sus hombros. Karamatsu sabía hasta dónde era capaz de aguantar su hermano mayor sin comenzar a irritarse y decir cosas hirientes. Probablemente, ahora su hermano estaba sufriendo al decir cosas que no pensaba en realidad. Tal vez Karamatsu de verdad era un tonto de niveles increíbles, pero eso no evitaba que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Karamatsu observó a su hermano mientras este se recomponía. Era tan delgado a comparación suya. A pesar de que cuando eran pequeños, todos eran idénticos, al crecer cada uno fue tomando pequeños rasgos que si bien eran imperceptibles para las personas de su alrededor, por lo menos entre los sextillizos, les ayudaba a reconocerse entre sí. Tenían la misma complexión física, la misma altura, la misma talla de ropa y zapatos, y el mismo corte de cabello... pero los gestos, el tono muscular, la voz y personalidad diferían mucho. Cada uno era único y especial a su forma.

A comparación de Karamatsu que solía ejercitarse, Osomatsu no tenía tono muscular. Karamatsu le había visto por años por lo que sabía que su cuerpo era delgado a pesar de no mover ni un dedo, comer en buenas cantidades y llevar un estilo de vida sedentaria y viciosa. Igual era flexible ya que se la pasaba haciendo estiramientos en casa, y es que no por nada hacía ballet de pequeño. A pesar de eso, era fuerte en las peleas, y él lo sabía de primera mano pues le había visto en varias ocasiones peleando en la escuela. Incluso cuando ocurrió el incidente de Ichimatsu, años atrás, Osomatsu les había dado la paliza de sus vidas a los responsables y él había sido testigo de aquello.

A pesar de todo eso, para Karamatsu, su hermano mayor lucía extremadamente frágil. No podía explicar las razones exactas, pero suponía que no era por el físico, sino por algo de su personalidad.

En algún momento del camino, los deseos de Karamatsu cambiaron radicalmente. Al principio deseaba ser abrazado por su hermano mayor; que le acariciara la cabeza, que lo reconociera, e incluso, sexualmente hablando, que le tomara. Pero, cuanto más le observaba y notaba su fragilidad, un deseo de querer tomarle surgió. Quería que aquel menudo cuerpo temblara de placer por él, y esa era la imagen que le había acompañado durante los últimos años.

Además de aquella fragilidad que percibía en su hermano mayor, recordó que sólo en contadas ocasiones había visto llorar a su hermano, pues la mayoría del tiempo se guardaba sus emociones y prefería cerrarse a los demás. Incluso a él. Esto era algún tipo de sentimiento de orgullo para el mayor pues nunca mostraba su debilidad a los otros hermanos menores. Pero incluso aunque con Karamatsu no ocultara sus lágrimas, cuando su hermano cerraba su corazón, no se lo abría a nadie. Ni siquiera a él. Por ello, siempre cuidaba no rebasar aquella línea que podía perturbarle.

\- Disculpen, debo pedirles que se retiren de la sala para poder comenzar la limpieza.

Ambos hermanos inclinaron la cabeza para ver a la chica del cine que había entrado con un carrito lleno de instrumentos de limpieza y un bote de basura.

\- ¡Ah, disculpe! ¡Estábamos viendo si había escenas post-créditos después de la película! Ya puede comenzar con su trabajo, _my sweet lady_. No dejaremos que pierdas más de tu preciado tiempo que se agota poco a poco, pues este nunca más regresará. –Karamatsu fue quien contestó mientras se paraba y le dedicaba una pose ridícula a la chica para que todo luciera natural. La de la limpieza sonrió por cortesía aunque lucía un poco disgustada por la última frase y la pose.

Karamatsu no perdió el tiempo. Tomó del brazo a Osomatsu y le jaló para que se parara. No hubo reacción, Osomatsu estaba de pie sin decir nada, por lo que simplemente le arrastró, bajaron escaleras y caminaron hacia la salida del cine.

Una vez afuera, Karamatsu observó a su hermano quien aún lucía confundido, como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

\- _Brother_... Yo, lo siento. –Se postró en el piso y le pidió disculpas de rodillas.

Esto regresó a Osomatsu a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Karamatsu? ¡Levántate del piso! –Fue como si un clic sonara en el cuerpo del mayor, haciendo que regresara a ser el de siempre.

\- Lo siento. –Volvió a repetir.- Sólo bromeaba cuando dije que me habías abrazado primero porque estabas necesitado de cariño.

Osomatsu le miró con extrañeza. Era verdad que estaba irritado, pero sabía que no era culpa de Karamatsu. Al contrario, si alguien tuviera que pedir disculpas era él, por toda la mierda que le había dicho y la manera en la que le había tratado después de tomarse la molestia de invitarle al cine. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. En momentos así, cuando veía lo dulce que era Karamatsu con él aunque no lo merecía, se daba cuenta de lo increíble que era. Era tan doloroso. Un idiota que hacía que él no pareciera tan idiota cuando estaban juntos. Pero agradecía que fuera así, porque Karamatsu podía hacerle sonreír incluso cuando estaba muy molesto.

\- Eres un tonto. –Sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura y le estiró la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.- De acuerdo, te perdono. Ahora, deja de ser un imbécil y levántate de ahí. De seguro ahí se ha orinado algún perro, qué asco.

Karamatsu sonrió y tomó su mano para que le ayudara a incorporarse. Una extraña calidez les invadió y era como si no hubiese pasado nada. Ese era el tipo de relación que tenían. Un día peleaban, al día siguiente eran los mejores amigos y hermanos. Se gritaban y golpeaban, y después de unos minutos tonteaban y eran los tarados más felices y sonrientes del mundo.

\- Osomatsu... ¿Podemos ir a una cafetería antes de volver a casa? Ah, no tiene que ser una cafetería si no quieres. Sólo un lugar donde podamos sentarnos y charlar un raro. –Preguntó con un poco de pena.

\- Mmmh... Está bien. –Contestó el mayor.- Preferiría ir a tomar unas cervezas a un bar, pero supongo sería mucho pedir. Las cervezas pueden ser para la próxima.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Para la próxima! –Una enorme sonrisa idiota se formó en su rostro. El pensar que habría una próxima vez le llenó de felicidad. Aunque la sonrisa no duró mucho en su rostro pues recordó que tal vez no habría algo como eso en el futuro.

Ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a un restaurante familiar para ahorrarse un par de billetes y de paso llenar sus tripas vacías con buena comida.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido con ella? –Habló Osomatsu quien había terminado de pedirle su comida al mesero.

\- ¿Eh? –Esa pregunta dejó perplejo a Karamatsu por unos segundos, pues no entendió de qué hablaba su hermano.

\- La chica que dijiste que te gustaba. Pregunté que cómo te ha ido con ella... –Le miró con un gesto irritado.

\- ¡AH! ¡La chica! –Al fin había entendido a que se refería con aquella pregunta. Había olvidado la tremenda mentira que había soltado a todos sus hermanos. Era un poco tarde para decir que fue una mentira que había dicho en un momento de enojo, por lo que decidió seguir con la farsa.- Ah, pues, supongo que sigo igual con ella. Es decir, en ocasiones salimos, pero al parecer no le interesa tener algo serio conmigo. Además de que ha estado viendo a otros hombres a mis espaldas... –Frunció el ceño al decir lo último. Sabía que la situación con su hermano no era tan simple como eso pero necesitaba desahogarse un poco y Osomatsu no era tan listo como para notar que en realidad hablaba de él.

\- ¡¿Se ve con otros hombres?! Karamatsu... ¿Con qué clase de zorra desalmada estás saliendo? –Alzó un poco el tono de voz y le veía con un notable disgusto.

El mayor hablaba con seriedad pero Karamatsu no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico de la situación.

\- Karamatsu... no sabes elegir mujeres decentes... –Dijo con expresión de enfado.

\- Bueno, no es que tú seas un experto en el tema, Osomatsu. Hablando de ello, ¿qué pasó con la novia que tenías en la preparatoria? –Replicó igualmente con un tono de molestia.

Karamatsu se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata al ver la expresión de sorpresa del mayor.

\- ¿De qué novia estás hablando? –El mayor no entendía cómo es que le preguntaba aquello pues nunca le había contado a ninguno de sus hermanos sobre la novia que había tenido, mucho menos a Karamatsu. Después de todo, su relación con ella no duró tanto después del embarazoso suceso de la primera vez y la cachetada, y es que a pesar de haberle pedido disculpas, al final, ambos cortaron por decisión mutua. Aunque en realidad, fue Osomatsu el que insistió en dejarlo alegando que la chica merecía algo mejor.

\- Ah. Bueno. Supongo que es porque estábamos en el mismo salón, pero varias chicas solían comentarlo mucho. Y también lo que pasó en aquella ocasión con lo de aquella chica. Tú sabes, a la que acosaban. –Con aquella explicación, Osomatsu se había relajado un poco.

\- Pues... aquella chica era bastante decente comparándola con tus elecciones. Era linda, amable, buena cocinera, y sobretodo tenía unas tetas enormes... –Puso ambas manos frente a su pecho simulando que tocaba un par de tetas imaginarias e hizo una pantomima de viejo verde como si estuviera manoseando a una colegiala.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –Karamatsu trataba de disimular una mueca ya que estaba ligeramente enfadado. Una mezcla de celos y orgullo herido.- Si era tan perfecta... ¿Por qué terminaste con ella?

Osomatsu dejó de hacer aquella pantomima vulgar al escuchar la pregunta. Tragó en seco... no era como si pudiera decirle a su hermano 'Ah, la dejé porque como en realidad descubrí que te amaba a ti y comencé a tener sueños húmedos contigo, y entonces me sentí tan culpable que ya no podía verla a la cara.

\- Bueno, supongo que era demasiado buena para mí. –Dijo a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa incómoda.- Digo, en primer lugar no entiendo por qué le gustaba yo. Podría haber escogido a alguien mejor desde el principio.

\- ¿Eres tonto? –Arqueó las cejas.

\- ¡¿Ahhhh?! ¿Por qué el insulto de repente? –Dijo con sorpresa un ligero toque de molestia. No era un insulto tan vulgar como los que él solía soltar, pero viniendo de Karamatsu se sentía ofensivo, ya que no solía insultar a los demás.

\- Porque en ese entonces eras bastante popular. Incluso casi tanto como yo, el _cool guy_ de la clase. –Decía mientras adoptaba una pose de revista con un codo sobre la mesa sujetando su frente y el otro brazo recargado en la mesa.

\- Pfff... ¿Yo, popular? Se escucha tan ridículo como que tú eras popular, jajajajajajaja... –Soltó una carcajada mientras sujetaba su estómago.

\- Je. Aunque te rías yo era bastante popular. –Volvía a fruncir sus gruesas cejas.

\- ... Lo sé. Sólo bromeaba... También sé que has tenido varias novias y la mayoría fueron durante la preparatoria.

\- ¿Haaaa? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –Karamatsu se sintió expuesto pues no pensó que su hermano supiera alguno de sus tan guardados secretos.

\- Oniisan lo sabe todo. –Sonrió de manera diabólica y juguetona.

Karamatsu tragó en seco por aquella afirmación. Sabía que era imposible aquella afirmación, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía ligeramente emocionado por aquella sonrisa pícara de su hermano mayor. Era hasta cierto punto excitante para él.

\- ¿A-ah, sí? ¿Q-qué más sabes? –Trataba ahora de mantener su típica sonrisa pero sentía como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por un lado de su frente.

El mayor cambió su expresión antes de hablar. Cerró los ojos mientras rememoraba algunos recuerdos.

\- Sé que te tengo que dar las gracias por salvarme en aquella ocasión. Supongo que lo recuerdas, pero nunca hablamos del tema y nunca te di las gracias de manera apropiada. –Dijo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió para agregar algo más.- ... Karamatsu... Gracias.

Fue un agradecimiento desde el fondo de su corazón por lo que a Osomatsu le tomó mucho esfuerzo el contener la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. No solía ser sincero jamás y siempre desvirtuaba las cosas con comentarios maliciosos. Era un bufón hecho y derecho, pero en ese momento sentía que tenía que ser serio aunque le doliera.

Por supuesto, Karamatsu notó un ligero sonrojo en su hermano y al ver su gesto de incomodidad se sintió extrañamente extasiado y conmovido.

\- Para eso están los hermanos, _brother_. Por ti, recolectaría todo el rocío de las hojas del jardín al amanecer. Gota por gota. –Dijo con ambos ojos brillantes y sujetó ambas manos de Osomatsu entre las suyas.

Osomatsu se mostraba aún más incómodo pero no apartó sus manos. El sonrojo desapareció de sus mejillas a pesar de que sujetaba sus manos. Una risilla incómoda se escucho de entre sus labios. Incluso aunque le gustara tanto su hermano menor habían momentos en los que de verdad le avergonzaban sus comentarios y se preguntaba si de verdad los decía en serio o sólo en broma. Estaba tan contrariado de que por una parte no quería que Karamatsu soltara sus manos y por el otro lado también se preguntaba la razón de que semejante tonto le gustara tanto. Lo peor era que aunque se sintiera así, sí que sabía por qué le amaba tanto. Ni siquiera fue capaz de seguirle a la broma y fingir que le dolían las costillas por semejante frase de su doloroso hermano.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Karamatsu le soltó y se decidió a continuar la conversación.

\- Osomatsu... –Se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debió aquella pelea?  
¿Y también... si pasó algo que no me hayas dicho?

\- ¿Algo que no te haya dicho?

\- Es que... en aquella ocasión estabas llorando... y... tenías los pantalones abajo.

Osomatsu abrió los ojos y se quedó pensativo un momento.

\- Oh... –Comprendió lo que su hermano quería decir. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras el menor le miraba con algo de impaciencia.- Karamatsu, ya sé qué es lo que estás pensando. Y quiero dejarte en claro que no pasó nada de eso.

\- Osomatsu, ¿estás seguro? ... Porque yo... –No pudo continuar, pues su garganta se cerró por los nervios.

\- Lo digo en serio. Probablemente si habría ocurrido lo que estás pensando. No, definitivamente eso es lo que iba a pasar. –Tomó aire y continuó.- Pero, quiero que entiendas que no pasó porque tú llegaste en el momento preciso, es por eso que te agradecí hace un momento por salvarme. De no haber sido por ti, entonces yo habría vuelto a... –Hizo una pausa envuelto en una sensación de pánico y luego corrigió su frase.- Ah, es decir, de no ser por ti yo habría pasado por una situación muy terrible.

\- Osomatsu, si eso es verdad no quiero ni pensar en lo que habría ocurrido de no... Salvarte.

\- Tranquilo, habría terminado conmigo cagándoles encima de sus pitos y si eso no hubiese funcionado, tu hermano mayor tiene una poderosa dentadura. –Dijo sonriendo y mostrando todos los dientes y haciendo el ademán de morder con fuerza algo que tuviera en la boca.

Karamatsu puso cara de asco y de dolor por aquél comentario. No sabía si sentirse asqueado o irritado o incluso asustado de que no le diera seriedad al asunto.

\- No es gracioso, Osomatsu. –Lucía preocupado.

\- Lo sé, pero es agua pasada. Y no pasó nada así que no tiene sentido hacer un circo y maromas de ello.

En ese momento el mesero llegó con los alimentos y bebidas de ambos. Osomatsu había pedido un omelette de arroz y Karamatsu pidió un bistec de carne. El mayor comenzó a devorar su platillo a cucharadas mientras que el menor bebió un poco de té pues su garganta estaba seca.

\- Gracias por la comida. –Dijo Karamatsu antes de comenzar a comer ya que aún conservaba modales. Por lo menos, en lugares públicos, ya que según él tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Ambos siguieron la conversación y hablaron de temas más triviales. Recordaron a algunos compañeros de la escuela, las tonterías que hicieron para los festivales escolares, y sobretodo, algunas de las travesuras que hicieron juntos en ese corto tiempo cuando eran inseparables.

Al termina, regresaron a casa y el camino Karamatsu pensó que se sentiría más calmado, pero aún sentía como si tuviera unos pesados zapatos de piedra. Salir así con Osomatsu y poder verle tan alegre le hacía feliz a él y casi le hacía olvidar todo el asunto de su promiscuidad con hombres mayores. Casi. Era imposible olvidarlo aunque lo sintiera tan irreal.

Era como nadar en el fango, aunque quisiera tranquilizarse sólo podía sentir que su tolerancia se agotaba. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer pero una parte de sí mismo quería pensar que no habría necesidad, que tal vez su hermano pararía sin tener que hacer nada.

Era gracioso. Lo que su hermano mayor hiciera no le incumbía para nada, pero aún así era tan doloroso para él que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que otro hombre que no fuera él, abrazara a su hermano. Estaba siendo egoísta. Pero tenía claro que si su hermano mayor no podía ser suyo, no sería de nadie.

Al llegar a casa ambos entraron hasta el recibidor, y cuando Osomatsu se giró hacia él con una sonrisa y le susurró un 'Gracias', Karamatsu apenas y pudo esbozar una sonrisa. Se quedó de pie en la entrada mientras el mayor entraba corriendo de una manera muy linda y entraba a la habitación. Pudo escuchar que mencionaba el nombre del tercer hermano y se irritó aún más.

Sacó de su bolsillo una esfera de cristal de color azul. La observó fijamente y notó que estaba oscura, como si tuviera humo dentro haciendo que se viera turbia. Sabía que estaba perdiendo la cordura cada vez más y más.

.-.

El sol se estaba poniendo y en casa sólo estaba el mayor con sus dos hermanos más pequeños. El más joven de todos, acostado en el sillón, estaba en su celular editando sus fotos y agregándoles filtros. Los otros dos estaban jugando Jenga, pero como la estupidez y el absurdo se hacían presentes cada vez que estaban juntos, acomodaron las piezas chuecas e incluso verticales de forma que cuando Osomatsu trataba de sacar una pieza de abajo, toda la construcción temblaba y ambos gritaban como histéricos, haciendo que el menor frunciera el ceño y poco a poco perdiera los estribos.

\- Osomatsu-niisan, Jyushimatsu-niisan, dejen de gritar por favor. –Comentó Todomatsu quien en ese momento se tomaba unas selfies con el Snapchat.

\- Ah... –Ambos hicieron una cara de sorpresa como si fuera la primera vez que notaran que el menor estaba ahí, obvio, a propósito para seguir colmándole la paciencia.

\- Ughhh... Ustedes dos son unos patanes. Osomatsu-niisan, por tu culpa Jyushimatsu-niisan se está yendo por un mal camino. Deberías de…–Aunque fuera el menor en ocasiones tenía que meterle una reprimenda a su hermano mayor. Paró al inicio de su oración al notar algo que llamó su atención.- ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué es eso que está en el suelo junto a ti, niisan?

El suelo había una esfera del tamaño de un durazno, de color rojo y bastante brillante. Era como una esfera de navidad, bastante bonita y llamativa. Tanto Jyushimatsu como Todomatsu voltearon a ver la esfera sin saber qué era. Osomatsu fue el último en observarla. Cuando sus ojos encontraron la pequeña esfera, su pulso se aceleró, rápidamente la agarró con una mano y la aplastó con toda su fuerza, para la sorpresa de sus hermanos. Un sonido de algo crujiendo se escuchó por toda la habitación y ambos hermanos menores dieron un respingo al escuchar aquel sonido desagradable.

\- ¿O-Osomatsu-niisan? –Todomatsu fue el valiente en hablar mientras Jyushimatsu sólo observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿E-estás bien? ¿Qué… qué era esa cosa?

\- Oh, ¿Esto? –Abrió la mano para mostrar lo que ahora sujetaba.

\- ¿Ah? Pero si eso es... el ego de Osomatsu-niisan... –El menor fue capaz ahora de reconocer aquella pues se había convertido en una diminuta piedra roja y opaca, la cual ya había visto ante cuando ocurrió el incidente del ego de Choromatsu.

\- ¿El qué? –Preguntó Jyushimatsu.

\- Ah, es... lo que representa la personalidad y la autoconciencia... –Había comenzado a explicar el menor pero al ver la cara de confusión de Jyushimatsu se dio cuenta de su error.- No, quise decir que es algo que todos tenemos y llevamos con nosotros, Jyushimatsu-niisan.

\- ¿Eh? Yo no tengo nada como eso.

Todomatsu no supo que contestar pero notó de reojo que Osomatsu depositaba su ego dentro de su bolsillo nuevamente.

\- Jyushimatsu-niisan, olvídalo. Luego te lo explicaré con más calma. –Suspiró y volteó a ver al mayor de ellos con una expresión juzgadora.- Osomatsu-niisan, ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No tengo la menor idea de qué estás hablando. –Contestó mientras se hurgaba el oído con su dedo meñique y sonreía con un aire inescrutable de verdad y mentira.

\- Osomatsu-niisan, tanto Jyushimatsu-niisan como yo hemos visto como estaba tu ego antes de que lo aplastaras... Era más grande y brillante. ¿Qué estás tratando de ocultar? –Lucía en verdad enfadado mientras hablaba.

\- Dije que no tengo la menor idea de qué estás hablando...

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que somos estúpidos?!

Jyushimatsu se limitó a verlos a ambos mientras un aire de tensión se sentía en el cuarto y ambos hermanos se lanzaban filosas miradas.

\- Osomatsu-niisan, Totty... no peleen...

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver a Jyushimatsu y al ver su expresión de preocupación se recompusieron un poco.

\- Aghhh... Osomatsu-niisan. Tú eres el que dijo que debería contarles todo porque somos hermanos, así que por qué ahora tratas de ocultar las cosas. –Hizo un nuevo gesto de enfado pero un poco más suave. Se sentía ofendido con la actitud de su hermano mayor.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ugh, sé que yo dije eso... pero también te dije que hay cosas que no eran necesarias que nos dijeras. Es sentido común. –Le tomó un poco desprevenido que usara sus propias palabras en su contra.

\- ¡Yo no entiendo en dónde está esa línea de sentido común, Tontomatsu-niisan! ¡Eres el peor! ¡Basura! ¡Traidor! ¡Cabeza de caca! ¡Y yo que confiaba en ti y te conté todos mis secretos! –Para él, que había compartido incluso su fetiche por las arrugas de los ombligos, se le hacía muy injusto que su hermano guardara secretos.

\- ¿T-totty? –Incluso Jyushimatsu, quien seguía limitándose a sólo observar la situación, se sorprendió al escuchar la retahíla de insultos del hermano menor.

Osomatsu tardó en reaccionar ante ese comentario. Nuevamente sentía la frustración de hablar con Todomatsu y que no comprendiera cosas tan simples que hasta un idiota como él entendía. Suspiró y continuó.

\- Todomatsu-kun... cálmate. En serio es una cosa sin importancia. –Trató de sonar como si dijera la verdad.

\- Osomatsu-niisan, si de verdad es algo sin importancia por qué no puedes decírnoslo. ¿En serio no confías en tus hermanos? –Ahora, el menor tenía una cara de decepción.

Era increíble para el mayor que había olvidado lo persuasivo que podía ser el menor en ciertas ocasiones. Le había pegado justo en donde más le dolía. Decidió darles una explicación a ambos.

\- Todomatsu, no es tan sorprendente como te estás imaginando. A veces pasa que nuestras autoconciencias cambian, como le pasó a Choromatsu. Últimamente creo que se me ha inflado un poco el ego. –Dijo mientras sacaba aquel ego de su bolsillo para enseñárselos a ambos. Para sorpresa de Todomatsu, este estaba retomando su forma redonda y brillante.

\- ¿Otra vez está brillante? –Preguntó Jyushimatsu que aunque no entendía muy bien todo ese asunto de los egos que decían sus hermanos, igual estaba sorprendido de ver el cambio. Sólo sabía que ese algo era por así decirlo, su hermano mayor o algo así.- Está lindo otra vez.

Osomatsu se sintió un poco incómodo ante ese comentario halagador. Pero como era Jyushimatsu, por lo que no le prestó demasiada importancia.

Todomatsu volvió a retomar la palabra.

\- Pero... si sólo es eso por qué tratabas de ocultarlo... ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu ego esté grande y lindo? Eso sólo significa que últimamente tienes una mejor opinión de ti mismo y de tu vida... –Dudó un poco antes de continuar.- Eso... es bueno, Osomatsu-niisan.

\- Tal vez tú lo veas bien, pero prefiero cuando mi ego es pequeño. Te dije que es más fácil de controlar así.

\- ¿Y entonces qué-...? –Todomatsu no terminó la pregunta pues Osomatsu le interrumpió.

\- ¡Tranquilo! Tengo un método para sentirme como basura nuevamente, para cuando estas cosas ocurren. Mi ego estará como siempre muy pronto. –Dijo y sonrió muy confiado mientras se frotaba la nariz con un dedo.

\- ¿Pero qué te ocurrió que ahora está así tu ego? ¿Te pasó algo bueno y por eso tienes exceso de confianza o algo así? –Aún quería seguir hondando en el tema.

\- Ah, eso es algo sin importancia. –Respondió de manera cortante.

Todomatsu le miró unos segundos en silencio tratando de adivinar sus expresiones, pero nuevamente había puesto un gesto inescrutable. Era imposible saber qué era lo que estaba escondiendo.

\- Si tú lo dices, Niisan. Suerte con eso. –Todomatsu ya no siguió insistiendo. Aún le quedaban dudas pero sabía que ya no sacaría nada de su hermano mayor.

Los tres hermanos siguieron hablando entre otras cosas de estupideces y temas al azar. En algún punto, Todomatsu comenzó a twittear fotos con ambos mientras hacían caras horrendas y el mantenía un gesto lindo. Sólo estaban haciendo el tonto para pasar el rato, pues cuando se era un nini como ellos, lo que más sobraba era el tiempo para perderlo en cualquier estupidez. Aunque para los tres era claro que era algo de tiempo de hermanos.

Aprovecharon para hacer cosas que sólo podían realizar cuando no estaban los otros. Como comerse los bocadillos para los gatos de Ichimatsu. Jugar con los artículos de edición limitada de idols de Choromatsu. Y jugar a imitar a Karamatsu diciendo cosas dolorosas. Osomatsu aún sentía el pulso acelerado al escuchar el nombre de Karamatsu.

Para sorpresa de Todomatsu y Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu imitó a la perfección a Karamatsu, y ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Era como si el verdadero estuviese ahí. Era doloroso por lo que rápidamente cambiaron de juego y ahora los tres estaban armando aquel peligroso Jenga que parecía que se caería al más mínimo contacto. La tarde continuó así de calmada.

.-.

Era de noche cuando ya todos estaban en casa. Cada quien perdido en sus propias actividades cotidianas.

Karamatsu que había salido toda la tarde a dar un paseo y enfriar su cabeza, se observaba en su espejo de mano. Y como siempre, cuidando que nadie le viera, observaba a través de éste lo que su hermano mayor estaba haciendo detrás de él. Se sentía estresado por tantas cosas que sentía que había perdido muchos años de vida. Un poco de tranquilidad llegó a él, al ver que Osomatsu sólo hojeaba una revista tranquilamente. Estaba en el piso, con una expresión de fastidio que Karamatsu sólo podía clasificar como "linda".

Ya el día estaba acabando y sólo quería echarse en el futón a dormir y ya pensaría que hacer el día de mañana. Empero, su deseo se vio destrozado por varias razones.

\- Eh, tengo que salir, hay un concierto nocturno de Nyaa-chan y ya compré mi boleto. –Dijo Choromatsu dejando en claro que tal vez regresaría a altas horas de la noche. Se despidió y salió.

\- Yo... tengo unos asuntos que atender. –Dijo Ichimatsu y de igual forma salió de la habitación.

\- Ah, acompañaré a Ichimatsu-niisan. –Dijo Jyushimatsu y se fue detrás de él.

Los tres que se quedaron en la habitación estaban un poco sorprendidos de que los otros tuvieran planes o ganas de salir.

\- Bueno, supongo que igual saldré a pasear un rato. –Dijo Todomatsu, levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado y se acercó a la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

\- Mmm, de acuerdo. Creo que también aprovecharé para salir a dar una vuelta. –Le contestó Osomatsu.

Al escuchar esto, el pecho de Karamatsu comenzó a tamborilear como loco. Es decir, era imposible que su hermano saliera para eso. Menos aquel día, pues lo habían pasado juntos. 'Debe ser una equivocación. Sólo me estoy imaginado cosas.' pensó tratando de tranquilizarse a su mismo.

\- ¿Vas a salir también a pesar de no tener dinero para el pachinko, Osomatsu-niisan? Eso es bastante raro. –Todomatsu le miró con sospecha.- O seguro le hurtaste dinero a alguno de nosotros.

\- ¿Ah? No voy a ir al pachi. No tengo dinero. –Hizo una expresión de derrota pues si que había revisado cajones y escondites secretos en busca de dinero y sin ningún resultado.

\- Ahhhhh, ya. ¿Entonces irás a hacer lo que dijiste que haces para sentirte como basura? –Dijo Todomatsu como si hubiera descifrado el misterio.

Ante estas palabras, Karamatsu sintió como si su corazón se hubiera parado por un segundo. ¿De qué diablos hablaba Todomatsu? ¿Qué tanto podía saber? Su querido hermano era muy descarado, pero... ¿Lo era tanto como para haberle contado al menor aquella estupidez que estaba haciendo? ¿Y si era así porque hablaban de ello como si nada? Debía ser un error.

\- Yep, eso mismo. –Contestó el mayor.

\- Así que es algo que no requiere dinero. Eso me da incluso más curiosidad. –Dijo mirándole con sospecha nuevamente.- Bueno, sea lo que sea diviértete.

\- No te preocupes, lo intentaré. –Dijo Osomatsu y parándose del suelo se acercó a Todomatsu y ambos salieron dejando a Karamatsu sólo, quien aún fingía que se estaba observando en el espejo muy concentrado.

Al menos, al segundo hermano le dio la impresión de que Todomatsu no parecía saber a dónde iba Osomatsu. Pero, analizando todo lo dicho por ambos quedaba bastante claro. Tardó unos minutos pensando y no importaba cómo tratara de justificar la situación, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que Osomatsu acababa de salir por esa puerta a encontrarse y tener sexo con algún asqueroso anciano.

Se puso de pie en un acto reflejo. Apretó los dientes debido al enojo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero no pudo aguantar, y aventó su espejo de mano contra la pared con tanta fuerza que este se hizo pedazos. Estaba como loco. Pateó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas mandándola a volar y con este movimiento algo se cayó del único bolsillo de su sudadera y rodó por el suelo.

\- ¿K-Karamatsu-niisan? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

Aquella voz aguda lo regresó a sus estribos. Volteó todo su cuerpo hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz. En la puerta, encontró a Todomatsu. No contestó la pregunta ni dijo ni una palabra.

\- Karamatsu-niisan... ¿Qué pasa? Regresé porque olvidé el cargador de mi Smartphone y cuando entré a la casa escuché que algo se rompía. –En verdad estaba asustado. Por ello trató de explicar por qué había regresado.

\- No pasa nada. Yo también voy a salir. –Dijo de manera fría y cortante.

\- Niisan, creo que se te cayó algo... –Dijo Todomatsu señalando una esfera azul que estaba completamente turbia por dentro. El menor no era tonto, así que dedujo que se trataba del ego de Karamatsu.

El segundo hermano recogió aquella esfera y la metió de nuevo en el bolsillo de su sudadera sin decir una palabra. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Todomatsu estaba parado, y este se hizo a un lado sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera. El menor estaba aterrado y sorprendido pero aún así no podía quedarse callado.

\- Karamatsu-niisan... Ten cuidado. En el estado en el que estás, podrías hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. –Le dio una simple advertencia. Tenía sus propias sospechas de que lo que estuviera pasando no acabaría bien.

\- Creo que me arrepiento de no haber hecho esto antes... –Dijo Karamatsu y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

Bajo la oscura noche, escuchó los sonidos que hacían las cigarras, afuera de la casa. Incluso ese sonido tan común le irritaba en esos momentos.

Karamatsu comenzó a caminar dando fuertes pisotones contra el suelo y con ambas manos metidas en el bolsillo de la sudadera, apretando su ego con fuerza pero sin ejercer algún cambio en este. No había nada qué hacer. Ya sabía a dónde ir y qué es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en aquella zona rosa de la ciudad, con un orgullo herido y con la seguridad de que si tenía que encerrar a Osomatsu en una jaula por el resto de sus días, lo haría. No había marcha atrás.

Entró en el motel al que sabía que su hermano acudía siempre. Gracias a aquél proxeneta hijo de perra, sabía que Osomatsu siempre usaba la misma habitación. Subió por el elevador y llegó al número 666, curioso número de habitación para un motel que a lo mucho tendría como 30 habitaciones. Se recargó sobre la pared cruzando los brazos y pensando en que debió haber actuado antes. Pero ya no importaba, porque ahora estaba ahí, para ponerle un fin a aquel asunto. Ya sólo era cuestión de esperar.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Y entonces, han pasado 84 años desde el capítulo anterior. Tuve un apagón cerebral y aunque ya tenía escrito en una libreta lo que debía ocurrir en este capítulo se me hizo complicado escribirlo. Igual no ayudó el hecho de que me he metido en clases de japonés y me han mandado a cursos por el trabajo. Igual se me viene una evaluación de desempeño y otros pendientes de este mes que me consumen poco a poco ;-; Oh, y para colmo tengo que administrar mi página de face de "Osomatsu Nii-san Fans" –propaganda gratuita(?)-.

Aún así no teman que no planeo dejar botado el fanfic. Sé cuánto duele que abandonen un fic y aunque el mío es súper simplón, a las pocas o pocos lectores no les quiero hacer algo así de cruel. Además, aún después de que el anime finalizara sigo sintiendo esa llama ardiente en mi pecho que dice que siga shippeando matsus, en especial a Kara y a Oso.

El próximo capítulo tal vez tarde menos en salir porque de ese ya tengo la idea general y será más fácil de escribir. Igual será bastante... ehhhh... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero supongo tendré que poner una advertencia de R-18 y todo eso. Y editar un poco los tags. Ughhh. El punto es que no será un cap dulce como este si no todo lo contrario.

Si sienten muy OOCs a los personajes pido una disculpa. Escribo desde mi concepción y para mí actúan de ésta forma porque así les veo. Medio locos y enfermos(?).

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Los tontos no saben cómo amar

aCapítulo 4

"Los tontos no saben cómo amar".

Karamatsu estaba de pie, con su sudadera azul tan característica, esperando afuera del cuarto de hotel mientras su garganta y corazón se iban cerrando poco a poco. Todo lo que podía sentir era una inmensa ira combinada con una apatía que sólo se iban incrementando segundo a segundo.

Sonidos obscenos comenzaron a escucharse a través de esas paredes delgadas de motel barato. Sonidos que entraban dentro de los sentidos de Karamatsu y le hacían sentir un vaivén de emociones. Emociones negativas. Emociones frías. Emociones violentas.

Mientras se cuestionaba sobre los planes que había hecho, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza: '¿Qué más puedo hacer?'.

Osomatsu era un cabeza dura. Incluso si hablaban nada podía asegurarle que le haría caso y pararía toda esa estupidez. Y aunque todo fuera bien, qué había de él y sus emociones. ¿Qué ocurría con esos sentimientos que había guardado por tantos años?

Nunca había pensado siquiera que su hermano tendría ese tipo de deseos o inclinaciones. '¿Acaso Osomatsu es homosexual?'. Fue la pregunta que cruzó por su cabeza mientras pensaba en el por qué su hermano estaría dentro de aquella habitación. Y si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, ¿eso quería decir que en un futuro encontraría un "novio" del que estuviera enamorado y se iría de casa?

Siempre pensó que tarde o temprano todos sus hermanos se irían eventualmente al ser forzados a conseguir empleos, o incluso podría resultar que conocieran a una chica y se casaran, provocando el mismo resultado. Se había mentalizado incluso para ver el posible día en que su querido hermano mayor llegaría a casa con una hermosa chica que lo amara tanto como él, y tendría que resignarse a que aquello es lo que haría más feliz a Osomatsu.

A pesar de todo, quería verle feliz.

Pero no así.

Su paciencia era muy grande con todas las personas que le rodeaban, incluso soportando las bromas y maltratos de sus hermanos. Podía tolerar muchísimas cosas. Pero había otras que no. Esta era una de ellas.

Se sintió como un masoquista pues podía escuchar los gemidos de su hermano y quienquiera que fuera el otro sujeto dentro de la habitación y no estaba haciendo nada por evitar aquél ruido. Aún se estaba mentalizando para asimilar todo.

Se deslizó por la pared hacia el suelo y terminó sentado mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su cara entre estas. Aún trataba de mantener un poco su sentido de la realidad, de recomponerse y simplemente entrar a aquella habitación a hablar con su hermano, a tratar de hacer que entre en razón, a pedirle que parara, a decirle sobre sus sentimientos. A decirle que le amaba... pero aquellos gemidos apagaron su razón dejando que únicamente los malos pensamientos llenaran su cabeza.

Se mordió la parte interna de su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hizo un corte y sintió como la sangre inundaba su boca. Se levantó del piso con calma. Incluso con todo lo que sentía tenía que actuar con tranquilidad o todo se volvería un caos.

Se acercó a la puerta, tomó aliento y como si se tratara de un repartidor o mensajero, tocó la puerta con un poco de fuerza. Notó como los jadeos eran interrumpidos dentro del cuarto y daban paso a unos murmullos. Volvió a tocar la puerta con la misma fuerza pero dejó que sonara el golpeteo unos segundos más. Así, pudo escuchar como alguien se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta. En serio eran delgadas aquellas paredes.

Tomó una bocanada de aire con la cual llenó su pecho y lentamente exhaló. Escuchó cómo le era retirado el seguro a la puerta. Y finalmente, esta fue abierta cuidadosamente dejando que Karamatsu observara al tipo que estaba dentro de aquella habitación. No era un anciano. No podía verle muy bien la cara debido a su estado mental pero quedaba claro que era un hombre joven de cabello castaño oscuro y aspecto bien parecido.

El tipo lucía muy sorprendido al ver a Karamatsu, pero a Karamatsu no le interesaba, pues ahora estaba pensando en qué carajos sentir sobre todo esto.

\- ¿Eh? ¿O-Osomatsu-kun? P-pero… ¿Eh? –Dijo bastante sorprendido.

Y entonces, el sextillizo de cejas gruesas comprendió que aquél hombre estaba confundido ya que era idéntico al acompañante que tenía dentro de la habitación.

No dijo ni una palabra, sólo sonrió imitando un poco las expresiones de su hermano mayor para confundir aún más al hombre y aprovechando la confusión de éste, empujó la puerta y le obligó a abrirla por completo.

Sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago, pues de reojo vio a Osomatsu sentado en la cama, sin pantalones y con su sudadera como única prenda. Tenía puesta aquella famosa venda y no podía ver nada por lo que parecía nervioso.

Una especie de traqueteo sonó en su mente. Y con ese estruendo, apretó su mano haciendo un puño e impactó éste contra la cara del confundido hombre que estaba frente a él. Fue como si todo lo que hubiese planeado se hubiera borrado de su mente y entonces sólo pudo sentir aquella ira que estaba tratando de reprimir.

Aquel ruido alertó a Osomatsu que rápidamente se quitó las vendas para apreciar aquel espectáculo. Sintió como su sangre se heló al ver a su hermano menor golpeando en el suelo de la entrada de la habitación al tipo que minutos antes tenía con él en la cama. Más que estar impactado, sintió un miedo terrible. ¿Qué hacía ahí Karamatsu? ¿Era un sueño? Se pellizcó un brazo sólo para notar que era la realidad.

A pesar de la turbulenta mezcla de emociones que sentía por aquella escena aún quedaba un poco de cordura en su interior. Se paró de la cama y corrió hacia donde su hermano peleaba con el tipo, quien le había devuelto algunos golpes pero aún estaba arrinconado en el suelo siendo molido por la fuerza del sextillizo. Ambos se estaban gritando cosas que Osomatsu no estaba escuchando debido a lo irreal de aquel momento.

\- ¡Karamatsu! ¡Detente! –Gritó y trató de sujetarle para que parara de lanzar puñetazos.- ¡Para!

Karamatsu salió de aquel trance y volteó a ver a su hermano mayor quien le tenía sujetado del brazo izquierdo. Estaba temblando. Ambos estaban temblando.

El tipo aprovechó y sin decir nada se levantó y corrió hasta la salida.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! –Se dio cuenta Karamatsu de aquél escape y trató de pararse para seguir al tipo.

\- ¡Dije que pares! ¡Por favor! –El grito de Osomatsu le sorprendió.

Notó que el mayor seguía temblando mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el suelo. Pero en vez de tranquilizarse, nuevamente se percató de que estaba sin pantalones y recordó lo que estaba ocurriendo minutos antes sobre aquella cama que estaba a unos metros de ambos. Sintió como si se le fuera a reventar alguna vena de la cabeza.

\- Osomatsu. –Dijo su nombre de forma seca.

El mayor levantó el rostro hacia él. Parecía como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Yo... –No pudo contestar nada. Su voz estaba quebrada.

El puño que Karamatsu estaba formando con su mano se abrió. Y antes de que Osomatsu tratara de recomponerse se escuchó un sonoro golpe.

Osomatsu se llevó una mano a la cara. Había sido abofeteado por Karamatsu.

\- ¿K-Karamatsu? –No es que jamás hubiese recibido un golpe de su hermano, pero aquel golpe era diferente a aquellos que solían darse cuando peleaban por estupideces. Aquella bofetada le había dejado la mejilla roja y caliente. Se la había dado con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

Osomatsu sabía que él mismo era un imbécil y que traería preocupación a sus hermanos si se enteraban de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero aquello había sobrepasado lo que se podría esperar. Karamatsu lucía más molesto que decepcionado.

\- ¿Karamatsu? –Volvió a llamarle por su nombre.

\- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó sorprendiendo a Osomatsu.

El mayor se quedó sin habla pues no supo el por qué de aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –Parecía más calmado al preguntar esto. Pero Osomatsu sentía un poco de miedo al ver el semblante sombrío de éste.

Osomatsu no respondió. No podía responder.

\- Osomatsu... ¿Por qué no me dices nada? –La voz de Karamatsu sonó más grave de lo normal.

\- Nnnn... Lo siento. –Dijo Osomatsu con un tono de voz casi imperceptible. No sabía el por qué pero sintió que era necesario pedir disculpas.- Karamatsu... lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué... me pides disculpas? –En su voz se podía escuchar la irritación.

\- No lo sé... –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que retenía para que no se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Quería morirse allí mismo. De todos sus hermanos, Karamatsu es el último que quería que se hubiese enterado de todo eso.

Siempre se había sabido basura, pero era feliz con ello tratando de pensar únicamente en que no importaba. Que por ello Karamatsu nunca le correspondería. Estaba acostumbrado a repetirse a sí mismo pensamientos como: "Karamatsu nunca sería feliz con alguien como yo", "Karamatsu algún día se marchará con alguien que le merezca", "No soy digno de tener estos sentimientos".

Pero los últimos días había sentido un cambio en su interior. Desde que había ocurrido aquella tonta confesión falsa, sus expectativas se habían hecho más grandes, queriendo pasar más tiempo con Karamatsu. Pensando que incluso si no podían estar juntos de una forma romántica, por lo menos podría estar a su lado y pasar momentos divertidos juntos.

Osomatsu podía apreciar aquella esfera que había puesto sobre la cómoda de la cama cuando entró a la habitación de aquel motel. Por un instante su ego había crecido y tenía una mejor opinión de sí mismo. Tenía "esperanzas".

En verdad lo odiaba. Era por ello que se había metido en todo ese asunto de las citas clandestinas. Era por ello que habían sido mucho más frecuentes que antes. Era por ello que quería sentirse como basura... para que su ego se ensuciara nuevamente. Eso había funcionado durante mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora ya no hacía falta.

Su ego había regresado a la normalidad. Una piedra roja y pequeña. Había perdido aquellas esperanzas que egoístamente guardaba en su interior. Había perdido la esperanza de incluso permanecer al lado de Karamatsu.

Ya nada sería igual jamás. Incluso estaba seguro de que ahora le parecería repugnante, que quizás le odiaría e incluso le molestaría el hecho de ser hermano de alguien como él. Pero al menos podría rendirse con todo ese asunto y con aquél amor enfermizo que sentía por su hermano.

Sólo le quedaba proteger el poco orgullo de hermano mayor que tenía.

\- N-no le digas a los demás. –Salió de la boca de Osomatsu y al decir esto las lágrimas brotaron con mayor fuerza.

\- Aún puedes pensar en los demás, ¿eh? –Karamatsu frunció el entrecejo.

No podía creer que aún pudiera tener el descaro de poner antes a sus demás hermanos. Por un segundo pensó que a lo mejor Osomatsu no quería que supieran por alguna razón más profunda. Quizá no quería que específicamente alguno de sus hermanos se enterara. Pero lo que más molestia le causó es que tuvo la sensación de que no le importaba que él supiera. Como si no tuviera lugar en su corazón para preocuparse de él y de lo que sintiera con todo esto.

En esos momentos quería que Osomatsu pensara sólo en él. No importaban las razones.

\- No les diré nada, pero... –Dijo con un tono de voz grave.

No completó la frase. Se levantó del piso y tomó por la muñeca a Osomatsu obligándole a pararse junto con él. Notó que el mayor sintió aquel tirón violento pero no opuso resistencia, tal vez por la sorpresa o simplemente porque era lento.

\- Osomatsu... –Dijo su nombre obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ninguno dijo ni una palabra. Osomatsu veía a Karamatsu y comenzaba a agitarse mientras abría la boca sin poder decir una palabra. Karamatsu veía a Osomatsu y sentía como si le hubiera regalado su traición. En aquellos ojos y rasgos idénticos a los de él podía verse reflejado, como si estuviera mirándose en un espejo doble. Era una sensación extraña y relajante, pero en aquella situación le dominaba otro sentimiento de furia.

Osomatsu no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo aquella mirada profunda que Karamatsu le regalaba. Sentía como si estuviera juzgándole en un tribunal y dictando sentencia. No tardó en voltear el rostro rápidamente para evitar mirarle, pero una mano le sujetó con fuerza de su mentón y mejillas y le forzó a regresar su rostro en la posición inicial. Aquél agarre era agresivo y se sintió atemorizado.

En un último gesto de evitar aquella mirada, cerró los ojos haciendo que Karamatsu se irritara aún más.

El menor le soltó de aquél agarre, cerró la puerta del cuarto y puso el seguro, mientras le sujetaba un brazo. Rápidamente caminó hacia la cama jalándole con violencia y le aventó directo a esta. Fue tan instantáneo que no le dio oportunidad a su hermano de reaccionar o pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿K-Karamatsu? –Dijo su nombre con duda.

El menor no contestó. Buscó la venda que estaba aún sobre la cama y la tomó. Cuando se acercó a su hermano con intención de ponérsela sintió un fuerte empujón.

\- ¡No! –Gritó exaltado Osomatsu.

No recibió respuesta de Karamatsu quien se acercó nuevamente a éste con la intención de vendarle los ojos.

\- ¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo!? –Volvió a preguntar.

\- Osomatsu. Continuemos lo que estabas haciendo con aquél tipo. –Dijo secamente Karamatsu.

La incertidumbre invadió a Osomatsu quien no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa petición.

\- ¿¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!? –Exclamó con sorpresa el mayor.- ¿Q-qué carajos estás diciendo?

Ambos estaban forcejeando sobre la cama mientras Karamatsu empujaba su cuerpo contra la cama y trataba de vendarle los ojos nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes. Si sólo quieres placer yo te puedo ayudar en vez de él. Así podrás parar de hacer estas estupideces con desconocidos. –Dijo Karamatsu con un tono serio.

\- ¡Para! ¡No digas estupideces! –Exclamó Osomatsu que no tenía ni idea de lo que sea que estuviera pasando en la cabeza de su hermano menor. Una de sus muñecas fue sujetada con mucha fuerza.- ¡Karamatsu!

No recibió respuesta.

\- ¡Detente! –Seguía gritando Osomatsu.

Karamatsu levantó la sudadera roja de su hermano y posó sus labios sobre su abdomen haciendo que Osomatsu se estremeciera y perdiera las fuerzas por un instante. Con la mano libre que tenía, el mayor trató de empujarle sin resultado, mientras este comenzaba a recorrer nuevamente se abdomen con la lengua subiendo lentamente hasta su pecho y encontrando uno de sus pezones. El menor succionó y mordisqueó aquella zona hasta que ambos pezones estuvieran duros. Unos gemidos se escaparon de la boca de Osomatsu mientras perdía las fuerzas, y Karamatsu seguía chupando aquella zona sensible de su cuerpo.

\- ¡K-Karamatsu! No... ¡Basta! ¡En serio no quiero! –Seguía hablando aunque ya no hacía el intento por contenerle, o más bien, no podía.

El hermano de sudadera azul comenzó a aplastarle con el peso de su cuerpo mientras se concentraba en ponerle aquella venda que llevaba minutos antes. La vista de Osomatsu se oscureció y por primera vez sintió incomodidad al llevarla puesta. Ahora el Karamatsu real estaba junto a él, así que no había razón de tenerla.

\- ¡No! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Karamatsu!? –Estaba más nervioso que antes pues no podía ver la expresión de su hermano.- K-karamatsu... al menos respóndeme...

\- Sólo imagina que soy aquel tipo con el que follabas o quien sea que quieras. –Karamatsu estaba ebrio de ira al pronunciar estas palabras así que depositó sus labios sobre el cuello de Osomatsu y lo que comenzó con un chupetón terminó con los dientes del menor desgarrando y dejando una marca morada con sangre en la piel. Todo esto con los quejidos de dolor del mayor acompañando el momento.

\- Ughhhh... ¡D-duele!–Tratando de ignorar el dolor y el miedo insistió en irse.- N-no seas estúpido... Por favor... Deja de bromear… Karamatsu... volvamos a casa... –Estaba temblando pues Karamatsu no estaba actuando como siempre.- Karamatsu... ¡Ah! –Un gritillo se le escapó al sentir que el menor comenzaba a restregar una de sus piernas en su pene.

\- Si no quieres que continúe, ¿por qué esto está así?- Dijo Karamatsu en un tono ronco.

El mayor sintió una mano acariciando su vientre y deslizándose entre sus muslos. Acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía una erección en el momento en Karamatsu lo hizo presente.

La mano de Karamatsu se posó en aquella erección y la envolvió en un agarre haciendo que Osomatsu tuviese un espasmo. Podía sentir como el líquido seminal escurría en la mano de éste cuando comenzó a frotarle. El sonido de un cierre abriéndose dejó a Osomatsu aún más consciente de la situación en la que estaban.

\- B-basta... -El de sudadera roja estiró su mano ciegamente tratando de apartar la de Karamatsu de su cuerpo.- Karamatsu... suéltalo, te lo suplico... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?... Somos hermanos...

Para Karamatsu esa frase fue como si nuevamente le hubiesen dado un golpe en la boca del estomago. Era algo que ya sabía.

\- Somos hermanos, ambos hombres y tenemos la misma cara. No es diferente a masturbarnos mutuamente. –Dijo con un tono que le hacía parecer totalmente convencido de sus palabras. Osomatsu dudabade lo que estaba pasando.

La duda del mayor desapareció al sentir como era jalado de la sudadera. Karamatsu le había bajado de la cama con poca delicadeza dejando a Osomatsu de rodillas. Se había sentado en la cama de modo que el mayor había quedado frente a él. Su rostro fue tomado con ambas manos y entonces sintió algo duro y caliente posándose sobre su frente. Sintió una extraña mezcla de asco y excitación pues sabía qué era aquello que ahora le acariciaba la mejilla que tenía adolorida.

\- No, antes que masturbarnos... Primero ayúdame con esto como lo haces con todos esos hombres. ¿O esto me costará más caro? –Dijo Karamatsu en un tono sarcástico.

El comentario fue incluso más doloroso que la bofetada que había recibido antes. Aunque su hermano no supiera qué es lo que hacía en ese cuarto de motel, no estaba lejos de la realidad. Era basura. Y probablemente Karamatsu le odiaba ahora, o por lo menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo al escuchar lo que su siempre amable y dulce hermano menor dijo.

\- Ggghh... –Apretó los labios y giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Sintió como la venda se humedecía por las lágrimas.

Aquél gesto de Osomatsu fue interpretado como uno de rechazo para Karamatsu. Era como si con eso expresara que con él no podía hacer aquello. ¿Cualquiera era aceptable menos él?, ¿Tan grave es que fueran hermanos? No, Karamatsu ya sabía las respuestas correctas a aquellas preguntas pero no podía evitar sentirse irritado por aquello.

\- Osomatsu... es aquí... –Forzó el rostro de Osomatsu para que nuevamente estuviera frente a su propio miembro. Trató de abrir sin resultado su boca pues sus dientes estaban cerrados por completo. Trató de abrirlos de diferentes formas sin resultado. Un dejo de irritación se comenzó a formar dentro de él.- ¿Por qué conmigo no?¿En serio es porque somos hermanos? ¡¿O es acaso porque te doy asco?!

Aquel autocontrol que Karamatsu trataba de conservar se había perdido. Osomatsu estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para negar aquella afirmación pero su lentitud y falta de visión no le alertó de aquello que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Karamatsu rodeó con las manos el delgado cuello de Osomatsu y ejerció presión en éste. Fue sólo un instante pero le apretó con tanta fuerza que el mayor perdió la respiración unos segundos.

Osomatsu estiró ambas manos y enterró los dedos en las piernas de Karamatsu con fuerza para que le soltara. Prácticamente le estaba clavando las uñas por la desesperación. Quiso gritar pero la falta de aire no se lo permitió. Estaba asustado. Ahora en verdad estaba asustado. Finalmente, abrió la boca en busca de oxigeno para sus pulmones y Karamatsu le soltó. Había dejado una marca roja alrededor de su cuello, la cual parecía un collar.

El alivio no perduró pues antes de darse cuenta sintió como su hermano le introducía su miembro erecto en la boca. Fue una sensación invasiva que jamás había experimentado. Incluso aunque había tenido sexo en innumerables ocasiones, nunca había tratado de practicar el sexo oral y mucho menos ser él el que diera una felación, y por supuesto, jamás obligado a hacerlo.

Sintió una urgencia por vomitar cuando su hermano comenzó a mover sus caderas con necesidad. Podría haber mordido aquél pedazo de carne y correr, pero no tenía el valor ni las ganas de lastimar a Karamatsu. A pesar de la situación en la que estaba, tener aquella parte de su hermano en la boca le estaba excitando incluso aunque fuera desagradable. Sintió asco de sí mismo. Pero... estaba feliz...

\- ¡Osomatsuuu! Nghhhhh... –Karamatsu gimió cuando sintió que su hermano comenzó a mover su lengua y a succionar para ayudarle con ese trabajito.

\- Guhhhhh... –La boca de Osomatsu se llenó en cuestión de segundos de un líquido que ya conocía pero que nunca había probado antes. Era un sabor asqueroso, pero aún así lo tragó pensando en que era una parte de su hermano.

Se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos en el cuarto. Osomatsu también se había corrido y su semilla permanecía esparcida en el piso. Estaba avergonzado de llegar al clímax sólo por tener el miembro de su hermano menor en la boca.

\- Osomatsu... ¿... Así de bien se sintió tener un pene en tu boca? –Karamatsu le susurró al oído haciendo que se estremeciera nuevamente.

No contestó. Aún estaba muy avergonzado por aquello y por la imagen que Karamatsu estaba teniendo de él, pues prácticamente le estaba tratando como a una puta.

\- Osomatsu, hagámoslo hasta el final. –Dijo con un tono aún más ronco, el cual sonaba erótico.

Aquella voz grave había excitado nuevamente a Osomatsu, pero aquella frase había turbado su interior.

\- ¿A-a qué te refieres... c-con hacerlo... hasta el final...? –Preguntó en primera instancia.- Espera... ¡¿Q-q-qué haces?!

En lugar de contestar a su pregunta, Karamatsu le levantó del suelo jalándole del brazo y le aventó a la cama poniéndole boca abajo. Se puso encima de él y sujetando sus muñecas le inmovilizó. La respuesta de Osomatsu fue contestada con acciones. Karamatsu había acomodado su miembro que volvía a estar erecto en aquella abertura de Osomatsu.

\- ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Karamatsu, detente! –Su respiración se sentía pesada.

Una sensación angustiante comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras jadeaba y sollozaba de terror. Aunque fuera Karamatsu, no quería aquello. No, aquello estaba ocurriendo y ni siquiera podía ver a Karamatsu por aquellas vendas. Sentía su respiración en su cuello.

\- ¿Todo menos esto? –Karamatsu seguía malinterpretando las palabras del mayor.- ¿Por qué todo menos esto? Si ya lo has hecho con tantos... ¿En verdad me odias?

\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡N-no es eso lo que quería decir! ¡Para! –Comenzó a forcejear al sentir como el menor comenzaba a empujar aquella parte tratando de introducirla en su interior.

Sin preparación alguna, Karamatsu comenzó a introducir la punta de su miembro en aquel apretado agujero.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! –Osomatsu comenzó a sacudirse violentamente y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un cabezazo en la cara a Karamatsu.

\- Ughhh... –Gimió de dolor pero sin soltar a Osomatsu quien dejó de forcejear al notar que le había lastimado con aquel acto. Un líquido rojizo se escurrió de entre sus fosas nasales y cayó sobre la sudadera roja de éste.- Osomatsu... tú...

La frustración terminó apoderándose de Karamatsu. 'De verdad no me quiere. No me desea. Le da asco estar conmigo de esta manera.' Fue el pensamiento que se apoderó de él y soltó las muñecas de Osomatsu, pero antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, le forzó a voltear su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba en la cama y volvía a acomodar aquella parte en la "entrada" de su culo.

\- ¡N-No! –Dijo Osomatsu al notar que el menor no se había rendido.- ¡Karamatsu, para por favor! Te lo suplico... no lo hagas...

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. En cambio, soltó un grito ahogado al sentir como algo duro había entrado a la fuerza en su interior. Sintió como si le hubiesen desgarrado por dentro. Fue doloroso. Un dolor nostálgico que hizo que su garganta se cerrara y sus sentidos comenzaran a desvanecerse.

\- ¡Ngh! –Exclamó Karamatsu quien igual sintió como si su miembro fuera aplastado debido a la presión que el mayor estaba ejerciendo.- Osomatsu... no aprietes tanto...

Incluso con aquella sensación y dolor no se detuvo y comenzó a moverse con fuerza. La adrenalina que tenía acumulada le daba fuerzas para actuar así incluso con aquel daño que se provocaba a sí mismo en su parte baja. Aumentó la velocidad y se concentró en estocar con más y más rapidez mientras apretaba los ojos y fruncía las cejas. Estaba desahogándose de todo aquello que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Osomatsu forcejeaba al principio moviendo las piernas y arañando los brazos de Karamatsu, pero en algún punto dejó de poner resistencia y sólo se quedó inmóvil y cubriéndose el rostro mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Algo pegajoso le permitió a Karamatsu moverse con mayor facilidad en el interior de su hermano. Era extraño. Aún no se corría y no había usado lubricante, e incluso con su nula experiencia con hombres, no era tan estúpido como para no saber que a diferencia de las mujeres éstos no se mojaban solos. Abrió los ojos dispuesto a observar con rareza aquello que le había lubricado. Su cuerpo y mente se helaron. Aquel líquido viscoso que empapaba la cama y manchaba las sábanas, era sangre.

Se llevó una mano a la boca como si con eso retuviera la sensación de náusea que se había agolpado en su garganta. Empero eso no era lo peor o lo más desagradable. Desvió la mirada de aquella sangre proveniente del lastimado ano de su hermano y su magullado pene, buscando encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano. Aquella ira desapareció de su interior y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al ver a su Osomatsu cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño suplicando perdón. Incluso aunque la venda se había resbalado de su rostro, se cubría los ojos llenos de lágrimas con sus antebrazos.

\- Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho. Duele mucho. No lo volveré a hacer. Me portaré bien... Lo siento mucho, Tougou-san... Perdóneme, por favor... Perdóneme por favor... –Repetía en un tono bajo casi inaudible debido al agotamiento de su cuerpo y mente.

Karamatsu sacó su miembro del interior de su hermano. Había perdido aquella erección y calor que sentía, siendo remplazado por una sensación fría que le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la tratando de procesar toda la información recibida. Cada vez era menos sonora la voz de su hermano.

\- Osomatsu... Oye... –Le sacudió un poco y pudo notar que en algún momento se había desfallecido y que el sangrado estaba continuando levemente.- ¿Osomatsu?... ¡Osomatsu! ¡Mierda!... –Exclamó con una cólera que estaba más dedicada a sí mismo.

No lo pensó más de dos segundos y cubrió a Osomatsu con una de las sábanas de la cama, tomó las pertenencias del mayor que estaban en la cómoda, entre ellas sus llaves y aquella piedra roja, metiéndoselas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación para abrirla y regresó a donde su hermano estaba recostado para levantarle con ambos brazos.

Apuraba el paso con su hermano en brazos tratando de mantener la calma aunque el miedo de que aquel sangrado fuera una señal de que su hermano corría un riesgo hospital más cercano estaba a una hora en tren bala. Rápidamente pensó que lo mejor sería llevarle con Dekapan pues estaba mucho más cerca. Sólo esperaba que estuviera en su consultorio y pudiera ayudarle.

Mientras corría no podía dejar de maldecir por lo bajo. Se sentía como el ser más estúpido de la tierra. Y además... aquel nombre que su hermano había pronunciado no salía de su cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios había salido el nombre de Tougou de sus labios? Fue como si hubiera conectado un cable dentro de su mente o como si una pieza de rompecabezas faltante hubiese aparecido. Pero lo más importante en ese momento era asegurarse de que Osomatsu no corría peligro.

En un par de minutos llegaría a casa de Dekapan.

\- ... ¿...Karamatsu? –Una voz casi imperceptible pronunció su voz. Era Osomatsu, que había recobrado el conocimiento.- ... No llores...

Osomatsu estiró una mano y acarició la cara de Karamatsu que estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Su respiración se escuchaba débil y lenta.

\- Lo siento tanto... Osomatsu... –Su voz se escuchaba incluso más ronca que antes. No podía dejar de llorar.

\- Yo... No te preocupes, Karamatsu. Me duele... pero estaré bien. –El mayor se aferró al cuerpo del menor.

Mientras Karamatsu suplicaba en su interior que aquello fuera un sueño o más bien una horrible pesadilla, llegó a casa de Dekapan. Golpeó la puerta a base de patadas debido a la falta de extremidades libres y tiempo.

\- ¡Si, ya voy! –Dijo la voz de un hombre mayor.

Cuando Dekapan abrió la puerta, Karamatsu entró al hogar de éste a la fuerza casi empujándole.

\- ¡Por favor, ayude a mi hermano! –Suplicó mientras bajaba la cabeza suplicante.

\- Oh dios... ¿Qué pasó? –El hombre mayor lucía afligido.- Ven por acá...

Dekapan pidió que le siguiera al consultorio y que pusiera a Osomatsu en una camilla. Luego le pidió que esperara afuera para que le revisara e hiciera las curaciones pertinentes.

Mientras Karamatsu esperaba fuera de la habitación sentado en el suelo las palabras que su hermano había dicho antes aún daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

'Tougou'.

Ese nombre lo conocía muy bien. No podría olvidar a aquel individuo que había sembrado el caos y el terror en todos los miembros de su familia; el daño que había provocado en el núcleo familiar. Y mucho menos podía olvidar que casi estuvo a punto de arrebatarle a su hermano mayor de su vida.

Incluso aunque al final todo había salido bien y aquel bandido había sido encarcelado, lo cierto era que había dejado un gran trauma en el mayor de los sextillizos y es por ello que no solían mencionarlo en casa. Pero incluso así, nunca habían entendido el por qué al mayor le daba tanto miedo la simple mención de aquél nombre, y mucho menos podían explicar a qué se debía aquella incomodidad que mostraba con aquel tema.

Mientras continuaba odiándose a si mismo más y más, una voz le sacó de su enfrascamiento.

\- Hey, chico. ¿Choromatsu-kun? –Dekapan le habló mientras agitaba una mano para que se acercara a él.

\- Eh, no, soy Karamatsu... –Decía mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- Oh sí, lo siento. Bueno, puedes pasar. Osomatsu-kun está descansando. –Dijo mientras ambos entraban al cuarto donde reposaba Osomatsu con una bata blanca.

\- Yo... quiero saber si Osomatsu estará bien... –Preguntó con temor.

\- Ah, claro que estará bien. Sólo fue una fisura rectal. Estará bien después de un poco de reposo y quizás un tratamiento. –Al decir esto, Karamatsu suspiró con un poco de alivio.- Eh, Karamatsu-kun... quería hablar contigo de esto.

Karamatsu sintió un poco de miedo por aquellas palabras. Como si Dekapan supiera qué es lo que había pasado y estuviera a punto de llamar a la policía o algo así. Pero en el fondo es lo que quería. Que alguien le responsabilizara por sus actos. Que alguien le diera el castigo que se merecía.

\- Sí, claro. –Dijo cortantemente el sextillizo.

\- Bueno. Las heridas fueron provocadas por alguna clase de abuso sexual... pero... es que el problema es que es la segunda vez que Osomatsu-kun viene a mi consultorio por una cuestión así.

Al decir esto, Karamatsu tragó saliva.

\- La cosa es que aquella vez Osomatsu-kun insistió en que no le había pasado nada. Seguía gritando una y otra vez que eran sus hemorroides y que si le decía a alguien se moriría. Pero hay cosas que son difíciles que un doctor no note. –Continuó hablando el hombre.- Al final después de que le dije que le diría sus padres que lo llevaran a un hospital general, confesó que alguien le había... lastimado... pero creí que el responsable había sido encerrado tras las rejas. Por ello se me hace muy raro y doloroso encontrarlo en la misma situación que cuando era pequeño. Nunca pensé que de verdad estaría tratándole este tipo de heridas otra vez.

Karamatsu no contestó. No quería mentirle a Dekapan pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Sólo agitó la cabeza de lado a lado y el hombre mayor lo tomó como que no sabía nada del asunto.

Dekapan le indicó que iría a revisar si encontraba un poco de medicina para ayudar al mayor de los sextillizos a calmar el dolor. Karamatsu asintió. Cuando el doctor salió el cuarto, se acercó a la camilla y miró con detenimiento a Osomatsu que dormía con tranquilidad. Podía ver que sus parpados y ojeras estaban oscurecidos e incluso tenía saliva y lágrimas secas cubriéndole el rostro. La marca de mordida que le había hecho se notaba en la piel de su cuello. Lucía doloroso.

Su cabeza le dolía, pero Karamatsu había llegado a la respuesta gracias a la historia de Dekapan. El mismo había repetido aquello que Tougou seguramente había hecho a Osomatsu cuando era un niño. Lo había violado. No había otra forma de expresarlo. Su vida era insignificante en esos momentos. Pensaba que no merecía siquiera existir. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimar de aquella manera a la persona que más quería en todo el mundo?

\- Mmm... –Osomatsu emitió un murmullo que casi le para el corazón a Karamatsu. Abrió los ojos lentamente.- ¿Karamatsu?

\- ¡Ah! S-sí... –Dijo y su voz desentonó casi agudizándose.

\- ¿Ya estás... más calmado? –Le preguntó en un tono muy bajo y cansado.

\- Ah... ¡Sí! ¡E-estoy calmado! –Contestó un poco agitado y tartamudeo un poco.

\- Sí... ya veo que estás calmado...–Una risilla salió de la boca de Osomatsu. Reía mostrando los dientes y apretando los ojos, como era su costumbre, y Karamatsu sintió que quería volver a llorar.- Ehhh... ¿Podemos hablar de todo esto del hotel?

\- ¿H-hablar? –Estaba tan conmocionado y confundido que no podía articular oraciones. Sólo pensaba en cómo pedir perdón y luego,tal vez, ir a algún callejón oscuro y morirse.

\- Mmm... sí... ¡Ugh! –Dijo el mayor mientras trataba de sentarse pero el dolor le sacó un grito de queja.

\- ¡¿Estás bien, Osomatsu?! –Karamatsu se acercó más y le sujetó por los brazos con preocupación.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Osomatsu sonrió aliviado, y luego su sonrisa se deformó en una mueca. Trataba de aguantarse las ganas de llorar pero no lo consiguió y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

\- E-estoy aliviado de que ya no estés enojado... Yo... quiero hablar... de lo que hacía ahí… Ughhh... N-no quiero ni que tú ni los otros me odien... Por favor, no les digas a los demás...

\- Osomatsu...

Karamatsu estaba sorprendido de que después de todo lo ocurrido, Osomatsu aún pensara en guardar en secreto aquellas citas clandestinas del resto.

\- ¡Lo siento! –Gritó descolocando un poco a Osomatsu.- No le diré nada a los demás pero... ¡Yo soy el que debería estar rogando que me perdones! ¡Yo soy el que hizo algo malo!

Un deseo egoísta impulsó a Karamatsu a hablar. Quería que por lo menos su hermano le dedicara un pensamiento. Que se concentrara sólo en él aunque fuera un minuto y que se olvidara del resto.

'Soy una mierda egoísta...' fue lo que pensó.

Osomatsu acarició la cabeza de Karamatsu y este volvió su mirada hacia su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo confundido.

El mayor le miró directo a los ojos por unos instantes. Parecía como si aún pudiera seguir llorando.

\- ¿M-me odias? –Dijo con un gesto de temor.

\- ¡Claro que no! –Gritó exaltado para sorpresa del mayor.

\- Entonces... ¿Estás seguro de que ya estás mejor? –Preguntó pues aún no estaba convencido de que Karamatsu estuviera calmado.

\- Osomatsu... En realidad no estoy bien... pero... ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí después de lo que te hice? ¡Tú eres el que debería odiarme! –Las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos mientras hablaba.

\- Jamás podría odiarte de verdad... Porque... porque... ¿Porque eres mi hermano doloroso?... –Dijo sin responder y mirando a Karamatsu como si él tuviese la respuesta. No podía simplemente soltarle sus sentimientos de golpe.

\- ¿Eresh- eshtupidoh…? –Decía mientras hablaba a moco tendido.

\- No... Es decir, sí lo soy, pero no me refiero a eso... –Se rascó la cabeza pensando en cómo aclarar todo eso, y finalmente sujetó una de las manos de Karamatsu entre las suyas.- Sabes, no puedo contestar tus preguntas, y seguramente tienes más preguntas que hacerme. Además de que yo tengo preguntas qué hacerte también. Pero... en estos momentos estoy muy cansado... ¿Podrías dejar descansar a tu hermano mayor?...

\- Shí, claro... –Dijo mientras sorbía por la nariz.

\- Gracias. Prometo que mañana te responderé de la manera más seria posible... –Dijo mientras se frotaba la nariz con un dedo.

\- N-no creo que eshoshea muy poshible... –Dijo Karamatsu mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su llorosa cara.

\- Trataré... –Dijo con voz baja, soltó su mano y se recostó nuevamente en la camilla. En verdad estaba muy cansado.- Karamatsu...

\- ¿S-Shí? –Preguntó dudoso.

\- Hasta mañana... –Dijo y cerró los ojos dejándose caer en aquella sensación placentera de sueño.

Karamatsu sintió como si aquella despedida tuviera un significado más profundo. Podía entender cómo pensaba su querido hermano mayor. Fue una advertencia. Quería verlo el día de mañana y con eso le indicaba que no fuera a cometer alguna locura.

Se llevó ambas manos al pecho. Era una extraña sensación de dolor que se combinaba con el arrepentimiento, y con esto último, se sentía conmovido de que incluso aunque se portó cruelmente con Osomatsu, éste aún estaba preocupado de su bienestar. ¿Qué tan tonto podía ser su hermano?

O más bien... ¿Qué tan tonto podía ser él mismo? ¿Qué tan pendejo y egoísta podía ser él? Incluso si amaba a su hermano, eso no le daba el derecho a hacer lo que sea con esa excusa. Merecía morirse en serio, pero...

Sabía de antemano que no podía desobedecer aquella petición de su hermano de verse al día siguiente. Y también sabía que esa noche no podría dormir.

.-.

El quinto hijo de la familia Matsuno siempre permanecía ajeno a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, siempre perdido en su propia mente o mundo, pero este no era el caso en esta ocasión.

Había seguido a su hermano mayor cuando había salido de casa preguntándose si con eso podía aclarar algo de la confusión que había estado sintiendo desde que se le ocurrió seguirle al baño en aquella ocasión.

Ichimatsu había sacado una pala del almacén y Jyushimatsu estaba intrigado. ¿Acaso su hermano había matado a alguien y estaba por enterrar un cadáver? ¿O acaso descubrió un tesoro oculto y estaba por desenterrarlo? Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, la descubriría tarde o temprano mientras lo seguía y eso le traía una gran expectación.

Cautelosamente como si fuera un animal salvaje, le siguió mientras se camuflajeaba entre postes y edificios, hasta llegar a un parque cercano a casa.

Se escondió detrás de unos árboles y contempló lo que sea que estuviera haciendo ahí. Para su sorpresa comenzó a cavar con la pala. ¿Cadáver o tesoro? No había forma de saberlo aún. Siguió observando con la boca abierta y con un poco de temor mientras una gota de sudor se escurría por su frente.

Ichimatsu terminó de excavar y se inclinó hacia el agujero para sacar algo. ¿Tesoro? ¿Cadáver? Aún no podía saber qué era.

Cuando finalmente sacó aquello del agujero y lo sostuvo en manos, Jyushimatsu lucía muy confundido. Era una extraña bola de color oscuro. Parecía un gato, pero era redondo y no tenía extremidades ni cabeza. Jamás había visto algo así en su vida.

Fue incluso más extraño ver que Ichimatsu abrazó fuertemente aquella pelota de pelo por varios minutos con una expresión que Jyushimatsu no entendía si era de felicidad, de tristeza o de ganas de cagar. Y después el cuarto hermano se dispuso a enterrarla nuevamente. Sin hacer otra acción, salió de aquél parque arrastrando la pala.

Jyushimatsu salió de su escondite y se acercó a aquél montículo de arena que había quedado al rellenar el agujero. Miraba confuso al suelo. Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y trató de pensar, pero pensar no era lo suyo, así que simplemente se dejó guiar por sus impulsos. Comenzó a excavar con las manos a una velocidad increíble debido a toda la estamina que tenía en su cuerpo, y cuando llegó a donde estaba aquél objeto lo miró fijamente.

Lo tomó en entre sus brazos y al mirarlo más de cerca notó que en verdad parecía un gato. Era suave, peludo y muy cálido, pero estaba descuidado y lleno de tierra. Como si nunca lo hubieran lavado y tuviera aquel color por el paso del tiempo. Por alguna razón, aquél objeto redondo le recordaba a Ichimatsu pero no entendía muy bien porqué.

Aún con aquella confusión, salió de aquél parque y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su hogar, por una ruta diferente a la que había tomado su hermano. Se sentía como un niño pequeño que hubiera hurtado un dulce de una tienda. Pero no quería dejar aquello ahí enterrado.

Cuando estaba cerca de casa disminuyó la velocidad. Pudo apreciar que Todomatsu también estaba regresando y ambos llegaron a la entrada casi al mismo tiempo. En un impulso, se metió aquél objeto debajo de la sudadera.

\- Ah, Jyushimatsu-niisan. –Todomatsu fue el primero en establecer contacto visual con él. Puso una cara de fastidio al notar aquél bulto que sobresalía entre su ropa.- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

\- ... Embarazo... –Dijo porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y notó que Todomatsu ya no tenía ganas de soltar un remate para aquél chiste.

\- Está bien, está bien... ¿Apenas acabas de regresar? Pasé por donde estaba Chibita y como no vi a ninguno, pensé que ya todos estarían en casa a estas horas de la noche. –Dijo como si no esperara encontrar allí a alguien.

\- Ah, Ichimatsu-niisan tampoco ha regresado... –Contestó Jyushimatsu quien estaba seguro que al paso lento de su hermano todavía estaría a mitad del camino para llegar a casa.- Ah, Totty, también llegas tarde.

\- ¡Ah! B-bueno, yo... pensaba regresar más temprano, pero un amigo tuvo un problema y me llamó para que le ayudara. –Dijo un poco nervioso.- Deberíamos entrar. Comienza a hacer frío.

Ambos hermanos menores entraron a la casa. Se veían ausentes mientras cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero fueron forzados a regresar a la realidad al ver lo que estaba pasando adentro.

\- ¿¡Ahhhh!? ¿Que no sabes dónde está Osomatsu-niisan pero que te dijo que no regresará esta noche? –Choromatsu miraba con cara de sentencia de muerte a Karamatsu quien lucía una expresión triste.

\- S-sí... eso fue lo que me dijo. –Trataba de ocultar sus expresiones faciales para que no pareciera que mentía.

\- Karamatsu-niisan, eso es muy sospechoso... Ese tonto... seguramente anda metido en problemas... –El de sudadera verde lucía entre desconfiado y preocupado.

Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu entraron en la habitación pero no se metieron en la conversación. No entendían muy bien qué es lo que pasaba. Ambos estaban a punto de acercarse a Karamatsu para interrogarle también y saber qué estaba pasando, cuando el teléfono sonó.

\- Ah, yo contesto. –Dijo el más pequeño de los sextillizos y salió de la habitación. Tomó el teléfono y tomó la llamada.- Sí, residencia de la familia Matsuno... ¿Con quién quiere hablar? –Continuó con aquella llamada y la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando.- Ah... Sí... claro...

Los otros tres hermanos estaban acechando desde la habitación, curiosos de quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche. Mientras espiaban y Todomatsu hablaba, se abrió la puerta de la casa. Ichimatsu al fin había llegado y al verlo, Jyushimatsu apretó entre sus brazos aquella pelota que todavía tenía debajo de la sudadera.

Todomatsu colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Ichimatsu que estaba quitándose las sandalias en el recibidor a menos de un metro del menor.

\- Bueno, pues... ¡Choromatsu-niisan!, ¡Karamatsu-niisan!, ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan!, habló Dekapan y dijo que Osomatsu-niisan pasará ahí la noche porque se le reventaron unas hemorroides. ¡Pfff!... –Les gritó a los espías que estaban escuchando a la distancia y luego trato de contener la risa.- Y eso es lo que pasa, Ichimatsu-niisan.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan tiene hemorroides? –El sextillizo siempre despeinado sonrió divertido con un aspecto felino.

\- Así parece... pffff... –Contestó el hermano afeminado.

Ambos trataban de contener sus risas, pero se la estaban pasando en grande con aquella información. Cruzaron una mirada sin palabras, ya sabían que al día siguiente el mayor sería el objeto de burla de ambos.

Cuando ambos regresaron a la habitación, notaron algo extraño. Tanto Karamatsu como Jyushimatsu lucían algo decaídos y el único que se encontraba como de costumbre era Choromatsu, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Jyushimatsu se levantó rápidamente y se fue al baño corriendo aún ocultando aquello que tenía en la sudadera. Ichimatsu le miró de reojo mientras salía de la habitación.

El quinto sextillizo llegó al baño rápidamente y comenzó a llenar la bañera. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba hasta la mitad, así que la llenó de champú y rápidamente se sacó aquella bola de pelos y la remojó en el agua. Fue extraño porque el agua rápidamente comenzó a quedar oscura en un tono morado. Y como si se tratara de un animal viviente, Jyushimatsu comenzó a frotarla y lavarla.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se escuchó una voz tranquila detrás de él y brincó del susto. Al voltear la cabeza pudo ver a Ichimatsu parado en la entrada del baño. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta y ahora su hermano mayor le miraba con mala cara. Se veía entre confundido, molesto y agobiado.

\- ¿Jyushimatsu... qué estás haciendo? –Dio unos pasos y cerró aquella puerta detrás de él.- ¿Por qué estás lavando mi...? No, más bien, ¿Por qué tienes mi ego?

\- ¿Eco? –Contestó con otra pregunta un poco confundido.

\- ... Olvida el nombre... –Hizo una pausa para pensar en cómo plantear mejor aquella pregunta.- Jyushimatsu, yo... enterré eso en un parque... ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

El menor no contestó de inmediato pues aunque quisiera contestar, no tenía la menor idea de por qué había hecho aquello. No entendía el por qué de sus acciones.

\- Porque me recordó a Ichimatsu-nissan. –Dijo aunque no contestaba a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

\- No te estoy entendiendo... –Su aura se ensombreció. No sabía si Jyushimatsu estaba hablando en serio o estaba jugando con él para evadir la respuesta.

\- Yo... –Jyushimatsu se quedó pensativo unos segundos y tomó aire para hablar.- Ichimatsu-niisan salió y yo me preocupé, así que lo seguí. Entonces vi que enterrabas algo, y esta pelota me recordó a ti, pero estaba sucia así que la traje a casa para lavarla.

La incertidumbre invadió a Ichimatsu quien no podía comprender muy bien aquella explicación a pesar de ser clara y precisa. Aquella explicación, en realidad le irritó más de lo que debería.

\- No juegues conmigo... ¡Nadie te pidió que hicieras esto! –Soltó de golpe sorprendiendo a Jyushimatsu quien dio un respingo.

El sonido del agua de la bañera contrarrestó aquél grito.

\- ¿Niisan? –Dijo el menor en un tono temeroso mientras su sonrisa tambaleaba un poco y su frente se llenaba de gotas de sudor.

\- En serio... yo no te pedí que hicieras esto. –Dijo bajándole un poco al tono de su voz pero aún se mostraba claramente enfadado.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan, lo siento... –Dijo muy apenado.- Pero... no podía dejar esto ahí en ese estado.

Acto seguido, Jyushimatsu sacó del agua aquella bolita que ahora lucía más suave y limpia, y se la enseñó a su hermano quien pareció asombrado de verla en esas condiciones.

\- ¿Ves? Ahora luce mejor... y es una parte de Niisan... No quiero que una parte de Niisan esté sucia. Yo quiero que Ichimatsu-niisan esté bien. –Dijo mientras tomaba una toalla y secaba aquella pelota para luego depositarla en brazos de su hermano.

Ichimatsu tragó en seco y su expresión se suavizó. Era difícil para él permanecer molesto con Jyushimatsu. Menos se podía molestar después de que este dijera aquello.

\- ... Jyushimatsu... –Le miró y suspiró mientras apretaba su ego contra su pecho.- No merezco tu preocupación o compasión. Estoy bien así como estoy.

Era obvio para Jyushimatsu que no "estaba bien" por lo que sujetó una de las manos de Ichimatsu y la apretó.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan... ¡Vamos a hacerlo! –Dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar a sus palabras jaló a su hermano de manera que ambos cayeron dentro de la bañera. El ego de Ichimatsu cayó rodando hacia un lado del escusado.

\- ¡Ouch! ¿Jyushimatsu, qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza pues se había dado un golpe al caer, en mala posición, al agua.

No hubo contestación a su pregunta, pero si sintió una sensación de suavidad posándose en sus labios. Jyushimatsu había depositado sus labios sobre los suyos.

Una sensación eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Ichimatsu. Y apartó a su enérgico hermano de encima suyo.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces? –Dijo una vez que sus labios se habían separado.

\- Haciéndolo. –Fue todo lo que el menor dijo.- No tengo la sudadera de Karamatsu-niisan pero aún puedo imitar sus gestos.

\- Ya te había dicho que esto no es necesario... De hecho, detenlo, me incomoda mucho... –Dijo a modo de orden y con una mirada que se imponía.

\- Pero Ichimatsu... pensé que me deseabas... –Habló Jyushimatsu quien ya estaba en su modo Karamatsu y posó una mano en su mejilla para acariciarla.- Pensé que estar conmigo te hacía feliz. No me puedes engañar... Tu cuerpo es honesto, _kitty~_ Yo se que lo quieres...

-Tch... No lo estoy disfrutando, Jyushimatsu... Esto me hace sentir peor que antes. –Dijo mientras tenía una expresión lastimera.

\- Pero... tú me amas... –Dijo a punto de posar sus labios sobre los del mayor.

\- ¡Eso no importa! –Aquel grito resonó en aquél espacio cerrado que era el baño.- ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Yo sólo quiero ser feliz! Eso que inconscientemente desenterraste es lo que quiero cambiar de mí. Quiero evitar pensar en todo esto, quiero dejar de hacerme pajas mentales y que la realidad me golpee al punto de rendirme por completo... Quiero olvidar y seguir…

Jyushimatsu detuvo la imitación al ver que el mayor se había levantado y salido de la bañera para después recostarse en el piso del baño abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su cara entre estas. Lucía cansado y deprimido. No era común ver a Ichimatsu en aquél estado por lo que el hiperactivo hermano comenzó a preocuparse a pesar de no entender lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan... –Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y posaba una mano sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a acariciarle como si se tratara de un gato a modo de consuelo.

Ichimatsu levantó su cabeza y mostró su rostro que tenía escondido. Miró a Jyushimatsu con algo de reproche pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Meditó unos instantes y estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar la mano del menor y apartarla de su cabeza. Lo hizo de forma calmada y se tomó unos segundos más para hablar mientras Jyushimatsu le miraba confundido.

\- Jyushimatsu... no quiero que te sigas preocupando por mí. Es aún más doloroso que tú estés involucrado. –Se rascó la cabeza y miró el suelo con detenimiento.- Cuando tú vienes, hablas y me alientas a esforzarme me recuerdas éste asunto con... Mierdamatsu... y yo sólo quiero olvidarlo...

\- Pero... Ichimatsu-niisan... no tienes que rendirte. Aún puedes tener oportunidades y Karamatsu-niisan entenderá, y-

No pudo terminar su frase pues Ichimatsu había golpeado el suelo con su puño haciendo un sonoro estruendo llenara con eco las paredes del baño. Jyushimatsu le miró con mayor preocupación pues con la intensidad del golpe estaba seguro de que su hermano se había quebrado algún hueso de la mano, aunque al mayor parecía no importarle.

\- Jyushimatsu, basta. En verdad, sólo... detente... –El mayor había apretado los labios y tenía una mueca en el rostro.- No sé de qué manera puedo hacer que entiendas que tus palabras, en lugar de darme esperanzas, se me clavan en el pecho y me hacen sentir aún más miserable... porque... porque de verdad... Karamatsu jamás podría corresponderme y nada de lo que digas o pienses va a cambiar este hecho...

La voz de Ichimatsu sonaba un poco quebrada y el eco del baño hacía que Jyushimatsu la escuchara y le pareciera lejana. Había olvidado que su hermano era bastante frágil con ese tipo de temas.

\- No es porque yo lo diga o piense. Sólo quiero que Ichimatsu-niisan sea feliz. –Dijo y le abrazó con un deje de arrepentimiento por forzar a Ichimatsu a alcanzar su límite.

Ichimatsu se estaba conteniendo, pues al sentir aquél abrazo comenzó a llorar. Y Jyushimatsu pensó que no debió olvidar que su hermano era un llorón de primera.

\- Yo... no me interesa ser feliz... de esa manera... –Decía mientras sorbía su nariz.- Yo sólo quiero ser capaz de olvidarme de éstos sentimientos... Quiero ser capaz de avanzar... Y poder reírme de esto el día de mañana.

\- Yup... tú podrás, Ichimatsu-niisan. –Decía Jyushimatsu.

\- ¿Podré dejar de amar a Karamatsu? ¿Crees que eso será posible? –Decía mientras lloraba desahogándose de todo aquello que sentía.

\- Sip... tú podrás, Ichimatsu-niisan. –Contestó nuevamente el de sudadera amarilla.

Ichimatsu permaneció llorando un par de minutos más hasta que su llanto se fue calmando sólo.

Jyushimatsu comenzaba a sentir un extraño tipo de dolor en su pecho aunque no entendía por qué. Se suponía que la felicidad de su hermano era lo que debía hacerlo feliz a él... pero en aquél momento, mientras su hermano sollozaba y murmuraba que lograría que su amor por Karamatsu desapareciera, se sentía feliz.

Y al mismo tiempo un extraño sentimiento de culpa le envolvía. Como si algo indebido le trajera una enorme satisfacción. Y entonces por primera vez sintió que no le gustaba su forma de pensar... como si odiara lo que estaba pensando y como si se odiara a sí mismo.

.-.

Karamatsu y Choromatsu habían tendido el futon en la habitación de manera que cuando Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu habían regresado a la habitación los otros ya se habían puesto sus pijamas y se preparaban para dormir.

Para sorpresa de Choromatsu, Ichimatsu le pidió dormir entre él y Jyushimatsu en ausencia del mayor de todos. El tercer hermano accedió sólo porque vio la oportunidad de dormir tranquilo sin que nadie le pateara, lo aplastara y lo despertara en mitad de la noche.

Jyushimatsu se sorprendió cuando al apagar la luz, la mano de Ichimatsu envolvió la suya y la apretó en la oscuridad. Ichimatsu en verdad estaba sufriendo y Jyushimatsu no sabía por qué estaba disfrutando aquel gesto de su hermano sabiendo que no era feliz. Pensó que a lo mejor estaba enfermo o algo y por eso estaba sintiendo lo contrario a lo que debería de sentir. Sólo pudo estrujar con fuerza la mano de su hermano para darle la confianza de que ahí estaba apoyándole.

En algún momento de la noche, cayó dormido y sólo despegó los ojos cuando ya era de mañana.

Se había levantado antes que Ichimatsu y sus hermanos... o eso había pensado pues notó que Karamatsu no estaba acostado en el futon con el resto. Se levantó para buscarle por toda la casa, y mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal escuchó sonidos en el baño. Fue algo extraño pues le pareció que aquellos sonidos parecían de alguien vomitando. Supuso que aquél era Karamatsu. Aquello le perturbó y espantó un poco por lo que prefirió regresar a la habitación y cambiarse el pijama.

Mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones su overol amarillo, Choromatsu despertó y salió de la habitación directo hacia el baño. Minutos después Karamatsu había regresado a la habitación vistiendo aquella chaqueta de cuero y la camisa con su rostro impreso. Se dispuso a peinarse mientras se miraba en su espejo de mano como si nada le preocupara. El quinto hermano le observó confundido y pensó que a lo mejor aquellos sonidos que escucho no eran de Karamatsu o tal vez eran parte de su imaginación.

Todomatsu e Ichimatsu despertaron al cabo de unos minutos más, y el más joven se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse pues comentó que tenía planes y se le había hecho tarde al no poner alarma. Se vistió con rapidez mientras decía '¡Ya es tarde! ¡Se me hizo muy tarde!', y cuando terminó les deseó un buen día a todos como si les estuviera ignorando al principio. Finalmente salió de casa bien arreglado despidiéndose de todos.

El teléfono sonó unos minutos después y Choromatsu corrió a contestarlo. Estuvo menos de un minuto en línea y cuando regresó a la habitación se dirigió directo a Karamatsu.

\- Dekapan llamó y dijo que fueras a buscar a Osomatsu-niisan. –Le miro algo confundido e interrogativo.- Le pregunté por qué debías ir tú y me dijo que es porque te tiene que hacer algunos exámenes médicos o algo así.

\- Oh, ya veo. –Contestó tratando de sonar natural y que no se notara su nerviosismo.- Entonces supongo que debería ir a buscar a Osomatsu-niisan... y hacerme mis exámenes médicos.

Se levantó y obtuvo la mirada de los tres hermanos que estaban en la habitación, quienes le veían con desconfianza.

\- No sabía que estabas enfermo, Karamatsu... –Dijo Choromatsu.

\- Jum... Estoy enfermo de amor, _brother_ ~ Y desgraciadamente no hay cura para esta enfermedad. Pero supongo tendré que vivir cargando la culpa por este pecado que llamamos vivir~ Y cuando muera, recuerden la grandeza de mi vida, haciendo memoria de todo aquello que gozamos juntos... porque por eso soy un _sinful man_ de-...

\- Vete a la mierda y púdrete, Mierdamatsu... –Dijo Ichimatsu con un tono de enfado y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Choromatsu suspiró y mejor se guardó su opinión con respecto a las tonterías que decía Karamatsu. Jyushimatsu, por su parte sólo miraba con confusión a su hermano y se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba tratando de decir. Pensó que a lo mejor él también estaba enfermo de lo mismo que Karamatsu.

\- En fin, debo marcharme, _brothers_ ~ -Dijo en un tono armonioso y salió de la habitación con dirección hacia la puerta principal.

Jyushimatsu seguía pensando en que probablemente sí estaba enfermo y se le ocurrió que, a lo mejor, era una excelente idea seguir a Karamatsu hasta el consultorio de Dekapan y preguntarle si podía hacerle exámenes médicos a él también. Así podría recetarle algo y su problema se habría arreglado.

Salió corriendo con dirección hacia la puerta de entrada y al salir de casa miró apresurado hacia todas direcciones para buscar a Karamatsu.

Habría llamado a su hermano e ido con él después de comentarle su idea, pero sintió que no era una buena idea por alguna razón. Era notorio que Karamatsu había acelerado el paso y se veía presuroso por llegar con Dekapan. Jyushimatsu no sabía el qué exactamente pero sabía que algo no estaba bien, por lo que simplemente se limitó a avivar su propio paso y continuar siguiendo a Karamatsu sin que le viera.

Un sentimiento de ansiedad comenzó a llenar al menor que notaba a pesar de la distancia que Karamatsu no actuaba como siempre. Se veía desesperado.

Siguiéndole por el camino, notó algo que Karamatsu también había notado y ambos detuvieron el paso viendo una escena bastante peculiar mientras mantenían una distancia considerable.

Y es que el más pequeño de la familia estaba hablando y teniendo una discusión a todo pulmón, en medio de la calle, con un sujeto desconocido para ambos. Jyushimatsu pensó que Karamatsu correría a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y ayudaría a Todomatsu a arreglar el problema que tenía, pero se sorprendió de que en vez de eso, el mayor continuara caminando y luego comenzara a correr ignorando lo que acababa de ver.

Jyushimatsu estaba impresionado pero eso no le impidió correr hacia donde estaba Todomatsu y hacer lo que pensó que Karamatsu haría.

\- ¡Wooooooooooooooooooooooo! –Gritó vigorosamente mientras corría hacia donde su hermano estaba.

Todomatsu quien aún estaba molesto y gritando maldiciones escuchó aquél grito a lo lejos y miró a ver de dónde venía aquella voz.

\- ¡¿Jyushimatsu-niisan?! –Estaba sorprendido y exaltado.

\- ¡Tooooooootty! ¡Oryaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Gritó mientras sostenía un bate de béisbol y lo agitaba amenazante. Tenía una mirada de locura y exaltación.

En un instante ya estaba donde Todomatsu y aquél tipo extraño de traje. En un movimiento sujetó el bate y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe con éste a aquel sujeto desconocido de cabello castaño y rostro perezoso.

\- ¡Ahhhh! –Todomatsu le jaló para evitar que el bate impactara en el hombre.- ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan, para!

Como si hubiese sido una orden, el de overol amarillo se detuvo en seco. Rápidamente se calmó y miró a ver a su único hermano menor con confusión.

\- ¿No estás en problemas? –Preguntó directamente al menor con una cara que demostraba que no entendía un carajo lo que estaba pasando.

\- No es que no esté en problemas, pero... –Se llevó una mano al rostro con hartazgo pensando en cómo podía explicar todo. Suspiró y finalmente hizo lo que consideró más adecuado para que aquella situación no se volviera un baño de sangre.- Jyushimatsu-niisan, te presentó a un amigo, Atsushi-kun... Atsushi-kun, te presento a uno de mis hermanos mayores, Jyushimatsu-niisan.

\- Ah, encantado. –Dijo Jyushimatsu mientras estiraba su mano para saludar al tipo desconocido. Se había calmado inconscientemente al ver que su hermano les había presentado tranquilamente.

\- ... De verdad tienes muchos hermanos gemelos... –Fue todo lo que dijo el tal Atsushi mientras estiraba su mano y estrechaba la de Jyushimatsu para devolver el saludo.

\- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que pensaste que mentía? –Dijo Todomatsu con una voz que sonaba nuevamente irritada.

\- ¿Eh? Todomatsu-kun, no me refería a eso... Es sólo que al principio pensé que era una broma. Y luego... vi que no lo era, pero estaba tan ebrio que no pude evitarlo.

\- ¿¡Eres idiota!? –Dijo Todomatsu mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Jyushimatsu escuchaba la conversación sin entender muy bien de qué estaban hablando. Aunque al parecer era falsa alarma que su hermano estuviera en peligro o metido en algún problema gordo, pues aquél tipo era amigo de Todomatsu. Para rematar la situación, el tipo estaba lleno de heridas cubiertas por curitas y apósitos, por lo que no se veía muy peligroso. Aún así no entendía muy bien por qué tanto griterío en plena calle.

\- ¿Totty? –Mencionó su nombre con duda pues estaba desorientado de todo lo que escuchaba.

\- Ah, Jyushimatsu-niisan. No te preocupes. –Dijo más calmado y su rostro volvió a lucir adorable y su voz, tierna.- No hay ningún problema.

\- Pero... no entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué peleas y gritas en medio de la calle? –No podía evitar sentir que algo se estaba perdiendo de todo eso.

\- Eso, estimado hermano mayor, Jyushimatsu, es difícil de explicar. –Dijo Atsushi mientras miraba ofendido a Todomatsu por la diferencia de trato que le daba a él con la que le daba a su hermano.- Es tan fácil como que acabo de confesarle a Todomatsu-kun un error que cometí.

\- Agh, cállate. No empeores las cosas. –Le dijo al castaño y se dirigió nuevamente a su hermano.- No le hagas caso. Este tipo estaba a punto de marcharse muy lejos e ir a tirarse de un puente y morirse. –Dijo con una sonrisa y el tipo soltó un 'Qué cruel eres, Todomatsu-kun'.

El de overol amarillo no estaba convencido con aquella explicación.

\- Totty... No entiendo nada. –Dijo mientras se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Por qué estás molesto con tu amigo por un error?

\- Ah... bueno... eso es porque... –El menor parecía desconcertado con aquella pregunta y estaba pensando en qué podría contestar.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al sentir una mano que le sujetaba por el hombro y de un momento a otro fue sujetado en un abrazo por aquel hombre trajeado. Estuvo a punto de golpearle por aquello cuando al escuchar lo que éste dijo, se congeló.

\- Eso es porque en realidad, hermano mayor, soy el novio de Todomatsu-kun. –Dijo mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Aquella declaración entró a Jyushimatsu como una bomba hacia sus sentidos, pero permaneció estático sin asimilarlo del todo. Ambos hermanos estaban enormemente sorprendidos.

\- Y bueno, estamos teniendo una pelea porque le acabo de confesar que ayer estaba muy ebrio y casi me acuesto con uno de sus hermanos mayores. Jajaja, pero entonces otro de sus hermanos mayores me molió a golpes. No es algo gracioso, ¿verdad?

Oficialmente, el cerebro de Jyushimatsu Matsuno había dejado de funcionar.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Bienvenido el cuñado a la historia :D

Ok no... Pero con esto ya hice mi porquería que había advertido en las etiquetas de AO3 de meter a Atsushi en la historia.

Ya pude escribir lo más horrendo que tenía para el fic. Disculpen si no les gusta leer sobre temas de violación, a final de cuentas, me gusta recordarle a todos que éste fic lo estoy escribiendo para una amiga y ambas teníamos el headcanon de que Karamatsu explotando resultaría en algo así. Si sienten que estuvo muy fuerte, quiero que tomen en cuenta de que pudo ser peor porque según mi amiga cuando lo leyó, me dijo que me contuve bastante(?)

En fin, disfruten o lloren, lo que quieran. Todavía hay muchas cosas que agregar a todo esto y todavía falta que aparezcan algunos personajes...

El siguiente cap tal vez llegue rápido, tal vez no. Todo depende de cómo me trate la vida en la parte laboral y social.


	6. Extra - Las cartas de un tonto

Capítulo 4.5 Extra

"Las cartas de un tonto".

Contemplando la oscuridad de la noche, el segundo hermano de la familia Matsuno se retorcía en el futon sin poder dormir. Parecía que sería imposible después de los eventos que habían ocurrido tan sólo unas horas antes. La ansiedad se apoderó de él mientras pensaba en qué es lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Era imposible sacarse aquél sentimiento de culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo.

Miró al reloj, eran las 5:00 a.m. y se corrigió a sí mismo; no sabía que es lo que pasaría en menos de un par de horas. Sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara, así que se levantó como si fuese a ir al baño siendo cuidadoso de no despertar al resto de sus hermanos que dormían plácidamente junto a él.

Tenía aún una hora para que comenzara a salir el sol, y tal vez una hora más para prepararse para encarar lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

Como si una chispa hubiera iluminado su cabeza, se acercó al clóset donde ocultaba sus objetos personales y sacó una caja de cartón de color azul. Salió de la habitación en silencio y al llegar a la cocina, encendió la luz y buscó en el refrigerador una lata de cerveza. No era el mejor bebedor pero realmente necesitaba aquella bebida para tranquilizarse.

Con la caja y la lata en manos, se las arregló para salir a la terraza de la habitación sin despertar a sus hermanos. Una vez ahí se dispuso a abrir la lata y le dio un sorbo. Después, abrió aquella caja que tenía sobre su regazo. Estaba llena de cartas. Eran aquellas cartas que siempre ponía en su caña de pescar o que llevaba consigo para mantenerse siempre _cool._ Siempre bromeando con que quería pescar un pez koi, y haciendo referencia a atrapar el amor. Podía ser bastante cursi y ridículo en ocasiones, aunque para él era motivo de orgullo.

Suspiró antes de meter una mano en la caja y sacar varias cartas. Aquellas tenían un número en el sobre.

'Número 35, número 78, número 54...', dijo en voz alta y volvió a suspirar. Volvió a meter aquellas cartas dentro de la caja.

Revisó, saltándose algunas que no tenían número, pues sabía que esas estaban llenas de poemas cursis y frases galantes que había escuchado en canciones o en la televisión, y al final encontró aquella que tenía el "Número 1". Abrió el sobre cuidando que la estampa con forma de corazón que la mantenía cerrada no se dañara y se dispuso a leerla.

 _Querido hermano mayor:_

 _No sabía cómo hacerte llegar mis sentimientos pero al final he decidido escribirte una carta. Probablemente no seré capaz de dártela pues el miedo que siento es muy grande. Tengo miedo de que si la lees comiences a odiarme y pienses que estoy mal de la cabeza. No quiero que pienses mal de mí, simplemente quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo._

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo._

 _No puedo evitar tener este tipo de sentimientos por ti a pesar de que somos hermanos, así que te pido que por favor me entiendas._

 _Por cierto, este amor no es una equivocación o una confusión. Llevo preguntándome por años qué era éste sentimiento que tenía en mi pecho cada vez que veía tu sonrisa. De verdad, TE AMO. Podría escribirlo mil veces y no alcanzaría para expresar lo grande que es este amor que siento._

 _Finalmente, quiero decir que aunque jamás sabrás lo mucho que te amo, le pido al cielo y al infierno que por favor sea capaz de estar a tu lado por siempre._

 _Atentamente: Karamatsu_

Al leer el escrito, el pelinegro sonrió como un tonto. Revisó la fecha y recordó que aquella carta la escribió cuando estaba en su primer año de secundaria. Cuando recién había notado lo que sentía por el mayor y quería liberarse un poco de la carga de aquellos sentimientos. Fue increíble pensar que a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de 10 años, aún conservara los mismos sentimientos que en aquél entonces.

Apretó un poco los labios buscando dentro de la caja y sacó una al azar con el "Número 13". Revisó la fecha y notó que esta era de cuando estaba en su tercer año de secundaria. La abrió de la misma manera que la anterior y leyó.

 _Querido hermano mayor:_

 _En algún momento pensé que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos cuando entráramos a la secundaria, ahora ya estamos a punto de graduarnos y mi deseo no se hizo realidad._

 _¿Sabes? Quiero confesarte ahora que pasas mucho tiempo con Ichimatsu un pequeño secreto._

 _En realidad, al inicio pensaba que mi favorito era Ichimatsu y por eso daba lo mejor de mí para protegerle. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que sólo quería tener a alguien que dependiera de mí y fuera mi mejor amigo, así como tú tenías a Choromatsu. Llámame egoísta pero quería estar a tu mismo nivel y jugar con tus mismas reglas._

 _Pero no funciona así la vida y me acabo de dar cuenta de que aunque yo fingiera y tratara aquello no era amor. Tal vez estoy siendo cruel, pero supongo que el más cruel eres tú._

 _He notado como miras a Ichimatsu cuando están juntos. Es diferente a cuando mirabas con una cara sonriente a Choromatsu. ¿Es lujuria? No estoy seguro, pero sé que en estos momentos estás obsesionado con nuestro hermano menor._

 _Pero... en realidad creo que me retractaré. Aquí el más cruel soy yo. Porque sé que incluso aunque tuvieras el valor de dar un paso y tratar de conseguir algo con él, no sería mutuo. Yo sé por qué. Y eso me hace incluso más cruel que tú que ignoras lo que siento por ti. Porque a diferencia tuya, yo sé qué es lo que pasa, pero finjo no darme cuenta. Así que sí, yo soy el más cruel de los dos._

 _En fin, aún sigo deseando que en el futuro te puedas apoyar en mí. Quiero que dependas de mí. Que me mires a mí. Aunque no sea con amor, quisiera que me dediques aunque sea un pensamiento, por más pequeño que sea._

 _Atentamente: Karamatsu_

Recordó lo duro que fue experimentar aquella etapa en la secundaria sabiendo que su hermano se alejaba de él cada vez más, y sabiendo que aquellas ilusiones que guardaba nunca se cumplieron. Y especialmente, recordando lo hijo de puta que podía llegar a ser él mismo y que en realidad no había cambiado al crecer. Seguía fingiendo. Seguía siendo el más cruel de todos.

Sacó otra carta, esta vez con el "Número 7", también de su época de secundaria. Aquella carta le gustaba mucho pues todavía no había llegado a un punto en el que estuviera molesto o decepcionado.

 _Querido hermano mayor:_

 _Aún estoy un poco triste de que no nos tocara en el mismo salón al pasar a segundo, pero supongo que me basta con toparme contigo en los pasillos y ver tu sonrisa. Podría decir que esa es mi batería que me anima a seguir todos los días y dar lo mejor de mí. Además, supongo que me divierto mucho con Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, al menos no estoy sólo en mi salón._

 _Últimamente, también estoy escuchando nueva música y pensé en unirme al equipo de basquetbol. Estaba pensando en que quería practicar un deporte y recordé cuando decidiste bailar ballet en la primaria. No puedo sacarme tu imagen con aquel tutú._

 _Estoy yéndome por las ramas aunque lo del tutú si viene al caso pues quería confesar mi pecado. Puedo decir que soy culpable de algo terrible._

 _Me da un miedo tremendo decir esto, pero el día de ayer soñé que tenías puesto aquél tutú... También soñé que te ponías aquel bañador que te prestó Totoko-chan, aquel kimono de princesa, y en especial, aquel uniforme de marinerita que te pusiste hace años. Fue un sueño muy vivido en el que estábamos en la escuela y entonces, nos besábamos y te abrazaba, y te levantaba la falda, y acariciaba tus muslos..._

 _Y creo que queda claro que tuve un sueño húmedo en el que lo hacíamos en nuestro salón... específicamente sobre mi pupitre. Me quiero morir... me doy asco._

 _Esto es serio. Hace algún tiempo sólo quería que tú me abrazaras y mimaras, pero jamás había siquiera pensado que quisiera hacer "eso" contigo._

 _Cuando desperté no pude evitar echarme a llorar... y ahora que lo recuerdo me dan ganas de llorar otra vez. Aquel amor que siento hacia ti ya no es del todo puro. Y no entiendo cómo es posible que pueda sentir estos deseos si tenemos la misma cara. ¿Es que acaso estoy enfermo? Es horrible pero incluso así no puedo evitarlo._

 _Perdóname por ser repugnante, somos hermanos y entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy pensando en ti de una forma no fraternal. ¿Me odiarías si lo supieras?_

 _PD: Debo confesar que siempre pensé que aquél uniforme te quedaba muy bien._

 _Atentamente: Karamatsu_

Pensó que incluso en su etapa adulta, aún tenía aquellos sueños recurrentes por lo que era otra cosa que no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Imaginar a su hermano mayor con ropa de mujer se había vuelto uno de sus fetiches personales y uno de los motivos recurrentes en sus fantasías sexuales. Al final, Tal vez todo era culpa de su hermano que tenía una colección de trajes y disfraces los cuales casi la mitad eran de mujer.

Cuando su hermano bufoneaba y se ponía ropa de mujer sentía que podría morir feliz por tan magnífico servicio para su vista. No era como si el mayor luciera especialmente bien en este tipo de ropa, después de todo si se ponía a analizarlo era como verse a sí mismo travestido y eso podría ser incómodo para cualquiera. Pero en cuanto a Osomatsu, era diferente. Podría tratar de fingir ser cualquiera de sus otros hermanos, y Karamatsu aún así podría reconocerle por sus gestos y ademanes. Por ello, verle en aquél tipo de contexto, vistiendo femenino y sugerente, era excitante para él.

Trató de cambiar el tema de sus pensamientos, pues de seguir con aquello su pequeño y lastimado amigo despertaría. Un dolor agudo en aquella parte magullada le indicó que estaba a punto de conseguir una erección, y al parecer, sí que recibió un castigo por sus horrendas acciones. No era un castigo suficiente, pero al menos era algo.

Tomó otra carta de la caja, y la leyó para borrar aquella imagen que se había creado en su mente de Osomatsu con un traje de enfermera. Carta "Número 32".

 _Querido hermano mayor:_

 _Aún no he asimilado que hubiese alguien a quien pudieras ver como tu "novia" y creo que si no hubieses cortado con ella me habría vuelto loco. Fueron las peores semanas que he pasado desde que estábamos en secundaria. Fue doloroso verte de lejos tomando su mano._

 _Se supone que no tendría que saber esto porque no se lo dijiste a nadie. Pero como yo siempre te estoy siguiendo con la mirada era imposible que no lo notara. Hablando de notar las cosas, tal vez aún no te has dado cuenta pero eres muy popular entre las chicas de la escuela._

 _Todos los días he estado revisando tu taquilla para limpiarla. Hoy es la tercera vez en la que encuentro una carta de amor para ti ahí encima de tus zapatillas. Una disculpa, la he tirado a la basura antes de que pudieras notarla._

 _Estoy profundamente arrepentido por la chica que tuvo el valor de escribirte la carta y enviártela. Yo sólo he escrito pero soy un cobarde que ni siquiera es capaz de confesarte las líneas que estoy escribiendo. Quisiera dejar de hacer estas cosas desagradables pero no puedo evitarlo._

 _Atentamente: Karamatsu_

El segundo hijo se dio una palmada en la frente pues había recordado un hecho que le avergonzaba enormemente en aquel escrito. Más que vergüenza, en realidad le hacía sentir enormemente culpable. Había recordado que le había arruinado muchas posibles relaciones románticas a su hermano mayor. Y todo por celos infantiles de no querer verle siendo feliz con nadie más.

¿Qué pensaría Osomatsu si le revelara aquello? Tal vez incluso podría llegar a odiarle. O incluso a temerle al saber el nivel de psicopatía que había alcanzado. No era gracioso. Y menos gracioso era el posible hecho de que en aquellos momentos, su hermano mayor ya le odiara por el daño que le había hecho la noche anterior.

Abrió otro sobre esperando que el contenido de la carta "Número 38" fuera un poco más agradable.

Querido hermano mayor:

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Estoy irritado, harto, asqueado... de tu estúpido comportamiento. Cuando veo tu sonrisa, me siento tan desagradable. Me estoy cansando en verdad y estás a punto de hacer que me vuelva un asesino.

No entiendo qué tienes en la cabeza. ¿Besarte con los chicos de la clase? ¿Estás tratando de probar algo? ¿Eres gay o qué diablos? ¿Es un juego para ti?

No puedo procesar este tipo de situaciones. ¿Me darás una respuesta si te pregunto?

Quiero golpearte. Quiero golpearlos a ellos. Sólo quiero golpear algo.

Atentamente: Karamatsu.

'Oh wow'. Había olvidado aquél incidente cuando vio a Osomatsu besándose con dos de sus amigos detrás de la escuela en su primer año de preparatoria. Al parecer estaban jugando al estúpido juego de la botella.

Por lo que recordaba, había visto la escena con Osomatsu besando a uno y luego al otro, y entonces, Karamatsu había corrido a encerrarse al baño de la escuela a llorar en silencio. Luego había escrito aquella carta al calor del momento, más por la frustración de saber que incluso aunque hubiese sido un juego, el no podría hacer lo mismo con Osomatsu.

Karamatsu inhaló y exhaló. Sintió que de verdad fue un tonto en aquella época, pero lo peor es que aún era un completo imbécil en la actualidad.

Abrió otra carta, con el "Número 75". La leyó y vio que era un simple poema. Recordó que a partir de cierto número, las cartas fueron más melosas y en ocasiones escribía canciones que quería dedicarle a su hermano. A partir de que salieron de la escuela ya nunca sintió peligro de que su hermano pudiese serle arrebatado. Eran unos ninis buenos para nada y sin oportunidades de conseguir esposa, y mucho menos pareja. Eso le tranquilizaba y fue capaz de estar en paz por varios años.

Revisó varias cartas, la "Número 66" le recordó que aquella personalidad _cool_ que había tomado y tanto le gustaba había surgido a partir de su admiración por cierto cantante. Simplemente un día miraba la televisión, llegó a un programa donde realizaban un homenaje a un cantante que había fallecido años atrás de nombre Yutaka Ozaki, y cuando escuchó aquella canción sintió como si sus sentimientos por el mayor fuesen descritos por esta. A partir de aquello, se volvió un fan del artista y parte de su estilo y personalidad se vieron influenciados por él. Era algo un poco vergonzoso, pero no era un secreto para nadie.

Leyó la letra de la canción mientras cantaba muy despacio para que en la habitación de atrás no le escuchase nadie.

 _Querido Osomatsu:_

 _Quiero dedicarte esta canción... ¿Podrías escucharla por favor?_

 _[I love you]_

I love you, ahora mismo no quiero escuchar ninguna canción triste.

I love you, huyendo, llegué a esta habitación.

Esto no es un amor que todo lo perdona,

somos como una pareja de gatos descarriados.

Esta habitación está llena de hojas, como si fuera una caja vacía,

y tú gritas con una voz igual a la de un _gatito_.

Si nos unimos en un abrazo en esta chirriante cama

en lugar de ser tiernos

entonces, a partir de ahí, cerraremos los ojos

ante una triste canción, para que así el amor no se desvanezca.

I love you, hay un intangible secreto en este amor nuestro, siendo demasiado jóvenes.

I love you, tal como es ahora, no puedo llegar a ello en mi vida.

Soñamos con vivir con nuestros amores superpuestos,

con ambos como si fueran uno, e hiriéndonos.

Tantas veces me has escuchado decir que _te amo_

y que _no podía vivir sin este amor_.

Si nos unimos en un abrazo en esta chirriante cama

en lugar de ser tiernos

entonces, a partir de ahí, cerraremos los ojos

ante una triste canción, para que así el amor no se desvanezca.

Entonces, a partir de ahí, cerraremos los ojos

ante una triste canción, para que así el amor no se desvanezca.

 _No estoy seguro si tal vez este amor se desvanezca o no. Pero a pesar de que he escrito mil veces que te amo, me pregunto si algún día seré capaz de decírtelo a la cara. Tal vez cuando uno de los dos esté en su lecho de muerte sea capaz de ello._

 _Atentamente: Karamatsu_

Aquella canción era nostálgica. Recordó que para aquella época, llamaba a Osomatsu "mi gatito" en su mente debido a la letra de aquella canción, y por culpa de otra canción también le llamaba "my little boy". Eso era bastante vergonzoso pero en cierta manera le hacía feliz recordarlo.

Se guardó aquella carta en su bolsillo, y entonces abrió la "Número 52". Notó que al igual que la carta anterior que era mucho más reciente, ya no usaba el "Hermano mayor" sino el nombre de pila de su hermano. Con ello sabía que las cartas fueron posteriores al incidente en el que casi violaban a Osomatsu, ya que después de aquello su hermano mayor había dejado de pasar el tiempo con sus amigos para estar siempre con Karamatsu.

Se preguntó si esto habría afectado a Osomatsu en la escuela, pues habían ocasiones en las que había faltado a la escuela. ¿De verdad se habría quedado sin amigos el mayor por hacerlos a un lado? Nunca volvió a ver a Osomatsu rodeado de multitudes después de aquello.

Eso era algo que sólo sabría si algún día le preguntaba al mayor. Comenzó a leer el escrito.

 _Querido Osomatsu:_

 _Fue una semana muy estresante._

 _Aún no puedo creer que Ichimatsu intentara quitarse la vida._

 _Siento que en parte es mi culpa porque a pesar de ser su hermano mayor no estuve al pendiente de él._

 _Tú siempre reniegas sobre el hecho de ser el mayor, pero probablemente te sentías igual que yo cuando golpeabas a aquellos sujetos, ¿verdad? Por eso no fui capaz de detenerte. Por eso es que incluso te ayudé. Al final, creo que no me importo que nos suspendieran, y supongo a ti tampoco. Valió la pena._

 _Por otra parte, creo que nunca te había visto llorar tanto como aquel día. Fuiste capaz de aguantar tanto frente a nuestros hermanos menores. Y casi se me rompió el corazón cuando te aferraste a mí llorando después de que la ambulancia llegó y los menores se fueron al hospital con nuestra madre._

 _No quiero volver a verte llorar así nunca más._

 _No quiero que nuestro hermano menor sienta que la vida no vale la pena al punto de tratar de suicidarse nuevamente._

 _Prometo que trabajaré duro para ser un buen hermano para todos. Prometo que me esforzaré para que incluso tú, el mayor de todos nosotros, puedas apoyarte en mi en momentos de debilidad._

 _Prometo que me volveré alguien digno de protegerte a ti y a nuestros hermanos. Prometo que veré que siempre seas feliz. Lo juro por el amor que siento hacia ti._

 _Atentamente: Karamatsu._

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Karamatsu.

Desde su punto de vista había fallado terriblemente. No sólo no protegió a su hermano, sino que además había sido él quien había causado el llanto de su hermano. No fue capaz de protegerlo ni de sí mismo.

Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos mientras arrugaba aquel papel que tenía en la mano. Era momento de detener aquel sufrimiento y cumplir aquella promesa. Haría lo que fuera necesario para que su hermano de verdad fuera feliz. Lo que sea.

Metió todas las cartas que tenía en aquella cajita con sumo cuidado.

El sol ya había salido y era hora de comenzar a arreglarse, tal vez de darse un baño y despejar su mente, para así ir al encuentro de su hermano mayor.

Cuando salió del baño, sus hermanos ya estaban despiertos, por lo que se dispuso a terminar de arreglarse peinándose el cabello. Estaba ansioso, asustado, y sentía una impotencia enorme.

Todomatsu ya había salido de casa en algún momento con mucha prisa, y Choromatsu, le dijo que Dekapan llamó para que fuera a buscar a Osomatsu a su consultorio.

'Lo que vaya a pasar, pasará y punto'. Y con este pensamiento, salió de casa sin siquiera notar que el cuarto hermano le había seguido.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Este capítulo es realmente corto para lo que suelo subir, pero es por eso que es un capítulo especial donde quería plasmar ciertas cosas del pasado de los ninis.

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para dos cosas:

La primera sería agradecer a la gente que está leyendo el fic y animándome a continuar. No sólo alimentan mi ego por decirme que escribo bonito, sino que además me hacen feliz cuando me dicen que por mi fic ahora les gusta el KaraOso/OsoKara. No hay mayor halago para mí que ese. Porque esa era mi intención desde el principio. Que la gente ame la pareja (al igual que el AtsuTodo y el IchiJyushi). Me hace mucha ilusión leer sus reviews y comentarios.

En segundo, quería mostrar unas cositas que me han mandado, disculpen si rompo el corazón de alguien pero me hace feliz que esto haya inspirado a la gente a hacer dibujos e incluso memes y que hayan sacado citas del fic x,D

Un cómic del capítulo 4: post/146537487852/226-based-on-a-karaoso-fic

Dibujos y memes que me han compartido: . /albums/1156405204421906

PD: Para el que leyó y tiene la duda porque en el capítulo anterior Jyushi siguió a Kara. Recuerden que salió un poco después de este y luego se quedó con Totty. En este cap se revela que Ichi también ha decidido seguir a Kara, sólo que es más discreto y Jyushi no le vio. En el próximo capítulo tal vez esté la bomba a punto de estallar...

PD2: La canción que le dedicó Karamatsu a Osomatsu sí existe, y es del cantante en el que literalmente Karamatsu ha basado su look, forma de vestir e incluso el uso del bad english xD

Esta es la canción, pueden escucharla y pensar en el fic, por mi no hay problema(?)

watch?v=4hUrE4Cifv4

Eso es todo. Nos leemos en el capítulo 5 :)


	7. Los tontos pueden tomar decisiones tonta

Capítulo 5

"Los tontos pueden tomar decisiones tontas".

El chico de sudadera amarilla aún estaba procesando lo que había escuchado. No quiso interrumpir al "amigo" de su hermano pues tal vez había algo en aquella historia que hiciera que entendiera qué estaba pasando. Aunque probablemente luego tendría que preguntar nuevamente aquello que estaba escuchando porque su concentración estaba peor de lo habitual.

\- Hermano mayor de Todomatsu-kun... ¿Estás bien? –Atsushi le miró muy preocupado de que aquello le hubiese afectado.

\- Estoy bien. –Dijo Jyushi saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- Pero... si se supone que eres el novio de Totty, ¿por qué tuviste _secross_ con Osomatsu-niisan?

\- ¿ _Secross_? –Preguntó el castaño un poco confundido.

\- Ah, quise decir sexo. –Corrigió el de amarillo.

Las palabras de Jyushimatsu sonaban bastante calmadas y no con el dejo de sorpresa que el castaño esperaba escuchar.

\- ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! ¡No es mi novio! –Gritó exaltado Todomatsu y cuando Jyushimatsu le escuchó pareció confundirse aún más.

\- ¿Eh? Pero él dijo que era tu novio... –Puso una expresión dubitativa y miró de reojo a su hermano menor con una expresión de desconfianza. Sentía que ya no podía creer en nada de lo que escuchara y se preguntó quién estaría diciendo la verdad.

\- Ughhh... Jyushimatsu-niisan... No lo es... –Parecía que el menor estuviera peleando con algo invisible mientras hacía caras extrañas.

\- Bueno, supongo que técnicamente no lo soy. Pero no encontré otra palabra que describiera qué soy de Todomatsu... –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa sin aclarar nada del asunto.

\- Entonces... ¿Eres el _sugar daddy_ de Todomatsu? –En ocasiones así Jyushimatsu hacía galantería de su poca delicadeza y conocimiento inútil de términos de índole sexual.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no, Jyushimatsu-niisan!–Todomatsu lucía alterado y quedó rojo ante aquella ocurrencia de su hermano. A veces olvidaba que su hermano no era inocente sino que era igual de pervertido que los otros sextillizos.

\- Jajajajajaja. –Atsushi se rió sonoramente y se detuvo de golpe al ver como Todomatsu le dedicaba una de sus características caras que le otorgaban su apodo de "Totty" y le fulminaba con la mirada.- Eh. Bueno, para ser más claro, soy un amigo de Todomatsu-kun... Aunque... Supongo que pensé que éramos algo más que eso.

\- A mi hermano mayor no le interesa lo que pienses. Vine aquí para saber de qué iba todo este asunto y no para que involucres a mi familia. Pero supongo que eso era algo que no podía esperar de ti. –Dijo Todomatsu mientras retomaba su expresión dulce y tierna mientras hablaba más calmado, aunque las palabras usadas eran como cuchillas.

Jyushimatsu se preguntaba de qué estarían hablando pero prefirió no seguir interrumpiendo. Se preguntó si debía dejarlos hablando y tratar de alcanzar a Karamatsu, pero igual quería saber qué era todo eso de que aquél tipo casi lo hacía con su hermano mayor. Con hacerlo ya había supuesto que no hablaban de béisbol... sino obviamente de... _Secross_.

\- He tratado de aclararte todo, pero desde que te dije lo de tu hermano no has dejado de gritarme y mucho menos me dejas aclarar las cosas. –Dijo algo dolido por las palabras que le había dedicado el chico que ahora sonreía dulcemente.

\- No me interesan tus excusas y no quiero saber nada más del asunto. –Sentenció con frialdad y se dio la vuelta tomando del brazo a Jyushimatsu con la intención de marcharse.

\- ¿T-Totty? –El mayor opuso resistencia y cuando el más joven trató de jalarle para que ambos se fueran no logró moverlo de su sitio.

\- ¿Jyushimatsu-niisan, qué estás haciendo? –Dejó de jalar sorprendido.

\- Totty... ¿De verdad no quieres saber de qué está hablando? Está hablando de Osomatsu-niisan. Yo... ¿Qué está pasando? –Sintió que no debía seguir hablando pues en realidad ese no era su asunto, aunque tuviese sus motivos para saber sobre aquello.

\- Jyushimatsu-niisan... yo... –Cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño le dirigió la palabra al castaño.- Tú... No sabes lo molesto que estoy en estos momentos contigo. Y tú... con mi hermano mayor... Espero que tengas una maravillosa historia que contar porque si no te romperé el culo a patadas.

\- Todomatsu-kun... Esa amenaza no me asusta. Ya me rompiste el corazón y nada puede ser más doloroso que eso... –Murmuró muy bajo pero ambos hermanos alcanzaron a escucharlo.

A pesar de que Jyushimatsu no entendía el por qué peleaban vio cómo Todomatsu suavizaba la expresión de su rostro y ponía una cara de tristeza mientras veía al joven trajeado. El sextillizo de amarillo tuvo que intervenir por su hermano.

\- Ah... Eh... Amigo de Totty... ¿Puedes contarnos qué pasó? –Dijo con un poco de nervios.

\- Claro. –El castaño miró a Jyushimatsu y luego puso una expresión pensativa.- No estoy muy seguro por dónde empezar ahora...

\- Puedes empezar desde el principio... –Habló al final el menor de los hermanos.- Da igual... Además Jyushimatsu-niisan no entenderá nada si no eres directo.

\- ¿Totty? –Su voz sonaba confundida y triste por el estado de su hermano menor.

\- Bueno. Para resumirlo, ayer Todomatsu-kun y yo tuvimos una pelea mientras bebíamos en un bar, ambos estábamos un poco ebrios y... pasaron cosas...

\- Yo le besé... –Interrumpió Todomatsu.

\- ¡¿Eh?! –Jyushimatsu miró con confusión a su hermano menor. No entendía el rumbo de aquella historia.

\- Todomatsu-kun... –El hombre parecía dolido mientras hablaba. Suspiró antes de continuar la conversación.- Después de la pelea, seguí bebiendo como estúpido y luego me encontré con un amigo que vio toda la pelea. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que él tenía la solución a mi problema. Lo seguí ingenuamente y terminé en un hotel, aunque debo admitir que pensé me llevaría a un _Soap Land_ o que me presentaría una prostituta así que le dije que no me interesaba, pero al final continuó insistiendo y llamó a un acompañante pidiéndole que vaya al hotel. Me dijo que era un chico muy amigable y estuve a punto de golpearlo por sugerirlo... o de vomitar... no estoy muy seguro porque estaba muy borracho. Estaba muy molesto de que pensara que era gay o algo así.

\- Oh... Ah... vaya... debió llevar una mujer hermosa... –Jyushimatsu parecía sorprendido con aquella historia como si estuviera viendo un dorama muy bueno.

\- Jyushimatsu-niisan. –Todomatsu le miraba con una mezcla de resignación y sorpresa pues era increíble que no notara que estaba hablando de su hermano mayor.

\- Bueno, estaba a punto de irme del lugar a pesar de que mi amigo me estaba sujetando con fuerza mientras me repetía que primero viera al acompañante, cuando en la salida del hotel nos topamos con Osomatsu-kun.

\- ¿NII-SAN? ¡¿Por qué!? –El de amarillo lucía muy sorprendido.

\- ... Jyushimatsu-niisan... ugh... –Parecía que Todomatsu quisiera llorar de la desesperación.

\- Estaba tan sorprendido porque al principio pensé que era Todomatsu-kun. Entonces mi amigo me dijo que aquel chico era el acompañante, que ya sabía que tenía el corazón roto y que podría ayudarme a superar mi mal de amores. –Apretó los puños antes de continuar.- Soy un grandísimo estúpido. No sé en qué estaba pensando, pero las dulces palabras de consuelo de Osomatsu-kun, aquel coqueteo juvenil, el contacto físico intencional y su rostro angelical idéntico al de Todomatsu-kun me sedujeron...

\- ¡Ejem!... –Todomatsu se había aclarado la garganta para cortar aquella descripción.- ¡No necesitamos escuchar esa parte!

\- Ehhhhhhhh... –Jyushimatsu estaba sudando frío al imaginarse aquello.

\- L-lo siento... El punto es que no pensé que fuera tu hermano mayor y tampoco pensaba aceptar... pues sus condiciones me asustaron un poco.

\- ¿Sus condiciones? –Ambos hermanos dijeron a coro.

\- Ah... bueno... Mi amigo pensó que como era gay sólo quería acostarme con otro hombre. Y Osomatsu-kun dijo que él sólo estaba dedicado a brindar placer como activo o algo así, pero que no le interesaba ver a su presa por lo que prefería cubrirse los ojos. Fue realmente extraño pero como estaba ebrio sólo pude decir que no me interesaba que otro hombre me follara, que eso era asqueroso. –Dijo totalmente calmado y seguro de sí mismo.

\- ¿Sí, verdad? Totalmente asqueroso. Me alegro que estemos de acuerdo. –Dijo Todomatsu con una amplia sonrisa que asustó tanto al castaño como a su hermano.

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡Todomatsu-kun!? –Exclamó Atsushi al notar lo que había dicho.

\- Nada de 'Todomatsu-kun'. Prosigue con la explicación, por favor. Hasta ahora sólo nos has contado que mi hermano es gay, folla como un activo y que tú eres un cerdo. Y como le hayas hecho algo a mi hermano mayor... –Se tronó el puño de manera amenazadora.

\- T-Todomatsu-kun... –Parecía a punto de llorar, pero mejor bajó la cabeza unos segundos, tomó aire y continuó con la historia.- B-bueno... después de que dijera que no me interesaba, él me dijo que no me preocupara por eso, que no tenía que haber penetración y después de... "su insistencia" terminé aceptando. –Al decir la palabra insistencia hizo una seña de comillas con los dedos de ambas manos.

\- ¿Insistencia? –Preguntó Jyushimatsu con curiosidad.

\- Ah, bueno... –Atsushi se quedó callado. Se veía nervioso.

\- Sé que me voy a arrepentir profundamente por esto pero... ¿A qué te refieres con tu "insistencia"? –Preguntó mientras repetía aquella seña de comillas con los dedos.

\- Yo... –Se sonrojó un poco y Todomatsu murmuró por lo bajo un 'Que asco' al imaginarse a lo que se refería.- É-él me acarició la entrepierna y lamió los dedos de mi mano...

\- Ugh... –Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Todomatsu, quien le veía como si fuera una existencia desagradable.

Jyushimatsu quien también estaba escuchando sólo alcanzó a bajar la cabeza y a sonreír de nerviosismo por lo que había escuchado. Estaba totalmente rojo por aquella descripción, y sobretodo no podía creer que estuviese hablando del Osomatsu-niisan que él conocía. Aunque tal vez sí podía imaginárselo porque esas descripciones sonaban a una porno barata de esas que tanto amaba el mayor.

Atsushi miró la cara de asco y decepción de Todomatsu, y Jyushimatsu hubiese jurado que aquel hombre maduro se había contenido de soltar unas lágrimas.

\- Después de eso subimos hacia la habitación. Fue algo extraño pero se comportó muy dulce. Comenzó animándome y haciéndome plática, después se puso las vendas y dejó de hablarme. Sólo eran caricias pero se veía muy concentrado... –Hablaba ensimismado sin mirar a Todomatsu de nuevo.

Ahora el que hacía una cara extraña era Todomatsu, quien parecía que estaba reteniendo las ganas de decir un sinfín de cosas. Jyushimatsu pensó que su hermano en realidad tenía otro tipo de problemas con aquella historia, y pensaba que se veía herido por lo que estaba escuchando.

\- A los minutos de comenzar sonó la puerta de la habitación. Me asusté y me detuve de golpe, Osomatsu-kun me dijo que ignorara a quien estuviera llamando pero no le hice caso y abrí la puerta... –Puso una cara de terror y se congeló recordando algo.

\- ¿Y luego? –Interrumpió sus pensamientos Jyushimatsu.

\- Oh, lo siento, me distraje un momento. Cuando abrí la puerta me asusté mucho, porque otro Osomatsu-kun estaba parado así, aunque luego me congelé de miedo porque pensé que podría ser Todomatsu-kun. Aunque obviamente no podía ser Todomatsu-kun. –Hizo una extraña mueca de dolor.- De cualquier forma no pude seguir pensando mucho porque se abalanzó contra mí y comenzó a golpearme con mucha fuerza. De hecho, me molió a golpes. Tal vez podría haber sido capaz de matarme si no fuera porque Osomatsu-kun le detuvo, y cuando lo hizo escapé del hotel.

-Ah, ¿y el otro Osomatsu-niisan quién era? –Preguntó con curiosidad aunque ya se imaginaba quien era.

\- No estoy seguro ya que todos ustedes son iguales... y no alcance a observarlo lo suficiente para recordar su ropa o algo para identificarlo. Estaba muy asustado y terminé llamando a Todomatsu-kun cuando salí corriendo del hotel. –Se dirigió hacia Jyushimatsu cuando dijo lo último.

\- Ah. Por eso Totty lucía desanimado ayer. –Hizo memoria y recordó cuando se lo topó en la entrada de la casa.-

\- Ayer no le dije nada de esto a Todomatsu-kun. Llegó a socorrerme y curó mis heridas. Estaba muy feliz de que fuera a ayudarme a pesar de la pelea que habíamos tenido. –Sonrió con amargura.- Pero le dije que le contaría qué me había pasado y aquí estamos.

Ni Todomatsu ni Jyushimatsu sabían qué decir en aquellos momentos.

\- Y sólo quiero aclarar que en realidad no me acosté con Osomatsu-kun, además de que quería decirte lo de tu hermano. No estoy seguro, pero parecía acostumbrado a acostarse con hombres desconocidos y me dio la sensación de que estaba metido en cosas turbias. No diría que estaba prostituyéndose o algo así porque lo único que pagué fue el costo de la habitación.

Todomatsu, quien no había hablado para nada estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un sonido fuerte le interrumpió. Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provino ese sonido y voltearon hacia atrás.

Ahí de pie estaba Choromatsu, quien al escuchar todo había soltado una bolsa transparente con un cartón de leche que su madre le había mandado a comprar, y que ahora estaba en el suelo.

-.-

Karamatsu se había levantado temprano, o más bien no había podido dormir nada el día siguiente. Dekapan había llamado a casa para que fuera a buscar a Osomatsu y había salido de casa bastante apurado sin notar que Jyushimatsu le estaba siguiendo.

En el camino hacia el consultorio de Dekapan pudo ver a Totty peleando con alguien por lo que se detuvo un momento. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro día habría corrido a socorrer a su " _Sweet Little Brother_ ", pero ese día necesitaba llegar a su "cita" a toda prisa.

Un poco de egoísmo que no solía exteriorizar brotó de su interior, anteponiendo sus deseos y continuando su camino a toda velocidad.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras la ansiedad en él crecía más y más, no sabía si su corazón latía como loco por la carrera o por el miedo.

Bajó la velocidad al llegar al consultorio de Dekapan y tocó la puerta con fuerza. Sintió el impulso de correr y alejarse de ahí, pero mientras contemplaba la posibilidad la puerta ya se había abierto. Osomatsu se encontraba de pie en la entrada, vistiendo su sudadera roja ahora limpia y unos pantalones que probablemente el doctor le brindó. El chico de chaqueta de cuero se quedó estático en la puerta y el mayor le miró con serenidad.

\- No te quedes ahí parado. Pasa. –Le hizo una seña para que entrara.

\- ¿Eh? ¡S-sí! –Su voz se agudizó debido al temor que sentía por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

\- Tranquilo, Dekapan se fue con Dayon a hacer quien sabe qué cosas de ancianos y me pidió que cuidara el consultorio hasta que volviera. –Al mirar la cara confundida de Karamatsu agregó.- Yo le pedí que llamara a casa y pidiera que vinieras. No quería esperar solo... Además, te debo esa conversación y aquí nadie nos molestará.

Ambos entraron a la casa de Dekapan. Osomatsu primero con toda tranquilidad y Karamatsu detrás de él con dificultad pues sentía que los pies le pesaban.

Una vez dentro, Osomatsu le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaba junto a la mesa del consultorio. El menor se sentó de manera muy rígida mientras sentía como las palmas de sus manos temblaban. Osomatsu le siguió y se sentó en la otra silla que estaba frente a la de él haciendo una mueca de dolor y luego una de disgusto. Karamatsu bajó el cabeza, avergonzado, pues podía imaginar que aquello era su culpa.

El de cejas gruesas estaba en su propio mundo y Osomatsu le miraba con cierta resignación.

\- Me he estado acostando con muchos hombres. Todos diferentes y desconocidos. Por varios años. –Fue directo al punto sin compasión.

Una mueca se formó en la cara de Karamatsu quien sólo alcanzó a levantar la cabeza con asombro e incredulidad. Trató de forzar una sonrisa pero sus labios y boca temblaban y sólo pudo formar una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿E-es una broma? –Apretó los puños y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

\- Estoy siendo serio. –Dijo con calma. Y se levantó de la silla.

Mientras Karamatsu lucía confundido, Osomatsu arrastró la silla y la colocó junto a la de Karamatsu para después volverse a sentar con cuidado. Suspiró y tomó con su mano uno de los puños de Karamatsu para tener su atención. Cuando Karamatsu levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron supo que podía continuar.

\- No te alteres. Si tienes alguna pregunta, ahora es el momento de hacerla. Prometo tratar de contestar lo que sea que me quieras cuestionar... así que ahora es tu oportunidad... porque luego, yo seré quien haga las preguntas. ¿Entendido? –En su voz se escuchaba determinación y Karamatsu no pudo sino asentir con la cabeza.

Karamatsu tenía un revoltijo de ideas y sentimientos pero por suerte las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. Quiso comenzar con las que tal vez le lastimarían menos conocer su respuesta.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? –Fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Osomatsu le miró sereno y suspiró.

\- Supongo que formalmente, lo he hecho desde que salimos de la escuela y nos convertimos en _Neets_.

\- Eso... es mucho tiempo... –Dijo el menor mientras volvía a apretar los puños.

\- Lo es. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –Estaba bastante cortante pero no había molestia en el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Por qué? –Karamatsu levantó su cabeza para mirar directo a los ojos a su hermano mayor quien tenía una expresión taciturna.

Osomatsu permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos, las cejas inexpresivas y ni un rastro de su característica sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Para satisfacer mis deseos sexuales. –Ladeó un poco la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Y-ya veo... Pero... ¿Por qué con hombres? –Volvió a buscar algún tipo de emoción en los ojos de su hermano.

\- Porque tengo algo con los hombres. Supongo que soy bisexual. –Dijo con sinceridad pero con aquella expresión reservada. Era como si tuviera cerrado su corazón.- Por cierto, como habrás notado ayer al destrozarme el culo, no estoy acostumbrado a que me la metan...

\- Ugh... –Karamatsu no pudo continuar con aquél duelo de miradas pues había bajado la cabeza con una mezcla de asombro y arrepentimiento por aquello que había mencionado el mayor tan fríamente.

\- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –Volvió a repetir.

Karamatsu recordó.

\- ¿¡Por qué...!? ... –Frunció las cejas. No podía preguntar aquello y menos en el estado en el que estaba su hermano mayor.- No... nada...

Un silencio incómodo llenó aquél consultorio por varios minutos.

\- Bueno, supongo que ya que no tienes más preguntas para mí, ahora puedo hacer yo las mías. –Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no tenía la misma calidez que sus sonrisas normales.- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh? –Karamatsu no entendió la pregunta y sólo pudo expresar su duda.

\- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? –El rostro de Osomatsu se volvió lúgubre.- Estuve pensando mucho cuando desperté... y aún no entiendo qué sentido tenía todo esto. ¿Enojo? ¿Decepción? ¿Venganza?

\- Yo... no puedo responder esa pregunta. –Dijo Karamatsu quien comenzaba a ver que su hermano no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba.

\- ¿¡Ahhhh!? –Su voz iba cargada con un poco de furia.- ¿¡A qué te refieres con que no puedes contestar, Mierdamatsu!?

\- N-no lo puedo contestar con palabras... –Dijo con un poco de temor.

Inhaló y exhaló un poco de aire para tomar valor y finalmente tiró del brazo de su hermano para depositar sus labios en los de éste.

Osomatsu tardó en reaccionar como siempre. La sorpresa le invadió al darse cuenta de que Karamatsu le estaba besado, y le empujó con todas sus fuerzas para apartarle.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, pedazo de mier-...?! –Exclamó con enojo pero Karamatsu le agarró nuevamente con fuerza volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos.

El mayor de los hermanos trataba de resistirse, pero Karamatsu le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y continuó besándole mientras el otro continuaba forcejeando sin resultado. Karamatsu comenzó a profundizar aquél beso. De un beso dulce y seco pasó a uno apasionado. En algún momento el forcejeo se había detenido y en cambio, Osomatsu se había aferrado con fuerza al pecho de Karamatsu mientras estrujaba su playera azul. Abrió la boca para dejar que Karamatsu pudiera besarle mejor. Sentía la respiración caliente de este mientras ambos se devoraban, comenzaban a mordisquearse los labios y a acariciarse mutuamente. Había correspondido aquél beso con su cuerpo entero.

Karamatsu fue el primero en separarse de aquél beso.

\- ¿Esto responde tu pregunta? –Dijo con un tono y expresión melancólicos.

Osomatsu no soltó ni una palabra. Lucía confundido y exhausto mientras respiraba con dificultad.

\- Perdón. Estoy siendo un idiota. –Se disculpó el menor con un dejo de arrepentimiento.- Lo que quería decir es que te amo... Siempre te ha amado...

El mayor levantó la cabeza para mirar a su doloroso hermano quien ahora estaba causándole un tipo de dolor diferente al acostumbrado. Abrió la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir.

\- Osomatsu... ¿Qué hay de ti? –Preguntó antes el menor, tratando de parecer calmado.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿Qué hay de mí en qué sentido? –Lucía un poco incrédulo.

\- Me refiero a que quiero saber cómo te sientes con esto... –Trató de ser un poco más claro aunque no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente si él también le amaba.

\- Bueno... estoy entre espantado y feliz... y obviamente no te odio por nada de lo que pasó, Karamatsu. Pero no puedo corresponder a tu amor. –Un intento de sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? –Insistió Karamatsu confiado y sujetó la muñeca de Osomatsu.

\- ¿Cómo que 'Por qué'? No tengo nada más qué agregar... simplemente no puedo. ¿Qué es esa pregunta? Te estoy diciendo que no y punto. –Trató de que Karamatsu le soltara sin resultado.

\- Osomatsu... No dijiste que no me amas, sólo que no puedes corresponderme. –El menor comenzó a presionarle.

\- ¿Ah? ¡E-es lo mismo! –Gritó exaltado el mayor mientras su rostro tomaba un color rojizo.

\- ¡No, no es lo mismo! ¡Tú me amas, Osomatsu! –Ambos quedaron completamente rojos después de que Karamatsu hiciera aquella declaración.

\- ¿Q-q-q-q-q-qué demonios te pasa? ¡N-no te atrevas a poner palabras en mi boca, basura! –Gritó totalmente enfurecido mientras sujetaba a Karamatsu por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo zarandeaba un poco.- ¡No sé de dónde demonios estés sacando esa desagradable confianza pero no te creas tanto!

\- Pero... ¡Estoy en lo cierto! –Dijo mientras tomaba ahora ambas manos del mayor que aún sujetaban el cuello de su chaqueta de cuero, haciendo que el rostro de su hermano enrojeciera dos tonos más.

\- D-deja... de decir estupideces... –Unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos debido a la presión.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me empujaste? ¿Por qué correspondiste el beso? –Contraatacó el menor y soltó las manos de su hermano.

\- ¡No, no es por eso! ¡Te dije que es porque me gusta satisfacer mis deseos sexuales! –Se abrazó a si mismo tratando de tranquilizarse aunque sentía que podría echarse a llorar en ese instante.

\- Pero tampoco negaste que fuera mutuo... y pudiste empujarme, pero no lo hiciste. Ayer no te dejaste llevar por tus supuestos deseos sexuales como hoy. Eso no tiene sentido, Osomatsu. –Fue como si Karamatsu le diera un golpe de gracia destruyendo aquél teatro que se había montado al afirmar que sus encuentros clandestinos eran por urgencia sexual.

El mayor quiso replicar pero no encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo. Trató de tranquilizarse y buscar otro camino para atacar.

\- B-bueno... en el hipotético caso de que aquello que dices sea verdad, de cualquier forma lo nuestro no podría ser. Porque somos hermanos... –Sintió que con aquello quedaba claro.

\- ¡Eso a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo! –Dijo Karamatsu exaltado.- Si eso me hubiera detenido no habría sufrido tantos años por este amor. ¡Si eso fuera suficiente, hace mucho tiempo que me hubiese rendido!

\- Pero... –Comenzó con una pausa porque ahora sí estaba analizando la situación.- No sólo es por eso... también porque somos hombres, porque somos sextillizos, porque tenemos la misma madre y el mismo padre, porque ni siquiera tenemos un trabajo para mantenernos a nosotros mismos, porque no podemos formar una familia...

\- Osomatsu... Todas esas razones ya las he pensado antes. No me importa si el mundo me señala con un dedo y me da la espalda. –Se acercó hacia su hermano mientras hablaba y le sujeto ambas manos.

\- Eres un tonto... Tú podrías tener una vida perfecta, una esposa y muchos hijos... –Bajó la cabeza mientras continuaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar.- Ese era tu sueño cuando estábamos en la primaria, querías ser un padre ejemplar e incluso dijiste que te habría gustado tener sextillizos como nosotros... y conmigo jamás tendrás la oportunidad de eso...

\- Tú eres el tonto, Aniki. –Apretó sus manos antes de hablar.- Ahora tú eres mi sueño, Osomatsu.

\- Ah, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan doloroso incluso ahora?... –La voluntad de Osomatsu se estaba quebrando pero no quería ceder.- Existen otras razones aún más complicadas que lo hacen imposible. –Lucía un poco dolido pues aquellas razones eran las que se había repetido a sí mismo por años.

\- Osomatsu... Tú no eres de pensar en estas cosas... –Agregó con cara escéptica. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando, analizando si debía o no continuar. Decidió dejar las cosas en claro para no tener más arrepentimientos en su vida.- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Ichimatsu? ¿O tal vez con Choromatsu?

Osomatsu le miró con una cara de asombro mientras no sabía qué pensar con aquella pregunta. Se rió nerviosamente pensando que era una broma y se deshizo del agarre de Karamatsu.

\- Espera un segundo, ¡Tiempo muerto!... Karamatsu, no entiendo qué relación tiene todo esto con Choromatsu. –Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras se aclaraba.- Pero más importante... ¿Por qué mencionas a Ichimatsu?

Karamatsu se llevó una mano al cuello rascándose la nuca. Seguía meditando qué decir y cómo hacerlo mientras Osomatsu le miraba sin saber qué esperar.

\- Claro que tiene que ver con esto. Choromatsu está enamorado de ti. Lo ha estado desde siempre al igual que yo... y también se que Ichimatsu tiene algo conmigo. –Habló con un tono más grave de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué? –Fue todo lo que alcanzó a preguntar el mayor.

\- Supuse que a eso te referías cuando dijiste que habían razones más complicadas... –Carraspeó antes de seguir hablando.- Pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que tú me lo digas.

\- Karamatsu... tú... ¿Por qué estás siendo tan insensible? –Se desplomó en la mesa al no aguantar toda esa presión. No podía creer que todo ese tiempo el menor supiera todo. Y más aún resonaba aquél 'Choromatsu está enamorado de ti' en su cabeza.

\- No estoy siendo insensible. –Llevó una mano a la cabeza de Osomatsu y al ver que éste no la apartó, comenzó a acariciarle con cariño.- Simplemente no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

\- ... ¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo mientras le miraba con la cabeza recargada encima de sus brazos, que le hacían de almohada.

\- A que te amo. –Repitió haciendo que Osomatsu frunciera el ceño y sus lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos de golpe.

El mayor sollozó y el de chaqueta de cuero acercó su cara a la de él y depositó un beso en su frente. Karamatsu decidió sacar aquello que había guardado por tantos años.

\- Se que no estarás satisfecho hasta que no te diga todo. –Tomó el rostro de su hermano mayor con su mano derecha y enjugó sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

\- Mmm... –Osomatsu sólo emitió un murmullo mientras continuaba con esa catarsis de lágrimas.

\- Sabes... en algún momento pensé que amaba a Ichimatsu. Pero no era así... y cuando noté que él sentía algo por mí, también me di cuenta de que te amaba a ti. –Sonrió de una forma dulce y melancólica mientras jugaba con el cabello del mayor.

\- Pudiste darle una oportunidad, ¿sabes? A lo mejor ahora tú y él serían felices juntos... escondió la cara entre sus brazos después de decir aquello pues no quería que Karamatsu viera su mueca llena de molestia.

\- Osomatsu. Yo... he pensado en esto mucho tiempo. Ichimatsu me admira en secreto pero creo que está buscando a mi yo del pasado... es por ello que me detesta. Porque hace mucho que dejé de ser aquél niño del pasado. No sabe nada de mi yo actual y no quiere saberlo. Es sofocante sólo de pensarlo pues más que amor parece obsesión. –Sonrió de lado con una expresión cansada.

\- No deberías hablar por Ichimatsu... –Osomatsu desenterró la cara de sus brazos y miró a Karamatsu a los ojos. Había dejado de llorar y ahora le estaba reprendiendo en un tono muy bajo.- Es cruel que hables por él así. Y sumamente grosero que digas que no es amor lo que siente... Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, y afirmar que en realidad tú no estás enamorado de mí...

\- Lo siento. –Dijo Karamatsu sorprendido.- Tienes razón. Estoy siendo grosero... Pero he tenido la impresión de que su amor era inmaduro. Además, me dijiste que pude darle una oportunidad pero...

\- ¿Pero? –Preguntó curioso el mayor.

\- Uno no puede controlar de quién se enamora.

Dicho esto, Karamatsu jaló de un brazo a Osomatsu para que dejara de recargarse en la mesa. Le miró a los ojos antes de continuar.

\- Osomatsu, ahora que ya sabes que Choromatsu te ama, ¿corresponderás sus sentimientos? ¿Puedes hacerlo? –Le miró con seriedad y tragó en seco.

\- Yo... no lo sé. –Bajó la cabeza, aún más confundido que antes.- Sólo sé que ahora que conozco sobre esto me siento fatal...

\- Bueno. Así me he sentido por más de diez años. –También el de cejas gruesas bajó la cabeza a punto de llorar.

Osomatsu sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago por esa última confesión de su hermano y pensó que en realidad el que estaba siendo cruel era él.

\- Me dejas sin nada que decir... Yo... ¿Desde cuándo siente algo por mí Choromatsu? –Alcanzó a preguntar sin pensar, sintiendo curiosidad, pues una parte de él se negaba a creer aquella parte de la historia.

\- Ugh. En estos momentos me arrepiento con todas mis fuerzas de contarte lo de Choromatsu. –Agregó mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.- Ahora que lo sabes, te estoy dando otra razón para no corresponder a mi confesión. Porque sentirás culpa, y quizás ahora el que tiene una oportunidad de tenerte es él.

Para asombró de Osomatsu, quien no había podido contestar nada, su hermano comenzó a llorar amargamente en silencio y sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas aterrizando en sus manos y rodillas.

\- Yo... te seguiré amando pase lo que pase... –Dijo el menor con la voz quebrada.- Sigo pensando que me amas... Así que por lo menos, estoy feliz... porque te pude decir lo que siento, y sé que al menos me correspondes con el sentimiento...

\- Karamatsu... no necesito sentir culpa por Choromatsu. En estos momentos siento más culpa por ti... porque yo soy el que te está lastimando tanto. –Llevó sus manos a los puños cerrados del otro y los apretó. Ambas miradas se encontraron llenas de lágrimas.- Lo siento... lo siento mucho...

\- Osomatsu-niisan... no es culpa tuya... Es mi culpa por ser tan desagradable... y por querer algo que es imposible... Niisan... No... Aniki no ha hecho nada malo... –Agregó aquél sufijo a su nombre mientras las lágrimas se seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas. Eran pocas las veces que Karamatsu llamaba así a su hermano mayor. Parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo disculpas.

El mayor sintió como si su corazón hubiese sido estrujado con fuerza. Karamatsu estaba en verdad quebrado y le estaba mostrando todo de sí mismo. Sin apariencias. Sin pretensiones. Sólo sus sentimientos. Todo lo que tenía guardado y lo estaba matando poco a poco.

Osomatsu no pudo soportar aquello así que rodeó con ambos brazos a su pequeño y tonto hermano menor dándole un abrazo cargado de sentimiento. El más joven por algunos segundos se sorprendió tanto que incluso su llanto fue congelado.

\- Estoy... confundido. –Dijo Osomatsu y apretó más aquel abrazo.

\- Osomatsu... –El menor correspondió a aquel abrazo aunque no sabía qué esperar de todo aquello.

\- Sólo sé que no quiero verte llorar de nuevo por mi culpa... –Apretó los dientes y agregó con lágrimas en los ojos.- Quiero que destruyamos nuestras vidas juntos... Eso... es lo que deseo... más que nada en esta vida...

Devolviendo aquella confesión, Osomatsu besó con gentileza los labios de su hermano, sintiendo un poco de culpa por ser él quien ahora comenzaba aquella acción. Como si estuviese forzando sus sentimientos en él otro a pesar de que éste ya se los había dejado en claro. Se preguntó si así se había sentido su hermano todo este tiempo.

Al separar sus labios de los de su hermano, pudo notar que las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir. Karamatsu le observaba con una mirada de cachorro suplicante. Le estaba dando esperanzas a su querido hermano menor.

¿De verdad eso quería? Si aceptaba aquello, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Tontito… mi vida ya estaba arruinada. –El menor le miró mientras hablaba con un tono dulce.- Estar contigo para siempre es lo mejor que podría pasarme en la vida.

Contradictoriamente a lo que estaba pensando el mayor de los sextillizos, escuchar a su hermano borró toda duda dentro de su cabeza. Jaló a Karamatsu por el cuello de su chaqueta y volvió a unir sus labios con los de éste. Aquel beso seco y apasionado se fue profundizando más y más. Osomatsu abrió boca invitando a su hermano a que explorara su interior con su lengua, así que el beso se volvió húmedo y fogoso.

En busca de un mayor contacto, el de sudadera roja se paró de la silla y se sentó en regazo de su hermano ignorando el dolor en su parte baja. En segundos, Karamatsu ya había rodeado la espalda de Osomatsu con ambos brazos y este de igual manera había rodeado el cuello del otro. A diferencia de los primeros besos que Karamatsu había iniciado, éste estaba aún más cargado de erotismo. Ninguno había tenido esa clase de beso antes por lo que tenían que separar sus labios por momentos para poder respirar.

\- Ugh... –Karamatsu emitió una queja de dolor.

\- K-Karamatsu... Mmm... –Murmuró su nombre entre beso y beso preguntándose qué pasaba, aunque su duda fue aclarada rápidamente al sentir un bulto duro que chocaba con el suyo y crecía rápidamente. Detuvieron los besos un momento.- Oh... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

\- N-no es nada. Lo siento. –Se disculpó avergonzado pues al parecer su deseo sexual era mayor al de su hermano mayor.

\- No te preocupes. –Dijo mientras se bajaba de encima de Karamatsu para no seguir aplastando aquella zona sensible.- Supongo que no se puede evitar, ¿no?

Sonrió mostrando los dientes, ahora de manera dulce y cálida. Karamatsu habría querido guardar aquella sonrisa por siempre en su memoria.

\- ... Karamatsu... –Continuó hablando mientras lucía pensativo.- ¿Quieres que te ayude con "eso"?

\- ¿E-ehhh? –Karamatsu quedó rojo de vergüenza por aquella proposición.- Osomatsu, n-no tienes que hacerlo...

\- Tranquilo... quiero hacerlo. –Dijo mientras empujaba la silla que le estorbaba y se arrodillaba para quedar al frente de su hermano. Le abrió las piernas con ambas manos y se acomodó entre estas.- Además... supongo que si ya lo hice una vez que mas da hacerlo otra vez. Ah, pero esta vez intenta no destrozarme la garganta. Eso me dolió bastante... –Dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello.

\- Osomatsu... –Dijo mientras le miraba con remordimiento y luego se cubría el rostro avergonzado.- Lo siento mucho.

\- Oye, sólo lo decía en broma... –Quiso agregar un 'sólo un poco' pero se abstuvo pues sabía que incluso sin decirlo, probablemente su hermano estaba más afectado por aquello que él.- Bueno, tú relájate y déjame al "pequeño Karamatsu" en mis manos.

El mayor desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón de Karamatsu con rapidez mientras se relamía los labios haciendo que el menor sintiera que su corazón se iba a detener.

Osomatsu tiró hacia abajo los pantalones y calzoncillos dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto de Karamatsu. Se quedó embobado viéndolo de aquella forma pues la noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo con detenimiento. Era extraño que a pesar de que eran sextillizos idénticos aquella parte de su cuerpo fuera un poco diferente. Ciertamente era el mismo largo y forma, pero no el mismo grosor y color. Tal vez sólo estaba en su imaginación pero sentía que eran diferentes en al menos esa parte.

\- Osomatsu... No te quedes viendo eso... –Había interrumpido Karamatsu aquella inspección de su hermano mayor.

\- Oh. Lo siento... Qué impaciente eres, Karamatsu... –Dijo al tiempo que posaba su mano derecha en aquél bulto de carne de su hermano y sonreía de oreja a oreja con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rápidamente posó sus labios en la punta a forma de beso haciendo que el de chaqueta de cuero se ruborizara al instante y sonriera como "estúpido" a opinión de Osomatsu. Se decidió por comenzar a recorrer el miembro con la lengua.

\- O-ouch... –Karamatsu emitió una queja de dolor apenas hubo contacto en su zona. La sensación placentera hacía que su erección se acrecentara y el dolor se volviera más fuerte.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Dijo Osomatsu preocupado.

\- Jajajaja. Estoy bien. Digamos... que es mi castigo por lo de ayer... –Dijo para que no se preocupara.

\- Tonto... Así no te voy a poder ayudar... –Dijo Osomatsu quien había comenzado a repartir besos en aquél miembro, uno tras otro.- Pobre... pequeño...

\- O-O-Osomatsu... –Karamatsu había adquirido un sonrojo tres tonos más rojizo que antes.- E-en serio no tienes que hacer esto.

\- Pero... –Se veía un poco irritado por no poder hacer nada y a los pocos segundos su expresión cambió a una de asombro como si hubiera pensado en algo sumamente ingenioso.- ¡Eso es! –Gritó asustando a Karamatsu quien casi se cae de la silla.- Tu hermano mayor es un genio, Karamatsu... Espera aquí un segundo, ahora regreso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Osomatsu-... niisan? –Le llamó pero el mayor salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Karamatsu pensó que tal vez tendría que esperar bastante y casi se le caen las lágrimas al notar que aún estaba sentado en la silla con una dolorosa erección en sus pantalones. Cualquiera que le viera así sólo en la casa de otra persona pensaría que era patético. Pero mientras comenzaba a pensar en qué hacer para quitarse aquella dureza en sus pantalones, Osomatsu regresó en menos de un minuto con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos muy brillantes. Parecía extremadamente feliz y orgulloso mientras corría de una manera graciosa y sujetaba en una mano una... ¿botella de lubricante?

La sonrisa de Karamatsu desapareció de su rostro y la primera acción que quiso hacer en ese momento fue escapar y saltar por alguna de las ventanas abiertas.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan? –Vio que el mayor se acercaba a él reduciendo el paso, lentamente.- ¿N-niisan? –Volvió a llamarle sin respuesta y notó que el mayor había comenzado a reír de manera escalofriante.- ¿¡Aniki!? ¡Detente!

Cuando Osomatsu había llegado hacia donde estaba Karamatsu, el segundo se paró de la silla pero fue derribado por Osomatsu quien se había abalanzado sobre él.

\- No deberías huir de tu Onii-chan... _Dar-ling~_ –Dijo con un tono dulce que provocó una taquicardia en Karamatsu mientras ambos reposaban en el suelo, uno encima del otro mirándose mutuamente a la cara.

\- T-tengo miedo... ¿Q-qué es lo que planeas hacer? –Dijo Karamatsu muy nervioso.

\- ¿Mhh? Algo sencillo... –Dijo mientras se arrastraba en el suelo hacia atrás para quedar a la altura del vientre de Karamatsu.- Te la voy a chupar mientras estimulo tu próstata para que te corras más rápido. Soy un genio, ¿no? –Dijo al mismo tiempo que con ambas manos retiró el pantalón de Karamatsu en un movimiento rápido.

\- ¿Q-q-q-qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando! –Intentó arrastrarse lejos pero Osomatsu le tenía sujetado fuertemente por la cintura.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Tú vas y me destrozas el culo, y estás asustado de que te meta un simple dedo! ¿Qué eres, un marica? –Su voz se escuchaba irritada intencionalmente para hacer sentir culpable a su hermano. Aunque era algo que no planeaba dejar al descubierto.

\- Yo... –La voz de Karamatsu se puso ronca, por lo que el mayor sabía que su truco había funcionado.

\- Piensa que con esto estaremos a mano, Karamatsu... –Dijo Osomatsu. No lo dijo en voz alta pero pensaba que tal vez así la culpa de Karamatsu disminuiría un poco.

\- No creo que esto compense lo que te hice... –Alegó un poco triste.

\- Tonto... para mí es suficiente. Deberías pensar más en mis sentimientos... Si yo digo que con esto estaremos a mano, entonces con esto estaremos a mano. –Su voz sonaba a una petición más que a un regaño.

\- Osomatsu... –Karamatsu le miró sorprendido. Se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos y luego continuó hablando.- De acuerdo... puedes hacer lo que quieras hoy.

\- Ay, dios... Karamatsu... eres tan lindo. –Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

Ninguno de los dos agregó nada más. Osomatsu abrió la botella de lubricante, la cual Karamatsu se preguntó de dónde habría sacado, y la vertió encima de su miembro y de su mano.

El más joven sintió una extraña sensación de frío cuando el mayor poso sus dedos por aquella zona que en su vida pensó que usaría para algo más que defecar. Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando sintió que hacía círculos con el dedo en aquél orificio y pensó que le sangrarían las encías cuando sintió algo siendo insertado en esa zona.

\- Karamatsu, relájate o me quedaré sin dedo... –Decía Osomatsu entre burlón y serio.

El mayor comenzó a repartir besos en su vientre y en sus piernas con intención de que se relajara, y terminó lamiendo la base de su pene.

Después de casi un minuto comenzó a mover aquél dedo en su interior. Era una sensación incómoda o más bien extraña para Karamatsu.

\- Ungh... –Karamatsu soltó un gemido seco sin entender la causa.

\- ¡Ah! ¡La encontré! –Exclamó Osomatsu en un tono victorioso.

\- P-para... Osomatsu... se siente... raro... –Decía Karamatsu quien ahora estaba hablando entrecortadamente mientras luchaba por no emitir algún sonido extraño.

\- No te preocupes... déjamelo a mí... –Sonrió por última vez antes de engullir el miembro de Karamatsu por completo.

Las sensaciones combinadas fueron como una explosión de placer para Karamatsu quien sintió que se correría en menos tiempo del acostumbrado. Empujó por los hombros a su hermano para sacarle su miembro de la boca.

\- ¡Osomatsu! ¡Ahhhh! –Gimió muy fuerte antes de eyacular en la cara de su hermano mayor.

Karamatsu seguía jadeando con su respiración entrecortada y sólo regresó a la realidad cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su playera. Notó que Osomatsu estaba encima suyo con una cara de enojo.

\- ¡Te voy a patear el culo, Karamatsu! –Dijo exaltado mientras volvía a sacudirle con fuerza.

\- ¿Eh? ¿E-ehhhhhh? ¿Q-qué hice? –Estaba muy sorprendido.

\- ¿¡Que qué hiciste!? ¡Te corriste en mi cara, grandísimo imbécil! ¿Qué pasa contigo? –Dijo mientras seguía zarandeándole con furia.

\- ¿¡Sólo por eso!? –Exclamó Karamatsu como si no pudiera creerlo.

\- ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Te crees que soy una actriz porno o qué diablos te pasa? –Detuvo la agresión aunque aún se veía molesto.

\- N-no lo hice por eso... Fue porque pensé que sería grosero si lo hacía en tu boca como ayer. No quiero hacer más cosas que te hagan daño. –Dijo avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Qué? –Ahora el confundido era Osomatsu. Suavizó su expresión por lo último que su hermano había declarado.- Tonto... Este tipo de cosas no me molestan. Me gusta porque es parte de ti y es como si así pudiera tenerte... Además casi me entra en los ojos... Qué desperdicio... –Dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con los dedos y luego los lamía.

Como si con aquella simple acción hubiera encendido un extraño interruptor en Karamatsu, este se encimó sobre Osomatsu y comenzó a besarle desenfrenadamente mientras ambos permanecían en el suelo.

\- ¿K-Karamatsu? –El mayor estaba confundido por aquél ímpetu que su hermano demostraba pero aceptó aquel entusiasmo dejándose llevar.

\- Yo también quiero tenerte... Quiero que todo tú seas mío... –Dijo mientras comenzaba depositar besos en su cuello haciendo que Osomatsu se estremeciera.- ¿Puedo tocarte? Prometo no hacer nada más...

\- ... Está bien... Tranquilo... Puedes tocar lo que quieras... –Se abrazó a él depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Karamatsu alzó la sudadera roja y recorrió su espalda haciendo que Osomatsu temblara.

\- Puedes... quitármela... –Dijo como si supiera lo que quería y dándole su permiso.

Como si hubiese sido una orden más que una sugerencia, Karamatsu se sentó en el suelo y tomó por la espalda a Osomatsu jalándole para que quedara encima de él. Le ayudó a quitarse la sudadera con gentileza dejando su torso desnudo a la vista. Y comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente, subiendo hasta su oreja y mordiendo con suavidad su lóbulo.

\- ¿Puedo besar tu pecho? –Se detuvo un momento y susurrando en su oído preguntó, agitado.

\- En serio no tienes que pedirme permiso para todo... Si haces algo que no me gusta, simplemente te patearé los testículos, así que no te preocupes. –Dijo un poco exasperado de que se mostrara tan inseguro.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Karamatsu.

\- Sí... –Contestó Osomatsu un poco arrepentido porque tal vez no sería capaz de detener a su hermano si trataba de hacer algo que en verdad no le gustase.

De cualquier forma, aquella afirmación fue todo lo que el de cejas gruesas necesitó para continuar. Osomatsu saltó del susto cuando se dio cuenta de que Karamatsu había comenzado a lamer su pecho, más aún había comenzado a lamer y succionar uno de sus pezones como si se tratara de un bebé. Con su otra mano comenzó a pellizcar el pezón libre haciendo que el mayor comenzara a tiritar.

\- ¡Eso... Karamatsu... ah...! ¡D-deten…! –Comenzó a jadear y sin darse cuenta había rodeado la cadera de Karamatsu con ambas piernas.- S-se va... ¡Se va a salir!

\- ... Osomatsu... está... dulce... –Karamatsu que no había dejado de chupar sintió como si un poco de líquido hubiese entrado por su boca. Un líquido dulce.

\- P-para... ah, no... –A pesar de sus palabras había quedado duro y le sujetaba por el cuello con fuerza.

Karamatsu continuó succionando por varios minutos mientras los jadeos y gemidos de Osomatsu aumentaban. Pudo sentir que Osomatsu se arqueó y al mismo tiempo aquel líquido inundó su boca y mojó la manga de su chaqueta. Sabía a jugo de naranja.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

\- E-es el jugo que me dio Dekapan para desayunar... –Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro avergonzado.

\- Oh... –Fue todo lo que dijo y entonces recordó que Osomatsu tenía la extraña habilidad de lanzar agua por los pezones, pero siempre la usaba para bromear cuando iban al baño, y Karamatsu llegó a pensar que era algún tipo de truco. Aunque con esto pudo darse cuenta de que era real.

\- Y además ensucié el pantalón que me prestó Dekapan. –Dijo mientras hacía un puchero y señalaba su pantalón manchado.- Mi pantalón de ayer aún no está seco...

\- Tranquilo, ya veremos cómo solucionarlo... –Sonrió y le abrazó.

Ambos chicos se recostaron en el piso. Osomatsu recargando su cabeza en el brazo de Karamatsu y estirando una mano para abrazarle.

Osomatsu comenzó a reírse y Karamatsu le miró con una sonrisa a pesar de no entender.

\- Sabes... Esa técnica la aprendí a través de la experiencia. –Dijo entre divertido y orgulloso.

\- ¿Estás tratando de hacer que me enoje? –Dijo con molestia.

\- No es por eso. Es sólo que... quería dejar en claro que siempre he sido el activo. Ningún hombre me la había metido antes... –Dijo tratando de aclarar sus encuentros clandestinos.

\- Pero, ¿Y Tougou? –Dijo sin pensarlo y a los pocos segundos sintió como si hubiera hecho la peor pregunta que podía haber hecho.

Osomatsu lucía bastante sorprendido.

\- Lo siento. Olvida mi pregunta... soy un estúpido... –Quiso levantarse del suelo pero Osomatsu se aferró a él con más fuerza.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte. Estaba esperando esa pregunta, y en realidad no entendía por qué no me la habías hecho antes. –Dijo un cierto alivio.

\- Lo siento. –Volvió a repetir.

\- Deja de disculparte. No tienes que hacerlo porque tú no tienes la culpa de esto... Bueno, tal vez me recordaste un posible trauma... pero no es totalmente tu culpa... –Preguntó con cierta tristeza.- ¿Me verás diferente si te cuento lo que pasó?

\- Claro que no. Jamás dejaría de amarte por nada de este mundo. –Dijo con honestidad Karamatsu haciendo que Osomatsu sonriera con amargura.

\- A decir verdad... No les conté todo lo que Tougou me enseñó a hacer en aquella ocasión. –Dijo mientras se mordía los labios.

\- No tienes que decirlo si no quieres... Puedo imaginarme lo que ocurrió... –Dijo Karamatsu tratando de evitar que saliera lastimado.

\- No... Quiero decírtelo. Por lo menos quiero que tú lo sepas por alguna razón... –Hizo una pausa y continuó.- Supongo que ya sabían que Tougou-san... quise decir, Tougou me golpeó, hizo que fuera a asaltar con él y me amenazó con matarlos a todos. Pero eso no fue todo... supongo que aquella vez no sabían qué tan fuerte fue su maltrato. Bueno, aquella vez que me encontraron dentro de una de las tuberías Tougou-san me había dejado ahí después de golpearme y abusar de mí. Cuando se lo llevaron fui con Dekapan a que me ayudara pues no sabía a quién más acudir. No quise decirle nada a nuestros padres o a ustedes por miedo a que si lo sabían tal vez me mirarían con asco o lástima. –Sus ojos se veían nuevamente inundados, como si quisiera llorar.

Karamatsu le abrazó con suavidad en el suelo y acarició con suavidad su cabeza.

\- Para mí no ha cambiado nada. Te dije que te seguiría amando toda mi vida y no estaba mintiendo. –Le besó con ternura mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello.

\- Tendrás muchos problemas lidiando con este problema... porque en verdad me daría miedo si trataras de hacer lo mismo de la otra noche. –Dijo en parte bromeando pero era claro que también lo decía en serio.- Ayúdame a superar mi pequeño "trauma sexual".

\- Jeh... _My love_ es tan grande que te curará en un santiamén. –Dijo mientras hacía una cara confiada y Osomatsu se frotaba los ojos como si alguna especie de brillo le cegara.

\- Ya me rompiste las costillas y el culo... ¿Qué más me quieres romper, chico doloroso? –Dijo mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

\- Ah. –Como si hubiese recordado algo, Karamatsu se exaltó y buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar una carta. Se la puso en las manos a Osomatsu haciendo una cara orgullosa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Osomatsu mientras habría el sobre y comenzaba a leerla. Puso su mejor cara de asombro y luego la siguió leyendo sin emoción alguna, e incluso se hurgó la nariz mientras leía.

\- Bueno, al principio pensaba confesarme con esta carta... –Dijo apenado.- Pero las cosas no se dieron como hubiese querido... o tal vez sí.

\- Ughhhhh... –Osomatsu hizo un gesto de dolor.- Creo que volviste a romper mis costillas.

\- ¿Ehhhh? –Exclamó con sorpresa.

\- De las... 69 cartas... –Dijo mientras mostraba el número que esta tenía escrito.- ¿En serio tenías que elegir... probablemente... la más horrible y dolorosa para conesarte?

\- En realidad son 121 cartas... Oh, y también compuse 3 canciones en tu honor. –Dijo algo apenado.

Osomatsu rompió en una risa sonora mientras se sujetaba el estómago y Karamatsu le miraba primero con asombro y luego con enojo.

\- ¡Eres tan tonto, jajajaja! ¡M-me matas! –Dejó de reír un poco menos y agregó.- E-eres el mejor, en serio, nunca cambies.

\- Osomatsu... –Dijo un poco molesto pero también feliz por escuchar lo último.

\- Ah, ¿puedo pedirte otra cosa? –Dijo mientras se frotaba la nariz con un dedo.

\- Claro, lo que tú quieras, _honey~_ –Al parecer había decidido llamarle así y Osomatsu no le prestó mucha importancia.

\- Bueno... Aún falta mucho tiempo para que Dekapan regrese y no pude dormir muy bien anoche después de que te fuiste. A pesar de que te dije que me dejaras descansar... –Parecía más nervioso que antes y eso hacía que Karamatsu sintiera aún más curiosidad por lo que sea que le fuese a pedir.- Así que... ¿podrías quedarte y dormir conmigo? Es que, hace rato que estábamos recostados juntos se sintió muy bien. S-sólo que tendríamos que dormir en el suelo porque la camilla es muy pequeña...

Karamatsu sonrió con auténtica felicidad. Su hermano también era un tonto, pero un tonto muy lindo. Quería protegerle a toda costa ahora y cumplir con su pequeño capricho no era ni de lejos lo mejor que podría hacer por él. Le abrazó y jaló su cuerpo para que ambos se abrazaran en el suelo.

\- Como tú lo ordenes, _honey_ –Dijo y besó su mejilla haciendo que Osomatsu se sonrojara.

Estuvieron pegados por un rato, totalmente quietos. Era reconfortante para ambos sentir aquella cercanía con tanta armonía.

\- Karamatsu... –Habló Osomatsu en un susurro que resonaba por todo el consultorio debido al tipo de construcción del consultorio. Ninguno había notado este detalle.- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- ... Supongo que mantenerlo en secreto... esperar... algún día pensar en el futuro, pero eso también es a futuro... –Dijo también susurrando.

\- Tengo miedo... –Confesó y sorprendió totalmente a Karamatsu quien siempre había visto a su hermano como alguien bastante temerario.- Si alguien se entera... si nuestra familia se entera... esto lo romperá todo...

\- También tengo miedo, Osomatsu. –Dijo y ahora el sorprendido era el mayor.- Pero contigo a mi lado creo que podré afrontar lo que venga.

Osomatsu no contestó. Simplemente le abrazó con mayor fuerza. En algún momento, ambos comenzaron a perder sus sentidos y terminaron durmiendo sobre el suelo del consultorio de Dekapan. Aquella mezcla de emociones había agotado totalmente sus cuerpos y ahora que todo había sido aclarado, podían descansar en paz.

-.-

Ichimatsu trataba de arrastrarse a través del suelo, con dificultad, alejándose de aquella ventana donde estuvo sentado abrazando sus rodillas.

Había hecho la acción más estúpida de su vida siguiendo a Karamatsu hasta el consultorio de Dekapan y había sido capaz de escuchar toda la conversación de sus hermanos mayores. Había escuchado aquellas confesiones tan personales que se habían declarado, aquellos secretos que probablemente nunca le contarían a nadie más, aquellas muestras de amor, aquellos gemidos y palabras dulces.

Lo había escuchado todo.

Sintió la garganta seca. Sólo quería alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible sin que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Una vez que estuvo lejos de la ventana, se puso de pie y sintió que se tambaleaba. De alguna manera logró comenzar a caminar poniendo un pie entumido luego de otro y se fue alejando del consultorio.

Fue una especie de tormento que no supo cuánto duró pues había perdido el sentido del tiempo. En algún momento pudo visualizar a lo lejos su casa. Sólo quería llegar a ésta, tirarse en el suelo y quedarse ahí por siempre. No quería pensar, no quería hacer nada, sólo quería desaparecer un momento. Desvanecerse y luego, tal vez, llorar en silencio hasta quedarse dormido.

\- ¿Ichimatsu-niisan?

Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz y detrás de él estaba Jyushimatsu. Parecía algo cansado.

\- Choromatsu-niisan me mandó a buscarte... ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo algo preocupado pues sabía reconocer cuando su hermano mayor no se encontraba bien, a pesar de que éste tenía la misma cara de siempre.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Ichimatsu se aferró al menor y comenzó a llorar sonoramente. Jyushimatsu saltó del susto pues no entendía qué estaba pasando. No sabía qué estaba pasando ni qué podía hacer él.

\- ¿I-Ichimatsu-niisan? ¿Te duele la barriga? ¿Estás bien? –Trató de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando y sólo pudo acariciar su cabeza para consolarle.

\- M-me acaba de rechazar... alguien que supuestamente no amaba... –Dijo y se sorprendió de sí mismo pues en realidad no tenía la intención de llorar en esos momentos. Mucho menos decirle a alguien lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Eh? –Jyushimatsu seguía sin comprender, pero le abraza con fuerza.- ¡T-todo estará bien!

A pesar de soltar esas palabras, el de amarillo comenzó a llorar incluso más fuerte y de forma más sonora que su hermano sin saber por qué.

Ichimatsu se asustó tanto que incluso dejó de llorar. Estaba sorprendido... y agradecido de que tuviera alguien que se preocupara por él a esos extremos. Ambos se abrazaron con más fuerza e Ichimatsu le dio unas palmadas en su espalda tratando de animar a su animador. Luego le contaría todo lo que había pasado... o tal vez no todo pero sí aquella parte que tenía que ver con su corazón roto. Por alguna razón estaba triste, pero se sentía liberado de alguna carga enorme.

Cuando el llanto del menor había cesado, ambos continuaron el camino hacia la casa tomados de la mano. Se soltaron al llegar a la entrada de ésta por reflejo.

Antes de que pudiesen entrar a la casa, la puerta de ésta se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambos dieran un pequeño salto por el susto. Choromatsu había interrumpido los pensamientos de ambos al abrir de golpe y ahora les miraba con una expresión muy seria.

\- Ichimatsu... Necesitamos hablar... –Fue todo lo que dijo, confundiendo enormemente al de morado.

Choromatsu entró nuevamente hacia la casa dando fuertes pisotones. Ichimatsu miró a Jyushimatsu quien no parecía sorprendido, pero si muy nervioso.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –Le preguntó extrañado.

\- Pasaron cosas... –Fue todo lo que dijo pues no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Ambos entraron a la vivienda, pero Ichimatsu estaba inquieto. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Se decía que era imposible que supieran acerca de la relación que ahora tenían sus hermanos... O tal vez ya lo sospechaban. Pero al mismo no tenía sentido, pues si fuera por eso, todos habrían ido al consultorio de Dekapan en manada y tal vez habrían linchado a los mayores.

Caminó por los pasillos y vio a Jyushimatsu entrar en la sala que usaban para holgazanear. Choromatsu estaba de pie junto a la puerta esperándole para que entrara. Por alguna razón, Ichimatsu sintió como si estuviera caminando por los pasillos de una cárcel y su destino fuera una sala de ejecuciones. Pero más miedo a que le ejecutaran sintió al ver la expresión de enfado de su hermano mayor

Ichimatsu tragó saliva y se acercó hacia donde estaba Choromatsu. Entró a la habitación con la cabeza mirando al suelo y con temor alzó la vista.

Su temor se esfumó, o más bien se convirtió en confusión, pues ahí frente a él estaba puesta la mesa y aunque Jyushimatsu acababa de tomar lugar sentándose en el suelo, también estaban ahí Todomatsu, con un gesto de miedo, y un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida. Un hombre castaño con marcas de golpes y vendas que se veía incluso más asustado que él.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Y se acabó el capítulo y aquí concluye el fic, gracias a todos los que leyeron (?)

Ok no, fuera de bromas, este capítulo me ha costado sangre y lágrimas. Estoy mal porque hubo un momento en el que incluso yo terminé llorando mientras escribía. Ya sé que han de pensar "Esta vieja loca, ni estuvo tan triste, qué le pasa", pero supongo me llegó el sentimiento a pesar de que siento que no pude manejar bien el drama en su totalidad.

Ya están puestas las cartas sobre la mesa. Todo se pondrá más complicado, obviamente.

Si ven algún error, háganmelo saber. No soy dios aunque a veces diga que sí (?), así que si es un error fuera de lugar, avísenme. Con gusto lo corregiré y les amaré por siempre.

Entre otras cosas. Quiero dedicarle esto a la persona de siempre y por quien escribo el fic, mi amiga Carminki. En esta ocasión igual quiero dedicárselo a mi amiguis Danisha que ayer estuvo de cumple. De igual forma, Dae, si me estás leyendo gracias por ser tan dulce en el stream, te amo y amo tu hermoso arte KaraOso. Igual mando saludos a Karin, a Lore, a Sandrita Choricito, a Fulano, Mengano… -saca lista interminable de nombres-.

Ya no tengo nada más qué decir. Espero no me linchen por lo que escribí.

PD: Trato de usar cosas del canon aunque mucha gente ha de pensar que estoy loca. Por ejemplo, lo de que Oso es el que más trajes de mujer se ha puesto no lo inventé (lo digo, contando todos los que uso en Osomatsu-kun), y de igual forma, lo de que puede lanzar agua por los pezones lo dijo él en el anime... disculpen por usar esto de una forma tan puerca. La escritora es una puerca(?)

PD2: Ya pronto tendrán su IchiJyu... tal vez (?)

PD3: Tampoco se exciten con eso de corregir mis errores. Tengan compasión de mí... se que estoy lela y soy medio disléxica pero piedaaaad... ;7;


	8. Los tontos tienen temores

Capítulo 6

"Los tontos tienen temores".

La confusión era evidente en Karamatsu que no podía mover un solo dedo y yacía tirado en el suelo junto al futon observando a su querido hermano mayor, Osomatsu, y a su hermano menor, Choromatsu mientras ambos se repartían besos y caricias en su presencia, como si no estuviese ahí, o más bien como si fuera una pequeña existencia por la cual no valía la pena preocuparse siquiera.

Pronto notó la causa de su falta de movimiento. Un par de cuerdas que rodeaban sus brazos por detrás de la espalda y sus pies.

\- ¿Osomatsu? –Preguntó sin siquiera entender qué estaba pasando ahí y sin obtener una respuesta pues el mayor ahora comenzaba a besar el abdomen del tercer sextillizo ahí recostado, haciéndole soltar varios gemidos cargados de placer.- ¡¿Osomatsu?! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es alguna clase de broma o qué diablos está pasando?

No fue hasta que alzó la voz que ambos hermanos voltearon a verle mientras se retorcía en el suelo como si se tratara de un insecto, luego se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír divertidos de forma pícara. Osomatsu sonrió de manera traviesa y miró a Karamatsu como si le estuviera desafiando.

A Karamatsu no le hacía gracia, se sentía confundido, dolido y traicionado.

¿Y aquella promesa de que Osomatsu y él estarían por siempre juntos? No podía creer que su hermano fuera de los que rompían su palabra tan fácilmente. Era imposible.

\- ¡Osomatsu, detén ahora esta broma! –Dijo mientras movía con brusquedad sus manos y se infringía rasguños en la piel al tratar de romper las cuerdas con sus uñas sin ningún resultado.

\- Mierdamatsu, deberías callarte la boca y simplemente mirar. –Habló una voz ronca que hizo que le saltara el corazón a Karamatsu pues pensaba que no había nadie más en la habitación.- ¿Por qué no puedes ser un buen hermano y alegrarte de que tus queridos hermanos han encontrado la felicidad juntos?

Karamatsu giró la cabeza para encontrar de dónde provenía aquella voz y finalmente encontró al dueño. Ichimatsu, quien estaba sentado en una de las paredes de la habitación sujetando sus rodillas mientras le dedicaba una mirada entre divertido y desafiante.

\- ¿Ichimat-? –No pudo terminar de hablar pues un grito le interrumpió. O más bien un sonoro gemido.

Con curiosidad y miedo volteó la cabeza hacia aquel ruido que provenía del futon y sintió como si le estrujaran el pecho y el estómago. Osomatsu se encontraba sobre este y estaba... haciéndole el amor a Choromatsu. Karamatsu estaba confundido y con ganas de llorar por lo que cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza para no ver como Osomatsu embestía a su hermano menor. Tal era la confusión del de sudadera azul, que no notó el momento en que la otra presencia dentro del cuarto se había acercado hacía él y le obligaba a abrir los párpados con los dedos.

\- No, Mierdamatsu, no debes apartar la mirada de lo que tienes frente a tus ojos. –Dijo seguido de una risilla.- Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Desde pequeño sabías que algo se traían esos dos y que no había lugar para ti.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso no es así! –Gritó Karamatsu mientras apartaba las pupilas de la escena al tiempo que, por lo visto, los otros consumaban su acto.- Osomatsu... me ama...

\- ¿Y por qué lo dices con duda? –Volvió a hablar Ichimatsu quien soltó los parpados de Karamatsu y procedía a desamarrar sus manos.- Tal vez sólo tratas de engañar a tu corazón pensando en aquello.

\- ¡No estoy engañándome! ¡N-nos amamos! ¡Él me lo dijo! –Contestó mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de sus manos libres y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

\- ¿Yo dije eso? –Habló otra voz dentro del cuarto. Osomatsu quien ahora tenía abrazado por la cintura a Choromatsu le veía fijamente.- Me parece que yo nunca dije que te amaba... además, tú sabes que yo soy una basura cambiante... Ayer tal vez te amaba, pero hoy tal vez no pueda sentir lo mismo que ayer. Después de todo, por algo soy una puta que sólo busca cosas placenteras.

\- ¿Q-qué? –Karamatsu le miró con una expresión llena de dolor.- Osomatsu, tú no eres así. Yo sé que tú no eres basura ni una puta, así que no deberías decir eso...

\- Oh, qué bien que lo dices. Entonces entiendes que si no soy basura no puedo dejar que ninguno de mis queridos hermanos menores sea infeliz, ¿verdad? –Sonrió para Karamatsu mientras soltaba a Choromatsu del abrazo pero éste se aferraba a él por la cintura.

\- P-pero... Tú dijiste que no podías estar con Choromatsu... –Trató de recordar la conversación con Osomatsu pero no podía pensar con claridad.

\- ¡¿Por qué no te callas, Karamatsu?! –Gritó el tercer hermano haciendo que el de azul diera un respingo.- ¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?! ¡¿Por qué no entiendes que hay otros que también queremos un poco de él?! ¿Te crees que Osomatsu-niisan es sólo tuyo o qué diablos te pasa?

El tercero había soltado a gritos lo que parecían regaños para luego aferrarse al mayor y comenzar a llorar. Aquella escena fue demasiado para Karamatsu quien ahora se sentía como basura pues sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano menor, que eran casi idénticos a los de él.

\- Ya, ya, Choromatsu, cálmate. –Decía Osomatsu mientras le revolvía el cabello con dulzura.- Ahí lo tienes, Karamatsu.

Mientras Karamatsu aún estaba sentado sin saber qué decir, el mayor apartó con gentileza a Choromatsu y gateó hasta donde éste estaba sentado. Estiró una mano acariciando la mejilla de Karamatsu y le dio una mirada que parecía demostrar... ¿Amor?

\- Tú igual deberías entenderlo... –Dijo y depositó un beso en su mejilla.- La felicidad de la familia es muy importante... –Depositó un nuevo beso ahora en su cuello.- Ayúdame para que todos seamos felices... –Susurró en su oreja y finalmente unió sus labios con los de él.

Fue un beso placentero en el cual Karamatsu se dejó llevar y le abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. Osomatsu comenzó a moverse encima de él con la clara intensión de hacer que se excitase. Movía las caderas en círculos como si estuviese cabalgándole, pero ambos con los pantalones puestos, por lo que la ropa comenzaba a resultar incómoda y el roce de su miembro con sus interiores comenzaba a doler. Osomatsu separó sus labios de los de él, y se liberó del agarre, mientras Karamatsu lucía confundido.

\- Karamatsu, ¿Por qué no piensas en la felicidad de nuestros hermanos menores? –Dijo y Karamatsu ya no estaba más confundido, pues Osomatsu había arrastrado con rapidez a Ichimatsu y le estaba indicando que se pusiera en la posición que él se encontraba segundos antes.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?! –Karamatsu trató de apartarse pero fue sujetado por Choromatsu que ahora le tomaba de un brazo y le forzaba a permanecer en su sitio, y Osomatsu que con un brazo sujetaba el suyo y con su otra mano liberaba su erección del pantalón.- ¡Basta, suéltenme!

\- ¿Tanto me odias, Karamatsu-niisan? –Habló al fin Ichimatsu con una cara que demostraba entre deseo, odio y tristeza. Era como verse en su espejo en aquellos momentos cuando había descubierto que Osomatsu estaba acostándose con otros.

\- No te odio... pero tampoco puedo amarte del modo que tú me pides. Eres mi preciado hermanito... –Dijo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas pues sabía lo mucho que dolía el rechazo del ser amado.

\- Yo sólo quiero que me des un poco de ti. Con tu cuerpo me basta, ¿sabes? Dámelo, Karamatsu, con eso me basta pues sólo soy basura incombustible... –Dijo suplicante.

Ichimatsu comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y acomodarse para ser penetrado por el miembro de Karamatsu que en algún momento había sido tomado por Osomatsu, quien lo estaba masajeando para evitar que pierda su dureza.

\- ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Osomatsu! ¡Basta! ¡Las cosas no pueden ir así! –Sentía como su propio miembro comenzaba a entrar dentro de la cavidad de Ichimatsu mientras éste soltaba unos quejidos de dolor.- ¡Deténganse! ¡E-esto... está mal! ¡Esto no hará feliz a nadie!

Aplicó toda la fuerza que pudo y movió su brazo con brusquedad aporreándolo en el suelo, y soltando un alarido de dolor que le hizo abrir los ojos, espantado. Unas lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos mientras contemplaba lo que parecía ser un techo alto y blanco.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! –Exclamó aún confuso tratando de saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

Volteó a un lado suyo y pudo observar que aquel brazo que tenía inmóvil estaba siendo usado como almohada por su hermano mayor, quien dormía con una expresión triste y cansada.

Un sueño. Había tenido el peor sueño del mundo. No, más bien había tenido la pesadilla más espantosa de su vida. O más que espantosa, no pudo evitar que le afectase pues representaba a la perfección aquellos temores con los que cargaba. Era tan realista que le asustaba.

Miró una vez más a su hermano mayor, que tenía su chaqueta de cuero encima a modo de sábana. Recordó que él mismo se la había puesto antes de caer rendido por el sueño, y no pudo evitar depositar un beso en su mejilla y abrazar su cuerpo aferrándose a él. Necesitaba su calor en aquellos momentos con desesperación para tranquilizarse. Quería pensar que lo de aquél sueño era algo que por suerte jamás ocurriría pues sabía que su hermano no le traicionaría, o por lo menos eso había decidido creer. Sólo le bastaba ese pensamiento en aquél momento para dejar de temblar y relajar su cuerpo.

\- Ugh... D-duele... –Gruñó el mayor con molestia y luego soltó algunos quejidos que parecían lloriqueos. Parecía que Osomatsu estaba teniendo un mal sueño también.

Osomatsu se frotó los ojos con la mano para luego abrirlos. Karamatsu pensó que tal vez su abrazo fue demasiado fuerte debido al estado emocional en el que se encontraba y eso podría haber despertado al mayor.

\- ¿Osomatsu, estás bien? –Dijo con una voz dulce mientras le liberaba de aquél abrazo.

El de sudadera roja se aferró a la camiseta azul de Karamatsu, para sorpresa de éste.

\- Me duele... –Murmuró Osomatsu.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué te duele, _brother_?! –Preguntó el menor preocupado.

\- Me duele tener que despertar y ver tu horrible camiseta con tu rostro en ella... Es doloroso... –Dijo mientras se agarraba el costado como sintiera mucho dolor.

\- Osomatsu... –Karamatsu frunció el ceño y toda la preocupación se fue cuando la irritación invadió su cuerpo. Le depositó un coscorrón suave en la cabeza por estar de payaso.

\- Owww... –Alcanzó a quejarse Osomatsu desde el suelo mientras se sobaba.

\- Se serio... –Dijo el de camiseta "dolorosa" mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a ponerse la chaqueta de cuero que antes había servido como sábana.

\- ... Yo... –El mayor se quedó callado unos segundos mientras pensaba si ser sincero o no.- Tuve una pesadilla...

\- ¿Una pesadilla? –Preguntó el de chaqueta por si había escuchado mal.

\- Sí, una pesadilla donde me decías que te ibas a casar y te irías de casa. –Dijo y se impulsó hacia adelante para sentarse de golpe.- Te ibas mientras me aferraba a ti y me decías que te olvide. Fue muuuuuuuy triste...

\- Sólo fue un sueño... Yo no haría eso... –Le dijo con una mirada que trataba de demostrar sinceridad.

\- Lo sé. –Volvió a murmurar Osomatsu un poco apenado y le sonrió con gratitud.

Ambos permanecieron sentados, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Karamatsu rompió el silencio.

\- Es gracioso... –Soltó sin darse cuenta pues aquello se lo había dicho más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? –Preguntó el mayor sin entender y con una mirada infantil llena de curiosidad.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues... es que yo también soñé algo similar. –Dijo con un tono dudoso.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué soñaste? –Preguntó, luego rió y añadió otras preguntas con tono pícaro.- ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo? ¿Acaso que igual te dejaba? ¿O quizás que tú eras el de abajo?

Lo último fue una mofa pero Karamatsu le dio un nuevo golpe en la cabeza haciendo que suelte una queja y unas cuantas malas palabras.

\- Era broma... –Dijo Osomatsu con un puchero mientras se volvía a sobar la cabeza y le miraba con lágrimas de cocodrilo, que aunque Karamatsu conocía muy bien, aún así causaban efecto en él.- ¿En serio, qué soñaste?

\- Nada importante... –Contestó Karamatsu tratando de que sus mejillas no quedaran coloradas pues sentía vergüenza del sueño que había tenido.

\- ¿Eh? –Dijo el de rojo a la vez que se acercaba al menor con una cara de sospecha.- Si me dices que no es nada importante, sólo me das más curiosidad.

\- No es nada de lo que sugieres. En verdad, preferiría que lo olvidaras. –Desvió la mirada.

\- Vamos, dímelo, tu hermanito mayor en verdad está curioso ahora... –Dijo y le dio unos codazos.- No seas tímido.

\- E-en serio no es nada... –Contestó tartamudeando y eso sólo hizo que el mayor frunciera el ceño y le tomara por el cuello de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que no me lo quieras decir? –Apretó los dientes y le miró con cierta molestia. La personalidad de Osomatsu hacía que fuera fácil que se alterase de un momento a otro.- ¡Vamos, escúpelo!

Karamatsu arqueó las cejas luciendo "peligroso" a ojos de Osomatsu, el mayor pensó que a lo mejor le había molestado con su insistencia, pero aún así no dejó de desafiarle con la mirada pues en verdad quería saber acerca de su sueño, más aún si de verdad tenía que ver con él. Osomatsu cerró los ojos al ver que éste levantaba la mano, pensando que le propinaría un nuevo golpecillo en la cabeza, pero sólo sintió una mano sujetando su barbilla y unos labios pegándose a los de él. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues no esperaba aquél beso. Pensó en separarse de él pues sabía que sólo lo había hecho para que dejara de molestar con aquél asunto, pero era agradable poder besarle cuando hasta aquél día sólo había sido capaz de hacerlo en sus sueños por lo que simplemente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Karamatsu y correspondió aquél beso.

Después de los segundos que duró aquél dulce beso, separaron sus labios y Osomatsu se aferró a Karamatsu.

\- De acuerdo, dejaré aquél tema por la paz. –Dijo y suspiró mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño más molesto consigo mismo que con Karamatsu.- Me pregunto... ¿quién de los dos ganaría en un duelo de estupidez?

Karamatsu rió y le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Yo creo que sería un empate... –Dijo mientras sonreía.

\- No, no... Yo creo que tú ganarías sin duda alguna... –Remató Osomatsu haciendo que Karamatsu le mirara como si no pudiera creer que arruinara el ambiente empalagoso aunque lo siguiente que éste dijo le sorprendió.- Pero, tal vez yo quiera esforzarme en tratar de ganarte.

El mayor abrazó por la cintura a su hermano y le plantó un beso mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba dentro de la camisa de éste. Karamatsu se erizó al contacto de la mano de Osomatsu con su espalda desnuda. Podía sentir ese deseo desesperado de su hermano por querer dominarle como había hecho con todos aquellos hombres con los que había estado. No le molestaba del todo pues era una prueba irrefutable de que al menos le deseaba, pero ciertamente él deseaba lo mismo. Deseaba dejar una huella y hacerle experimentar lo que ninguno de esos hombres había logrado, quería ver aquella parte dulce y frágil que su hermano no solía demostrar jamás.

Karamatsu imitó la acción del mayor y comenzó a repartir caricias metiendo ambas manos debajo de la sudadera roja. Osomatsu comenzó a temblar al sentir el tacto de las manos de Karamatsu, manos con dedos callosos debido a la guitarra que había aprendido a tocar y que usaba constantemente. Aún así, se recompuso y continuó con lo suyo, mientras unía sus labios con los del menor, nuevamente.

Se concentraron en aquellas caricias y besos, y peleaban por obtener el control de la situación. En algún momento habían desabrochado sus pantalones y se habían propuesto a continuar con aquel acto, pues ambos querían demostrar que podían conseguir someter al otro y que no permitirían caer en la sumisión total. Osomatsu fue el primero en tratar de meter la mano dentro de los pantalones de Karamatsu para acariciar su trasero, y en respuesta, éste había comenzado a besar su cuello y lamer detrás de su oreja, dejándole inmóvil unos segundos. Osomatsu no quería rendirse así que comenzó a masajear su pecho y a pellizcar los pezones de su hermano haciendo que soltara unos quejidos.

Karamatsu estaba a punto de levantar aquella sudadera roja y repetir aquello que había pasado antes de que cayeran dormidos cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de algo siendo aporreado, como de una puerta.

\- ¿Osomatsu-kun, sigues acá? –Habló la voz amable de un hombre mayor.

Ambos hermanos se paralizaron al escuchar esa voz y se apartaron de manera brusca mientras se acomodaban sus ropas y se ponían lo más presentables posibles. Osomatsu decidió que lo mejor era correr a buscar el pantalón que había dejado secándose pues notó cierta incomodidad al haberse dormido con aquél desastre en su ropa interior. Tendría que meter a lavar el pantalón que Dekapan le había prestado junto con su ropa interior. Rogó porque su pantalón ya estuviese seco.

Por su parte, Karamatsu corrió a sentarse donde se encontraba la mesita que todos usaban. Agradeció que Dekapan fuera tranquilo y caminara con lentitud pues eso le dio tiempo de acomodarse con la pierna cruzada mientras fingía que ya estaba ahí esperando pacientemente.

\- Oh, eres... ¿Karamatsu-kun, verdad? –Preguntó tratando de asegurarse de que esta vez no se equivocaba con el nombre.

\- Sí, ese mismo. –Contestó y antes de que el mayor preguntara lo obvio, agregó algo más.- Osomatsu...-niisan fue a cambiarse los pantalones.

\- Ah, ya veo, ya veo. –Dijo el mayor que parecía haber aclarado su única duda.

Karamatsu pensaba en cómo distraer a Dekapan y darle tiempo a su hermano para que se cambiara pero no fue necesario pues el mayor había regresado.

\- Ah, Dekapan-sensei, dejé los pantalones que me prestó en la lavadora. Muchísimas gracias. –Dijo al tiempo que inclinaba el cuerpo hacia adelante y bajaba la cabeza.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por aquello. ¿Ya estás mejor? –Preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

\- Sí, estoy descansado y aunque sigue doliendo, estoy bien. –Dijo para que éste no se preocupara, aunque aquello ciertamente había hecho que Karamatsu hiciera una mueca pues seguía sintiéndose culpable de que su hermano estuviera sufriendo.

\- Eso está bien. Pero, antes de que te vayas, déjame darte un poco de medicina y ungüento para el dolor. –Sonrió con alivio mientras hablaba y luego se acercó a una de las gavetas que estaban por todo el consultorio y en donde ponía sus medicinas milagrosas de las que tanto se enorgullecía por fabricar, y sacó unos frascos de píldoras y ungüentos.

\- Gracias, pero antes de que lo olvide, ¿no tendrá algo de medicina que le pueda recetar a Karamatsu? –Dijo y pegó ambas manos como si rogara de manera despreocupada.- Es que tiene lastimado el orgullo, su pequeño orgullo.

Osomatsu bromeó al final y Karamatsu le habría dado un nuevo puñetazo en la cabeza de no ser porque ahora estaba congelado por el miedo de que Dekapan supiera lo que había pasado. El doctor lucía confundido por aquella petición y Karamatsu, ciertamente sabía que se tenía merecido si éste le miraba con odio, pero sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar en que alguien tan amable como él pudiera repudiarlo.

\- Ah, es que Karamatsu lastimó a su "amigo" por hacerse muchas pajas, pero le daba vergüenza preguntar él mismo. –Agregó pues había notado que el menor comenzaba a ponerse nervioso e incluso tenía un gesto de tristeza, y a pesar de todo, él no quería hacerle sentir más culpable por aquél estúpido incidente.

Las mejillas del mayor de los sextillizos fueron jaladas con fuerza, pues aquél último comentario había molestado a Karamatsu. Aquella escena hizo que el doctor sonriera y sacó otra pomada de ungüento.

\- Yo creo que con ésta contra rozaduras aliviará el problema de Karamatsu-kun, pero si alguno sigue sintiendo molestias pueden regresar cuando quieran. –Dijo y les entregó las medicinas.

\- Muchísimas gracias. –Dijeron ambos hermanos a coro y se inclinaron al mismo tiempo agradeciendo.

Se despidieron de Dekapan y salieron de su consultorio mientras continuaban agradeciendo su amabilidad. Se retiraron mientras el hombre les decía adiós con la mano y ambos se encaminaban de regreso a casa.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra en los minutos que llevaban de caminata, por lo que un silencio incómodo se había hecho presente y se notaba que ambos estaban tratando de aguantar aquella sensación, en especial Karamatsu que estaba muriendo por aquellas ganas de querer externar sus inseguridades. Pero tampoco quería molestar a su hermano después de tanta subida y bajada de emociones.

Contradictoriamente, Osomatsu comenzaba a irritarse al mirar como Karamatsu abría la boca y la cerraba sin poder soltar una palabra, '¿Acaso me cree un terrible monstruo al que ni siquiera le puede hablar sin que le arranque la cabeza?' pensaba mientras le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. '¿Qué carajos le gusta de mí entonces?', aquello último fue el pensamiento que había estado rondando desde que se le había confesado. La cara de Choromatsu llegó a su mente. Había recordado lo que Karamatsu le había contado y no pudo evitar suspirar pues ciertamente no se podía hacer a la idea de que alguno de los dos le quisiera de aquella forma, mucho menos que ambos tuvieran sentimientos por él. Aún así, saber que Karamatsu le correspondía le llenaba el pecho de una sensación de calidez y felicidad. Pero nuevamente volteaba a ver al menor y veía que este le miraba de reojo con terror y duda. '¿De verdad le gusto?', volvió a pensar.

Tanto usar la cabeza comenzó a irritar más al hermano mayor de la familia Matsuno, por lo que apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a rechinar los dientes del enojo.

\- Karamatsu... ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo? –Soltó de golpe pues no podía aguantar tanta tensión.

\- Ah... es que... me estaba preguntando... ¿Qué somos ahora? –Dijo mientras actuaba tímido y unía ambos dedos índices por la vergüenza que le daba aquella pregunta.

Osomatsu sintió cierto asco al ver al menor actuando de aquella manera.

\- Que desagradable... –Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- ¿Eh? –Karamatsu le miró con una expresión triste.

\- Ah. –Osomatsu cayó en cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta.- Lo siento. Es que me dieron escalofríos verte actuando así. Prefiero que actúes de forma dolorosa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Se sintió un poco ofendido pero prefiero ignorar aquello.- Bueno, eso no importa, no evites mi pregunta, Osomatsu.

\- Es que... –No completó la frase y desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.- Aunque me lo preguntes, no sabría qué decir...

\- Oh... –Karamatsu puso una expresión lastimera al escuchar aquello.

\- P-pero... ¡No importa qué seamos, mientras estemos juntos! ¿N-no es eso lo importante? –Dijo tratando de animarle.

\- Sí. –Dijo Karamatsu cambiando el semblante a uno más animado.- ¡Tienes razón, Osomatsu! ¡Lo importante es que estaremos juntos por siempre y siempre! –Agregó y le abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Otro tipo de incomodidad tiñó el ambiente mientras continuaban el regreso a casa. Al cabo de unos minutos Osomatsu tomó la mano de Karamatsu y se quedó parado de pronto, forzando a éste a detener la caminata.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Osomatsu? –Preguntó preocupado pues el mayor estaba cabizbajo.- ¿Te duele algo? Porque si te duele podemos regresar con Dekapan para que te revise de nuevo.

\- ... No es eso. –Dijo el mayor y agregó.- Es sólo que no quiero regresar...

\- ¿No quieres...? –Karamatsu no entendió aquellas palabras.- ¿A qué te refieres con que no quieres regresar?

\- No quiero regresar a casa... –Apretó aquel agarre mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Osomatsu? ¿Qué pasa? –Acercó su rostro al de su hermano mayor y con la mano libre le levantó la barbilla para observar mejor su expresión.

Osomatsu estaba haciendo una mueca, como si estuviese por hacer uno de sus famosos berrinches cuando las cosas no salían como él quería y que le habían dado el adjetivo de "lindo" por la madre de los sextillizos. Si bien Karamatsu opinaba como su madre sobre la lindura innata del mayor, en aquellos momentos estaba más preocupado por el simple hecho de que no hubiera lloriqueado ni se hubiese tirado al piso.

\- Sigo teniendo miedo... –Soltó el mayor como si no hubiese otra salida, mas que ser sincero.

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? –Preguntó Karamatsu entre feliz y triste, de que su hermano comenzara a abrirse con él, pero de que al mismo tiempo aún tuviese dudas.

\- Tengo miedo... de que todo esto sea un sueño... –Dijo con una expresión de confusión.- O de que todos se enteren de esto... Tengo miedo de mirar a la cara a Ichimatsu y a Choromatsu... y de sentirme culpable.

\- Osomatsu... –Dijo su nombre y guardó silencio.

\- Yo... creo que deberíamos olvidar todo esto y continuar como hermanos normales. Sí, eso sería lo mejor... A-así no le haríamos daño a nadie y podríamos... seguir... como hasta ahora... –Sintió la garganta seca mientras hablaba.

\- ¿De verdad eso es lo que quieres? –Dijo el menor con expresión lastimera pues no pensó que su hermano aún tuviera dudas que lo carcomieran por dentro.

\- ... No... Claro que no. –Dijo y comenzó a temblar.- Quiero que tú estés a mi lado... pero también quiero que todos estemos juntos. No quiero ver a mis adorables hermanitos menores tristes...

\- Ellos son los que deben buscar su propia felicidad... –Le animó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.- Tus hermanos son fuertes...

Karamatsu sintió que sus palabras eran contradictorias pues tanto la felicidad de Osomatsu como la de él mismo dependían de otras personas. Pero en esos momentos, sólo quería hallar algunas palabras que liberaran la carga que atormentaba a Osomatsu.

\- Gracias... –Dijo Osomatsu que ya sabía que aquello era una mentira piadosa.

El de sudadera roja jaló nuevamente de la mano a Karamatsu y por lo visto decidió continuar el camino a casa. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de soltarse de aquél agarre. Era reconfortante en muchos niveles para ambos, pues sentían que se tenían el uno al otro y no estaban solos, a pesar de que únicamente estaban tomados de las manos. Tardaron unos segundos en la entrada de la casa pues aún no querían soltarse, Finalmente, así como Osomatsu fue quien tomó primero la mano de Karamatsu, también fue quien soltó primero la mano de éste. Aunque le fue más difícil realizar lo último.

Ambos tomaron aire antes de entrar a la casa. Karamatsu ya había entrado en su "Modo Actuación", y Osomatsu simplemente decidió no cambiar su expresión para lucir natural.

\- ¡Estamos en casa! –Gritó Osomatsu mientras caminaba hacia la entrada y se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor.

Karamatsu imitó la acción de su hermano y se disponía a entrar a la casa cuando vio a Osomatsu parado justo donde comenzaba el pasillo para la sala de estar y las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, _brother_? –Preguntó sonriente y aquella sonrisa casi fue borrada al ver aquella figura familiar recargada en la pared y mirando hacia la dirección en la que ambos estaban.

Choromatsu les veía a ambos con los brazos cruzados y el semblante duro. El tercer hermano habló antes de que alguno pudiera decir lo que sea.

\- Les estábamos esperando. –Dijo y abrió la puerta corrediza que daba hacia la sala de estar y entró.

Karamatsu y Osomatsu se miraron nerviosos pues ninguno entendía qué podía estar pasando.

\- Ellos... tal vez ya lo saben... –Susurró Osomatsu con una cara de terror.

\- _Non non, my sweet honey~ It's imposible..._ –Contestó Karamatsu con una sonrisa para reconfortar al mayor y hacerle sentir que de verdad era imposible.- Creo que puede ser algo más... _Don't worry~_

El mayor sólo asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta que seguía abierta. Los menores estaban sentados en la mesita, a excepción de Ichimatsu que estaba en su rincón favorito acariciando a un gato. Lo primero que pensó al entrar fue un 'Mierda...', pues había reconocido aquella presencia que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus hermanos, aquél hombre joven que estaba sentado con una cara de incomodidad. Ambos se miraron, Atsushi le saludó con la mano ganándose una mirada confundida de Todomatsu, y entonces Osomatsu comprendió a dónde se dirigía aquel asunto.

\- Siéntense para que hablemos, aunque supongo que Karamatsu-niisan ya estará enterado de todo... –Dijo Choromatsu.

\- ¿Yo estoy enterado de qué? –Preguntó Karamatsu quien entró a la habitación después de Osomatsu y entonces fijo la mirada directo a donde el castaño estaba sentado.- Tú eres...

En menos de un parpadeo, Karamatsu había saltado directo hacia donde estaba el castaño de traje cerrando el puño para propinarle un puñetazo. Todomatsu inconscientemente se había movido para sujetar uno de los brazos del castaño. Y los últimos en moverse fueron Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu que sujetaron a su hermano mayor por ambos brazos, aunque eso último no cambió nada porque el segundo hermano ya había detenido su puño por el asombro.

\- Karamatsu-niisan... –Dijo Jyushimatsu mientras sujetaba a su hermano con ambos brazos.

-No hagas esto más grave de lo que ya es… -Le regañó Choromatsu pero de igual forma, notó que el mayor no estaba forcejeando ni nada.

La escena se había congelado y todos voltearon a ver aquello que había hecho que Karamatsu se detuviera en seco.

Osomatsu, parecía que abrazaba a Atsushi. El mayor imaginó que aquello ocurriría por lo que se había lanzado hacia el castaño una fracción de segundo antes que Karamatsu y estaba hincado sobre la mesita dándole la espalda a Karamatsu, evitando así que Karamatsu pudiera impactar sus puños en él. Aunque en realidad no le abrazaba, eso es lo que parecía por cómo había caído sobre el castaño con ambos brazos colgando de sus hombros.

\- Lo... lo siento... –Le dijo Osomatsu a Atsushi e inmediatamente se apartó de él. Vio cómo Todomatsu le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesita y se dio cuenta de que tal vez había empeorado las cosas.

\- Yo igual lo siento... –Dijo Karamatsu que aunque en realidad estaba molesto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.- _Little Jyushimats_ , Choromatsu, ya pueden soltarme. Ya me calmé.

Ambos le soltaron con un poco de temor y éste tomó lugar en el suelo junto a Osomatsu. El mayor le miró con miedo pensando en que probablemente le habría herido por aquella acción de proteger al castaño. Pero sentía más miedo por ver a sus hermanos ahí sentados observándole fijamente con caras que iban desde la molestia a la preocupación. Aunque en realidad, el único que en verdad lucía preocupado era Jyushimatsu.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Choromatsu lucía confiado al inicio de que podría sacarles la verdad a los mayores así fuera a punta de golpes, pero después de aquél momento de tensión con el segundo, su confianza se había desinflado completamente. Osomatsu lo notó, suspiró y decidió que tendría que romper el silencio si quería que todo regresara a la normalidad. Lo que menos quería era arruinar las cosas con los menores. Se alegró de ser un desvergonzado, ya que su pequeño secreto no era algo por lo que debería sentirse orgulloso, y dedujo que ya todos sabían de este por la presencia del castaño en su casa.

\- Bueno... Quisiera saber qué está pasando acá, si se puede. –Dijo al fin como si no supiera qué estaba ocurriendo y se rascaba la cabeza con inocencia.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Eso es lo que nosotros quisiéramos saber, Tontomatsu-niisan! –Todomatsu fue el primero en hablar, o más bien en alzar la voz con total enfado.- ¡Y no pongas esa cara de inocente que ya todos sabemos lo que has estado haciendo!

\- T-totty... –Jyushimatsu movió los brazos nervioso por los gritos del menor.

\- Todomatsu-kun, cálmate, de nada sirve exaltarse... –Atsushi habló tratando de tranquilizar al menor que estaba muy molesto, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que lo mejor habría sido no abrir la boca.

\- ¡Tú cállate! ¡Que tienes casi la misma culpa que mi hermano! ¡Pervertido! –Gritó el de rosa y entonces se volvió a dirigir hacia su hermano mayor.- ¡Será mejor que comiences porque tienes mucho qué explicar!

\- ¿Eh? –La expresión de Osomatsu cambió por una de irritación. No era bueno con los reclamos ni con los regaños.- Pero seguramente el señor pervertido de ahí ya les contó todo...

\- ¡Tú también eres un pervertido! –Todomatsu le señaló con un dedo mientras volvía a alzar la voz.

\- Oh, si me dices eso entonces significa que sí les contó. –Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.- No hay más que decir, esa es la historia completa que... ¿Era Atsushi? Bueno, que él les contó. No tengo nada más qué decir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Todomatsu ya había apoyado las manos para levantarse e irse contra su hermano, pero se detuvo al ver que alguien más le había sujetado por el cuello de la sudadera.

El tercer hermano ahora le jalaba del cuello mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de ira fría. Osomatsu tosió pues aquél jalón repentino le cortó la respiración.

\- ¿Ch-Choromatsu? –El primero en tratar de separarlo de Osomatsu fue Karamatsu pero se quedó de pie, inmóvil, al recibir una mirada gélida y llena de odio.

Karamatsu pensó que seguramente el de verde estaba herido y con los mismos sentimientos de impotencia que él mismo había experimentado cuando vio a su hermano por primera vez del brazo de un desconocido entrando a un motel. Apretó los puños decidido a separarlos de todas formas, pero antes de poder hacerlo el de verde habló con un tono ronco que demostraba el grado de molestia que sentía hacia el mayor.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido, Osomatsu! –Gritó sobresaltando al de rojo. Ni siquiera agregó el honorífico pues sentía que su hermano no merecía ni una pizca de respeto en aquél momento. Continuó hablando ahora más calmado.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desvergonzado e irresponsable? Ten un poco de vergüenza al menos... si vas a andar de puta por ahí...

\- Muy bien, ahí te has pasado, Pajamatsu... –Dijo el mayor mientras apartaba la mano del menor del cuello de su sudadera con brusquedad.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a ambos. Incluso Choromatsu no espera aquella reacción del mayor. Osomatsu se había enojado por aquella ofensa por lo que no pudo evitar hablar de manera apática.

\- Es mi vida, ¿quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo hacer o no? –Agregó de forma cortante.- Si la quiero arruinar es mi problema. ¿O quién te crees que eres para que te tenga que dar explicaciones? Ni que fueras mi esposa.

Las palabras hirientes continuaban saliendo de su boca. No había olvidado para nada las palabras de Karamatsu sobre el posible amor que Choromatsu podría sentir hacia él, pero precisamente aquello era lo que más le impulsaba a comportarse como un patán. La preocupación e insultos del tercero le habían dado una especie de confirmación sobre que tal vez aquello no era del todo una equivocación del segundo.

En un intento de evitar aquella sensación de sentirse amado por la persona equivocada, había decidido actuar como un imbécil. Necesitaba que Choromatsu le viera así, necesitaba que en esos momentos le aborreciera o incluso que le odiase, lo que fuera, menos que demostrara preocupación o sentimientos amorosos hacia él. Prefería a un Choromatsu herido y enfadado a uno que le recordara que podría lastimarle con un amor no correspondido.

Choromatsu se había callado al escuchar las palabras de Osomatsu. Todos notaron que no estaba reaccionando bien pues parecía bastante frustrado.

\- Yo... sólo estoy preocupado porque no dejas de hacer tonterías… porque... –Habló y a Osomatsu le dio un vuelco en el corazón.

Agradeció que el menor no terminara aquella frase. Tenía miedo de que las palabras de Karamatsu se cumplieran y todo se fuera al demonio. Pero un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se apoderó de él segundos después al ver como los ojos se Choromatsu se habían llenado de lágrimas.

\- Tienes razón, no es nada de mi incumbencia... –Finalizó con aquella frase antes de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo de la sala directo hacia las escaleras que conducían a la habitación que usaban para dormir.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquella actitud de Choromatsu, incluyendo a Osomatsu que en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo más que un estúpido, pues había herido a su hermano que sólo estaba preocupado por él. En un impulso, el mayor también caminó fuera del cuarto decidido a subir las escaleras para hablar con Choromatsu.

Una mano le sujetó del brazo a medio pasillo haciendo que diera un salto por la sorpresa. Volteó la cabeza para ver quién le había detenido. Karamatsu le miraba con una expresión difícil de leer mientras continuaba asiendo su brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Dijo con la voz grave llena de preocupación.- ¿Vas a ir a consolarle? Ya sabes que Choromatsu te ama... Eso no va a terminar bien...

\- Pero no puedo dejarle así... –Contestó en un susurro.

\- No vayas... No tienes que darle ninguna explicación... –El menor le miró como si estuviese enfrentándose a algo espantoso.

\- Tonto... tengo que ir... Choromatsu es mi hermano menor. Él sólo estaba preocupado por mí y yo fui un insensible... –Dijo mientras apartaba de manera suave la mano de Karamatsu que continuaba aprisionando su brazo.

\- Yo... también soy tu hermano... –Dijo en un intento desesperado de frenarle mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

\- En estos momentos... desearía que no lo fueras. –Agregó y antes de que el menor pudiera agregar algo más, corrió hacia las escaleras y subió 3 peldaños.- Sólo hablaré con él. Ven a buscarme dentro de 15 minutos... Te prometo que no pasará nada... –Dijo y le sonrió mientras hacia un gesto de darle un beso como broma.

El menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa como respuesta. Estaba con los nervios de punta al recordar aquél sueño que había tenido. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que tenía que confiar en Osomatsu, pues él más que nadie sabía que su hermano no sería capaz de engañarle, incluso si lo había hecho antes no es como si estuviesen saliendo antes de eso. Él sabía que su hermano no le debía nada, y aún así fue capaz de perdonarle por haberle lastimado injustamente. Se sentía un gran idiota por dudar así de la persona que amaba, pero en verdad no podía evitar sentir que podría perderlo en cualquier momento.

Karamatsu metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos objetos redondos; uno diminuto y opaco de color rojo, y otro un poco más grande y transparente de color azul. Suspiró de alivio al ver que su propio ego lucía bien, si algo le atemorizaba más que Osomatsu dejándole, eso era él mismo lastimándole de nuevo. No quería volver a explotar como lo había hecho antes. También miró el de su hermano, lucía un color rojo opaco. Sabía lo que significaba y lo mucho que el mayor solía menospreciarse a sí mismo. Karamatsu pensaba que probablemente lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, sintiéndose como basura nuevamente y tratándose como una persona sin valor. Aún así, notó que aquél ego diminuto lucía más redondo que antes, pues siempre solía parecer una piedra sin forma y resquebrajada. Se preguntó si tal vez ahora se amaba un poco más que antes, se preguntó si tal vez él podía hacer hecho un cambio en él. Besó aquella piedra redonda y deseo que su hermano pudiera llegar a quererse a sí mismo como él le quería.

-.-

Cuando el de sudadera roja abrió la puerta del cuarto, tuvo que forzar su cuerpo a moverse rápidamente para esquivar una enciclopedia que le fue lanzada con mucha fuerza. El mayor terminó en el suelo mientras la enciclopedia estampaba contra la pared de forma estrepitosa para terminar cayendo al piso. Tragó saliva al ver que el libro tenía como diez centímetros de grosor y se alegró de conseguir esquivarlo a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto.

\- ¿Qué estos haciendo, Choropajerovski? –Se quejó mientras se incorporaba y buscaba la figura del de verde en aquél cuarto oscuro.

\- Vete... –Habló el más joven con poco ánimo.

\- Choromatsu… Yo sólo quería que habláramos para aclararte las cosas... –Dijo su nombre mientras se aproximaba hacia donde estaba éste acostado hecho un ovillo.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Osomatsu se arrodillo a medio metro de su hermano y usando la poca paciencia con la que contaba esperó hasta que este contestara. Al cabo de un par de minutos, la respuesta fue externada por el menor.

\- ...No tenemos nada de qué hablar... Tienes razón. Es tu vida, haz lo que quieras con ella... –Dijo mientras estiraba su cuerpo para sentarse.

\- No, olvida lo que dije. Soy un idiota. Lo siento mucho. –Osomatsu continuó arrodillado en el suelo e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante con las manos en el suelo y la cabeza apoyada en las mismas, haciendo una reverencia.

No era algo común de ver y Choromatsu lo sabía. Era casi imposible de creer que el mayor pudiera pedir disculpas de esa manera pues a pesar de todo era muy orgulloso incluso cuando sabía que estaba equivocado.

Para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, el de verde comenzó a sollozar primero en silencio haciendo que Osomatsu dejara aquella reverencia un poco asustado e impresionado.

\- ¡¿Choromatsu?! ¡¿E-estás bien?! –Dijo Osomatsu e impulsando su cuerpo llegó justo a un lado de Choromatsu que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar mientras se frotaba los ojos tratando de parar el llanto.

\- Yo... ugh… Osomatsu-niisan... –Gimoteaba sin poder articular una oración.

El de rojo se sintió como el más grande idiota del mundo. Apretó un puño, y entonces extendió ambos brazos para rodear con éstos al menor que dio un saltito debido a la sorpresa.

\- De verdad lo siento. Soy un tonto por preocuparlos a todos, pero ya no planeo seguir haciendo estupideces. –Apretó aquél abrazo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.- Es sólo... que no quería que se enteraran así de lo bajo que puedo caer. Eso es todo, no es tu culpa, estás en todo tu derecho de molestarte conmigo...

Osomatsu dio un respingo nuevamente al sentir que Choromatsu se le aferraba y comenzaba a llorar con mayor fuerza. Estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, por lo que se preguntó si lo único que hicieron sus palabras fue empeorarlo todo.

\- N-no estoy molesto contigo, Osomatsu-niisan... –Apretó aquél abrazo nuevamente y tomó aire pues sentía el pecho pesado debido al llanto.- Y-yo... estoy molesto... conmigo... porque no me di cuenta de que e-esto estaba pasando... porque no hice nada... p-por evitarlo... P-porque no soy digno de que me cuentes t-tus problemas... –Volvió a tallarse los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas antes de continuar.- Estoy... molesto porque no fui capaz de ayudarte con éste problema...

\- ¿Eh? _Stop, stop_ , Choromatsu, alto ahí... ¿Cómo que ayudarme con mi problema? ¿A qué problema te refieres? –El mayor le interrumpió pese a que el menor aún moqueaba y seguía sollozando como si estuviese hablando de algo muy grave.

\- Pues... a tu problema de deudas y tus citas por compensación*... –Dijo Choromatsu mientras gimoteaba en menor medida.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Alzó la voz haciendo que el menor diera un salto y le mirara pasmado con lágrimas en los ojos.

El mayor cerró los ojos mientras ponía una expresión de enfado y se rascaba con fuerza la cabeza. Estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes y haciéndolos rechinar mientras graznaba.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan? –Le llamó el menor confundido.

\- No... –Dijo y el menor le observó aún más confundido.- ¡No, no y no! ¿Qué carajos? ¡No tengo deudas y no me estoy prostituyendo? ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?!

Aquellos gritos detuvieron los sollozos de Choromatsu y continuó explicando.- ¿Eh? Pero el amigo gay de Todomatsu dijo que te prostituías y todos pensamos que probablemente lo hacías por deudas de juego... Además Todomatsu e Ichimatsu dijeron que todo eso te había producido hemorroides... –El de verde aún hablaba de manera fatigada.

\- Esos cabrones... –Murmuró Osomatsu mientras hacía su típica cara de enfado como cuando le habían sacado de sus casillas. Suspiró al mirar a su hermano confundido y recordar que aún no había aclarado nada.- Choromatsu... En verdad no me estoy prostituyendo ni haciendo , solamente soy estúpido, y me dejé llevar. Pero no estoy metido en nada turbio. Además de que mi trasero está intacto... Y en estos momentos... me gustaría pedir tu ayuda para que se lo expliques a los idiotas de abajo, ¿sí?

\- ¿Pero por qué yo? Sí tú puedes explicárselos igual que me lo has explicado a mí... –Le miró admirado por aquella honestidad que estaba demostrando.

\- Ugh... no sé qué me pasa... pero me da vergüenza volver a explicar esto a esos pequeños hijos de... –No dijo nada más, sólo alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro enrojecido.

\- No entiendo muy bien... pero estoy más tranquilo de saber la verdad y de que Osomatsu-niisan esté bien. Lo siento por actuar así, yo le explicaré al resto... –No quería lucir obvio pero era notorio que estaba feliz de hacerle un favor al mayor. Siempre fue reconfortante para él saber que Osomatsu le necesitaba, por lo que un ligero sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Un sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa que Choromatsu no pudo evitar.

Para Osomatsu no pasó desapercibido aquello y sintió un poco de tristeza pues sabía que se debía probablemente a lo que Karamatsu le había contado. Sonrió con cierta tristeza tratando de que no se notara la incomodidad que sentía.

El mayor continuaba mirando a su segundo hermano menor. Años atrás juraba que le amaba e incluso recordó cuando había tratado de besarle. Aquella vez cuando su relación se había ido a pique por tonterías de niños inmaduros. Pero en esos momentos, sólo podía sentir un gran cariño hacia él. Después de todo, era uno de sus muy queridos y preciados hermanos menores.

Osomatsu comenzó a pensar que probablemente así se debía sentir Karamatsu cuando estaba cerca de Ichimatsu y éste dejaba escapar un poco de lo que sentía por él. Ambos, Karamatsu y Osomatsu, amaban a sus hermanos menores pero no de la forma que estos los amaban a ellos, y ninguno podía corresponder aquellos sentimientos.

Mientras Osomatsu estaba en su propio mundo, Choromatsu se había aproximado a él con intención de decir algo. Osomatsu se dio cuenta al sentir una mano que tomaba la suya. Una sensación de terror se le formó en el estómago cuando vio los labios de Choromatsu moviéndose y articulando un 'Osomatsu-niisan, yo…'.

Antes de poder apartarle ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza y se llevaron las manos a la cara para cubrirse debido a la sensación de luz que sus ojos habían obtenido después de permanecer en la oscuridad total.

\- ¿Terminaron de hacer las pacer, _my brothers_? –Habló una voz grave, cuyo dueño había sido el causante de aquella repentina ceguera, pues había prendido las luces de la habitación de golpe y sin anunciarse.

\- ¡Estoy ciegoooooooooo! –Gritó Osomatsu mientras comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo.

\- K-karamatsu-niisan... en un momento bajamos... –Dijo el menor con un tono nervioso.

\- Lo siento. No se preocupen, yo les espero... –Dijo y entró a la habitación ayudándoles a levantarse en cuanto vio que ambos se recuperaban de la ceguera.

\- Choromatsu, ¿puedes adelantarte a decirles lo que te conté? Aún estoy un poco mareado y me da un poco de pena que Atsushi siga acá soportando el ambiente tan cargado... –Dijo Osomatsu, ganándose una mirada de reproche de ambos hermanos, sin entender el por qué de ésta.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas, Tontomatsu-niisan... –Contestó de manera irónica y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pues qué dije? –Dijo Osomatsu haciendo un gesto de fastidio y ganándose otra mirada de enojo de Karamatsu.

Ambos hermanos mayores escucharon los sonidos del de verde bajando las escaleras por lo que sabían que ya no podría escucharles.

\- Tontomatsu-aniki, deberíamos bajar... –Dijo Karamatsu con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y tú por qué estás molesto? –Preguntó ofendido el mayor.- ¿A ti que te hice si se puede saber?

\- Estoy molesto porque no puedo creer que de verdad estés preocupado por aquél tipo... ¿Desde cuándo eres así de considerado? –La voz de Karamatsu claramente reflejaba el enojo que estaba sintiendo.- ¿Es simple consideración causada por el hecho de revolcarte con él? ¿Así de amable te pones con todos tus amantes?

\- ¿Ah? Claro que no. Sólo lo dije para que Choromatsu se fuera primero... –Dijo con voz de hartazgo haciendo que el ceño fruncido de Karamatsu se esfumara.

\- Lo siento... –Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

\- Idiota, no me pidas disculpas. Estoy siendo considerado porque me revolqué contigo... –Dijo cambiando la expresión a una sonrisa burlona.

\- No, en verdad lo siento mucho... No quise decir eso... –El chico se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos tratando de que no viera su rostro que ahora estaba rojo.

Osomatsu apartó sus manos con delicadeza y plantó un beso suave en sus labios, mientras le veía con ternura.

\- Tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo para enojarte conmigo y ponerte celoso... –Dijo y juntó su frente con la de éste.- Hablar con Choromatsu me hizo darme cuenta de que lo mejor es ser claros... Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de qué somos ahora, quiero preguntarte... ¿qué quieres que seamos?

\- Quiero que seamos pareja... –Dijo Karamatsu sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

\- Esa fue una respuesta rápida... –Soltó una falsa risilla.- Y continuando lo que te dije hace rato de que me gustaría que en éstos momentos no seas mi hermano... supongo que es imposible... y más porque tenemos la misma jodida cara. Claro que tal vez la mía es más perfecta y la tuya más de tonto... Pero la cosa es que aunque quisiéramos no podríamos ser una pareja normal. Es decir, incluso si nos vamos lejos, es bastante obvio que somos sextillizos... o mellizos, que es lo que probablemente pensará la gente al vernos juntos. No podremos salir y tomarnos de las manos... no podremos tener citas... e incluso ir a un motel será complicado...

\- Osomatsu... –Karamatsu le observaba con atención ignorando sus bromas ofensivas pues no podía creer que su hermano hubiese pensado todo eso con tanto detenimiento. Ni siquiera él había pensado en todas esas cuestiones. O casi todas porque la cuestión del motel sí que la había pensado.

\- Además está esa otra cuestión... –Dijo con una expresión de no querer seguir hablando.

\- ¿Qué otra cuestión? –Preguntó el menor con curiosidad.

\- Que... seguramente tú quieres... metérmela... –Dijo enfurruñado.- A mí me basta con abrazarnos y besarnos. Ya soy muy feliz sólo con estar así de cerca de ti.

\- ¿De verdad tienes miedo de hacerlo? –Dijo Karamatsu con cierto dejo de asombro y la expresión de pánico de Osomatsu le dio una respuesta afirmativa sin necesidad de palabras.- ¿Preferirías metérmela tú?

\- ¡No es que quiera metértela! Es decir, soy un hombre, claro que quiero metértela. Pero tampoco quiero obligarte y no es como si quisiera forzarte a ser el de abajo. Y como tú eres un hombre, no quiero que finjas que no quieres... hacérmelo... –Dijo masticando un poco las palabras.

\- Bueno, a mí me da igual... Puedes hacerlo tú. –Dijo con expresión seria.

\- ¡No puedo! Incluso sin que yo sea el que reciba me da miedo. Todo este tiempo lo estuve haciendo con diferentes hombres pensando que eran tú... pero siento que yo no podría hacer aquello contigo... aún. –Recalcó ese "aún mientras le miraba con terror.

\- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Karamatsu mirándole como si no entendiera un carajo.

\- Porque si lo hacemos... siento que ya no habrá vuelta hacia atrás... y eso me aterra. –Dijo Osomatsu con dificultad.

\- ¿Vuelta hacia atrás? ¿A qué te refieres? –Karamatsu comenzaba a impacientarse de la redundancia de las palabras de su hermano.- No debería enorgullecerme de algo tan horrendo, pero te recuerdo que ya estuvimos "unidos" antes.

\- P-pero eso fue diferente. Tú no eras tú... en cambio, ahora... si te toco más de la cuenta o si tú me tocas, creo que ya no podremos regresar... a ser hermanos normales. –Su mirada se llenó de tristeza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con regresar a ser hermanos normales? ¿Me estás diciendo que olvidemos todo esto? ¿Que no me amas y por ello deberíamos olvidar todo esto? –El menor se sentía irritado, pero quería demostrar la paciencia de la que era capaz para aclarar las cosas.

\- Claro que te amo. Y tú me dijiste que me amas. –Sonrió un instante y esto hizo que el pecho de Karamatsu latiera como loco.- Pero qué tal si en el futuro esto cambia...

Un silencio invadió el cuarto. Karamatsu meditó sus palabras antes de decirlas mientras un aterrado Osomatsu le miraba sin entender por qué no decía nada.

\- Así que... ¿Piensas que voy a dejar de amarte? ¿O es que acaso sabes que algún día tú dejarás de amarme? –Preguntó con sinceridad y un gesto que si bien no era de enojo, era de cansancio.

Osomatsu se estremeció ante aquellas preguntas y la mirada de Karamatsu.

\- No es eso... es sólo que a lo mejor algún día encuentras a alguien con quien formar una familia... y yo tendré que dejarte seguir... –Dijo desviando la mirada.

\- ... Eso no va a pasar. No sé si tengo que repetírtelo mil veces para que lo entiendas. Te he amado por más de la mitad de mi vida... y ahora... me has dado esperanzas. –Sujetó la cara de Osomatsu con ambas manos para forzarle a mirarle a los ojos.- Es imposible siquiera que yo deje de amarte ahora y nunca.

\- Pero... no podemos estar seguros... Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me amas. Tampoco entiendo por qué Choromatsu también me ama... Es decir, somos hermanos, soy el peor de todos ustedes y no tengo esperanzas ni futuro. –Dijo mientras le miraba con un gesto lastimero.- Tú en cambio eres doloroso y un imbécil integral... pero eres amable y dulce... sé que será fácil para ti conseguir un futuro prometedor.

\- Ya te había dicho que tú eres mi futuro... –Respondió Karamatsu soltando su rostro y envolviéndole en un abrazo.- No quiero ese futuro si no estás conmigo... Tú también eres un imbécil. Hablas de ser basura pero no es verdad.

\- Karamatsu... ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? –Preguntó el mayor.- No entiendo... Simplemente no entiendo qué puedo tener de bueno...

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente. Karamatsu aprovechó para acariciar el cabello de Osomatsu. Le gustaba sentir entre sus dedos aquel cabello suave.

\- No es fácil de contestar esa pregunta pero te diré una parte de mi larga lista de "¿Por qué amo a Osomatsu?". Veamos... me gusta que a pesar de que eres el mayor, eres el más inmaduro. –Con aquello Karamatsu sintió un pellizco y Osomatsu volteó el rostro haciendo un puchero. Karamatsu continuó.- Pero a pesar de eso te esfuerzas por protegernos a tu manera. Incluso hace unos momentos viniste preocupado por Choromatsu. Además, siempre nos sonríes cuando estamos tristes y nos animas a seguir hacia adelante. Desde que éramos niños has sido como una luz muy brillante que siempre me ha cegado. A pesar de que tú crees que esa luz que brillaba en ti se ha apagado, la verdad es que incluso ahora es más brillante que la luna en una cálida noche de verano. Eres la flor más fragante del campo. La estrella más brillante del cielo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Es doloroso... y suena estúpido... –Interrumpió Osomatsu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-

\- Y además, eres el más débil de todos nosotros, pero te esfuerzas en aparentar fortaleza para que no nos preocupemos. –Apartó aquellas lágrimas que cubrían su rostro.- ¿De verdad no me crees cuando digo que te amo?

\- Tonto... Diciendo todo esto... sólo tratas de lucirte... –Sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Sólo haces que me enamore más de ti, Karamatsu.

\- Para mí eso suena bien... –Devolvió la sonrisa y besó su húmeda mejilla por donde habían escurrido tantas lágrimas.

\- Debemos regresar a la sala. –Dijo Osomatsu antes de que Karamatsu depositara otro beso en su cara y se enjugó las lágrimas.- Supongo que Choromatsu ya les explicó todo.

Karamatsu lanzó un enorme suspiro, siguió a su hermano fuera de la habitación y ambos bajaron las escaleras. Entró justo después de su hermano a la sala que aún estaba llena de gente.

\- Ah, Osomatsu-niisan, ya les expliqué todo. –Dijo Choromatsu sonriente apenas le vio entrar.

\- ¿Sí? Gracias... –Dijo pero al ver que el castaño todavía seguía ahí le preguntó con supuesta discreción pero sin bajar el tono de su voz.- Oye... ¿por qué diablos sigue acá Atsushi?

Recibió una mirada de todos los que estaban en la sala por llamar a secas al castaño por su nombre. Todomatsu tenía una mueca de enojo. Jyushimatsu se cubrió la cara con pavor. Karamatsu únicamente suspiró. Los demás lo miraron con indiferencia.

\- Ese era el otro asunto secundario a tratar pero... que tal vez es algo que no nos incumbe. –Dijo y señaló con la mirada a Todomatsu.

\- Yo creo que es tiempo de que me vaya yendo. –Dijo el castaño y se paró de su lugar.

\- Ah sí, claro... sentimos mucho las molestias ocasionadas. –Dijo Choromatsu un poco apenado.- Le acompañaré a la salida, Atsushi-san.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, todos despidieron al hombre del traje a excepción de una persona. Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu igual salieron de la habitación para asegurarse de que el tipo de marchaba.

Ichimatsu y Osomatsu se quedaron en la habitación con Todomatsu, quien seguía con una expresión de pocos amigos. Ichimatsu seguía jugando con su gato mientras ignoraba todo y Osomatsu se tiró al suelo con un gesto de cansancio.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan, estás cansado? –Habló Todomatsu con una voz aguda que simulaba amabilidad.- Debes estarlo pues es increíble la manera en la que escapaste de un problema así de gordo.

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿Escapar yo? Mira quién lo dice, el más cobarde ha hablado... –Contestó el mayor que prefirió seguirle el juego.- Además, no te preocupes. Sólo lo besé.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso a mí que me importa! –Gritó exaltado.

\- No estaba seguro hasta ahora pero ya se me hacía raro que el chico "rompecorazones" del que hablaba mi contacto se pareciera tanto a mí... –Contestó y notó como la frustración se hacía más evidente en su hermano menor.

\- ¿Rompecorazones? No digas estupideces... Además, quién te va a creer eso de que no hiciste nada con él. Habló Hemorroidesmatsu... –Al decir esto, Osomatsu se tensó y no encontró qué decir.

Todos habían regresado rápidamente en ese momento y habían alcanzado a escuchar lo último que Todomatsu había mascullado. Karamatsu notó que Osomatsu había quedado nervioso y no sabía qué decir para librarse de aquello. Estaba a punto de decir que aquello era una mentira cuando una voz le interrumpió.

\- Ah... pero eso era mentira... –Habló Ichimatsu por primera vez desde que estuvieron todos reunidos.- Me encontré con Dekapan-sensei por el camino a casa y me dijo que no era verdad que Osomatsu-niisan tuviera hemorroides. Que sólo fue a hacerse un chequeo.

Todomatsu y el resto quedaron sorprendidos. Choromatsu lucía aliviado de escuchar aquello. Incluso Karamatsu y Osomatsu estaban extrañados de las palabras del menor.

\- Creo que deberías solucionar el problema con tu novio y no echarle la culpa a Osomatsu-niisan... –Agregó el chico de mirada adormecida y sonrió con malicia.

Todomatsu estaba a punto de contestarle algo que probablemente sería muy ofensivo por lo que Osomatsu interrumpió evitando así peleas innecesarias.

\- ¡Todomatsu, no te preocupes! ¡Es momento de que todos hagamos las paces! –Nuevamente se postró en el suelo demostrando su arrepentimiento.- Lo siento por preocuparles, y prometo que estas cosas no volverán a ocurrir.

El de rosa hizo un gesto desganado de no querer continuar con aquella guerrilla pues esa disculpa era valiosa incluso para él. Aún estaba un poco molesto por o que salió de la habitación dando pisotones.

Osomatsu hizo un gesto de desconcierto. Todos suspiraron pero sabían que todo estaría en calma un tiempo.

-.-

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde aquella discusión que tuvieron cuando salió a la luz el secreto del mayor y después de arreglar las cosas, todos habían regresado a sus actividades cotidianas. Aquél día, Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu salieron de casa temprano pues era el día en que el mayor ayudaba al menor con su entrenamiento de beisbol. Jyushimatsu con su uniforme y el mayor con su buzo morado.

Al mayor le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hiperactivo hermano y en ocasiones disfrutaba un poco el inocente maltrato que éste le daba al amarrarlo al bate. El deporte no le apasionaba pero en esos días solía disfrutar más de las pequeñas cosas que le ofrecía la vida. Aún le dolía el pecho al recordar las palabras con las que, de forma indirecta, Karamatsu le había rechazado. Pero era extraño porque desde aquello sentía cierta libertad extraña para centrarse en sí mismo. Ahora ya casi no le buscaba con la mirada, ni siquiera cuando Karamatsu salía en compañía de Osomatsu. Ciertamente, le pesaba el pecho al pensar en ambos, pero esto sólo duraba unos cuantos minutos y luego un sentimiento de indiferencia llegaba a él.

Ichimatsu estaba tan relajado en aquellos momentos que no notó cuando Jyushimatsu se puso enfrente de él mirándole con cierta expectación.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo el menor haciendo que Ichimatsu le mirara desorientado.

\- ... ¿Qué pasa, Jyushimatsu? –Le miró confundido.

\- Yo... sigo dándole vueltas a lo que dijo Ichimatsu-niisan... ¿Es verdad? –Preguntó de forma ambigua.

\- ¿Lo que dije? ¿A qué te refieres? –Seguía confundido.

\- A lo que dijiste de Dekapan y Osomatsu-niisan... –Le miró titubeando.

\- Ah, eso... –Como si unos engranes encajaran en su cabeza comprendió la pregunta del menor. Medito un par de segundos y al darse cuenta de que no ganaba nada ocultando aquello continuó hablando.- No, no era verdad. Mentí.

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿Entonces Osomatsu-niisan sí tiene hemorroides? –Preguntó preocupado Jyushimatsu.- Es por eso que lleva pomada al baño y tarda ahí mucho tiempo sin hacer caca...

Aquella última oración le dio un poco de asco a Ichimatsu pues él sabía que no eran hemorroides y que probablemente algo similar le pasaba a Karamatsu. Sonrió por alguna extraña razón.

\- No son hemorroides... pero no me encontré con Dekapan. –Miró fijamente a Jyushimatsu quien siempre estaba ahí para animarle. Compartir aquél secreto con él podría ser incluso más liberador. Sólo bastaría con evitar que se le escapara, aunque si no era él quien lo decía, entonces le daba igual.- Jyushimatsu... ese día seguí a Karamatsu hasta el consultorio de Dekapan...

Jyushimatsu puso una extraña cara de asombro con ambos ojos bien abiertos y de aspecto gatuno y las pupilas dilatadas. Escuchó con atención todo lo que Ichimatsu le estaba contando mientras asentía con la cabeza continuamente cada que hablaba. Se retorció un poco y se llevó las manos a la boca de vez en cuando. Quedó en total silencio cuando el mayor le había terminado de contar aquello que vio y escuchó.

\- Después de eso fue cuando nos encontramos... –Finalizó el mayor y entonces Jyushimatsu comprendió el motivo de las lágrimas de éste en aquel momento.

\- Me imaginaba que Osomatsu-niisan sí sentía algo por Karamatsu-niisan... pero nunca esperé que Karamatsu-niisan igual sintiera algo por Osomatsu-niisan... –Dijo con un poco de tristeza haciendo que Ichimatsu exhalara un suspiro.

\- Por cierto, guarda esto en secreto. Quiero dejar en claro que el estúpido de Mierdamatsu habla pura mierda y que mi amor no es inmaduro e infantil. Que se trague sus palabras y se atragante con ellas. –Agregó el de morado.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿estás haciendo esto por amor? –Preguntó un contrariado Jyushimatsu que sentía miedo por aquél secreto que ahora cargaba en sus manos.

\- ¿Ah? Claro que no... Bueno, mentiría si dijera que estos sentimientos se esfumaron así de rápido, pero esto es más una cuestión de orgullo. –Hizo un puño e imaginó que lo estampaba en la cara de Karamatsu.- Además, no podría hacer algo que lastimase a Osomatsu-niisan ya que...

No terminó aquellas palabras pues Jyushimatsu había acortado la distancia y le tenía abrazado con fuerza. Había sentido un vuelco en su corazón al sentir aquel contacto pero no pudo continuar hablando ni apartarlo. Fue Jyushimatsu quien habló.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan... me siento mal... –Confesó Jyushimatsu.- Yo amo mucho a Osomatsu-niisan y a Karamatsu-niisan... pero por alguna razón, preferiría que tú fueras feliz antes que ellos.

Ichimatsu no contestó, se quedó pensativo unos momentos dejando que el menor se desahogase.

\- No entiendo porque pienso así. Y me siento muy mal... –Continuó el menor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El mayor sintió un nuevo vuelco a su corazón. Se avergonzó por lo que estaba escuchando haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de rojo. Apartó con gentileza al menor y acarició de manera suave su cabeza.

\- Creo que es hora de que regresemos a casa...

-.-

Mientras Todomatsu se arreglaba para salir de casa a comprar ropa con unas amigas, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Se enfurruñó al escuchar que nadie contestaba por lo que supuso no había nadie, así que enojado porque siempre él tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la entrada donde estaba el teléfono. A medio camino, este dejó de sonar y escuchó la voz de su madre.

La señora Matsuyo hablaba animadamente al inicio con quien parecía ser Dekapan, hasta que las palabras animadas se volvieron un poco más graves y la mujer terminó llamando a su esposo.

\- Sí, un momento, Dekapan-sensei. –Pidió una pausa y luego tapó con su mano la bocina del teléfono.- ¡Querido! ¡Querido, ven acá!

Tanto el señor Matsuzō como Todomatsu, que sintió que aquello era algo importante, acudieron a los llamados de la madre de la familia.

\- Querido, Todomatsu... –Dijo sus nombres al verlos llegar hacia el recibidor.- ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde está Osomatsu?

\- Todos salieron a hacer lo de siempre... –Dijo Todomatsu preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –Preguntó su esposo igualmente preocupado.

\- Necesito que todos estén acá. Dekapan-sensei habló con Dayon-san... tenemos una emergencia...

-.-

-.-

-.-

*Citas por compensación:

No sé si quedó claro pero aclararé este punto para los que no conocen del mundo puerco(?) en Japón. Acá la confusión fue que todos (incluidos Choromatsu y Karamatsu) pensaban que Osomatsu practicaba el llamado Enjo kōsai o enkō, donde estudiantes o gente joven intercambian citas e incluso sexo por dinero o bienes materiales. La diferencia con lo que Osomatsu hace, técnicamente es que no cobra... que no sé si sea peor o mejor pero... el punto es que no estaba ejerciendo un tipo de prostitución. Quería aclararlo antes de que sigamos avanzando y para aquellos que no habían entendido aquella parte.

-.-

Igual quería comentar que ya más o menos tengo el destino del fic, así que no soy de esas personas que planeen cambiar el rumbo por comentarios de fans. Aún así, pueden tratar de adivinar el rumbo, porque siempre es agradable leer sus impresiones y las predicciones que hacen.

Igual una disculpa si no les contesto a todos sus comentarios, me da un poquito de vergüenza así que en esta parte aprovecharé para darle las gracias a todas esas personas que dejan comentarios/reviews/votos/kudos/sesuscriben/metirantomates/etc. En serio, tal vez no conteste pero leo todos sus comentarios y me hacen muy feliz xDDD

Nuevamente mando saludos a esas personas que ya saben quiénes son y con las que he tenido un gusto de hablar –véase, esas a las que acoso en facebook o en otros medios y me leen- :3 El cap va dedicado a esa persona de siempre.

Una disculpa si esta vez no hubo porno pero era una parte que desde mi punto necesitaba más de un diálogo que de sepso intenso(?) Ya más adelante. Btw, les vuelvo a recordar que el fic es OsoKaraOso... pero con una enorme tendencia que tira para el KaraOso. Si no les gusta, lo siento muchísimo pero así son las cosas :D

PD: Dije que habría IchiJyu, pero apenas al final hay tantito xDDD Pero cálmense... que todo irá lentamente.

PD2: Probablemente la historia de Totty y Atsushi sea relatada en un fic aparte o en un extra para no afectar la historia.

PD3: Choromatsu merece ser feliz... aunque tal vez su felicidad no sea la de sus fans :v

PD4: Se supone esta historia es romántica pero si contamos la cantidad de veces que Kara y Oso se ofenden a lo largo de este cap (y de todo el fic), notaremos que se insultan más de lo que se dan amor, jajajajajajajaja... bueno, ya... no es gracioso...

PD5: Perdonen los errores de ortografía. Últimamente estoy el doble de perezosa así que si me ponía a corregir, les iba a dar el cap hasta el siguiente mes hasta que me animase a corregir o mis betas se ponían a buscar los errores como en programa de concurso. Btw, si ven algo muy mal escrito, avísenme, plz. Se vale corregir me decían mis maestros xD

PD6: Ya son muchos posdatas, jajajaja. Btw, ya pueden hacer sus predicciones sobre la llamada del final. Es obvio y tal vez al mismo tiempo no lo sea.


	9. Los tontos también se ilusionan

Capítulo 7

"Los tontos también se ilusionan".

\- Ya me voy. –Dijo el mayor de los Matsuno arrastrando sus palabras.

\- Que te vaya bien. –La voz del tercer hermano se escuchó antes de que el mayor cerrara la puerta corrediza saliendo de casa.

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquél incidente en el que sus hermanos descubrieron el enorme secreto que había guardado por tantos años. Si bien nadie volvió a mencionar el tema, Osomatsu sabía que sus hermanos no lo habían olvidado. Era imposible olvidar algo así, obviamente. Pero el que más lo demostraba era Choromatsu, quien ahora no peleaba tanto con él. Después del incidente de los egos que habían experimentado con Todomatsu, había estado más calmado. Pero luego de que las citas clandestinas del mayor se volvieran de conocimiento público para los sextillizos, había experimentado un cambio aún más drástico. Ahora buscaba a Osomatsu para perder el tiempo cuando no estaba con sus actividades de idols.

Para Osomatsu era muy agradable pasar el tiempo con él como en los viejos tiempos, ya sea únicamente viendo películas o leyendo manga en la comodidad de su casa, pero por otro lado, eso no le dejaba mucho tiempo para pasar con Karamatsu. Y es que no había forma de decir que un nini desempleado tuviera planes. Decir que saldría solo ahora era motivo de malas miradas por parte de los menores, y mucho menos podía decir que saldría con Karamatsu.

Karamatsu era el más afectado y el mayor lo sabía. Podía ver que detrás de la sonrisa de su hermano se escondía una enorme molestia cada que Choromatsu se acercaba a él diciendo "Osomatsu-niisan, mira esto..." y por más que Osomatsu trató de explicarle que era en parte porque Choromatsu estaba tratando de compensar el haberlo ignorado por varios años, Karamatsu no escondía el hecho de estar celoso.

El día anterior, Karamatsu había llegado a su límite y había arrastrado hacia el baño al de sudadera roja. Le besó sin contenerse y aunque el mayor le correspondió, terminó empujándole para que no llegaran más lejos. Las reglas estaban puestas y ambos habían acordado que jamás intentarían hacer algo que los delatara en casa.

Osomatsu le prometió que tendrían una cita para calmarle. Karamatsu había abierto los ojos ante la mención de la palabra 'cita'. Para Osomatsu parecía un perrito esperando por un premio con grandes ojos brillantes. Agregó un "Te lo prometo, Karamatsu", y entonces toda la molestia del segundo se esfumó. El resto del día, el de sudadera azul se la pasó con una cara de 'estúpido', según Osomatsu. Pensaba que no podía ser más obvio. Cuando Jyushimatsu le preguntó a Karamatsu por qué lucía tan feliz, éste arrojó la frase "Es porque tendré una cita con una de mis Karamatsu _Girls_ ". Osomatsu terminó escupiendo el té que bebía y bañando a Todomatsu, quien ahora gritaba a todo pulmón que era un cerdo asqueroso.

Así, había conseguido con ayuda de Dekapan, una excusa para salir solo y poder tener despegado a Choromatsu. El plan fue sencillo, diría que tenía una consulta después de que Dekapan le hablase. Era un chequeo médico y quería ir sin "acompañante". Choromatsu le miró con cierta duda preguntándose si no se trataría de alguna idiotez del mayor, pero le dejó marchar a lo que sería su punto de encuentro con Karamatsu, aquel puente que solía frecuentar.

Después de una caminata rápida, Osomatsu llegó a donde su hermano le estaba esperando. Éste, que siempre aprovechaba para vestir de manera dolorosa cuando estaban fuera de casa, le saludó con una mano pero cambió su sonrisa a una mueca cuando le vio llegando con un cubrebocas como los que usaba Ichimatsu. Osomatsu pensó que así estaban a mano por hacerle ver aquellos pantalones brillantes que llevaba puestos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó el menor mirándole con incertidumbre.

\- Estoy tratando de que no descubran que somos un par de hermanos incestuosos... –Dijo y rodó los ojos a la vez que sacaba una gorra y se la ponía al revés en la cabeza.

\- ¿Tan necesario es el disfraz? –Cuestionó con un poco de pena.

\- Sí, lo es. –Dijo Osomatsu frunciendo el ceño y extendió su mano hacia él, agradeciendo llevar el cubrebocas pues sus mejillas se habían tornado coloradas.

Karamatsu quedó completamente rojo al entender lo que quería el mayor. Estiró su propia mano para tomar la de su hermano y la apretó con fuerza. Ambos dieron un respingo. No era lo más erótico que habían hecho ni de lejos. Pero la sensación de tomarse de las manos como pareja era nueva, un poco vergonzosa, y al mismo tiempo que sentían una inmensa felicidad, sus corazones latían con fuerza.

El de sudadera azul estaba en la gloria hasta que Osomatsu retiró su mano y procedió a quitarse la gorra y el cubrebocas.

\- Creo que no son necesarios. –Dijo con una mirada vacía.

\- ¿Eh? Pero... –Alegó mientras volvía a tratar de tomar su mano sin éxito. Osomatsu se alejaba cada que trataba de hacerlo.

Karamatsu suspiró, rindiéndose con aquello de ir de la mano. En su mente pensó que su gatito estaba siendo tímido pues no podía resistirse ante sus encantos.

\- Bueno, ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? –Preguntó al mayor, pues no quería que su preciada cita con su 'adorable' hermano se estropeara.

\- ¿Ehhhhh? Elige tú. –Dijo Osomatsu hurgándose la nariz con el meñique.- Si me das a elegir entonces querré que vayamos al pachi o a apostar en las carreras de caballos.

\- Oh, bueno... –Karamatsu le vio un poco desilusionado ante esa actitud desganada, pero era verdad, el mayor no tenía muchos pasatiempos además de sus vicios mundanos. Y no, no quería que se la pasaran en su apasionada cita, sentados en las máquinas de pachinko o respirando el olor al excremento de caballo.-

\- No es que no esté emocionado, es que prefiero que sorprendas a tu Oniichan. Estaré feliz a donde sea que quieras llevarme. –Dijo y sonrió. Para sorpresa de Karamatsu fue como si le leyera parte de su mente.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces podríamos ir a... ¡Ah! –Exclamó como si su cerebro hubiese hecho conexión.

Karamatsu tomó del brazo a Osomatsu pues no quería que le soltara si trataba de tomarle nuevamente de la mano y lo arrastró sin decir una sola palabra. Osomatsu se dejó llevar con una sonrisa. De verdad estaba feliz por aquella cita, pero de igual forma se sentía incómodo y ni él mismo entendía el por qué.

Ambos hermanos tomaron el autobús y después el tren bala, llegaron a la entrada de un zoológico. Osomatsu pensó que su Karamatsu de verdad se estaba esforzando para que aquello pareciera una cita, un poco apresurada, pero una cita al fin y al cabo, aunque era un poco exasperante que Karamatsu le tratase como una chica y pagara por todo, pero a final de cuentas el mayor no tenía un céntimo por lo que no había nada qué hacer.

Recorrieron todo el zoológico mientras Karamatsu iba llenando sus manos de comida. Pronto ambos tenían algodón de azúcar en las manos, y al cabo de un rato eran unos conos de helado. Pasaban entre las jaulas riéndose del parecido de algunos animales con sus hermanos y conocidos. Al llegar al corral de las alpacas, Osomatsu no podía parar de reír pues el parecido de una de las alpacas con Iyami era increíble. Sólo faltaba pintarle un bigote y podría pasar por él, en palabras de Osomatsu. Igual no duraron mucho aquellos momentos de risas, pues el menor continuaba arrastrando al mayor con mucha prisa.

Después del recorrido, Osomatsu pensó que se marcharían a casa pero fue arrastrado cuando salían del zoológico. Después de volver a tomar el tren y terminar en otra estación, llegaron al cine que ya conocían y frecuentaban. Osomatsu estaba agitado, pues Karamatsu le llevaba de un lado a otro y no estaba acostumbrado a tanto movimiento. Vieron una película romántica y el de sudadera roja terminó durmiéndose a la mitad de la función. Despertó justo en los créditos y antes de poder hablar siquiera, fue arrastrado nuevamente por el menor. Estaba a punto de darle un puntapié a Karamatsu por llevarlo de un sitio a otro sin descansar.

Una expresión de indiferencia se formó en su rostro cuando llegó al destino que su hermano había elegido. Al parecer ese era el final de la cita que Karamatsu había decidido.

Ambos se encontraban fuera de un _Love Hotel_ y Karamatsu le miraba con brillo en sus ojos. Osomatsu no dijo nada, le miró fijamente y entonces se dio la media vuelta alejándose de ahí como si aquello no fuese su asunto. Pudo escuchar un '¿¡Por qué!?' de labios de Karamatsu, quien confundido le veía alejarse. Fue detenido por la mano del menor quien corrió detrás de él. Osomatsu se dio la vuelta para contemplar en su rostro expresiones de desilusión, confusión y cierta indignación.

\- ¡¿Por qué no quieres entrar conmigo?! –Preguntó Karamatsu quien se sentía realmente dolido por aquel rechazo que el mayor estaba demostrando.

\- Porque... no quiero que metas tu pito dentro de mi culo... –Dijo y sonrió al tiempo que Karamatsu quedaba completamente rojo, con una expresión que irritó a Osomatsu.- Al menos podrías tratar de negarlo...

\- Pero... Es que eso no es lo que quería… exactamente. –Karamatsu trataba de cuidar sus palabras al hablar.

\- Entonces quieres que yo la meta... –Dijo Osomatsu con tono cansado.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso no! –Gritó Karamatsu y el mayor frunció el ceño. Aquello asustó a Karamatsu quien pensó que la cita se estaba yendo al carajo.- Es decir, en el futuro tal vez aquello fuera posible, pero... ¡Quiero que demos un paso más en nuestra relación!

\- ¿Un paso más? –Preguntó Osomatsu.

\- Sí, un paso más nos ayudará a estar más unidos. Si nos unimos en cuerpo y alma entonces yo... yo... –No pudo seguir hablando. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca mordiéndose la uña.

\- ¿Karamatsu? ¿Tú qué? –Preguntó el de rojo, ahora confundido, con un tono de reproche.

\- Yo... –Karamatsu tomó aire antes de hablar.- Dejaría de tener miedo...

Lo último lo dijo como en un murmullo, pero Osomatsu pudo escucharlo con claridad. Esa frase le había dejado el doble de confundido e intrigado.

\- ¿Miedo de qué, Karamatchu? Tu Oniichan no está entendiendo nada... –Bajó un poco el tono autoritario. Pensó que si quería que Karamatsu hablara debía lucir menos enojado.

\- Bueno. Es que nuestra relación no ha progresado nada, y tengo miedo porque estos días Choromatsu ha estado muy amable y unido a ti...

Fue como si los engranajes dentro del cerebro de Osomatsu comenzaran a girar con rapidez, pues aquella confesión le había dejado en claro parte de lo que preocupaba a Karamatsu. Sonrió, pues a final de cuentas era su querido y tonto hermano sufriendo un ataque de celos.

\- Tonto... Choromatsu ha estado siendo amable desde antes, sólo que apenas lo notas. Es porque aceptó que su puto ego era enorme y está tratando de cambiar. Además de que seguro quiere que regresemos a nuestra relación de antaño.

\- ¡Pero...! ¡Pero aún así no puedo evitar tener miedo de que caigas en sus brazos y te aleje de mi lado! –Gritó exaltado mientras estiraba sus manos para sujetar a Osomatsu por los hombros con fuerza.

\- Ouch. –Exclamó Osomatsu al sentir el duro agarre.

\- L-lo siento... –Se disculpó Karamatsu quien dejo de apretar con fuerza.

Osomatsu aún podía sentir que sus manos temblaban sobre sus hombros. Aquello le dio mucha tristeza.

\- Karamatsu. Tú me pediste que confiara en ti, en que siempre me amarías. Así que, ¿Podrías confiar en mí de igual manera? –Preguntó con seriedad.

\- Yo... quiero confiar en ti, pero... –Meditando sus palabras, decidió continuar.- Tú alguna vez sentiste algo por Choromatsu.

\- Te dije que ya no siento nada por Choromatsu. –Dijo Osomatsu con los ojos abiertos y cierto desconcierto.

\- Ya lo sé, pero me es difícil confiar en ti cuando antes ya has sido... –Se detuvo en seco antes de continuar. Alzó la mirada y se asustó al ver que la cara de Osomatsu ahora mostraba una enorme indiferencia. Sabía que eso significaba que había acabado con su paciencia.

\- ¿Yo he sido qué? –Preguntó sin expresión alguna.

\- Nada, vamos a olvidarlo... –Karamatsu sentía un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Yo he sido qué? –Volvió a preguntar mientras su expresión se tornaba irritada.- ¿Yo he sido un degenerado? ¿Yo he sido una mala persona? ¿O acaso es porque yo he sido una puta?

\- ¡N-no! ¡No es eso lo que trataba de decir! –Exclamó con desesperación.- Si has sido promiscuo, pero yo jamás te he visto como una pu-...

Karamatsu no pudo terminar su frase, pues un puño había impactado directo en su estómago. Lo último que pudo ver antes de caer al piso fue la espalda de Osomatsu alejándose con rapidez de ahí.

-.-

Cuando Ichimatsu despertó, no había nadie en casa a excepción de Choromatsu que lucía preocupado. Al preguntarle el porqué de su actitud, le comentó algo sobre que Osomatsu iría con Dekapan a hacerse un chequeo médico o algo así. No le tomó mucha importancia, pues se imaginó que era alguna mentira del mayor y la razón del porqué no quería a Choromatsu pegado a su espalda era bastante obvia. Al final, el tercer hermano salió de casa dispuesto a realizar sus actividades de idols, dejando a Ichimatsu completamente solo.

El despeinado chico se vistió con calma y desayunó un poco de cereal en la cocina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía calmado.

Al entrar en la sala de estar se percató de una figura tirada en el piso completamente desanimada. Ichimatsu había dado por hecho que no se encontraba en casa debido al silencio que reinaba en la morada, pero ahí tirado en el suelo con una expresión de angustia estaba Jyushimatsu. Ichimatsu salió de la sala sin que el menor le notase y en un instante ya había regresado.

\- Jyushimatsu, ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? –Dijo mientras enseñaba aquél traje de perrito y la correa que usaban para salir a pasear.

\- Niisan... ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! ¡Uwaaa! –Contestó con los ojos bien abiertos y un brillo en éstos, dando saltos y girando como remolino con aquella energía tan característica en él.

El de amarillo se mostró feliz ante aquella proposición, aunque esa felicidad fue momentánea. Su gran sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro pero la verdad es que estaba sintiendo mucha tristeza y lo peor es que no entendía bien la razón.

Los dos hermanos salieron de casa sin un rumbo establecido. El menor con aquel trajecito fingiendo ser un perro y el mayor siendo tirado de la correa. Ese tipo de actividades estúpidas eran su pan de cada día. Se divertían aunque las demás personas los miraran con caras de extrañeza y burlas. A ellos jamás les molestó. Mientras ambos se sintieran cómodos, no les interesaba lo que algunos extraños pudieran pensar. Así había sido desde que estaban en la preparatoria y eso no iba a cambiar.

Al llegar a un parque ambos se sentaron en una banca. Era una escena bastante bizarra pues el menor aún tenía aquel traje de perro e Ichimatsu aún sujetaba la correa que tenía unida a su collar.

Era complicado para Ichimatsu sacar conversación debido a su naturaleza taciturna, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por el estado de ánimo del menor, así que trataba de esforzarse un poco más.

\- Jyushimatsu... –Dijo su nombre para iniciar la conversación.

\- ¿Sí, Ichimatsu-niisan? –Contestó el de amarillo girando su cabeza hacia él.

\- Quería preguntarte... ¿Por qué has estado desanimado estos días? –Preguntó de forma muy seca mientras se preguntaba si no había sido muy directo.- Es decir, si es por lo mío con Karamatsu no debes preocuparte. Y... si no es por eso, puedes... pedirme un consejo o algo así... –Aquello último lo dijo volteando su cabeza pues le avergonzaba aquél acto de comportarse como un hermano mayor.

\- Ah. No es por eso... –Contestó el menor bajando la cabeza igual con pena.- Es que soy una mala persona.

Para Ichimatsu aquella afirmación de su hermano menor se le hacía una enorme mentira, pues él sabía de primera mano lo atento que Jyushimatsu podía ser. Era una persona que no juzgaba a los demás por nada del mundo y les aceptaba con todo su corazón. Aquella tonta amabilidad le había salvado numerosas veces aunque al principio fuera incómodo para él.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tal vez tus chistes sean malos, pero tú no eres una mala persona. –Dijo con un gesto de extrañeza.- Por el contrario... creo que eres excesivamente amable...

\- ¡No lo soy! –Exclamó el menor sorprendiendo a Ichimatsu quien había dado un brinquito y se había erizado como gato.- Es que... ¡Soy un mentiroso!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Ichimatsu quien, en verdad, no entendía el porqué de aquella afirmación.

-Soy malo porque estaba feliz... –Dijo haciendo una expresión de enojo más consigo mismo que con el mayor.- Me puse feliz cuando supe que Karamatsu-niisan rechazó a Ichimatsu-niisan...

Ichimatsu miró a Jyushimatsu tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Su corazón había dado un vuelco y ahora latía con tal violencia que pensó que se le saldría del pecho o explotaría. Una parte suya estaba asustada mientras que la otra le hacía sentir... ¿Feliz?

No había salido de los labios de Jyushimatsu pero en aquellas palabras había cierta profundidad que ni él mismo podía entender. Para Ichimatsu era una confirmación. Días anteriores había entendido una cosa cuando éste le había confesado que le importaba más su felicidad que la de sus hermanos mayores. Ichimatsu entendió que Jyushimatsu sentía algo por él. Le molestaba pensar de aquella forma pues sentía que era algo imposible y que sólo era su mente jugando con él, haciendo que su ego se volviera más grande. No quería que eso ocurriera, pues cuando pensaba en ese tipo de cosas luego se daba cuenta de estar completamente equivocado. Había ocurrido cuando pequeño con Karamatsu, pues realmente pensó que tenía un vínculo especial con éste. Fue doloroso para él descubrir que estaba lejos de la realidad y que su relación era bastante frágil.

Aún así, las palabras de Jyushimatsu tenían cierto peso que le hacía sentirse incómodo. La incomodidad provenía de aquella felicidad que le provocaba saber que al menos una persona en el mundo era capaz de amar a una basura incombustible como él. Pero no todo era tan sencillo.

Para Ichimatsu era obvio que no merecía ese amor. Y aún así no podía evitar sentir una calidez que invadía su pecho.

\- ¿Ichimatsu-niisan? –El menor le llamó pues notó que su hermano se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Ah, lo siento. –Se disculpó mientras suspiraba con pesadez.- Sobre lo que dijiste, no creo que seas malo. Es decir, creo que estás feliz porque inconscientemente quieres que supere a Mierdamatsu y sea feliz como tú.

\- ¿Es... por eso que me siento así? –Preguntó el menor aún confuso.

\- Probablemente. –Dijo Ichimatsu con seguridad.- ¿Y sabes? Tal vez no esté feliz, pero tampoco estoy triste. Es como si un peso se hubiera ido de mi pecho y ahora estuviera más ligero.

\- ¿¡En serio!? –Exclamó Jyushimatsu.- Yaaaay~ ¡Ichimatsu-niisan está listo para anotar mil _Homeruns_!

\- Eh, no creo que eso sea posible en el beisbol... –Contestó el mayor.

\- No, no, no. Si es Ichimatsu-niisan se que podrá. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ichimatsu sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Jyushimatsu con suavidad. 'Gracias' fue lo que pensó a pesar de no tener el valor para decirlo.

El de morado se encontró apretando los puños con fuerza hasta rasguñar sus manos con sus uñas. Se sentía un completo tonto por no notar antes aquello que estaba frente a sus narices. Con ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento y felicidad culpable, ambos emprendieron la marcha hasta su hogar.

-.-

El joven de sudadera azul abrió la puerta deslizándola con fuerza debido a la desesperación que había sentido por casi una hora. Entró a la casa azotando nuevamente la puerta y caminando a paso apresurado por todos los pasillos. Buscó dentro de la sala de estar, en la cocina, el baño, el pequeño comedor de sus padres, incluso preguntó a su madre que se encontraba en la terraza regando unas flores, pero ésta desconocía la respuesta que tanto quería saber. Finalmente, corrió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación que le pertenecía a él y a sus hermanos. Abrió la puerta de golpe y casi se atragantó al respirar con apuro.

Osomatsu estaba recostado en el piso leyendo un manga con suma tranquilidad.

Karamatsu se abalanzó hacia donde su hermano mayor se encontraba con una expresión angustiada, inclinándose en el suelo para poder ver al rostro a su hermano.

\- ¡Osomatsu, yo-...! –Exclamó, pero una mano se posó sobre su boca para impedir que siguiera hablando.

El de rojo le miraba con una expresión seria. Quitó la mano que retenía el habla de Karamatsu pero siguió en silencio como si temiera hablar. Osomatsu se incorporó del suelo y cerró el manga que estaba leyendo.

\- Antes de que digas alguna estupidez y termine molesto de nuevo, te mostraré con acciones que puedes confiar en mí. –Dijo el mayor mientras estiraba su mano para ayudar a Karamatsu a levantarse del suelo.

Una pequeña sensación de calma llegó hacia Karamatsu con el corto contacto de sus manos. Podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de Osomatsu rozando la parte interior de su mano.

\- Yo... quiero confiar en ti. –Dijo Karamatsu.- Soy un imbécil, lo siento mucho.

El de rojo sonrió con un poco de incomodidad.

\- Lo eres. Pero creo que todo esto es mi culpa. –Dijo con un gesto de molestia pues odiaba darle la razón a cualquier persona.- Uno cosecha lo que siembra, dirían Totty o Choropajerovsky.

Karamatsu sonrió, jaló de un brazo al mayor y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Osomatsu correspondió aquel abrazo, pero al cabo de unos segundos le apartó.

\- No es el momento para esto. –Dijo con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.- Si quieres que te demuestre que puedes confiar en mí, sígueme.

Pronunciadas estas palabras, Osomatsu caminó directo hacia la puerta de la habitación y Karamatsu no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerle.

Ambos salieron de casa en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Karamatsu lucía confundido, pues no entendía del todo las intenciones del mayor. Pareciera que estaban yendo por las mismas calles de siempre, pero al cabo de unas cuadras más se percató del camino que estaban siguiendo. Ese camino le hacía sentir incómodo. Su intuición era la correcta pues en menos minutos de los esperados habían llegado a una zona que ambos conocían a la perfección. Pasaron aquel lugar donde le había descubierto del brazo con algún hombre desconocido por primera vez, luego pasaron varios locales de la zona hasta llegar a un bar que el menor también reconocía. Aquel bar donde había descubierto el secreto de su hermano.

\- Entra, no es un mal lugar. –Dijo el mayor y accedió al bar seguido del menor.

\- Osomatsu, ¿qué es lo que estás tramando? –Preguntó Karamatsu con cierto temor y una sensación que ya no era de incomodidad, sino más bien de desagrado total por el lugar.

Un objeto cuadrado fue puesto frente a su cara rápidamente. Osomatsu lo sujetaba y le miraba con expresión seria.

\- Venimos a acabar con todo esto de una vez. –Dijo mientras apretaba el objeto que el menor pudo reconocer como un teléfono móvil.

El segundo hermano se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras pues no entendía a qué se refería Osomatsu. Estaba confundido de igual manera al ver aquél aparato pues hasta donde él sabía, Osomatsu nunca había usado un móvil. En casa, el único que hasta donde él sabía, disponía de un _Smartphone_ era Todomatsu.

Antes de notarlo, Osomatsu ya se había dado la vuelta y caminado dentro del bar a una zona con mesas. No había mucha gente pero Karamatsu pudo reconocer aquella permanente donde fuera. Un hombre levantó la mano y comenzó a saludar al mayor con entusiasmo. La rabia se apoderó del cuerpo de Karamatsu, quien ahora fruncía el entrecejo. 'Este bastardo...' fue lo que pensó pero trató de contenerse para no saltarle encima y comenzar a golpearlo.

\- ¡Osomatsu-kun, por aquí! –Exclamó aquel hombre moviendo más y más su mano como si ventilara el aire.

Karamatsu miró al rostro de Osomatsu y al ver que este le sonreía al tipo, apretó un puño y se mordió el labio inferior. Siguió al mayor de mala gana y ambos se sentaron en las sillas que estaban de frente al hombre.

\- Buenas tardes, Kanye-san. –Saludó Osomatsu despreocupadamente.

\- Muy, muy buenas, me asusté de que no volvieras a llamarme. Y ahora vienes con Karamatsu-kun.

Osomatsu miró a la cara a Karamatsu preguntándose porque Kanye le conocía, y este sólo sonrió nervioso haciéndose al desentendido.

\- ¿Es que acaso ahora estás buscando otro tipo de encuentros? –Kanye rió con malicia.- Conozco mucha gente dispuesta a realizar un trío con un par de gemelos idénticos.

\- ¡¿Qué-?! –Karamatsu exclamó con molestia a punto de levantarse de su sitio para lastimar a aquel impertinente. Una mano se posó sobre la suya con suavidad deteniéndole.

\- Lamento decirle, Kanye-san, que de hecho vine a decirle que ya no pienso seguir teniendo estos encuentros casuales con nadie más. –Dijo Osomatsu, dejando el teléfono en la mesa, en un tono amable que, para Karamatsu era desconocido. Era una especie de voz para los negocios.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? –Dijo con preocupación pues a pesar de todo, él era responsable de la seguridad del chico. – Si algún tipo te incomodó podemos arreglarlo.

\- No es por eso. Es porque... estoy en una relación seria. –Contestó con una sonrisa y una mirada calmada mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Karamatsu debajo de la mesa.

El de azul comenzó a comprender a qué se refería el mayor con aquello de 'Acabar con todo esto de una vez'. Se sintió nuevamente como un tonto, pero un tonto extremadamente feliz. Un tonto que podría morir en ese mismo instante mientras sentía la suave mano de Osomatsu tocando la suya. Aquella mano que le había negado horas antes pero que en ese momento le sujetaba temblorosa.

\- Entiendo. –Dijo el mayor bastante sorprendido de que aquel chico en verdad pudiera ser capaz de actuar de aquella manera tan sobria.- De verdad entiendo y me alegro mucho por ti, chico. Aunque es una verdadera pena, ya que tus _fans_ seguro se deprimirán.

Osomatsu alcanzó a soltar una risa falsa por los nervios mientras Karamatsu volvía a fruncir el ceño.

\- Yo creo que podrán vivir sin mi pito... –Dijo en modo de broma recibiendo una mirada llena de molestia por parte de Karamatsu.

\- Esperemos que sí, pero ahora el que no sabe qué hacer soy yo. –Hizo un ademán de ponerse a llorar mientras sollozaba de manera fingida.- Me dejaba buenas ganancias ser tu "padrote". Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Aquella palabra pronunciada por el tipo de afro hizo que Karamatsu sonriera con cierta malicia a Osomatsu, dejando al último bastante asustado.

\- En fin, me alegro que me hayas aclarado esto. –Dijo el hombre tomando el teléfono de la mesa y guardándolo en su bolsillo. Luego, sacó un par de billetes y se los entregó a Osomatsu junto con un trozo de papel.- Te dejo eso como agradecimiento, en realidad me ayudaste bastante con este trabajo. E igual te dejo mi tarjeta por si deseas continuar. Digo, por si las cosas no funcionan en tu relación.

El hombre de afro se despidió de Osomatsu y se fue camino a la salida del modesto bar. El ceño de Karamatsu comenzaba a cansarse de tanto estar fruncido. Con esa última frase aquél hombre se había ganado todo el desprecio de Karamatsu Matsuno pues nadie podía insinuar que las cosas no funcionarían con su adorable Osomatsu. Absolutamente nadie.

\- Osomatsu... –Le llamó con voz ronca.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Pensaba que no estabas teniendo Citas por compensación... –Dijo mientras señalaba el dinero que el de rojo estaba tomando de la mesa.

\- ¿Eh? No lo hacía... Es la primera vez que recibo dinero, pero no está nada mal... –Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras hablaba y contaba el dinero.-

\- ¡Osomatsu!

\- Era broma... –Dijo el mayor.

\- Osomatsu... –Volvió a nombrarlo estirando su mano hacia la mesa y tomando aquella tarjeta que el hombre había dejado.- ¿Qué harás con esto?

Osomatsu sonrió mientras se guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo. Tal vez pareciera que Karamatsu estaba molesto, pero él sabía que en realidad estaba emocionado. Aquel momento tenía cierto significado para ambos.

El de rojo le quitó la tarjeta de las manos y la rompió en varios trozos, para volver a poner los pedazos en la mano del de azul.

\- No lo volveré a hacer. –Dijo con sinceridad y la expresión de Karamatsu se relajó. Para Osomatsu parecía que podría llorar ahí mismo. Sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y los agitó en el aire.- ¿Quieres comer algo? Hoy Oniichan invita.

\- Mmm... –Karamatsu asintió con la cabeza. Era un revoltijo de emociones en aquel momento.

Pidieron en aquel bar un par de cervezas y el _Karaage_ favorito de Karamatsu. Mientras comían, ambos pensaban sin hablar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras comían y bebían. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban, sonreían de manera inconsciente. Era una sensación incómoda pero placentera. El mayor rompió finalmente el silencio.

\- Me gustaría que sigamos actuando como siempre enfrente de nuestros hermanos. –Hizo una pausa repentina mientras se metía un poco de comida a la boca.

\- Sí. –Dijo Karamatsu sin entender a dónde se dirigía.

\- Pero eso no significa que no me interesa nuestra relación... –Dijo una vez tragó su porción.

\- Entonces... ¿Quieres que vayamos despacio? –Preguntó Karamatsu.

\- ¡Claro que no! También muero de ganas por tener sexo contigo, pero... –Un gesto de irritación se formó en su rostro.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? –Karamatsu se imaginaba cuál era el problema pero si no lo escuchaba de labios de su hermano entonces no podrían solucionarlo.

\- Tú seguro quieres que yo dé el culo… –Dijo Osomatsu con un ligero sonrojo y haciendo un puchero.

\- Eso es obvio. –Dijo Karamatsu levantando una ceja.

\- ¡Tú, pedazo de mierda! ¡Al menos deberías negarlo! –Se levantó de golpe y le señaló con un dedo como si estuviera acusándole de un serio crimen. Era una suerte que el bar estuviese vacío a esa hora.

\- Osomatsu, tal vez a ti no te importa porque lo has hecho mil veces, pero a diferencia tuya y a pesar de haber tenido novias en el pasado... Aún sigo siendo virgen. –Aquellas palabras vergonzosas fueron dichas por el menor con mucha seriedad.- Quiero hacerlo contigo, pero tampoco quiero forzarte a algo que no quieras.

\- Karamatsu... –El mayor le miraba con vergüenza.

\- Disculpa por apresurar nuestra cita del día de hoy y llevarte a un motel, pero no es porque tenga la urgencia de... follarte. Sólo quiero tocarte sin miedo a que seamos descubiertos. Quiero un momento íntimo para pasarla contigo sin preocuparme de lo que nos rodea. Y la casa de Dekapan no estará siempre disponible para eso... –Dijo lo último a modo de regaño.

\- Lo sé. Lo... lo lamento. Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir. –Suspiró con pesadez para agregar algo más.- ¿Aún quieres ir?

\- ¿Eh? –Karamatsu lo miraba dubitativo.- Quieres decir... ¿Ir al motel?

\- Sí. –Asintió y depositó el dinero que Kanye le había dado en su mano.- Vamos a darle un buen uso a este dinero. –Sonrió mostrando los dientes y aquel colmillo sobresaliente que le hacía lucir sexy y diabólico. Karamatsu sintió que se había enamorado por 56ava ocasión.

Apenas hubo desaparecido el _Karaage_ , ambos hermanos se retiraron después de pagar la cuenta en dirección al motel más cercano.

En esta ocasión, Osomatsu volvió a ponerse uno de los cubrebocas de Ichimatsu que aún tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y dejó que Karamatsu tomara su mano. Era una sensación extraña para ambos.

Una vez dentro del cuarto del motel fue diferente de lo que pensaban. No comenzaron a tocarse con pasión. Simplemente se quedaron de pie evitando mirarse fijamente al rostro. Ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama mientras veían el piso de la habitación y respiraban con pesadez.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte? –Preguntó Karamatsu sudando y con muchos nervios.

\- Claro que puedes... –Dijo tratando de no parecer avergonzado por aquella petición.

El rostro del de azul se iluminó con su gentil expresión. Se acercó más y su cercanía causó una reacción física en Osomatsu, una pesadez súbita, como si su cuerpo se deslizara hacia Karamatsu. Pronto las manos del otro le jalaron consiguiendo que su cuerpo terminara de espaldas al de él, ambos sobre la cama. Karamatsu ayudó al mayor a sentarse entre sus piernas notando la rigidez en su cuerpo y le envolvió en un abrazo.

Con aquellas manos alrededor de su cintura y la sensación de la respiración que chocaba contra su cuello, Osomatsu podía sentir una especie de nuevo sentimiento. Uno que jamás había experimentado. Como si las manos que acariciaban su vientre ahora fueran suyas y de nadie más. Un sentimiento de que ahora su hermano le pertenecía solamente a él. Era algo que podría hacerle llorar si fuese más sentimental.

Posó sus manos en aquellas que le envolvían y las estrechó entre las suyas. Inclinándose aún más hacia atrás para sentir el calor del otro en su espalda. Era agradable y nostálgico. Como cuando sus hermanos y él eran más pequeños y no se avergonzaban de acurrucarse juntos en el suelo. Pero en ese momento era diferente. Era un sentimiento aún más cálido y frío. Era contradictorio, pero a pesar de la calidez de aquel abrazo, los recuerdos que lo envolvían helaban su mente. No quería hacer comparaciones entre la persona que más amaba y la persona que más daño le había hecho, por lo que trató de enterrar nuevamente aquellos recuerdos en el fondo de su subconsciente.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó Karamatsu al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano que comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos.

\- No es eso. Es que en verdad no quiero dar el culo... –Dijo armando un nuevo puchero en su cara.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de decir 'Dar el culo'? –Suspiró y le abrazó con más fuerza.- En verdad no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres...

\- No es que me estés obligando, pero... –Dijo relajando la expresión a una de vergüenza.

\- _Brother_ , sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. Sólo deberías entregarte a la pasión que nos consumirá. Prometo ser gentil con tu delicado cuerpo~ –Sonrió con una expresión narcisista haciendo que Osomatsu le viera ahora con indiferencia.

\- Ya no quiero... Seguro ni sabes dónde está la próstata. No dejaré mi trasero en manos de un inexperto que nada más va y la mete. –Dijo con la intención de herir su orgullo.

\- ¿Q-qué? _Why!?_ –Karamatsu tragó en seco.- ¡Prometo esforzarme! ¡L-lo haré bien! ¡No te dolerá ni un poquito!

\- Ahhhhh, ¡Qué molesto! Ya te dije que ya no quiero... –Dijo apartando la mirada y fingiendo enojo.- Además de que no trajiste condones.

\- _Honeeeey_ , no me hagas estoooo... –Comenzó a gimotear.

Osomatsu sonrió pues unicamente quería fastidiar a su hermano.

\- Bueno, no estaba bromeando con lo de que no podemos hacerlo sin condones pero... –Dijo mientras se relamía los labios haciendo sonrojar a Karamatsu.- Hay una manera de que ambos disfrutemos aún sin protección y con tu inexperiencia.

\- ¿A-a qué te refieres? –Preguntó tragando saliva y conteniendo su impulso de saltarle encima.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. El mayor se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y abrió los cajones de la cómoda buscando y sacando una botella de lubricante, la cual sabía que estaría ahí como cortesía del motel. Aventó la botella para que Karamatsu la atrapase y entonces se limitó a bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior.

\- Karamatsu, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre el sexo intercrural? –Dijo mientras volvía a sonreír de manera maliciosa.

\- Eh, claro... que sí. –Mintió pues nunca en su jodida vida había escuchado esa palabra. Ni siquiera en sus películas porno.

\- ¿En serio? –Osomatsu le miró divertido pues era bastante obvio que su hermano no sabía un carajo sobre "eso".- Entonces, ¿Quieres hacerlo?

\- Jeh. Pero por supuesto. –Sonrió tratando de parecer confiado, pero con miedo de que estuviera accediendo a algún tipo de acto raro. Se maldijo por no averiguar sobre prácticas sexuales. Apenas había visto algunas películas de porno _gay_ y había leído por curiosidad, pero en realidad era bastante ignorante en el tema.

Osomatsu se rió para sus adentros pensando en lo lindo que podía ser su hermano menor. Pensó que sería muy divertido seguir burlándose de él, pero sabía que si continuaba podría herir el orgullo de su hermano y eso era algo que no quería, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Entonces me deja tranquilo saber que entiendes que tienes que untar lubricante entre mis piernas y luego frotar tu pene entre mis muslos. –Dijo bastante casual y sin vergüenza. Señaló la botella que el menor tenía en la mano y cerró las piernas tomando una posición fetal.- ¿Lo harás?

El rostro de Karamatsu se iluminó como si hubiera alcanzado el conocimiento de toda una vida. 'Se refiere a algún tipo de _Sumata*_ ' fue lo que pensó.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Déjamelo a mí! –Exclamó mientras se bajaba los pantalones, procedía a abrir aquella botella de lubricante y se disponía a verter el contenido entre las piernas de su hermano consiguiendo que este se estremeciera.

\- Karamatsu... asegúrate de que ambos lo sintamos. –Dijo extendiendo ambos brazos y Karamatsu se fundió en aquel abrazo que le ofrecía.

El segundo hermano terminó por despojarse de su sudadera y ayudó al mayor a quitarse la suya para sentir el contacto directo de su piel. Osomatsu se acomodó dejando su trasero encima del regazo de Karamatsu y levantando las piernas completamente cerradas descansando ambos pies en uno de los hombros de su hermano. Karamatsu, por su parte, acomodó su parte dura y palpitante entre los muslos de su hermano, rozando sus testículos y procedió a empujar para que se deslizara entre la carne de aquellas piernas, saliendo y entrando, una y otra vez.

Karamatsu no sabía si en realidad así se sentiría tener sexo pero la sensación era agradable. Era mucho mejor que masturbarse. Mientras sacaba y metía aquella parte entre la unión de las piernas de Osomatsu, frotaba su miembro con el de éste haciendo que ambos comenzaran a jadear por la excitación.

\- S-se siente... ah, bien... –Murmuró Osomatsu entre jadeos entrecortados mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a mover la cadera.

El mayor enterró los dedos entre las sábanas de la cama y apretó los dientes. La sensación para Osomatsu también era completamente diferente a una masturbación, pues Karamatsu era quien decidía la velocidad y el ritmo de aquellas estocadas. Una extraña sensación de impaciencia se mezclaba con el placer. Quiso acercar su mano a su propio miembro para controlar un poco aquella satisfacción que su cuerpo recibía, pero la mano áspera del menor le detuvo con fuerza evitando que palpara su propia excitación. Esa fue la señal para que Karamatsu comenzara a moverse con mayor rapidez. Sujetando ambas piernas para mantenerlas juntas, pues Osomatsu había perdido el control de su parte inferior, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo.

Era una visión erótica para Karamatsu, que no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de su hermano mayor. Su rostro lucía un tono rojizo mientras su respiración pesada se mezclaba con gemidos ahogados. Superaba por mucho aquellas fantasías que Karamatsu siempre había tenido.

El primero en alcanzar el clímax fue el mayor, quien se vino manchando todo su abdomen. Continuó jadeando con cansancio mientras Karamatsu continuaba frotándose entre sus muslos y finalmente, fue Karamatsu quien también derramó aquel líquido encima de su vientre mezclándose con el que un minuto antes había expulsado Osomatsu.

Ambos se quedaron quietos sin hablar ni moverse, tratando de recomponerse mientras respiraban agitados por aquella experiencia tan embriagadora. Al cabo de unos minutos, se acostaron en la cama rindiéndose al cansancio de sus cuerpos.

\- Eso fue increíble... –Osomatsu fue el primero en hablar.- No pensé que de verdad se sintiera tan bien...

Karamatsu casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Karamatsu le miraba confundido.- Osomatsu, no me digas que ésta fue tu primera vez haciendo esto...

\- ¿Mmm? Pues sí. –Sonrió de manera refrescante.- No pensé que Atsushi tuviera tanta razón. Ah, espera, olvida eso último.

\- Osomatsu... –Una mirada de reproche se formó en su rostro.- ¿Estás tratando de enojarme a propósito?

El mayor se sentó en la cama mientras se ponía su sudadera roja y volvía a sonreír.

\- No es que quiera enojarte. Es que pensé en ser sincero con esa parte ya que tienes la cabeza vacía y no quiero que te quedes con la idea de que hago estas cosas con cualquiera. –Infló las mejillas simulando un falso enojo.- Y antes de que preguntes, tampoco lo hice con Atsushi. Aunque él es quien me dio la idea. Pero entonces llegaste, lo moliste a golpes y ya sabes el resto...

\- Ugh... –Karamatsu lucía contrariado. Sabía que cada vez que Osomatsu hablara de aquello sentiría la culpa rodeando su cuerpo.- Lo siento...

\- Deja de disculparte o me enojaré. –Dijo cruzando los brazos.- ¿Acaso lamentas estar aquí conmigo?

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –Alzó la voz Karamatsu estirando su cuerpo para estrechar entre sus brazos al de sudadera roja.- Podría morir de felicidad en estos momentos.

El de rojo se apretó a él. Amaba sentir la calidez que este desprendía y abrazarse a Karamatsu era su acción favorita hasta el momento.

\- Pues si quieres muérete, idiota. Pero deja de disculparte... –Dijo y se separó un poco de éste para que pudiera ver su dentadura mostrando una sonrisa maligna.- ¿O acaso quieres estar a mano conmigo? Porque yo también amaría reventarte el culo. –Esta última oración fue acompañada de un ligero apretón por parte de Osomatsu en los glúteos de su hermano.

Karamatsu tragó en seco y una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos dejar ese asunto para después, jajaja, ahora debes estar cansado, _my honey_. Déjame arroparte entre mis brazos. Puedes usar mi pecho como almohada mientras te canto algunas canciones de amor mientras continuamos consumando nuestro ardiente pero puro amor. –Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con rapidez con toda la intención de cambiar el tema de la conversación que había iniciado Osomatsu. Este sólo alcanzó a poner una cara de hastío.

A Osomatsu no le molestaba cuando Karamatsu se ponía empalagoso pero sabía que en ese momento trataba de evadir "aquella" situación que ponía en peligro su "hombría". Simplemente suspiró y se rió de su cobarde hermano. Hasta aquella cobardía se le hacía linda en su _darling_ y con ese pensamiento, Osomatsu pensó que el que estaba siendo doloroso en ese instante era él mismo.

-.-

Después de un día que se le había hecho muy largo, Ichimatsu terminó alimentando a sus amigos felinos y paseando con su gato favorito por el vecindario antes de volver a casa. Ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su acogedor hogar suspirando.

Aquella situación se había repetido por un par de días desde que había tenido aquella conversación con su enérgico hermano.

Había pasado ya casi una hora en aquella posición mientras pensaba en si Jyushimatsu en realidad tenía sentimientos de amor hacia él. Muchas preguntas se colaban en su cabeza.

'¿Por qué?', '¿Cómo?', '¿Desde cuándo?'.

No tenía respuestas para ninguna y había comenzado un proceso de reflexión, al cual no se sentía acostumbrado para nada.

'Si de verdad es cierto'. Su cara se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo. Estaba experimentando una felicidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado, pero no podía evitar estar confundido. No quería lastimar a Jyushimatsu por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasaría de corresponderle. ¿Qué pasaría si salieran juntos, o qué hubiese pasado de enterarse antes?

Era una enorme masa de contradicción lo que se aferraba a su mente y a confundirlo por completo.

El remordimiento venía cuando recordaba que por su propia estupidez y desesperación, ya había hecho cosas sexuales con Jyushimatsu. Al pensar en ello, comenzó a rodar en el piso con vergüenza. Jyushimatsu ya había estado dentro de él. De mala manera pero ya habían estado unidos como una pareja de amantes. O más bien, como dos depravados que disfrutaban del _role-playing_ , pues en esa ocasión Jyushimatsu fingía ser el pendejo de Mierdamatsu.

Pero lo peor era cuando imaginaba esa ocasión al revés. El tener a Jyushimatsu debajo de él recibiendo su asquerosa esencia. Imaginar aquella expresión tonta que siempre tenía el menor corrompiéndose poco a poco por el placer que podría brindarle.

Comenzó a golpear su cabeza varias veces contra el piso haciéndola sangrar, pues sabía que de seguir conseguiría una erección. Se sentía mal por pensar aquello de su hermano. Se sentía como una gran mierda.

Sus sentimientos comenzaban a inundar nuevamente su cabeza mientras se limpiaba la sangre con una toallita, cuando una voz que falseaba ternura y que conocía muy bien lo regresó a su apestosa realidad.

\- Asqueroso... –Aquella voz dulce pronunció un insulto bestial mientras el dueño de esta le miraba con una expresión de ternura. Evidentemente era porque el de morado estaba rodando en el piso con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro.

\- Oh, Todomatsu... ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que estarías afuera tratando de arreglar las cosas con tu novio. –Contraatacó con aquello que había descubierto recientemente y que sabía que molestaría al más pequeño de la familia.

\- ¡Ya te dije mil veces que no es mi novio! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso?! –Chilló el chico mientras le miraba con enfado.

\- Hasta que se vuelva aburrido el verte molesto... –Sonrió divertido.

\- Pues sigue y voy a comenzar a molestarme en serio contigo. Estás a un paso de alcanzar a Osomatsu-niisan en mi escala de "Personas a las que ni siquiera puedo ver a la cara". –Dijo con cierta seriedad que hizo que Ichimatsu se sorprendiera.

\- Espera, ¿Sigues molesto con Osomatsu-niisan? –Preguntó mientras le miraba perplejo.

\- ¡Pues claro que sigo molesto! Y más porque no se volvió a tocar el tema y todos actúan como si nada pasó. –Infló las mejillas en expresión de berrinche.- En serio no puedo ver a la cara a Osomatsu-niisan. Y Choromatsu-niisan es un gran tonto por pasarle esa estupidez al rey de los tontos.

\- Todomatsu, lo que haga Osomatsu-niisan no es asunto de Choromatsu-niisan... –Dijo, en verdad asombrado, pues eso era algo que hasta él comprendía. Pensó que la falta de sentido común en Todomatsu no podía ser tan grande como para no comprender aquello.

\- ¡Pero...! –Todomatsu apretó los labios mientras lo veía con fiereza.

\- ¿Sabes? No deberías estar pensando en Choromatsu-niisan, sino en tu novio. Aunque es fácil confundirse ya que a ambos les gusta relacionarse con gente estúpida. –Bromeó Ichimatsu.

\- ¡No te atrevas a compararlos! –Gritó dejando a un Ichimatsu que no sabía si sorprenderse o asustarse por aquella reacción del menor.

Ichimatsu no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Aquella mueca demostraba que había descubierto un secreto verdaderamente increíble. Al ver aquella sonrisa, Todomatsu frunció el ceño más de lo que lo tenía fruncido.

\- Eres un cretino al igual que Osomatsu-niisan... –Dijo con un tono lleno de desprecio.

\- Osomatsu-niisan no es un cretino y tú lo sabes. –Una sonrisa se volvió a posar en sus labios pero ahora sin malicia.- Es un buen hermano mayor... y probablemente a él es a quien más le duele que nos hayamos enterado de las estupideces que hacía. Probablemente esté avergonzado más de lo que piensas.

No recibió respuesta a aquello y al mirar fijamente a su hermano pequeño pudo ver que lucía contrariado.

\- No entiendo por qué le tienes tanto aprecio a Osomatsu-niisan... –Dijo con sinceridad.

\- Eso es fácil de responder. –Contestó Ichimatsu.- Osomatsu-niisan es mi héroe.

Todomatsu lucía confundido ante aquella confesión del mayor y se quedó pensativo. Ichimatsu decidió aclarar aquél asunto.

\- ¿Recuerdas por qué usamos estas sudaderas de colores? –Fue ahora él quien le preguntó al menor.

\- Supongo que las usamos porque mamá las compró para nosotros... o algo así. –Dijo aunque no recordaba mucho de aquella vez.

\- Bueno, sí. Pero me refería a quien nos dio los colores que ahora usamos. –Aclaró Ichimatsu.

\- ¡Ah! Osomatsu-niisan escogió nuestros colores. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? –El menor trataba de comprender el sentido de aquél recuerdo.

\- Lo de las sudaderas fue una semana después de que yo saliera del hospital... –Dijo con cierto aire melancólico.

Los ojos de Todomatsu se agrandaron aún más mientras se llevaba ambas manos para cubrir sus labios. Era un alma libre que vivía para el presente, así que no solía recordar sucesos del pasado. Pero al menos ese recuerdo le había marcado profundamente en el alma al igual que a todos sus hermanos. Era en parte el detonante que les impedía alejarse los unos de los otros pues había hecho que protegieran aquél vínculo de hermandad de una forma bastante enfermiza de manera inconsciente.

\- Osomatsu-niisan fue el que le pidió a mamá que bordara los dibujos de pinos* en nuestras sudaderas. Él nos entregó esos colores... ¿Pero alguna vez le has preguntado por qué eligió el color que te dio? –Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- No, jamás le he preguntado... –Confesó el menor. Se sintió un poco cruel porque en verdad no recordaba aquellos sucesos con claridad.

\- Yo si le pregunté y me dijo que era porque investigó acerca de los colores, y el morado significa tranquilidad y renacimiento.

Todomatsu se sorprendió de lo realmente feliz que lucía Ichimatsu. El cuarto hermano parecía un niño pequeño que hablaba de sus héroes de la televisión con cierto brillo en la mirada.

\- Osomatsu-niisan es como un niño pequeño que quería formar un escuadrón de _Rangers_. –Una risilla salió de sus labios.- Pero eso quiere decir que se preocupa por nosotros a su manera y somos importantes para él.

El más pequeño guardó silencio mientras pensaba en aquella nueva información proporcionada por el de morado. Suspiró y finalmente fue capaz de hablar ahora más calmado.

\- Entiendo... Pero aún así sigo molesto con Tontomatsu-niisan. Y juro que si la próxima vez no confía en nosotros y se vuelve a guardar lo que piensa, le daré un gran golpe en la cabeza con lo primero que tenga a la mano. –Dijo y sonrió confiado.- Por cierto, debo irme. Sólo vine a buscar el cargador de mi teléfono.

Ichimatsu asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el menor siguiera con lo suyo. Al encontrar el cargador, Todomatsu se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ichimatsu también decidió salir de la habitación. No podía seguir pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo sin avanzar. Quería confirmar lo que Jyushimatsu sentía y tal vez ayudarle a superarle. Tal vez había algo que estuviera en sus manos para evitarle un sufrimiento innecesario.

Salió de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras lo encontró al final del pasillo, de frente al recibidor.

\- ¡Hey, Jyushimatsu! –Le llamó con fuerzas y con un ánimo que no solía demostrar muy seguido. A pesar de que su expresión no había cambiado se sentía renovado al recordar en las cosas buenas que había tenido en su vida.

Ni una palabra salió de la boca de Jyushimatsu, por lo que se acercó a él, confundido de que no le respondiese.

\- Jyushimatsu, ¿Me escuchaste? –Volvió a llamarle pues al parecer su hermano menor le había ignorado.- ¿Jyushimatsu?

\- ¡Oh, Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Lo lamento como un _strike_!–Dijo mientras miraba un rectángulo de cartoncillo con una linda estampilla y una letra femenina adornada con lindos dibujos.- ¡Es que recibí una postal de ella!

Ichimatsu bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

Sabía que aquella postal era de aquella chica linda de la que Jyushimatsu les había contado. Aquella adorable chica que había logrado apreciar la amabilidad de su hermano y que le había dado los mejores días de su vida. Los recuerdos de aquella cita en la que junto con sus hermanos habían espiado una de sus citas regresaban a él. Recordar aquella enorme sonrisa que Jyushimatsu tenía junto a ella le hacía sentir repugnancia.

Era curioso para él como su imaginación se había desbordado a ese punto cuando su hermano no había dicho una sola palabra de que en realidad tuviese aquél tipo de afecto por él. Por otro lado, viendo como sujetaba aquella carta con una enorme sonrisa le hacía sentir como un tonto. Su hermano había estado muy enamorado de aquella chica, y a pesar de que le había dicho que ya no sentía nada por ella más que cariño y respeto, Ichimatsu sabía que probablemente eso era mentira pues ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

\- Ichimatsu-niisan, ella dijo que regresará un par de días a la ciudad. –Le miró con una expresión que Ichimatsu no sabía descifrar pero supuso que era de felicidad.

\- Entonces, tienes que encontrarte con ella. –Dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. En aquellos momentos, Ichimatsu agradecía pecar de taciturno.

\- Me escribió dónde se hospedará. ¡Niisan, deberías venir conmigo a visitarla! –Dijo ahora con un gesto animado.

Aquello fue como si a Ichimatsu le dieran una patada en la boca del estómago. Tuvo que abrir los labios para respirar un poco de aire y no atragantarse. Se preguntó si sería una broma del menor o si hablaba en serio.

\- Me parece que no es una buena idea. Seguro aquella chica quiere hablar contigo y si voy, les incomodaré. –Dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

\- Claro que no. Estoy seguro de que se animará con más gente. Ella es muy agradable... –Un gesto raro se formó en su rostro.- Me da un poco de miedo ir solo con ella.

\- Tienes que ir solo. –El semblante de Ichimatsu se iba oscureciendo poco a poco.- Así tal vez puedas volver a confesarle tu amor y ahora las cosas salgan bien.

\- ¿Eh? Pero no quiero eso... Ella me rechazó. Me sentiré mejor si Ichimatsu-niisan va conmigo. –Comentó con una expresión de tristeza que terminó por irritar al de morado.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo!¡Déjame fuera de tus malditos asuntos! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sin poder contenerse haciendo que Jyushimatsu diera un brinco en su lugar y le mirara con miedo.

\- ¿I-Ichimatsu-niisan? –Pareciera que el menor esperaba alguna respuesta con miedo. Se podía ver la confusión en su mirada.

\- No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer... –Escupió exasperado.

'Esto no era lo que yo quería'. Aquel pensamiento se grabó como si un cuchillo lo marcara en su mente. Ichimatsu se levantó del sofá con un sentimiento de vacío envolviendo su cuerpo. No quería tener aquella conversación. No quería saber nada de su hermano y aquella chica. No quería estar ahí. Quería cavar un hoyo y enterrarse a sí mismo por siempre.

\- Quiero estar solo. –Fue todo lo que dijo y fue directo hacia la puerta. Al ver que Jyushimatsu igual se levantaba del sofá, agregó algo más.- No me sigas. Dije que quiero estar solo.

Dicho aquello, Ichimatsu salió de la habitación. Al bajar las escaleras un sentimiento de arrepentimiento se iba formando en su pecho y estómago. No era culpa de Jyushimatsu que fuera tan imbécil como para hacerse falsas ilusiones por su cuenta. Era su culpa por fantasear tonterías de las que ni siquiera estaba seguro. En esos momentos se odiaba por lastimar a su hermano. Aquel hermano que tanto le había apoyado para superar esa desilusión amorosa que tanto daño le hacía.

Pero, no podía evitarlo. Mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras y continuaba por el pasillo pudo sentir que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El dolor que sentía en ese momento se le hacía conocido. Era igual. Igual al dolor que experimentó por años al saber que Karamatsu nunca sería suyo.

'¿Por qué?'

Ichimatsu se acercó a la pared del pasillo y golpeó su frente contra esta con todas sus fuerzas. No podía ser tan tonto como para volver a caer en lo mismo. ¿Había salido de un amor enfermizo e imposible sólo para sumergirse en otro?

Se lamentó mientras el rostro de Osomatsu aparecía en su cabeza. Quiso pedirle perdón pues al parecer nunca tendría la tranquilidad y el renacimiento que le deseaba.

El joven adulto de cabello despeinado pensó por primera vez en lo tonto que era. En lo débil de su condición. En lo estúpido que era como para pensar que de verdad alguien podría amarlo a pesar de que era basura incombustible. No sabía dónde se encontraba su ego en aquellos momentos pues aún conservaba aquella manía de enterrarlo, pero estaba seguro de que una herida se había formado en este y había dejado una nueva cicatriz.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Para aclarar:  
*Sumata: El sumata es una posición sexual de Japón que utilizan las prostitutas debido a las leyes que prohíben penetración de cualquier tipo en locales eróticos. Es útil igual para evitar el embarazo y demás. Es un poquitín diferente a lo que es el sexo intercrural que es exactamente lo que Osomatsu dijo, pero es el mismo concepto de sexo tipo frottage (de frotación). El Sumata es más conocido por los japoneses que el otro término así que espero no se les haga raro que Karamatsu lo conozca, después de todo este hombre igual es un Matsuno podrido (?)

*Pino: Matsu significa pino. Los Matsuno tienen un pino grabado en sus sudaderas. Aunque no parezcan pinos. Aunque parezcan pitos. En realidad son pinos. Fin.

-.-

Y ahora sí, con respecto al capítulo. Lamento si "ella" es un pedazo de cliché en otros fics pero al menos en mi historia es importante su presencia para que en verdad estos pedazos de mierda puedan avanzar hacia un final placentero y poder ser felices. No me atreví a escribir el nombre del personaje, aunque todo el fandom la llame Homura. Simplemente no me siento cómoda pues en realidad a ella la han presentado como "kanojo" (ella, novia, etc.), y hasta ahora no tiene un nombre oficial.

Cada vez estamos más cerca del final, porque sí, el fic ya tiene un probable final y todavía no me queda claro cuántos capítulos quedarán. Lo que sí sé es que ya vamos a más de la mitad (eso sin contar los capítulos extras y un posible epílogo).

Y hablando del final cada vez más cerca, quería comentarles que he decidido imprimir el fic cuando esté finalizado y venderlo. Muy al estilo japonés de vender novelas porno. Obvio, es algo que pueden leer gratis en internet pero creo que no es lo mismo tenerlo en físico que en digital. Y como plus, la novela tendrá la ortografía y el autismo de la autora bien corregido(?), así como capítulos extras preciosos, dibujos de autoras que adoran el Choukei y el Suuji, y además cada capítulo contará con una ilustración de una artista que adoro mucho por su KaraOso y por su amor hacia Osomatsu. Creo que la conocen en su página de facebook. Y sí, me refiero a Len que me ha dicho que cuento con ella para este proyecto.

Todavía no puedo dar más detalles porque ni yo misma los sé. Pero de que esta idea se me ha pegado en mi corazoncito, eso es verdad. No será un doujinshi, pero es lo que puedo aportar hacia mi preciosa OTP.

PD: Se que siempre digo que no me tardaré tanto con el siguiente cap, y siempre tardo 83 años... lo siento y espero no tardarme tanto con lo siguiente.

PD2: Este cap tal vez no lo parece pero es más corto que el resto. Igual disculpen que la parte disque sabrosonga sea corta. Sé que quieren sexo, pudor y lágrimas… pero por como está Osomatsu ahora tendrán pudor, rapidines(?) y un Karamatsu insatisfecho sexualmente hablando.

PD3: Esta vez sí tuve betas pero igual podría ser que se nos escapó algo así que si ven algo mal escrito avísenle a la Yuki.

PD4: Si eres dibujante igual puedes participar en mi proyecto de Fic impreso/Novela yaoi (?) Mándenme mensaje a mi correo yuki_koishikawa , igual me pueden mandar porno karaosokara (?)

PD5: No lo parece pero estoy emocionada... espero que este capítulo no les aburra o les moleste. Pareciera que no quiero a Ichimatsu, pero no es así x'D Y espero de todo corazón que si alguien se siente o ha sentido como el pequeño gatito en asuntos de amor, recobren fuerzas y salgan adelante junto con él. Siempre habrá un mañana triste después de toda la tristeza del día a día. Y eso se lo está diciendo la escritora porque hoy le robaron el celular y se quiere matar. Jajajajajajajajaja. Orz

PD6: Eso no significa que Ichi mágicamente se curará de su depresión en el siguiente cap. Sí, quiero ver el mundo arder... –se va alv-.


	10. Los tontos pueden estar insatisfechos

Capítulo 8

"Los tontos pueden estar insatisfechos".

Los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar el mayor de los sextillizos Matsuno eran el de una olla hirviendo y los golpes de un cuchillo contra un objeto de madera. Su madre se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo y el único que se encontraba en casa en aquellos momentos era él. Había regresado del hipódromo después de perder el dinero de su mesada. Apenas ese día lo había recibido y no le duró en las manos ni un par de horas.

Por ser día de mesada era que la casa estaba vacía. Cada uno de sus hermanos habían salido a realizar sus actividades cotidianas y a diferencia de él, éstos solían administrar mejor su dinero. Aunque nunca podían elegir un escondite que Osomatsu no pudiera encontrar cuando se quedaba sin dinero. Desgraciadamente, para su fortuna, en aquellos momentos no había nada que el mayor pudiera saquear.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que la comida estuviese lista por lo que la mente del mayor comenzó a divagar. Aquella mañana todos salieron de casa y aunque había planeado salir de paseo con Karamatsu, éste fue arrastrado por Todomatsu quien necesitaba un esclavo que cargara sus compras en el centro comercial. Osomatsu sólo suspiró con pesadez y dejó que ambos se marcharan. Lo más insatisfactorio fue que antes de poder colarse en alguna de las actividades de sus otros hermanos, los tres restantes ya habían desaparecido dejándole sólo y sin más remedio que irse al _pachinko_ o a apostar a los caballos.

Volvió a suspirar por sexta vez en el día pues se maldecía de tener tan mala suerte. Él jamás ganaba a diferencia de sus otros hermanos que alguna vez tuvieron un golpe de suerte y habían ganado premios bastante gordos. El mayor perdía de inmediato y era forzado a regresar a casa. Ese día había sido condenado a aburrirse pues no quería que volviesen a molestarse con él si iba a fastidiarlos donde solían pasar el tiempo.

Sólo uno de ellos ya no se molestaba con él si le interrumpía en sus actividades. El rostro de Karamatsu llegó a su mente, ya que en realidad los últimos días incluso le había hecho un espacio al mayor en su "apretada" agenda, mientras el mayor no hiciera bromas como tirarlo a un río. Eso hacía muy feliz a Osomatsu, quien nunca pensó que su hermano más amado podría incluirlo de esa manera en su vida. Si se ponía a pensarlo era lógico pues se suponía ahora eran una pareja o algo así. Una muy rara pero al fin y al cabo una pareja hecha y derecha.

Para Osomatsu casi nada había cambiado... o eso quería tratar de creer.

Su vida, ahora, era un sube y baja de emociones donde pasaba de la felicidad hasta el terror y después a la vergüenza. Habían prometido tener una relación discreta y nunca tratar de hacer nada romántico en casa, pero ninguno había cumplido aquella promesa al 100%. Todo era culpa del segundo hermano desde su punto de vista.

Había varias cosas que Osomatsu había notado que lo dejaban con una sensación de pánico.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue cuando salieron a comer los seis al puesto de _Oden_ de Chibita. Como siempre, habían huído de ahí sin pagar en un estado de ebriedad bastante serio. A excepción de Jyushimatsu que el alcohol le pasaba como agua.

No recordaba mucho de aquella ocasión pero había algo que no podía borrar de su mente y ésta era la sensación de la mano de Karamatsu alrededor de su cintura mientras corrían lejos de un enojado Chibita. Los nervios que sintió en aquél momento aún los podía experimentar sólo con recordarlo. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico pero no podía evitarlo. Ese no era el único asunto que le dejaba con los nervios de punta.

Existían otras situaciones en las que Osomatsu no podía evitar temblar de miedo al pensar en que los menores se dieran cuenta de aquella relación tan aberrante en la que estaban sus hermanos mayores. Se preguntó si de verdad Karamatsu tenía la cabeza vacía ya que no paraba de ser atento con él en cada momento que podía. Desde ofrecerse a darle masajes, hasta llevar sus cosas cuando iban a los baños públicos, rellenar su plato de arroz a la hora de la comida e incluso coquetear con él dentro de casa.

Era la actividad favorita de Karamatsu desde hacía varios días sentarse en el suelo dándole la espalda a Osomatsu a propósito. Antes, terminaba perdiéndose como un idiota al mirar su reflejo, pero ahora reflejaba caras seductoras en este y posicionaba el espejo de manera que el mayor pudiera observarlo desde donde estuviera. Aquellas caras seductoras iban desde mandarle besos hasta relamerse los labios, y por supuesto, articular ciertas frases que Osomatsu entendía muy bien al leer sus labios. Todas eran vergonzosas, algunas le daban más ganas de golpearlo que de otra cosa. Podían ser un 'Te voy a comer, gatito', o un vergonzoso 'Hoy no duermes, _baby_ '. Pero la peor y más simple era ese directo 'Te amo'.

Aquellas palabras eran lo más vergonzoso de escuchar para el _Neet_ de sudadera roja, y para colmo, el menor se las dedicaba cada tanto aunque Osomatsu jamás pudiera responderle con un 'Yo también'.

Era algo triste si se ponía a pensar en ello, pero era más triste el hecho de que también él estaba actuando de forma sospechosa para sus hermanos.

Se la pasaba mirando las diferentes expresiones que hacía el menor cuando era 'La hora de molestar a Mierdamatsu', como Ichimatsu decía. Cuando la paciencia de Karamatsu se agotaba sus expresiones se volvían muy duras y esto hacía que de una manera misteriosa el corazón de Osomatsu latiera con fuerza.

Osomatsu adoraba meterse con Karamatsu pues siempre le pareció adorable su actitud berrinchuda y su cara llorosa cuando estaba decepcionado de sus hermanos. Pero debido a la cercanía con Karamatsu tanto de mente y cuerpo, cada vez le era más difícil participar en aquellas jugarretas de maltratocontra él. No es que no le gustara, sino que en vez de ser algo difícil era imposible de hacer. Cuando era el momento de ignorarle por decir alguna frase dolorosa o estúpida, mientras todos ignoraban al segundo hermano mayor, Osomatsu terminaba muerto de risa producto de aquellas estúpidas frases. Lo peor no era reír sabiendo que algunas de esas frases eran dedicadas para él, sino más bien, lo peor era que al reír sus hermanos le miraban con sospecha como si estuviera cometiendo un enorme crimen al encontrar graciosas aquellas frases narcisistas sacadas de revistas pasadas de moda para caballeros.

El estomago del mayor gruñó con fuerza sacándolo de su reflexión.

\- Tengo hambre... –Dijo en voz alta hablándose a sí mismo.

No había desayunado por tonto, pues parte del dinero de la mesada era para que comieran algo afuera y él había apostado incluso su parte para la comida. No podía hacer nada más que esperar que su madre terminara de cocinar para al fin poder calmar su hambre.

Se estiró un poco y se recostó en el suelo con cansancio.

Su mente regresó a aquella situación en la que se encontraba con Karamatsu. A pesar de todo, si que seguía participando la mayor parte del tiempo en el _bullying_ contra Karamatsu junto a sus hermanos, y en respuesta, Karamatsu solía "vengarse" en otros momentos.

A pesar de que Karamatsu solía decir que no tenía preferencias sexuales y en realidad lo importante llegaba 'Mientras haya amor...', sí que tenía muchos fetiches cuando estaban en la intimidad y Osomatsu era el encargado de descubrirlas y tratar de satisfacerlas sin perder el poco orgullo que tenía como ser humano. Lo último era difícil si se ponía a pensar que días antes dejó que el menor lo viera masturbándose por unos cuantos billetes. El alcohol era terrorífico y desinhibidor. Con varias latas de cerveza encima, simplemente vio el dinero en la mano de Karamatsu y accedió a aquella petición, aunque luego terminó arrepentido y gritándole que no lo volvería a hacer _'¡Never!'_. Era algo tan vergonzoso que no podía evitar rodar en el piso con la cara roja cuando lo recordaba.

Había tantas cosas vergonzosas y que estaban mal con el segundo hermano que Osomatsu se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué le gustaba semejante idiota.

Solían masturbarse juntos pues no podían dar el otro paso que necesitaban en su relación, pero Karamatsu constantemente trataba de ser quien llevara el liderazgo en la cama. A Osomatsu le daba igual, pues incluso aunque él pudiera tomar el mando cuando quisiera, era más fácil no hacer nada. Su haraganería fue la responsable de que ahora tuviera marcas de besos en la entrepierna. Era el único lugar donde Karamatsu podía hacérselas sin ser descubiertos y ahora Osomatsu no podía tomar sus baños sin llevar su toalla alrededor de la cintura. Sentía terror al pensar en que se le cayera y sus hermanos vieran las marcas.

Aquella dejadez que el mayor tomaba cuando estaba con su hermano igual era la responsable de que Karamatsu soliera acariciar su trasero cada vez que estuviesen solos. No le molestaba pero sabía que en el fondo del asunto esto ocurría porque el menor estaba frustrado. Como hombre, Osomatsu jamás había estado con una mujer y aún así era experimentado en cuestiones sexuales. No había necesitado de una figura femenina pues había adquirido la experiencia necesaria a través de sus encuentros con diversos hombres. Pero Karamatsu era diferente. A diferencia de Osomatsu, Karamatsu le había confesado que jamás lo había hecho con nadie antes. Sin contar la experiencia fallida de aquella noche cuando había empujado a Osomatsu contra la cama de ese hotel y había tratado de hacerlo suyo, la mente de Karamatsu era la de un virgen frustrado e insatisfecho. Su rostro extasiado mientras se frotaban en la intimidad de la noche estaba grabado en la mente de Osomatsu, haciendo que deseara entregarle su cuerpo sin miedo. El frío volvió a invadir su cuerpo. Se repetía a sí mismo que era algo imposible para él.

El hermano mayor apretó los párpados con fuerza y se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de controlar los escalofríos que sentía. Odiaba ser tan débil cuando se trataba de algo tan simple como dejar que Karamatsu entrara en las profundidades de su ser. No sólo lo invadían los recuerdos de aquel anciano. Era más complicado. A pesar de que Karamatsu continuaba diciéndole que jamás dejaría de amarle y continuaba demostrándole aquél amor apasionadamente, la idea de que podría decepcionarse de él si se acercaban más le destrozaba por dentro. Trataba de restarle importancia al asunto, pero se sentía realmente sucio. Prefería no recordar ciertas cosas del pasado por lo que trataba de luchar en vano para dejar de pensar. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos de alguien acercándose a él.

\- ¡Ah! –Exclamó Osomatsu dando un pequeño respingo al sentir una mano posándose en su parte trasera. Contestó mientras pellizcaba aquella mano sabiendo quien era el responsable.- ... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, _darling_ de mierda?

\- Dándome la bienvenida. –Dijo el segundo hermano, quien había regresado y vestía aquellos dolorosos pantalones brillantes que Osomatsu pensaba que uno de esos días lo dejarían ciego.

\- ¿Acaso no prometimos jamás hacer este tipo de cosas en casa? –Dijo con un tono que fingía molestia aunque en su cara se mostraba divertido con la situación. Aquella pregunta no coincidía con sus acciones. Había levantado su cuerpo del suelo y sus brazos ya estaban posados alrededor del cuello de Karamatsu.

Fue Osomatsu el que había puesto aquella condición de no hacerlo en casa por el temor de ser descubiertos, pero de igual manera fue él quien había arrastrado a Karamatsu en medio de la noche al baño, por primera vez.

\- ¿Eso prometimos? –Dijo siguiéndole el juego a su querido hermano.- Juraría que lo que prometimos era amarnos día y noche, y hacer que nuestro _true love_ floreciera con magnificencia.

\- ¿Ehhhh? Eso suena desagradable... –Protestó el mayor con una cara de desagrado pero una sonrisa se coló en su rostro en cuestión de segundos.

Ante aquella sonrisa, Karamatsu jaló el cuerpo de Osomatsu hacia él suyo y le apretó en un abrazo. Ver sonreír al mayor era su mayor debilidad y con cada sonrisa que tenía el honor de ser el causante, las ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, crecían en su pecho.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Todomatsu? Pensé que eras su esclavo por un día. –Comenzaba el interrogatorio murmurando en el oído de Karamatsu con voz suave, buscando fastidiar al menor.

Karamatsu sólo sonrió con sorna y le dedicó una mirada llena de confianza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, _honey_? ¿Acaso estás celoso? –Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente y peinaba su flequillo con los dedos demostrando seguridad en sus palabras y un poco de arrogancia.

El rostro de Osomatsu adquirió un leve rubor y un gesto de molestia se asomó por medio de un ceño fruncido que duró unos pocos segundos. No dio ninguna respuesta a aquella pregunta aunque prácticamente le fulminaba con una mirada de enojo y vergüenza. Para Karamatsu, ver aquella expresión era algo fascinante.

\- No tienes que ponerte celoso de My Little Totty. Sólo somos buenos hermanos pasando un tiempo de calidad juntos. Pero no tan buenos hermanos como tú y yo. Además, creo que a ti se te vería mejor la ropa de mujer. –Sonrió y su mirada desprendía un brillo que hizo que a Osomatsu se le revolviera el estomago.

\- No tienes que decírmelo, porque para empezar, no estoy celoso. Estoy de acuerdo en la última parte, es decir, claro que me veo mejor. Pero debo decir que tu pequeño y lindo hermano menor ya tiene a Atsushi-kun, el cual a diferencia tuya, es muy buen partido. –Comenzó a enlistar con los dedos las características del castaño.- Es joven, alto, guapo, tiene trabajo y un auto último modelo. _Totty_ sí se sacó la lotería.-Finalizó la descripción sacando la lengua con la clara intención de molestar al menor y luego giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda.

Osomatsu esperaba recibir algún tipo de reclamo o que Karamatsu comenzara un berrinche, pero sólo obtuvo silencio por casi un minuto. No podía ver el rostro de su hermano por lo que se preguntó si en realidad lo habría herido de verdad con sus comentarios. Volteó su cabeza con arrepentimiento buscando el de su hermano con el miedo de encontrarlo sollozando con lágrimas y fluidos nasales escurriendo por su rostro. Por el contrario, Karamatsu tenía una expresión sombría.

\- ¿Karamatsu? –Llamó al menor con un poco de temor, pues cuando ponía aquella expresión era porque algo en verdad le había irritado.

Era muy raro que Karamatsu llegara al punto de molestarse por cualquier situación. Era amable y dejaba pasar todo lo malo que le hacían sin darle importancia, con ello se aseguraba de quedar como un buen hermano mayor para el resto. Pero cuando Osomatsu era el involucrado reaccionaba de manera violenta. Incluso desde antes, Osomatsu era el único con el que Karamatsu no tenía que fingir una sonrisa.

Una mano sujetó la barbilla del de sudadera roja con fuerza sacándolo de sus más recientes pensamientos. Karamatsu tiró del rostro de Osomatsu acercándolo al de él.

\- ¿Entonces Atsushi es un buen partido? No sabía que te gustaba tanto. –Dijo con un tono lleno de irritación y sus cejas gruesas fruncidas.

Osomatsu suspiró, restándole importancia a aquella situación.

\- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que me gusta? –Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa que hacía que uno de sus colmillos sobresaliera.- ¿Qué harías? ¿Eh, Karamachuu? –Aquella provocación salía con naturalidad. Ya no sentía temor al ver aquél rostro enfadado. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquellos arranques de celos del menor y también empezaba a disfrutarlos. Era en verdad agradable saber que esos celos eran una simple muestra de preocupación, lo cual en pocas palabras, demostraban lo mucho que Karamatsu le amaba.

\- Osomatsu... –El rostro de Karamatsu era una mezcla de enojo, dolor y preocupación.- ¿Entonces sí te gusta?

El mayor no contestó inmediatamente. Aguantó la mirada de Karamatsu con seriedad como si estuviera a punto de decir algo de suma importancia. Empero, aquella cara llena de seriedad se deformó rápidamente en una de risa.

\- Pfffff... Sólo estoy bromeando, Karamatsu. –Dijo y se sujetó el estomago pues había comenzado a reír sin control.

Aquellas risotadas fueron efímeras y desaparecieron a los pocos segundos pues un puño había estampado en el cráneo de Osomatsu.

\- ¡Ay! ¡A tu pareja la debes tratar con cariño y amabilidad! –Exclamó el mayor mientras se sobaba el lugar donde ahora tenía un chichón.

\- La amabilidad se gana, _honey_. –Dijo con un tono de molestia pero su voz reflejaba alivio,

\- En verdad, sólo bromeaba... _Darling_ ~ Sabes que en estos momentos sólo tengo ojos para ti. –El mayor comenzó a hablar con una voz dulce mientras sus ademanes se volvían femeninos. Solía actuar así cuando estaba bufoneando, pero aquella actuación dulce y delicada tenía un efecto devastadoramente positivo en Karamatsu.

\- Y yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, _baby_... –Contestó Karamatsu totalmente complacido mientras sujetaba al mayor por la cintura.

\- Harás que me sonroje, Karamatchuu. –Casi al instante de decir aquella frase con voz fingida, rodeó el cuello del menor con ambos brazos y juntó sus frentes con suavidad.

Los dos hermanos se veían fijamente a los ojos con dulzura y unas sonrisas de complicidad. Antes de unir sus labios, en lo que hubiese sido un beso profundo, se paralizaron en sus lugares. Unos sonidos de pasos hicieron que se separaran con rapidez. La puerta de la habitación se abrió al tiempo que Karamatsu se sentaba en el sofá y Osomatsu se tiraba en el suelo del otro lado de la habitación simulando descansar.

Una voz dulce habló haciendo que el pecho de ambos se estrujara con fuerza.

\- Oh, queridos _Neets_ , ¿Sólo ustedes han regresado a casa? –Habló la madre de ambos que estaba de buen humor.- La comida ya está lista, así que apenas regresen todos podrán comer. Su padre y yo comeremos en la otra habitación.

Fueron todas las palabras que dijo la mujer mayor y cerró la puerta para finalmente irse.

Un silencio envolvía el cuarto combinado con el olor de la culpa y los nervios. El corazón de ambos latía con rapidez. Osomatsu pensó que se le saldría o dejaría de latir en cualquier momento.

\- C-creo que tenías razón... deberíamos de evitar este tipo de cosas aquí, _brother_... No estamos hechos para las emociones fuertes. –Dijo Karamatsu en tono de broma para calmar la tensión del ambiente.

\- Sí... –Convino el mayor dándole la razón. Su mirada estaba perdida hacia el techo pero estaba viendo algo con la mente perdida a lo lejos y que Karamatsu no comprendía.

El de sudadera azul posó suavemente la mano en la nuca del de rojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y cuando éste reaccionó para decir algo, la sacudió con fuerza agitando su cabeza y despeinando violentamente sus cabellos.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces!? –Exclamó el mayor.

\- Je. Brindándote parte de mi amor. –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y acarició con fuerza el cabello del mayor, desconcertándole.- No quiero que dudes en ningún momento de lo mucho que te amo.

Osomatsu obtuvo un ligero sonrojo y estaba a punto de lanzar una réplica sobre lo asqueroso que era su comportamiento cuando ambos escucharon nuevamente el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación. Karamatsu retiró su mano de los cabellos oscuros de su hermano, al tiempo que ambos tomaban posiciones naturales sentados frente a la mesa.

La puerta se abrió con bastante fuerza y por el umbral apareció Jyushimatsu vistiendo su uniforme de beisbol. Mientras asentaba su bate en el suelo y se sentaba en la mesa, lucía totalmente deprimido.

Hacía días que el enérgico chico de sudadera amarilla se mostraba apagado, lo cual dejaba desconcertado al resto de sus hermanos. El único que se mostró totalmente desinteresado en la plática sobre Jyushimatsu había sido Ichimatsu, lo cual para todos fue una conmoción, pues se suponía que era el más unido al quinto. Decidieron no darle importancia a esto, pues sólo en una ocasión habían visto desaparecer la actitud animada del sextillizo y esta vez habían decidido dejarle en paz. Todos sentían que podrían empeorar las cosas y no querían volver a verle llorar.

Los mayores intercambiaron miradas. Ver al menor apagado era una cosa, pero mirarlo con ese aire de tristeza era completamente diferente.

Osomatsu señaló con un dedo a Karamatsu y éste, comprendiendo la seña que le hacía, asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez Osomatsu era el mayor, pero no era muy bueno con las palabras y mucho menos para animar a otros, así que prefería que fuese Karamatsu el que hablara con el quinto hermano. Él prefirió tomar una revista del suelo y fingir ojearla mientras miraba de reojo a sus dos hermanos menores.

\- Oh, Jyushimatsu. ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento de hoy? –Preguntó Karamatsu con naturalidad tratando de iniciar una conversación.

\- ... Karamatsu-niisan... –Dijo y le miró con un gesto triste que dejó preocupado a ambos hermanos.- Estuvo bien...

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Jyushimatsu? Luces muy desanimado, ¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó manteniendo una sonrisa.- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes dolor de estómago? Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, puedes decirme.

\- Karamatsu-niisan... –El menor le miraba con duda, como si no supiera qué hacer. Parecía confundido y el hecho de que no tuviera su sonrisa característica ponía de los nervios a los otros dos.- Yo... estoy confundido...

\- ¿Confundido? ¿A qué te refieres? –Continuó interrogándole ya que ahora era él quien se sentía confundido del rumbo de la conversación.

Por su parte, Osomatsu lucía ansioso cambiando rápidamente las páginas de la revista.

Parecía que Jyushimatsu iba a hablar, pero se detuvo en seco. Parecía que estaba dudando un poco sobre si seguir hablando o no. Abrió los ojos con fuerza y su rostro obtuvo determinación. Metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón, sacó una postal doblada a la mitad y se la entregó a Karamatsu.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer, Karamatsu-niisan? ¿Osomatsu-niisan? –Dijo con cierta desesperación emitiendo vibraciones en su tono de su voz grave.

Osomatsu saltó al escuchar su nombre. El menor le había incluido en la conversación quisiera o no, y ahora también debía darle una respuesta a su pregunta. Suspiró y cerró la revista para acercarse al segundo hermano. Se puso detrás de él, cuidando las distancias, y asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro para leer lo que ponía la postal. Una preciosa letra femenina asomaba en el papel haciendo que abriera con fuerza los ojos pues ya se imaginaba quien sería el autor de lo que parecía ser una carta. _Querido Jyushimatsu-kun:_

 _¡Hola! Espero estés bien y con muy buena salud. Yo estoy esforzándome en casa de mis padres. La vida de campo no es muy fácil pero me lleno de satisfacción cuando termino las tareas que me dan. Al final, la aburrida vida de campo de la que estaba huyendo me ha acabado gustando mucho. Espero que tú igual estés dando tu mayor esfuerzo todos los días._

 _Y bueno, te estoy escribiendo porque regresaré un par de días a la ciudad. Tengo ciertas cosas que arreglar y quería hablar contigo de algunas cosas que no pude decirte la última vez._

 _Estaré esperando por ti en la cafetería, donde siempre nos reuníamos, el día de mi visita. Espero de todo corazón que pudieras asistir._

 _¡Cuídate mucho!_

La postal tenía al final fecha y hora de encuentro. Al terminar de leer, el mayor tomó lugar junto a Karamatsu y ambos se miraron a los ojos con duda. Ninguno entendía cuál era el motivo de la preocupación que Jyushimatsu tenía.

Osomatsu volvió a observar la postal y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos como si de pronto, los cables que conectaban sus pensamientos con su cerebro, se hubiesen unido.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Jyushimatsu, el día de la reunión es hoy! –Dijo el mayor chillando.

\- ¿Qué? –Karamatsu miró el pedazo de papel para confirmar la fecha y también se sorprendió.- ¡E-es verdad! P-pero todavía no es la hora de la reunión...

\- Sí. –Dijo Jyushimatsu sin inmutarse por la reacción de sus hermanos.- Hoy es el día de la reunión.

El mayor de los tres se llevó el pulgar y el meñique a las sienes, y las frotó para tratar de comprender la actitud del más joven.

\- Jyushimatsu... No te entiendo... ¿Por qué nos preguntas qué deberías hacer? Es obvio que deberías estar preparándote para ir a tu cita. –Dijo Osomatsu con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero... –La expresión de Jyushimatsu parecía contrariada.

\- Calma, Osomatsu. –Habló Karamatsu y puso su mano en el pecho del mayor quien lucía incluso más exaltado que antes.- Jyushimatsu, Osomatsu tiene razón. Sólo tienes que ir, ¿o hay algún problema?

El de amarillo apretó los labios con fuerza. Parecía que estaba conteniendo muchas emociones que resultaban desconocidas para los mayores.

\- Tengo miedo... –Soltó finalmente.

Osomatsu lo miró bastante desorientado y con el poco tacto que poseía soltó algunas palabras indiscretas.

\- ¿Miedo? Ella ya te rechazó una vez así que no deberías tener miedo. –Dijo con poca mesura.

\- ¡Osomatsu! –Exclamó Karamatsu a modo de regaño.

\- Pero es que es la verdad. Lo peor ya le pasó. –Dijo el mayor defendiendo su argumento.- Al contrario, podría ser que esta vez no le rechace.

\- Yo... no es eso. Quiero ir... pero... –Unas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas dejando a los mayores con un enorme nudo en la garganta. El mayor comenzaba a sentirse culpable de su actitud.- No quiero... que Ichimatsu-niisan me odie...

Ambos hermanos mayores abrieron los ojos. Los labios de Osomatsu comenzaron a temblar pues no esperaba aquellas palabras del menor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué te odiaría Ichimatsu? –Fue Karamatsu quien se atrevió a preguntar mientras Osomatsu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Le... le mostré la carta a Ichimatsu-niisan y se molestó conmigo... Y entonces me gritó que no era su problema. N-no quiero que Ichimatsu-niisan me odie. –Dijo el menor sin poder detener las lágrimas.

Karamatsu le miraba con pena, quería animar al menor pero ni siquiera él sabía cómo. Sus palabras y frases no tenían cabida en aquel momento. Estaba a punto de decirle un simple 'Ánimo, no te preocupes', cuando vio al mayor parándose de su lugar y dando la vuelta a la mesa para quedar junto al menor.

\- Jyushimatsu... –Le nombró el mayor mientras ponía ambas manos en los hombros de éste.- ¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ichimatsu no tiene nada que ver en esto.

\- ¿O-osomatsu-niisan? –Las lágrimas se detuvieron en seco por la sorpresa de aquel agarre.

\- Ichimatsu debería estar feliz por ti... No, seguro él está feliz por ti. Tal vez sólo estaba de mal humor en ese momento. –Dijo Osomatsu mientras sonreía.

\- ¿E-en serio? ¿Ichimatsu-niisan no está molesto conmigo? –Preguntó con un poco de pena. Parecía bastante inseguro.- P-pero me ha estado ignorando todo este tiempo...

\- ¡Claro que no! Tal vez sólo está siendo tímido porque se siente culpable de gritarte. –Dijo el mayor con mucha seguridad.- Ah, incluso me preguntó ayer por ti. Estaba preocupado de verte desanimado.

\- ¿¡De verdad!? –Preguntó con una voz fuerte, casi gritando. Sus ojos tristes lucían como si estuviera escuchando algo que le hacía extremadamente feliz.

\- Sí, así que deja de preocupar a Ichimatsu y lárgate a tu cita de una buena vez. Si sales ahora, aún puedes llegar a tiempo. –Dijo Osomatsu y le mostró el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- ¡Sí! –Respondió Jyushimatsu con una creciente alegría y los ojos aún llorosos.- ¡Muchas gracias, Osomatsu-niisan!

\- Apresúrate y no hagas esperar a esa chica. –Finalizó el mayor y le hizo una seña de despedida al tiempo que el menor se paraba de su lugar y corría a toda velocidad hasta la salida de la habitación.

Al salir este del cuarto, Osomatsu suspiró como por décima vez en el día y se recostó nuevamente en el piso en señal de cansancio, cerrando los ojos. Todo ese embrollo del menor le había agotado mentalmente. Se habría dormido de no ser porque una voz interrumpió su descanso.

\- Osomatsu... –Habló con voz ronca el otro espectador.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, Karamatsu? –Contestó Osomatsu sin dejar la posición que tenía en el suelo.

\- ¿Estabas hablando en serio? –Preguntó el menor. Su voz sonaba llena de desconfianza. Tal vez era muchas cosas, tal vez era un tonto, pero no lo era tanto. O al menos eso quería pensar de sí mismo el menor.- ¿En serio Ichimatsu te preguntó por Jyushimatsu?

\- ¿Ah? Claro que no. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta tú también? Ichimatsu está ignorando a Jyushimatsu a propósito. –Respondió como si nada el mayor.

\- ¡Osomatsu! –Karamatsu alzó nuevamente la voz a modo de regaño.

\- Antes de que me regañes, déjame decir que ésta era la única manera que había de hacer que vaya a su cita. –Contestó Osomatsu y se posicionó en el suelo de manera que pudiera ver a la cara al menor.- ¿O es que acaso quieres que Jyushimatsu pierda esta oportunidad por culpa del insensible de Ichimatsu?

\- N-no es eso, pero... mentirle a Jyushimatsu... –El menor comprendía lo que el otro quería decir, pero había una parte de él a la que no le gustaba engañar al más ingenuo de sus hermanos.

Osomatsu se levantó de su posición y se acercó a Karamatsu. El de pantalones brillosos lucía casi igual de triste que el de amarillo, minutos atrás. Era bastante descorazonador el que tuvieran la misma cara por lo que Osomatsu le envolvió en un abrazo. Era un abrazo tierno, sin más fin que el de tranquilizar al menor y animarle.

\- Yo hablaré con Ichimatsu cuando regrese. –Soltó Osomatsu.- Tienes razón. No debí mentir, así que al menos trataré de solucionar un poco las cosas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás hablando en serio? –Preguntó un sorprendido Karamatsu quien ya no lucía triste, pero aún así igual se aferró al cuerpo del mayor.

\- Sí. Le sacaré la verdad a golpes de ser necesario. Mira que dejar así de preocupado a Jyushimatsu. –Replicó el mayor mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano.

\- Osomatsu... –Dijo su nombre mientras se aferraba a él con más fuerza.

\- Pero es que es increíble todo esto. –Continuó y retiró sus brazos del cuerpo de Karamatsu. Éste lucía un poco desilusionado pero se enfocó en escuchar al mayor.- Aún no me puedo creer que Ichimatsu le gritara a Jyushimatsu. No lo entiendo.

\- Tal vez... Estaba preocupado de que aquella chica volviera a lastimar a Jyushimatsu... pero... –Comentó el menor con preocupación.- Pero… pareciera que… ¿Ichimatsu está celoso?

\- ¿¡Ahhhh!? –El mayor observó a Karamatsu como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo.- ¿Celoso? ¿De quién?

\- De aquella chica... por Jyushimatsu. –Respondió aquellas preguntas con un poco de inseguridad y temor por la reacción de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!? –Comenzó a alzar el tono de su voz. Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que Ichimatsu te ama a ti!

\- Pero... –Quiso replicar pero Osomatsu lo detuvo estirando una mano en señal de "Alto".

\- No, detente. No trates de cambiar todo de golpe. –Se llevó la misma mano con la que había parado a Karamatsu a la cara tratando de calmarse.- No des por sentado los sentimientos de Ichimatsu.

\- No estoy tratando de hacer eso. –Habló, ahora con más decisión, el menor. No quería causar malentendidos entre él y su queridísimo hermano mayor.- Es la impresión que me dio después de escuchar a _my little_ Jyushimatsu, aunque no estoy seguro del todo.

Osomatsu le dedicó una mirada llena de sospecha y desconfianza, pero rápidamente fue cambiada por una de duda. Sabía que su hermano no era un mentiroso, además de que no obtendría nada con engañarle a él. Meditó unos segundos antes de llegar a una resolución.

\- Bueno, de todas formas hablaré con él... –Comentó como si fuera la respuesta al problema.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Con Ichimatsu? –Preguntó con sorpresa, Karamatsu.

\- Sí, no quiero ver a mis adorables hermanitos peleando por estupideces. –Respondió con un tono burlón pero había sinceridad en sus palabras.- Además... hablar con Ichimatsu es algo que sólo puedo hacer yo. A menos que quieras hacerlo tú.

\- ¡ _Non, non, non, non_! –Respondió rápidamente el más joven por algunos segundos.- Creo que es mejor idea que tú hables con Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu comenzó a reírse y a burlarse de la cobardía del menor cuando se trataba de algún asunto relacionado con el hermano gatofílico de la familia. Karamatsu ya había comenzado a defender su honor alegando que no era su culpa ser precavido para evitar que el menor lo terminase matando.

El sonido de algunos gritos les interrumpieron y se asomaron a la entrada de la habitación, la abrieron y vieron al hermano más joven peleando verbalmente con el tercero de ellos. Discutían alguna estupidez que a ninguno de los dos les interesó por lo que volvieron al interior de la habitación. Al terminar el griterío, Todomatsu y Choromatsu ingresaron a la habitación con malas caras. Minutos después, regresó Ichimatsu con algunas bolsas llenas de alimento y bocadillos para gatos. Al poco rato ya todos estaban acoplados en la sala de estar y su comida era servida por su madre. No hubo necesidad de esperar a Jyushimatsu pues Osomatsu le dijo que comería afuera. Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia, pero nadie preguntó nada.

Osomatsu observó a Ichimatsu. El de morado se veía sombrío y no como siempre. Parecía que estuviera aguantando una profunda tristeza y que en cualquier momento se rompería. Aquella cara era similar a la que solía poner cuando, Osomatsu estaba seguro, pensaba en Karamatsu. Pensó que en serio tendría que hablar con él.

Las palabras que Karamatsu había dicho regresaron a su cabeza y al ver el estado de Ichimatsu se preguntó si habría la pequeña posibilidad de que tuviera la razón. El olor de la comida casera de su madre nubló sus sentidos. Después de comer se preocuparía de nuevo.

Osomatsu se pasó el resto del día tratando de cazar a Ichimatsu por toda la ciudad para hablar con él, pero pareciera que el menor supiese sus intenciones porque cuando pensaba tenerlo al alcance, éste desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Para cuando ya había comenzado a atardecer, decidió regresar a casa y esperarlo con calma. Incluso tomó uno de los paquetes con bocadillos de sardina que utilizaba para alimentar a sus gatos. Abrió el paquete, sacó un puñado de los bocadillos y lo llevó a su boca al tiempo que la puerta se abría y dejaba entrar a un chico de morado con un gato en los brazos. Fue como si lo hubiera invocado por lo que Osomatsu pensó que debió haber hecho aquello desde el principio. Un aura oscura envolvió al chico de morado mientras el gato que tenía en brazos saltaba hacia el suelo para correr a toda velocidad y saltar por la ventana hacia afuera. Era como si el gato supiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

\- Ichimatsu, necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo el mayor ignorando el enojo del otro.

Ichimatsu se desconcertó ante aquellas palabras. Fue tanta la sorpresa que su enfado con Osomatsu desapareció momentáneamente. Observó al mayor directo a los ojos tratando de descifrar si éste hablaba en serio o sólo trataba de cambiar de tema.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Osomatsu-niisan? –Preguntó, después de suspirar, siguiéndole el juego.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan frío con Jyushimatsu? –Respondió su pregunta con otra pregunta y el menor abrió sus de por sí cansados ojos en señal de asombro.

\- ¿Qué? –Preguntó con extrañeza.

\- Jyushimatsu nos contó que le gritaste cuando te mostró la postal de aquella chica... –Dijo y agudizó la mirada.- ¿Por qué estás enojado con él?

\- N-no estoy molesto con él. –Contestó el de cabello despeinado desviando la mirada.

\- I-chi-ma-tsuuuu... –El mayor le nombró con un tono lleno de irritación. Obviamente no le creía aquellas palabras.

Osomatsu sujetó con rapidez las mejillas de Ichimatsu y comenzó a estirarlas con fuerza antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar. Por ello se había ofrecido a hablar con el menor. Tenía la certeza de que Ichimatsu no reaccionaba violentamente cuando se trataba de él. Ambos tenían una buena relación a pesar de ya no convivir como en el pasado. Tal vez ya no eran los más cercanos pero al menos su relación era cálida y llena de respeto.

\- Ay, ay... Osomatsu-niisan, detente. –Decía Ichimatsu debido a los apretones en sus mejillas que si bien no eran extremadamente dolorosos, sí le molestaban bastante.- Basta, hablaré.

\- ¿Y bien? –Volvió a preguntar el mayor.

Ichimatsu se tomó su tiempo para pensar en qué debía decir. La cercanía y confianza que le tenía a Osomatsu era muy grande, pero no lo suficiente como para confesar la confusión y los celos que sufría su corazón. Era demasiado vergonzoso el sólo hecho de admitir que ahora, además de sufrir por Karamatsu y su obvia nueva relación con el mayor, también sentía celos por su hermano menor. Ni siquiera Ichimatsu se comprendía a sí mismo.

\- ... No quiero que aquella chica le haga daño a Jyushimatsu otra vez... –Contestó y se sintió como un pedazo de basura. Tal vez era verdad que no quería ver herido a su hermano, pero la confusión de su corazón le hacía pensar en cosas horribles. Deseaba de todo corazón que el menor fuese rechazado otra vez.

\- ¿Es por eso? –Preguntó dudoso Osomatsu. Le miró con una perspicacia que no era habitual en él.

\- Ya... ya le lastimó una vez… podría volver a herirle. –Dijo tratando de sonar convencido de sus palabras.

El mayor le lanzó una extraña mirada antes de continuar hablando.

\- ... Tienes un poco de razón en eso, pero no es tu problema. –Dijo de manera cortante, sonando muy cruel con el menor.

\- ¿Eh? –Ichimatsu le miró bastante más sorprendido que antes por aquellas palabras.

\- Ah, tal vez estoy siendo cruel contigo... –Osomatsu suavizó su voz al notar lo duro que habían sonado sus palabras.- Si sólo estás preocupado por Jyushimatsu entonces te entiendo muy bien, pero, a pesar de lo que aquella chica hizo antes de conocer a Jyushimatsu, no es mala.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Ichimatsu al escuchar lo último. Incluso él sabía que aquella chica no era mala, pero lo que Osomatsu había dicho al final era bastante extraño.- ¿A pesar de lo que hizo?

\- ¿Qué? ... –Osomatsu había notado la ambigüedad de sus palabras que dejaban entrever que él conocía algo que el menor no sabía. Trató de pensar en solucionar su propia metedura de pata por lo que rápidamente trató de cambiar el flujo de la conversación.- Q-quiero decir, a pesar de lo que nos contó Jyushimatsu. Tú sabes... Que... Que se trató de suicidar varias veces.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan? –El menor le miró con sospecha.

\- A eso me refiero. Además, si Jyushimatsu es feliz entonces nuestro deber es apoyarlo. –Dijo con la voz más calmada para que no pareciera que estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Tú apoyarías a Karamatsu-nissan entonces? –Soltó el de morado dejando al de rojo con los ojos bien abiertos, un sonrojo casi imperceptible y los labios temblorosos. Al menor se le hizo bastante graciosa aquella reacción. A pesar de sentir mucho dolor en los días pasados, ese momento y ver nervioso al mayor era en cierta manera muy agradable.

\- ¿Q-qué? –Preguntó el mayor y al notar su propio nerviosismo, trató de tranquilizarse y responder con normalidad.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Karamatsu en esto? Estamos hablando de Jyushimatsu.

\- Bueno... era un decir, pero ¿Osomatsu-niisan, de verdad apoyarías a cualquiera de nosotros incluso si eso te hace infeliz? –Preguntó con la mirada fija en el mayor quien se sentía extrañamente incómodo después de escuchar su cuestionamiento.

\- No entiendo tu pregunta, Ichimatsu. –Contestó con honestidad.- Son mis hermanos y sólo quiero que sean felices.

\- Oh. –Ichimatsu se avergonzó al notar la sinceridad del mayor.- Sí, lamento haber hecho una pregunta rara.

\- Además, si ustedes consiguen pareja eso significa que se irían de casa y eso me haría muy pero muy feliz. –Completó aquella respuesta como un verdadero cretino, irritando a Ichimatsu, que ahora se arrepentía de pensar que Osomatsu era un buen hermano mayor.

\- Ah, ya veo. –Nuevamente un aura oscura envolvió el cuerpo del menor, y en esta segunda ocasión acercó ambas manos hacía el mayor con el fin de darle su merecido.

\- Espera, Ichimatsu. –El mayor retrocedió al ver las malas intenciones del otro pero no reaccionó a tiempo por lo que se vio atrapado entre pellizcos que iban dirigidos a la carne del estómago.- Ouch, ouch, ouch... ¡Ichimatsu, para!

Como contraataque, Osomatsu también deslizó sus manos por el estómago del menor, pero frotando rápidamente de un lado a otro.

\- N-no me hagas cosquillas. –Dijo Ichimatsu y soltó una risotada involuntaria.

\- Tú no me pellizques. –Contestó el mayor sin detenerse.

\- D-detente... –Decía Ichimatsu temblando mientras se contenía para no reír y apretó con más fuerza la carne de los costados del mayor.

\- ¡Mierda! –Gritó Osomatsu.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu habían regresado y al asomarse dentro de la habitación encontraron a su hermano mayor encima del cuarto hermano, ambos jadeantes y con las manos debajo de la sudadera del contrario. Karamatsu se contuvo para no entrar violentamente y separarlos, pero su expresión se había desfigurado en una de enojo. Osomatsu estuvo a punto de saltar para proteger a Ichimatsu de cualquier tipo de agresión cuando la puerta corrediza del cuarto salió disparada hacia el pasillo.

Todos los presentes brincaron de golpe buscando la causa de aquel impacto, fijando sus ojos en el quinto hermano que tenía una expresión tan torcida que los tres tragaron en seco. Tanto Osomatsu como Ichimatsu habían comenzado a temblar del miedo. Al ver la reacción de ambos, la cordura regresó al segundo hermano y rápidamente llevó una mano al hombro del de amarillo para tranquilizarlo.

\- Jyushimatsu... –Le llamó para hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu-niisan? –El de amarillo dio un brinquito y miró la puerta que había arrancado sin darse cuenta.- Ah. Lo siento. Regresé.

\- B-bienvenido... –Dijo Osomatsu al tiempo que se separaba de Ichimatsu completamente confundido.

En realidad todos estaban confundidos y no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tal arranque de ira del quinto hermano.

\- Subiré a cambiarme de ropa. –Dijo Jyushimatsu quien también se veía confundido.

\- Claro. –Contestó Karamatsu y vio que el menor pasara junto a él, caminara por el pasillo y subiera las escaleras directo hacia su habitación.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de arriba, siendo abierta y cerrada.

\- Yo, debería ir a hablar con él. –Rompió el silencio el mayor de los tres mientras se paraba del suelo.

\- Osomatsu-niisan... déjalo... probablemente no salió bien con aquella chica. –Contestó con un tono monótono.

\- Pero... –Replicó el mayor y se detuvo en seco al no encontrar nada qué decir.

\- Hone-... –El segundo comenzó a hablar y al notar lo que estuvo a punto de decir hizo como que se mordió la lengua.- Que diga, Osomatsu... N-no creo que sea buena idea. Deberíamos dejarle sólo.

\- Sí, opino lo mismo que Mierdamatsu, para variar. –Convino el menor.

\- ¿Eh? –Osomatsu le miró con sorpresa.

\- Y creo que tienes razón, no era mi asunto. –Dijo, dándole la razón al mayor.- Trataré de hacer las paces con él más tarde.

Ichimatsu salió del cuarto dejando a Osomatsu pasmado en su lugar sin poder articular una sola palabra. Pasó junto a Karamatsu y éste último abrió los ojos con asombro pues había alcanzado a observar que en los labios de Ichimatsu se había formado una extraña sonrisa. Aquello le confirmaba al segundo su más grande sospecha.

Después de unos días de paz y un cambio de estación lluviosa a una estación nevada, la tranquilidad en la residencia Matsuno había regresado para todos, con excepción de sus constantes peleas de hermanos que aún los mantenían como si fueran niños pequeños berrinchudos. O al menos, así lo veía el segundo hermano de la familia, quien caminaba entre la nieve buscando con la mirada a sus hermanos.

Había salido de casa con la misión de encontrar a Choromatsu y a Osomatsu, quienes habían salido antes que él a comprar el queroseno que necesitaban para mantener funcional la calefacción.

Después de mucho pelear, habían determinado que Choromatsu iría a rellenarlo, o más bien, el tercero había sido forzado por Jyushimatsu quien últimamente se comportaba aún más raro y tétrico que de costumbre.

Eso hacía feliz a Karamatsu, quien había obtenido la fuerza necesaria como para negarse a las peticiones de sus hermanos. Les había dicho que el exceso de amor pudría a las personas y lo hacía por el bien de éstos, por lo que se había negado rotundamente a rellenar el bidón del queroseno. Aunque en realidad, era más por el exceso de confianza que tenía de sí mismo. Sabía de dónde venía esa confianza y al pensar en ello sonrió como idiota mientras la cara de Osomatsu aparecía entre sus pensamientos y pateaba un poco de la nieve que estaba en el suelo. Su relación con el mayor le hacía en su ego muchos cambios, había momentos en que se ponía turbio y otros cuando brillaba casi al mismo nivel que el de Todomatsu.

Su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al recordar el motivo de que estuviese, en plena noche, caminando por toda la ciudad buscando a sus hermanos perdidos. Había salido a buscarlos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el mayor no regresó. Los peores pensamientos ocuparon su cabeza, por lo que se ofreció a ir a por ellos más por preocupación personal que por amabilidad. No es que desconfiara de Osomatsu, pero el que le crispaba los nervios era Choromatsu.

El tercero simulaba decencia pero era bien sabido por todos que era el más impaciente y al igual que Karamatsu, tal vez la urgencia de calmar sus deseos sexuales era enorme. No podía estar seguro si algún día se podría convertir en un depredador sexual o no. Además, el saber que tenía sentimientos por Osomatsu era algo que le gritaba señas de advertencia a Karamatsu.

Era un gran observador por lo que había notado cierto anhelo del tercero hacia el mayor, aunque si bien, no era una mirada que le dedicaría una persona a su hermano tampoco podía encontrar lujuria en ésta. Era un poco diferente a las miradas que en alguna ocasión notó que le dedicaba Ichimatsu. Aún así, podría deberse a la naturaleza mentirosa del tercer hermano, por lo que no podía bajar la guardia. Tal vez en aquellos momentos el tercero estaba engañando y seduciendo a Osomatsu y por eso no habían regresado.

Osomatsu era escéptico con aquello de que Choromatsu le quería, pero más misterioso era para Karamatsu el cómo reaccionaría Osomatsu si el de verde tratara de demostrarle sus sentimientos con algo más que palabras.

Karamatsu tragó en seco, caminó un poco más rápido mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos depresivos en los que Osomatsu pudiera aceptar el afecto del menor. Pensar en que Osomatsu fuera capaz de traicionarle le hacía sentir un profundo enojo y una enorme tristeza. Pero más triste se sentía por ser capaz de pensar lo peor de alguien que era sincero con él y le daba todo su afecto.

Se detuvo por inercia al notar una luz alumbrando un poco de su cara y volteó su cabeza hacia el letrero de un establecimiento. Ponía "Bar Akatsuka" con enormes letras.

Una parte de sí mismo sabía que siendo sextillizos en ocasiones tenían pensamientos similares, por lo que una parte de su inconsciente le decía que debía entrar. Sintió un poco de pánico pero aún así reunió todas las agallas que tenía y entró con la esperanza de no encontrar a sus hermanos, dentro.

Sus ojos fueron directo a una mesa donde dos personas con el rostro exactamente igual bebían unos enormes tarros de cerveza, platicaban animadamente y sonreían entre sí. Quiso salir corriendo de ahí. Pensó que su ego probablemente estaba muy manchado en aquellos momentos y se lleno de un miedo intenso hacia sí mismo.

Estaba a punto de salir del local cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Osomatsu quien se estaba parando para ir al baño. Tragó saliva con pavor. Osomatsu, quien probablemente ya estaba borracho, le había saludado con una mano y una inesperada sonrisa. Aquella dulce y sincera sonrisa había golpeado aquellas inseguridades que cargaba el menor, fuera de su pecho. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara igualmente en su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa donde estaban los otros dos.

Al estar a menos de un metro de la mesa, Osomatsu se había parado a recibirle con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior. Viendo de cerca al mayor con aquél rostro sonrojado producto del alcohol, hacía aflorar la necesidad de Karamatsu de besarle en ese preciso momento. Mientras ambos se sentaban en la mesa, Karamatsu maldijo a Choromatsu por estar ahí.

Habían pedido muchas cervezas con el dinero que se suponía estaba destinado para comprar el queroseno, así que un tarro había llegado rápidamente al lugar de Karamatsu quien había decidido sentarse junto a Osomatsu.

Era agradable, debía admitir el segundo, estar los tres bebiendo y hablando. Eran los tres mayores así que había ciertos lazos que aún sentían que los unían. Choromatsu comenzó una plática de queja contra los menores, en especial contra Todomatsu quien le molestaba constantemente casi tanto o más que Osomatsu. Karamatsu aportó su granito de arena diciendo que debían dejar de mimarlos tanto por ser los menores para calmar su comportamiento. El segundo y tercer hermano seguían hablando de lo complicados que eran los menores y los problemas en los que los metían cuando una voz que casi no había participado los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué más da si son revoltosos? No sólo son los menores, todos ustedes sólo saben hacer tonterías. –Dijo con un tono serio pero era claro que se estaba burlando.

\- ¡Osomatsu-niisan, no creo que tú estés mejor que nosotros! –Replicó Choromatsu bastante enojado.

\- _Brother_ , calma... –Dijo Karamatsu tratando de tranquilizar al menor de los tres.

\- Lo sé. –Le dio la razón con sinceridad haciendo que el enojo de Choromatsu se esfumara en segundos para dar paso al asombro.- Está bien que hagamos tonterías, es lo más satisfactorio para un montón de _Neets_ vagos y buenos para nada.

Ni Karamatsu ni Choromatsu sabían si tomar aquello como un insulto o como un halago.

\- Además, lo importante es que estamos juntos en esta vida de porquería... Es divertido estar con ustedes y espero nos quedemos así por siempre. –Dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Eso era algo bastante poco común de escuchar en el mayor, por lo que los otros dos sospecharon que se debía a que el mayor ya iba en su octava jarra de cerveza. Ambos rieron un poco al ver lo tierno que podía ser el mayor. Ya al día siguiente le molestarían por lo que acababa de decir.

Osomatsu estaba despierto mirando un techo que no le era conocido, miró a un lado para ver una pared que no le era conocida, y se levantó para darse cuenta que estaba sobre una cama que tampoco le era conocida.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas producto de la resaca y su memoria era muy confusa. Recordaba estar en un bar bebiendo con Karamatsu y Choromatsu y después... todo era muy borroso. Se observó con detenimiento y notó que la única prenda que vestía además de los bóxers, era una camisa de manga larga y botones.

Un bulto se movió junto a él, por lo que rápidamente fijó su mirada en aquel cuerpo que estaba revolviéndose entre las sábanas. Karamatsu aún dormía plácidamente como un bebé por lo que el mayor tenía que hacer lo que cualquier persona habría hecho en su misma situación.

\- ¡ _Help_! –Gritó Karamatsu quien había despertado de golpe al sentir su cara impactando contra el suelo.

Osomatsu rápidamente se había acostado en la cama simulando que también dormía luego de patear al menor fuera de la cama. Aquella actuación del hermano inocentemente dormido habría funcionado de no ser porque aquel ' _Help_ ' que había soltado el menor le había hecho tanta gracia que se notaban en su cara las ganas de reír.

\- Osomatsu... –Dijo el menor levantándose del suelo y acercándose al mayor con una aura peligrosa.

El mayor se preguntó si recibiría un golpe de Karamatsu por lo que prefirió mantener los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la fachada de inocente de todo crimen.

Unas manos se apoyaron en los costados de Osomatsu y éste se preguntaba si lo lanzaría fuera de la cama. Los sonidos de algo rasgándose hicieron que abriera los ojos sólo para ver los botones de su camisa salir volando en diferentes direcciones.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! –Fue lo único que alcanzó a expresar en su confusión.

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo más o empujar al menor, la boca del otro se había posicionado sobre su pecho y comenzado a succionar uno de sus pezones, haciendo que el mayor se retorciera y tuviera un espasmo por la impresión.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo, Mierdamatsu?! –Dijo mientras sujetaba el cabello del menor con ambas manos tratando de separarlo de su pecho.

\- Estoy castigándote con mucho _love, Honey_ ~ –Dijo con una sonrisa que para Osomatsu era una de lujuriosa. Pudo sentir un poco de su aliento con olor a alcohol.

\- ¡Es muy temprano para estas mierdas de amor, _Darling_ de mierda! –Dijo Osomatsu antes de volver a sentir su pecho siendo succionado con más fuerza que antes.- K-karamatsu... detente... no saldrá nada... ah... –Trataba de controlar su cuerpo pero sentía que con esa única caricia estaba a punto de tener una erección.- D-detente... no tengo… ningún líquido adentro... en serio no saldrá n-nada...

Osomatsu estaba a punto de sucumbir y dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones placenteras cuando un golpeteo en madera se escuchó. Alguien había tocado la puerta de aquella habitación estilo occidental desconocida a la que le habían dado poca importancia.

\- ¿Osomatsu-niisan? ¿Karamatsu-niisan? –Dijo una voz suave mientras habría con delicadeza la puerta del cuarto y asomaba su cabeza para ver si los mayores ya estaban despiertos.

\- ¿Q-qué ocurre, Choropajerovsky? –Dijo Osomatsu un poco cohibido.

\- ¡No me llames así! –Gritó, pero al ver el estado del mayor se preocupó.- ¿Te sientes bien, Osomatsu-niisan? Espera, ¿Dónde está Karamatsu?

El mayor estaba completamente envuelto entre sábanas como si tuviera mucho frío. Su rostro con tono rojizo hacia parecer que hubiese pescado un resfriado.

\- Jajaja, creo que se cayó de la cama... –Decía mientras señalaba un cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

Choromatsu caminó hasta el interior de la habitación y ayudó a Karamatsu a levantarse del suelo mientras Osomatsu buscaba su pantalón y su sudadera roja por toda la habitación.

\- Si buscas tus ropas, están colgadas en el armario. –Dijo Choromatsu mientras ayudaba a un mareado Karamatsu a sentarse en la cama.

\- G-gracias... –Dijo el mayor mientras abría el armario y sacaba las prendas que estaban colgadas en unos percheros. Comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo.- Choromatsu... ¿Dónde estamos?

El menor se le quedó mirando y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiese anticipado que el mayor no recordaría nada. Osomatsu se acercó a sus hermanos menores, quienes estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, y se sentó de igual manera mientras le entregaba su ropa a Karamatsu.

\- ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo que pasó ayer? –Preguntó el menor.

\- Recuerdo que estábamos bebiendo en un bar... también fui al baño… y cuando regresé... ¡Ah! –Dio un gritito mientras su mente comenzaba a aclararse.- ¡Nos encontramos a Dayon y entonces nos tragó! ¡Y luego un montón de Dayones nos comenzaron a perseguir! –Su expresión de espanto se relajo como si estuviera contando un chiste.- ... Jajaja, como si eso fuera posible.

\- Eso es lo que pasó. Seguimos dentro de Dayon. –Confirmó el de verde.

\- ¡Mentira! –Exclamaron Osomatsu y Karamatsu al mismo tiempo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Es difícil de creer pero hay toda una civilización dentro de Dayon. –Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama.- Por cierto, según mis cálculos porque acá es difícil contar el tiempo, estuvieron dormidos un día completo.

\- No sé que me sorprende más, si el hecho de que hay una civilización de Dayones dentro de Dayon, o el hecho de que nos hayas dejado dormir un día entero.

\- Bueno... no hay necesidad de estresarse acá. Podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma... –Dijo con un poco de timidez.

- _Brother_... ¿A qué te refieres con esas enigmáticas palabras? –Preguntó Karamatsu quien comenzaba a recuperarse de la resaca y se ponía sus pantalones.

\- Creo que sería más sencillo si lo vieran ustedes. –Contestó mientras les pedía que se pararan y lo siguieran.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los pasillos de una linda casa pintoresca. Choromatsu los dirigió directo hacia la salida de ésta y al abrir la puerta, casi vomitan debido al asombro mezclado con las nauseas producto de una resaca que aún no desaparecía ni después de un día entero de descanso. Ante sus ojos estaba una ciudad completamente imponente y llena de "gente Dayon" que caminaba por las calles con grandes sonrisas que perturbarían a cualquiera que las viera.

\- Acá todo es más sencillo... Los habitantes no tienen que trabajar porque consumen todo lo que Dayon se traga. De igual forma llegan ropa, electrodomésticos, objetos de entretenimiento y todo tipo de artículos variados. –Comenzó a explicar el menor.

\- Eso es muy interesante pero tengo una duda muy importante que necesito que me aclares... –Comentó el mayor generando suspenso pues lucía totalmente serio.- ... ¿Llegan películas y revistas porno? –Preguntó y se llevó dos puñetazos en la cabeza, uno de Choromatsu y uno de Karamatsu.

\- ¡Deja de preguntar estupideces! –Exclamó el menor.

\- ¿Y bien? –Volvió a preguntar el mayor mientras se sobaba y sacudía del cuello de la sudadera a Karamatsu quien a su parecer no tenía ningún derecho para golpearlo.

El de verde se quedó observándole con el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Abrió la boca dos veces tratando de decir algo. Tomó aire y sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de incomodidad.

\- Sí. Sí hay revistas y películas porno... –Contestó con un sonrojo aún más notorio.

\- Jajajajajaja. –El mayor de los tres comenzó a reír haciendo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran.- ¿Qué clase de paraíso utópico es éste?

\- ... Es un bonito lugar... –Dijo Choromatsu relajando su expresión y sonriendo con calidez.

\- Suena como un paraíso muy _beautiful_ , pero... ¿No creen que deberíamos regresar a casa? –Comentó el de azul sacando a los otros dos de su estado de fascinación.

\- ¿Por qué? –Preguntaron a coro Osomatsu y Choromatsu. Un espectáculo visual bastante extraño.

\- ¿Eh? P-porque... Porque tenemos que volver... Porque están los menores y nuestros padres... y... –Karamatsu se esforzaba por buscar razones válidas para regresar.

\- Papá y mamá aún tienen a los otros tres, y sin nosotros, tendrán una carga monetaria menor. –Dijo Osomatsu y prosiguió con un gesto extraño.- Deberíamos quedarnos acá un tiempo y luego buscar un método para regresar. ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco de lo que la suerte nos ha brindado?

\- Pero... –Karamatsu no buscaba como rebatir aquellas palabras tan egoístas pero tan verdaderas. Buscó con la mirada a Choromatsu buscando un poco de ayuda para convencer al menor de abandonar aquella idea.

\- Yo creo que estaría bien quedarnos un poco más... –Dijo Choromatsu dejando sorprendido tanto a Karamatsu como a Osomatsu, quien no esperaba apoyo de su parte.

\- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Choromatsu? –Fue Osomatsu quién preguntó debido al desconcierto que sentía en su actitud.

\- Es que... Bueno... –Una sonrisa boba estaba presente en su cara mientras movía su cuerpo de una forma rara.

\- Dayooooon... –Un gritito interrumpió la plática de los hermanos.

Los tres voltearon hacia el lugar de donde había venido aquella voz... femenina. Karamatsu y Osomatsu se sorprendieron al ver a una chica con el aspecto de Dayon y una enorme sonrisa, corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Estaban desconcertados.

En cuanto la chica llegó a donde estaban los tres, comenzó a hablar en aquel extraño dialecto que consistía en repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez.

Ambos estaban atónitos pues Choromatsu parecía entender lo que decía y aunque le contestaba de manera normal, era increíble que de verdad estuviera entablando una conversación con aquella chica Dayon.

\- ¿Ch-choromatsu-kun? –Interrumpió Osomatsu aún con cara de asombro.

\- Ah. Osomatsu-niisan... ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó y Osomatsu dio un brinquito sin saber qué decir.

\- Brother, si no es una indiscreción... ¿Quién es... esta chica? –Continuó Karamatsu con lo que probablemente también quería preguntar el mayor.

Choromatsu fue el que ahora hizo una cara de sorpresa.

\- Disculpen por no presentarla. Ella es la chica que nos ayudó y nos consiguió este lugar para dormir. –Decía con un tono bastante meloso el menor. Un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras hacía caras que Osomatsu catalogó como desagradables.- Y... también es mi novia.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –Exclamaron los dos mayores ante aquellas palabras.

Osomatsu sintió su cabeza a punto de explotar, aunque no sabía si se debía a la resaca o que su cerebro no estaba procesando aquellas palabras del menor.

¡Nuevo capítulo después de 83 años! Jajaja, esto es tan repetitivo, pero no me canso de mencionar lo mucho que me atraso escribiendo los capítulos de este fic. Ni decir del otro que tengo. Ese de plano ya tengo el cap en borrador pero no había podido escribir nada por darle la prioridad a éste. Y bueno, para mí es importante por el hecho de que éste se está aproximando más y más hacia el final.

Jajajaja, yo creo que más de uno me querían pegar por "dejar solo al Choromatsu"... lo cual nunca fue mi intención. Pero tampoco quería sacar este spoiler o la magia de la amistad se perdería (?)

Fuera de tonterías, espero éste cap no se les haya hecho soso. Tardé bastante porque en realidad no buscaba como acomodar las ideas. Creo que pasan tantas cositas y hay tanto cambio de escena que puede resultar bastante confuso. Si se pierden en la lectura, pido disculpas de antemano.

Ahora falta que me digan cómo creen que va a continuar. Ya había dicho que el fic tiene un camino lineal. No crean que me olvidé de lo de "la llamada". Esa está por venir... Y para los que ya se dieron cuenta del desarrollo lineal que trata de ir a la par con el anime. Sí... hay cierta escena que al ser un fic KaraOsoKara no puede faltar x'DDDDD

Ya, le paró a los "spoilers". Y nuevamente, espero les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa o lágrima (?) mientras leían.

PD: Nop, tal vez nunca vean lo que pasó entre Jyushi o Homura como tal... pero más adelante se aclarará qué fue lo que hablaron y demás.

PD2: Igualmente, ese cap va dedicado a la waifu, y a los otros lectores regulares que van a buitrear mis borradores en facebook. Los amo mucho... pero no buitreen. Matan el suspenso (?)

PD3: Nop, no me he olvidado de Todomatsu en el fic. Pronto... pronto tendrá la importancia que merece. En especial en esta parte.

PD4: Al final si va a ser que Totty tendrá un capítulo extra para que entiendan por qué tan diva y tanto enojo que tiene en éste fic.

PD5: La cosa del fic impreso no se va a cancelar, ya hay avances en cuanto a ilustraciones que tendrá dentro y la corrección de la gramática y ortografía.

PD6: Ya le paró, y se las paro (?) –le tiran un zapatazo- ... Que diga, si ven errores, comenten. Si no ven errores, igual comenten, shinga'o... ;-; ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
